Bound by Destiny: A Continuation of Last Sacrifice
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: Follow Rose and Lissa to Lehigh University.. who will be left behind? How will Lissa handle being Queen? What happens after the bond is broken? Will Rose and Dimitri have their happily ever after? Will Adrian find his way in life? And what about Tasha?
1. Chapter 1: The Devil's Lair

**Hey Everyone! I'm back=) I couldn't stay away for too long. I wanted to try my hand at an after Last Sacrifice story. This is my attempt at continuing the plot after the last book in the series. I will try to keep things as in canon as possible. Be forewarned that I may improvise if necessary. I lent my book to my cousin who just moved to another state so I will have to go from memory until I get it back. If you have not read Last Sacrifice please don't spoil it for yourself and wait to read this. I hope to do this story from multiple points of view, but also try to stick to mainly Rose and Sydney who will play a major role in this story. I will occasionally let you in on what the others are thinking. I hope to use this story to resolve some things I think Mead left unanswered and also correct a few things I was unhappy with. This story will be DimitriXRose although Adrian will be brought back into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do no claim rights to any characters or plotline. This is intended to be fanfiction only and is not seeking monitary gain. **

Chapter 1: The Devil's Lair

SPOV

I groaned internally as my private plane, courtesy of Abe Mazur, touched down on the runway. As punishment for my role in harboring a fugitive and her accomplice I was being exiled. My superiors had at first wanted to send me back to Russia to work in the basement of a compound where I'd have been buried amongst never ending mountains of paperwork. It would have been dank and dull and I never would have survived it. Luckily, but unluckily for me Abe Mazur still had pull with someone in our office and had highly suggested, which means he threatened someone or paid someone off to get me transferred instead to the Royal Court. I would be working in pretty much the same capacity I'd been working in cleaning up after Strigoi messes and such and transferring pertinent information from the Moroi to the alchemists, but I'd be doing so from the devil's lair. There was nothing I'd feared more than having to live amongst the evil creatures I was taught to abhor. I fingered the cross around my neck nervously. At least I had a few people I could trust here I thought with resolve.

Rose would be here and her ex-strigoi boyfriend Guardian Belikov. I also figured that Queen Vasilisa must be trustworthy or Rose would not have thrown herself in front of a bullet for her. I'd been truly aghast when I'd been informed that Rose was being rushed to the emergency ward of the clinic having been on the receiving end of a bullet meant for the princess. I'd waited on pins and needles for word from Abe that she's survived.

"Who'd have ever thought I'd care so much about the well being of an evil creature of the night?" I muttered to myself as I was informed that I may now disembark from the plane to meet the Guardian's who would escort me to my room. In truth Rose was the closest thing to a real friend I'd ever had. Sure I'd had my sister growing up, but I'd always resented her for shirking her responsibility and allowing it to fall on my shoulders. I'd deny it if anyone ever asked, but I really was quite fond of Rose.

As I descended the stairs onto the tarmac my hair, which I had neatly coiffed earlier was blown wildly out of place by a steamy puff of hot August air. Much to my surprise my entourage consisted of a few friendly faces.

"Hey Sydney, how are you?" asked Rose smiling politely standing several feet away from me. Damn she looked good for just having recovered from a severe gunshot wound to the chest. I knew she was trying to respect my space by standing at a distance and it was funny to see her show so much restraint. Next to her was her partner in crime Guardian Belikov. He stood as tall as ever and looked absolutely frightening in his Guardian attire and long cowboy duster, which he wore despite the heat. The look on his face was typical for him, devoid of any emotion. If I didn't know that he was a good guy I would be shaking in my black leather boots.

"Don't hold yourself back on my account you evil creature. I suppose a hug is in order since you nearly died and all you silly girl," I told her. I knew she was dying to hug me. That was something I'd yet to get used to. Rose was a hugger.

Without a second thought she rushed forward and crushed me with the force of an elephant.

"I'm so glad to see you. I thought for sure you'd be in huge trouble after everything."

"You don't call being exiled to live in a highly protected fortress with thousands of evil beings trouble?" I asked dryly.

She pulled back and I could see a smile tug at the sides of her mouth.

"You know you love me," she teased.

"I certainly must for the situation I've gotten myself into," I said rolling my eyes as Guardian Belikov grabbed my two large suitcases and nodded a quick greeting. He loaded them into a court vehicle and we were off.

I thought that they would show me to a room in guest housing like the one I had stayed in the last time I was forced to visit this dread place. However when we pulled up to the royal palace I was stunned to say the least.

"Surely I am not meant to stay here?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well we can't have an alchemist flitting about the Royal Court now can we?" Rose said sarcastically.  
"You're what one would call conspicuous," she continued pointing at my tattoo. "Not to mention the fact that you are human, besides the Queen would like to see you."

I nearly lost my bearings at her last statement.

"What for?" I asked truly hoping she'd been mistaken as highly unlikely as that was. I was hardly fit to meet the Queen with my hair all in turmoil and just having just been on a plane for six hours.

"Don't worry so much. Lissa's nothing like our last Queen." I could hear the distain dripping in her voice as she mentioned the former Queen Ivashkov. I had met her once and it was a truly horrifying experience.

The inside of the palace was truly magnificent. The intricate design of the architecture fascinated me to no end. Each corridor was adorned with the most beautiful arches and sculptures. There were indoor fountains and the marble floor was so well shined that one could see their own reflection. I marveled at the way the lavish old fashioned chandeliers mingled perfectly with the more modern effects and furniture.

I guess I must have been lost in thought because Rose's voice dragged me back from wherever I had been.

"I knew she's like it." I heard Rose say.

"I think she's awestruck," responded Guardian Belikov letting out a slight chuckle. That was the closest to a laugh or a smile as I'd ever been witness to in his case.

"Sorry. It's just so beautiful." I noticed that we'd stopped and I had absolutely no idea how we'd gotten to this wing and would no doubt be lost later trying to figure out how to get back out.

"As I was explaining while you were spacing out," Rose continued.

"This is the Dragomir wing. The Queen's chambers are to the left," she said pointing down a long corridor.

"Dimitri and I stay in this suite," she said pointing to a room off to the right. We moved down a little further and stopped in front of a large door at the end of the corridor. "This will be your suite," she said unlocking the door and handing me the key.

Pushing open the door I gawked at the beautiful room I'd been assigned to. I never in my life expected to live so well, being is that I was on punishment. "The dining room is down the hall that way." She pointed down yet another hallway.

"Dimitri and I are just down the hall if you begin to feel you know uncomfortable and need someone to talk to," she said with a knowing smile on her face. She knew full well how nervous these Moroi made me when I had to see or talk to them for short periods, but actually living with them would be a truly frightening experience or so I thought.

"Thanks," I replied as Guardian Belikov brought my suitcases into the room.

"You are set to meet with Lissa later on today. I will come to escort you," Rose told me as she and Dimtri left me to settle in.

I sighed and glanced around the large room. There was a double four posted bed with gold and red bedding. There was a sitting room with a couch, some chairs and a television. There were bookshelves lining two of the four walls and there was a small kitchenette and bathroom off to the right.

I flopped down into one of the chairs thinking to myself that it could have been worse and to thank God for small mercies. I had a feeling this was going to be a long assignment.

**RPOV**

"She sure seemed twitchy," Dimitri commented after we'd left Sydney in her room.

"She was raised by bigots. This place terrifies her. You remember how she was around us at first," I told him as we headed towards our room. Ah our room how I loved the sound of that. It had been a little over two weeks since I'd been shot and since Lissa had been crowned Queen. I'd say things were getting back to normal, but who was I kidding? Things were never normal around here.

For one, I was living in the royal palace with my seven year older ex mentor ex strigoi boyfriend. Lissa had made sure that we had one of the nicest suites in her wing. She said she wanted us close and comfortable. Who was I to argue? Being best friends with the Queen had to come with some perks. Our suite had a large master bedroom with a built in bathroom. It had a shower, a double sink, and a Jacuzzi tub. I was dying to try that out, but Dimitri said the risk of infection to my wound was still too great. Damn him and his Zen lessons.

We had our own kitchenette complete with full sized appliances, a breakfast nook and room for a dining room table, not that we would ever use it. The bedroom had a king sized four poster bed draped in blue and cream. There was a sitting room as well complete with a full sized couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, fireplace and a large flat screen television. I'd never in a million years dreamed that I'd live in such luxurious accommodations let alone in the royal palace with my best friend as Queen. Not only that, I was head Guardian to the Queen and living with my ex-strigoi boyfriend. How's that for all kinds of crazy.

I had imagined my life turning out much differently. I had envisioned Lissa and I moving to Court, me living in the Dhampir dormitories alone in a one bedroom flat and her living in a nice apartment or townhouse with Christian somewhere across the court. Alas, here we were living the dream at least for another week. At the end of the month Lissa and I and six of her other Guardians would be making the trip to Lehigh University. We would live there and fly home for royal meetings and banquets.

I was sad that Dimitri would not be coming with, but I was taking every opportunity to enjoy waking up next to him while I could. He was going to remain here in our suite and keep an eye on his charge, Christian.

Speaking of Sparky, I wondered briefly how he was holding up. I hadn't seen much of him since the coronation. He'd been visiting Tasha in the holding cells. Ironically she was in the same one they'd had me in. Things had been rough on him to say the least. The Ozera's were already living in shame and ridicule thanks to his parents willingly turning Strigoi, but now with Tasha having killed Queen Tatiana that brought a whole new wave of humiliation upon the name Ozera.

Christian was taking it especially hard since she was the woman who raised him and the only real family he had left. She hadn't yet made it to trial where her fate would be determined. It was possible that she'd only receive life in prison due to the fact that she is a Moroi and a Royal at that, but there was always the chance that the Ivashkov's would push for her to be sentenced to death. I could only pray that Lissa would overrule that sentence.

Not that I had warm fuzzy feelings for the woman who murdered the Queen, framed me for it, tried to abduct Mia Rinaldi, fired a gun at Lissa and ended up shooting me instead. However, I did have a fondness for her nephew. I couldn't believe that she had tried to frame me because she wanted my boyfriend. I could honestly say the woman was insane and I disliked her very much.

I also couldn't watch her sentenced to death because of what it would do to Christian. He was my friend and I cared about him a lot. I never wanted to see him hurt. When I'd first figured out it was Tasha who'd murdered Tatiana and not Daniella Ivashkov I was relieved to say the least. I hadn't wanted to find out what learning his mother was a murderer would do to Adrian's already fragile psyche. I didn't quite realize that I was trading one man's sanity for another when I'd announced that Tasha was the killer.

Adrian. I hadn't seen him since he'd screamed at me the day I'd told him I'd been unfaithful. I didn't blame him for being upset, however the things he'd said to me were uncalled for and unpleasant to say the least. He'd pretty much blamed me for everything that had gone wrong in all of my friends' lives. At first I took what he said to heart and was absolutely distraught because it seemed like everyone's lives were in chaos and it was all my fault. Thankfully Dimitri hadn't allowed me to wallow. He said everyone had made their own choices and they had to live with the consequences.

It was true after all. Tasha had made the choice to kill the Queen and frame me. Eddie had killed the Moroi that had been working for Tasha in defense of Lissa. Sydney had aided us in our escape because she was indebted to Abe for God knows what. Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and Abe had helped me escape so I could avoid a death sentence for a crime they knew I didn't commit and Jill had decided for herself to come to the Royal Court to help her sister take her place on the Royal Council. It was a domino effect all set off by Tasha killing the Queen. If anyone was to blame then it was her.

I tried my best to forgive Adrian for his harsh words. He was hurt and upset and a little mad with spirit at the time. I knew deep down he would feel regret for what he'd said and that right now he was probably wallowing in self pity and drowning himself in the bottom of a bottle. Underneath all that mess was a really good man. He just needed to find himself. I was sad that I'd hurt him so much with my betrayal as that was completely my fault.

I felt truly horrible about what I had done to him. He'd never been anything but kind to me. He'd been faithful and he'd given me his heart. I had broken it of my own choice and now I had to live with the consequences. He would probably never speak to me again and that was something I didn't know if I could live with. I did love him and I still do, but not in the way he wanted and that's what was killing him. Deep down I knew he'd always known that my heart just wasn't in it, but I think he hoped that if Dimitri kept rejecting me I'd move on. The sad thing was that I'd known all along that even if Dimitri had continued to reject me, I never would have stopped loving him and for that I felt guilty. I'd been hoping that he would come to me in my dreams so we could make up and be friends, but it was definitely too soon for that. He was hurting and I felt the best thing to do was to leave the ball in his court. His parents of course were beyond delighted that he was no longer associated with me.

"What are you thinking about Roza?" Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality.

"Just thinking about how happy I am right now and how sad I am going to be when I have to leave next week," I pouted.

He set down the western he'd been reading and crossed to room so he was beside me.

"It is only temporary and you know that I will visit. Christian can't be away from Lissa for more than a few days without going crazy and as his Guardian I will have to go wherever he goes," he said with a wink. That was the beauty of him being Sparky's Guardian after all.

"I know," I said with a sigh allowing him to wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. He was still being careful not to reinjure my wound and it was really starting to annoy me. I told him to stop babying me. Dhampirs healed quickly and I was feeling great. I wanted to get back into the swing of things and he'd finally agreed, allowing me to resume my normal training routines. The past few days were like heaven. We'd go to the gym and spar like we did back at the Academy before everything went wrong. The only difference now was that I was a lot harder to take down. Even though he'd taught me most of my moves I'd picked up a slough of new ones along my journey.

"Is everything set at Lehigh?" he asked.

"Yes, on our visit last week our team checked out the residential housing and since most of the co-eds are human it will be easy for us to blend in." I'd decided we would live in a typical double dorm room in the tallest building on campus. I'd secured a corner unit that had a small sitting room and a private bathroom. We'd done security runs and checks on it. Being situated on the upper level and on the corner left only one real point of entry to guard. Two of Lissa's royal guard would patrol the entrance to the building; one would be lookout for the stairwell, another for the elevator. The RA on her floor would be replaced by none other than our own Eddie Castile. Lissa had been eternally grateful to him for saving her life and upset that no one wanted him for their Guardian. She'd quickly requested that he be one of her personal Guardians and being the Queen she got her way.

I was so happy to be working with such a good friend. I knew that all of the things he'd gone through for me and for Lissa would pay off in the end. He was thrilled with his new assignment and excited at the prospect of guarding the Queen. I would be staying in the room with Lissa posing as her roommate. We would have all the same classes. Eddie would be in her classes as well. His room was situated right next to ours for easy access and security purposes. The sixth Guardian was posing as a campus security Guard. He was assigned shifts based on wherever Lissa would be at the time.

We'd scheduled all of her classes between 8am and 3pm so that the sun would be up as she was crossing the quad. We'd be running on a human schedule which meant that it would be hard for Christian and Dimitri when they came to visit, but we'd agreed it would be best for Lissa's safety.

Lissa was paying for both Eddie and I to take classes and it was exciting because if we actually did well and passed our courses we would be able to graduate with a college degree. That was nearly unheard of for Dhampirs. I'd never really thought much about going to college, but now that I was presented with a golden opportunity I was going to try my best to make my parents proud. My mother was ecstatic at the thought of me paying attention to my studies for once.

Abe and Lissa had actually fought over who would pay for my tuition. It ended with Lissa ordering the almighty Zmey to submit to the will of his Queen. I'd laughed at the dumbfounded look on my father's face. I don't think he'd ever lost an argument before especially not to someone as meek and mild as Lissa usually was. He'd grumbled, but finally agreed to her paying and instead opened up a checking account in my name for any expenses I would incur while at university. It felt really odd to suddenly be able to afford things that I used to rely on Lissa for, like clothes. I'd tried to argue with Abe, but he'd put his foot down saying that he had eighteen years of missed birthdays to make up for.

The week passed by quickly and soon it was the day we were leaving for Lehigh. I woke early and lay awake reveling in the feeling of Dimitri's arms wrapped firmly around me. It was the last time I'd wake up with him for I don't' know how long and I wanted to savor every last second of our time together. I took the opportunity to watch him sleep. I didn't often get the chance as he was usually much earlier to rise than I. Last night though I'd been restless. The anticipation of today's events fueled my insomnia. He looked so much younger and worry free when he slept. I admired his strong chiseled features, his gorgeous brown locks and his defined muscular chest. Oh yes, I would definitely miss waking up to a naked Dimitri every morning. He was much easier to live with than Lissa. As if he could sense that I was staring at him his eyes fluttered open.

"Dobre Utro Roza," he said pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Morning Comrade."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Early." I responded snuggling deeper under the covers pressing the length of my body against his. He was so warm and cozy. I smiled as memories of the previous evening flittered through my mind.

Last night had been absolutely perfect.

_Flashback_

_I'd just gotten off from my last shift here at the Royal Court before I would head off with Lissa to Lehigh tomorrow. I opened the door to our suite and was met with the most delightful aroma. _

_As I walked a little further into the room I noticed that the lights had been dimmed the dining room table had been set. It was covered with a silky red table cloth; there were two pillar candles and place settings for two. I smiled as I noticed Dimitri moving about in the kitchen. He was stirring something on the stove when he heard my audible gasp. _

"_What is all this?" I questioned excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach._

"_It's our last night together before you leave and I've realized something," He said. _

"_What is that?" _

"_I've never taken you on a proper date," he said his face relaxing into a warm smile. _

_If I'd been the type to blush I would have been red as a cherry tomato right now. My heart did skip a beat though. He wanted a date with me? _

"_I would have liked to take you out somewhere nice, but I thought it might be better to eat in as not to cause a ruckus," He said explaining why he was cooking. _

_I nodded in agreement thinking of the times we'd been seen in public since the coronation. Most people gawked at us and other were bold enough to approach us and ask for details of our adventures. _

_I had mostly learned to tune most of them out, but Dimitri was right. It wouldn't be romantic to go out in public. _

"_Your mother told me you could cook, but I didn't really believe her until just now," I laughed setting down my gym bag. _

_His brows furrowed at the mention of his family. It was a topic we'd yet to discuss since his transformation. I knew that Yeva had probably seen what had happened and I also knew being the stubborn old woman she was that she probably hadn't been forthcoming with that information to the rest of his family. Everyday I felt the guilt of not picking up the phone and calling them immediately to tell them he was safe and end their mourning. It was hard for me to accept that it was his decision when and if he would tell them or see them. _

"_Smells good," I said trying to change the subject. I didn't want to start an argument tonight. _

"_You should go change," he told me turning back to the stove. It was then that I became aware that he wasn't wearing his traditional Guardian attire. He was wearing dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater that hugged his muscular chest in all the right places. _

_I went to the bedroom and changed into some leggings and a short sleeved long red sweater with a cowl neck and a black belt. I dabbed on a bit of my Amor Amor perfume cursing myself after remembering it had been a gift from Adrian. I shrugged off the guilty feelings and slipped on some black ballet flats. I wanted tonight to be special._

_Dimitri was just setting the food on the table when I arrived. It was lasagna, garlic bread, and what looked like a Caesar salad. _

_He pulled out my chair for me and then sat down across from me. I put my napkin on my lap and waited._

"_You don't like Lasagna?" he asked looking slightly worried. _

"_No no of course I do. I was just relaxing and enjoying the moment," I replied picking up my fork. _

_I dug in and boy was it good. He certainly knew what he was doing in the kitchen, not that it surprised me in the least. The man was simply good at everything. I continued eating thinking to myself that it would be a shame if he ever had to eat any concoction that I had cooked up in the kitchen. We'd probably both end up with food poisoning. _

"_This is so good Comrade," I told him between bites._

"_I'm glad you like it," he said digging into his food as well. _

_After dinner he cleared the table and went to the stereo. He put on some softy music that sounded Russian. He then surprised me even further. _

"_May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand for me. My eyes widened, but I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to my feet. _

_We swayed to the soft rhythm of the music for what seemed like an eternity. It was the best feeling in the world being in his arms my head resting on his chest. _

"_Who knew you were such a romantic," I teased as the music stopped. _

"_Only for you," he said pressing his lips to mine with passion. The kiss started out soft and slow, but became more fervent. It took all of about ten seconds for him to sweep me off my feet into his strong arms and whisk me into the bedroom. Let's just say that when he claimed he was using self control he wasn't kidding. He finally let go and made love to me with wild abandon. Making love with Dimitri was like nothing else in the world. We fell asleep naked tangled together in bliss. My life was perfect. I had everything I'd ever wanted, two loving parents, a wonderful boyfriend, great friends, Lissa was Queen and I was finally free from her darkness. I had earned what I'd been working towards my whole life by being her sanctioned guardian and tomorrow I was leaving to be roomies with my best friend at university. If only I'd known just how far from perfect things would become. _

**This opening chapter will be a little longer than most. I wanted to kind of let everyone know where everyone is starting out in this story. If you liked it and would enjoy reading more please review and let me know. Updates will take place once a week until I progress further in the plotline. Thanks for reading and please review=)**

**~MadameRozaBelikova**


	2. Chapter 2: Lehigh University

**Chapter 2: Lehigh University**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.  
**

**This chapter is not terribly interesting, but I wanted to show their first day at college. I spent a lot of time researching Lehigh and tried to be as accurate as possible, however I made some changes to the accommodations in their dorms because they needed an upper floor and a private bath even though the freshman dorms do not offer them. I took a few liberties. Enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter.**

RPOV

It took two hours to drive from the royal court to Bethlehem Pennsylvania, where Lehigh was located. It took three cars for us to get there. I drove the first car, a black Mercedes suv that Lissa had bought for us to use while at school. Dimitri sat in the passenger seat with Lissa and Christian behind us and Eddie in the far back. It felt odd that Dimitri had allowed me to drive the entire way. When I'd asked him about it he'd said that it was okay for me to drive now. When I'd asked for clarification he'd reluctantly told me that the reason I wasn't allowed to drive was because Alberta had put a ban on my driving because she was afraid that it wasn't safe because I could get sucked into Lissa's head at any moment. She'd apparently voiced her opinion to Hans at court and he'd issued a ban on me driving as well. I gave Dimitri a little hell for not simply divulging this information sooner. I would have understood I'd told him. He'd given me the yeah right you would have pitched a fit look. He was probably right.

Now that the bond had been severed they'd all agreed that I should be given the right to drive especially because I was Lissa's near guard. Dimitri and Christian had come to see us off and help us move our stuff in. It had been a surprise to us that they were coming and I'd been excited to spend one more day with Dimitri.

This morning before we'd left I'd knocked on Sydney's door. I hadn't seen too much of her this week. She'd been in meetings with the royal council and was busy familiarizing herself with the layout of the royal court. She'd ended up calling me several times because she had wandered around the palace and had gotten herself lost while admiring the architecture.

She hadn't been in the best mood when she found out that I was leaving less than a week after she'd arrived. I told her not to worry that I would be back for some weekends and holidays and that in my absence Dimitri and Christian would certainly take care of her needs. She hadn't seemed thrilled at that. I told her she could always call Abe. She'd shuddered and politely declined saying she'd seen enough of him for one lifetime. I wondered what was up with them? I made a mental note to ask Abe the next time I saw him.

The second car in our caravan contained four of Lissa's guardians and the third contained one last guardian and a whole bunch of our things Lissa insisted we bring to move into the dorm. That is the car Dimitri and Christian would be driving back to court in later. We pulled up in front of McClintic-Marshall House which would be our new home away from home for at least the next year. It was a large H- shaped building made of sandstone that stood six stories tall. It was an all freshman residence hall. I couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through me as what looked like the welcoming committee came to greet us.

"Hi I'm Shelly and this is Alyson. We're both resident advisors at McClintic-Marshall. Welcome to Lehigh. Go mountain hawks!" said a pretty redheaded human with green eyes and a small build. She sure was bubbly. She must be a cheerleader or a sorority girl. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, this is Lissa Dragomir and Eddie Castile," I told her.

"Oh yes I have you all right here on my list. Rose and Lissa you'll be on floor six in room 601. Eddie you're listed as the resident advisor on that floor and will be in 602 right next door. Can we help you with your things?" she asked pointing to a group of rather buff looking guys that were standing near the entrance to the building

"I think we have it covered," Dimitri said and if I wasn't mistaken a look of distaste passed across his face as we began unloading the car.

"Calm down Comrade. They're just humans," I reminded him chuckling at the way all the boys were gawking and drooling over me from across the lawn.

"Yes and there are no rules about making humans bleed a little," he responded back matter of factly.

"Someone's jealous," I chastised him as we began carrying several large boxes up the front walkway. Luckily there was an elevator in this building. I would have loved to see Lissa huffing it up six flights of stairs several times a day.

"You are just too enticing my love," he responded appraising my body with his eyes as the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor.

"I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It's hardly revealing," I snorted as we walked down the long corridor towards mine and Lissa's new room. _Just wait until they see the party clothes Lissa had bought for me._ I added in my head.

"You look gorgeous in anything Roza." He put his box on the floor and grabbed mine out of my hands setting it next to his. He pushed me firmly against the wall claiming my lips with his. I groaned as his hands grasped my hips firmly. I wondered briefly how far behind us the others were and when we'd be caught in this compromising position, but all those thoughts flew out of my head when he forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and fisted my hands in his silky hair which he hadn't bothered to tie up today.

"You are mine," he growled possessively. I couldn't agree more. I was his. There was no doubt in my mind as to whom I belonged.

I don't know how long we'd been making out when I heard a giggle and some throat clearing.

"I'd say get a room, but apparently you've already done that," snarked Christian. We broke apart guiltily and I readjusted my shirt. It surprised me when Dimitri just smiled and began grabbing the rest of the boxes from the Guardians in the hall. The old Dimitri would have been mortified at the thought of being caught in such a position, but ever since he'd forgiven himself for his doings a Strigoi, he'd been different. When I'd questioned him on his subtle yet sudden change in behavior, he's just shrugged and told me that he wasn't going to waste a single moment of his time with me worrying what others thought. I had to admit I absolutely loved his new philosophy on life.

"Rose," Lissa said blushing.

"What? It's not like I haven't caught you and Sparky in the same position or worse time and time again," I reminded her refering to when I'd get sucked into their sexual escapades while we were bonded. That was one of the best things about the bond being severed is that I no longer had to witness her and Sparky getting it on all the time. That and the fact that I wasn't consumed by darkness anymore. I had to admit though it frustrated me sometimes not knowing how she was feeling or what she was thinking. I was so used to having easy access to her emotions that sometimes I felt entirely lost without them. It also worried me that she no longer had an outlet for her darkness. I'd tried to talk to her about laying off her magic for a while and even tried suggesting that she go back on the anti-depressants so that she wouldn't risk hurting herself again like the last time.

She'd gotten a little touchy about it saying she refused to give up her magic by taking pills and how would it look if the Queen needed anti-depressants. I hadn't argued with her further on that subject. Hopefully I could watch for signs and keep her calm .

"Touché," she said with a grin. We spent the better part of an hour unloading the car and unpacking boxes.

"Where do you want this?" asked Christian pulling out my laptop and some other things for my desk.

"Hey Liss which side do you want?" I asked.

"I don't care," she responded from the bathroom. She'd taken it upon herself to set up all of our make-up and other toiletries and I'd left her to it. I knew how particular she was about her cosmetics being organized.

"You should take the bed closest to the door. It is better for guarding purposes," Dimitri said pulling out my new bedding Lissa had insisted we'd buy at the court shops last week. Mine was dark purple with outlines of flowers in black and hers was a light pink with white daisies.

"I agree," I told him and then pointed to the desk next to my bed so Christian could unpack my desk stuff.

I was fiddling with the cords on the laptop and when I'd finished I noticed that Dimitri had already made my bed, unpacked my clothes and had begun to fold or hang them up.

"What may I ask is this?" he asked holding up a very short, slinky black dress Lissa had insisted would be perfect for attending frat parties or going clubbing. The look on his face was not a good one. If he thought that was bad just wait until he go to my underwear.

"Uh it's Lissa's," I tried.

"Yes and that's why it is in your size," he responded humorlessly not at all amused.

"It's just a dress Comrade. Relax will you?"

He didn't say anything more, but hung the offensive article of clothing in the far back of the closet.

"Out of sight, out of mind," I heard him mutter.

Three hours later we were completely unpacked and it was time for Dimitri and Christian to head back before it became dark.

Lissa and Christian were sitting on the edge of her bed making their sappy goodbyes.

"Be careful and try not to get into any trouble," Dimitri told me pulling me close for a hug.

"Who me?" I asked playfully. "I never get in trouble." I winked at him.

"Right, that is how you ended up on trial for murder," he reminded me.

"Yeah yea, I'll behave. It's not the first time Lissa and I have lived on our own and this time she's got 5 other guardians besides me watching out for her. We'll be fine. I promise," I reassured him.

"Don't forget to call," he told me before kissing me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away after just a few seconds, but the tingle of his lips on mine lingered.

When we were alone I sat down on my bed and put in my ear piece. Eddie would have one as well as the rest of the guardians. I just wanted to make sure everyone was in their places.

"We're finally here!" Lissa squealed emerging from the bathroom. "I can't believe we're finally roommates again. I've waited forever for this," she cried throwing her arms around me.

"Aren't you excited Rose?" she pouted at my lack of response.

I put down my earpiece. "Of course Liss it'll be great," I told her mustering up as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Too bad Christian and Dimitri won't be here though," she mused sadly.

"Hey we'll see them soon. In a few short weeks they'll be coming to visit," I reminded her.

"Let's go explore the campus," she suggested.

I glanced out the window at the setting sun. "I think it's best if we wait until tomorrow," I told her.

She groaned. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. Want to order Pizza?" she asked.

"Now you're talking." We invited Eddie to eat pizza with us and spent the rest of the night talking and goofing around and watching stupid shows on television.

"We should get to bed," I told Lissa around eleven pm human time. Eddie had left an hour ago to finish putting away his stuff and get ready for tomorrow's orientation.

Before slipping between the sheets my phone beeped with a text.

**Our bed is not the same without you Roza. ~D**

I sighed and texted him back.

**Miss you too Comrade ~R**

The next morning I woke early to the sunlight shining brightly through our almost sheer curtains. I jumped out of bed.  
"Liss are you okay?" I asked alarmed that the sun may have weakened her. She would have to tolerate small amounts of sunlight as we walked across the campus each day, but I wanted to minimize the amount she was exposed to otherwise.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked popping out of bed perky as ever.

I sighed in relief. I'd have to get some room darkening shades ordered as soon as possible.

"Yeah we have about an hour before orientation starts up. We should go check out what they have for breakfast in the cafeteria too," I told her. I was starving. We had a mini fridge in our room, but that was mainly for Lissa's blood supply. She wasn't too happy to have to drink it cold out of a bag, but there would be no way to explain having a feeder here. We were trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible with four extra people tailing us all the time that wasn't going to be an easy task.

I showered, dressed in jeans and a black tank top with sandals. I was supposed to blend in with the rest of the co-eds, but I still strapped my stake inside a sheath that doubled as a purse. I also put a pocket knife into the pocket of my jeans. I blew my hair out and used some of Lissa's thousands of dollars worth of cosmetics. It literally looked like that Mac make-up store blew up in our bathroom.

I was just putting the finishing touches on my lip gloss when Lissa shrieked.

I nearly tripped over myself as I ran out of the bathroom poised to strike. I relaxed minutely when I realized there was no eminent danger and that Lissa had her nose scrunched up in disgust as she sipped cold blood out of a straw like a juice box.

"This stuff tastes like ass," she moaned. I sympathized. I did not know what blood tasted like but I supposed it would be like drinking cold coffee or eating cold oatmeal or something of the sort.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Orientation starts in a half and hour and it's over in the Zoellner Arts Center. Apparently Alumni who graduated fifty years ago were going to hold the traditional freshman convocation rally and give us our class flags." I explained what I'd read in the brochures they'd sent over the summer. I had to comb through them meticulously so that we'd know where to place guardians throughout the first few weeks of school.

We caught a quick bite in the cafeteria, Lissa pounding down two pancakes and some eggs saying that she needed something to cushion the nasty blood she had just drunk.

I laughed as I'd consumed four pancakes, some eggs, a chocolate donut and two slices of bacon. Their food was about the same as it had been at St. Vladimir's. The workout facilities here were severely lacking, but I'd have to make do with it. They did have an outdoor track which I would find particularly useful in the good weather.

Orientation was extremely boring, not that I had high expectations. The humans sure did seem to be fired up about it though. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been in a room with so many of them. I didn't mind them usually, but all together like this they could get on my nerves. I could see that there were a few other Moroi mixed into the crowd maybe two dozen at the most. I could also pick out their guardians quite easily as well. Most of the Moroi had probably heard that Queen Vasilisa was attending Lehigh and I could see a few of them sneaking glances at her from across the room. She as usual seemed oblivious to all of this as she paid close attention to the strange ceremony taking place.

That was Lissa for you always dedicated to her studies. This was going to be a long year.

**Next chapter we will head back to court to check up on Sydney and the boys. Don't worry Janine and Abe and Adrian and Tasha will be making appearances. Also yet to come where is Jill? Also in this story you will see Lissa deal with being Queen and the issues that presents, but that will not be my main focus. Can you guess what Lissa and Rose are majoring in? **

**Review and you can hang out with the lonely Russian=)**


	3. Chapter 3: Help me Find my Way

**Chapter 3: Help me Find my Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**So here's more from Sydney at the Royal Court. I like this chapter a lot. I find a lot of humor in it. I hope you do to. I was also very disappointed in the way things were left with Adrian at the end of Last Sacrifice. This chapter may seem slow, but it is setting some things up so don't worry.**

SPOV

"Curses," I muttered under my breath as I found myself lost in the long corridors of the royal palace yet again. I'd just come from a long day of cleaning up a enormous mess that some Guardians had left about a hundred miles from court. I was tired and sweaty and had no patience for this stupid place. I sighed and tried hard to remember the way I'd come in, but as I turned around in what seemed like endless circles I realized every corridor was identical to the next, at least in this wing.

"I give up," I cried out in frustration. I silently cursed Rose for leaving me in the devil's lair alone after only a week. I'd just assumed she'd be staying here since she was the Queen's personal guardian, but when I'd met with Queen Vasilisa last week I'd been informed of their upcoming move to Lehigh University. It struck me as odd that the Queen would leave the protection and the wards of her royal palace to live in a dingy residence hall that was crawling with horny freshman coeds. Ugh I would kill to be in her place at some university studying architecture right now, but no here I was surrounded by evil creatures and all because my stupid older sister was a moron. I was pulled from my internal ranting when I ran smack into someone or rather they ran into me. I stumbled back nearly losing my balance.

"Watch where you're going," we both shouted at the same time. I looked up to see who had run into me and give them a piece of my mind, but when I did I nearly jumped out of my skin. In front of me stood a tall Moroi man. He had disheveled brown hair and piercing green eyes and if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed a little drunk. I'd fully expected one of the Queen's royal guard or a feeder or something. I hadn't expected to run into a Moroi.

"Me watch where I'm going? How about you watch where you're going drunky," I told him boldly waving my arms in front of me. I wasn't about to let some evil being think he could push me around.

"You're telling me to watch where I'm going? You shouldn't even be here. What the hell is an alchemist doing inside the royal palace?" he slurred ever so slightly. Yep he was drunk, but not too drunk to know that I was human and an alchemist. It was strange because not many knew of us. He must be a higher up, but from the way he looked I wasn't so sure. I wouldn't say he was shouting per say, but he was definitely agitated by my presence.

"I've got every right to be here. I live here. I was assigned to the royal court and Queen Vasilisa asked me to live her. If you don't leave me along I am going to call my good friend Guardian Rose Hathaway to come and take care of you," I threatened hoping he had heard of Rose and knew she was a badass. I also hoped he didn't know that she wasn't even at the royal court right now.

His face turned into a grimace and he sighed slightly at the mention of Rose's name.

"Ah so you're that alchemist," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. I was surprised that he knew who I was, but I didn't want him to know that.

"That's right, I am Sydney Sage and Rose Hathaway is a good friend of mine. She'll be along any minute so I think it would be best for you to run along. I wouldn't want her to hurt you," I bluffed.

His face contorted in what looked like pain at my statement.

"Don't worry I don't think she could hurt me any more than she already has," he responded bitterly. I wondered what he meant by that.

"Besides you and I both know she isn't here. She and Lissa moved to Lehigh yesterday," he rolled his eyes. Well I'll be damned. I'd pegged him for being a dimwit, but I guess I was wrong.

"What are you doing wandering around the hallways alone anyways?" he asked idly playing with a silver ring on his pinky finger as he leaned against the wall. It was like he had nothing better to do than to stand here and bother me all afternoon. He also didn't seem to like Rose very much. That was typical around here though. She often rubbed people the wrong way with her bold attitude and impulsive behavior.

"If you must know I am lost. It is very confusing in here and I was headed back to my room and now I can't find it," I huffed as I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

He laughed a little at this. "So you need a little help finding your way?" he asked clearly amused at my discomfort. How dare he laugh at me?

"I don't need anything from you evil creature," I hissed. He was really starting to piss me off.

He began to laugh harder. I wondered if it was due to the fact that he was intoxicated or if he was truly a little mad. I shook my head and began to walk away.

"You're going the wrong way," he called stopping me in my tracks. I turned around quite annoyed that he was still laughing at me.

"And how exactly would you know where I am staying?" I bit out with my arms crossed.

"I know every inch of this palace. I used to play hide and seek in here as a child," he said cracking a small smile. He was slightly handsome when he smiled. Oh great now I was having warm thoughts about one of them.

I glared at him willing an explanation.

"My Aunt was Queen for most of my life," he explained dropping his arms to his side. He looked slightly dejected.

"Ah so you're an Ivashkov," I managed. I had little interest in the royal families, but I knew the basics. I also remembered that Rose had been accused of murdering Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. I'd even met her once and although she was frightening, she didn't deserve to die. Abe had me researching her murder for weeks on end trying to prove Rose's innocence. For a while I was beginning to think she'd actually done it. I realized now how stupid that was. I felt slightly bad for this mysterious Moroi knowing he'd gone through the loss of a loved one.

"I am," he responded cockily like that meant something. Around here it probably did. However I was not a Moroi or a Dhampir and had no desire to become anyone's blood whore.

I was slightly intrigued by this one though. "Can you please just tell me how to get back to my room?" I was tired of playing games.

"Sure I'll walk you there," he offered. I started to walk beside him. "For a price," he added.

"And what exactly would that be?" I snapped. Stupid Sydney never accept help from an evil creature of the night. They are only out for themselves and have tricky ulterior motives. I mentally kicked myself for thinking he'd help me for free.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're kind of rude?" he asked walking slightly ahead of me purposefully ignoring my question.

"Oh that's rich, from someone who ran into me in the hallway while intoxicated and has yet to apologize for it."

He didn't respond.

"So what is it you want?" I asked again my anger bubbling below the surface. I looked at my options. Either I could see what he wanted and maybe make it back to my room on my own or I could call Guardian Belikov or Lord Ozera and make an ass out of myself by admitting I'd gotten myself lost yet again.

"A drink from your neck," he said calmly continuing to walk. My eyes bugged out of my head and I screeched to a dead halt behind him.

"You're crazy if you think I'd let you fee off of me. Of all the evil, no good, filthy bastards I've ever come across," I started raving like a maniac. He was a lunatic if he thought I'd give him my blood.

He'd stopped walking as well, but for a different reason. He was bent over in hysterics. I gaped at him as he continued to laugh maniacally.

"What is so funny about you asking me to be your blood whore?" I asked.

When he'd recovered enough to speak he replied. "You religious bigots are all the same. You always think the worst of us. You really think I'd expect you to let me take your blood for walking you back to your room?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well I uh.." I sputtered not knowing how to respond to that. Did he mean he was kidding? I wasn't quite sure.

He shook his head in response. "I was going to ask if you wanted company for dinner seeing is that your only friend here abandoned you," he said seriously.

"Oh," I muttered dumbly realizing how awful I had sounded. Despite his appearance and his drunkenness he had actually been quite nice to me. Damn evil creatures, why can't they just be evil for once?

"Here we are," he said stopping in front of my door. I hadn't realized we'd started walking again at some point and had indeed reached the door to my room.

"Thanks," I mumbled reluctant to look him in the eye.

"No problem. If you change your mind come find me," he told me walking away.

"Wait what's your name?" I called out after him. "Adrian," he responded before turning the corner.

Adrian Ivashkov now where hand I heard that name before? I thought kicking off my shoes and throwing myself over my nice comfy bed. Living at court did have some perks.

**Hmm where has she heard that name before? So what do you think of their first encounter? Do you think Sydney is going to help Adrian find his purpose in life? Next up we hear from Tasha! Dun Dun Dun! Please review and I promise a sexy Russian in the next chapter=)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Side of Things

**Chapter 4: My Side of Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is probably the only time we will hear from Tasha. Hope you like. **

TPOV

It had been nearly a month since they'd locked me up in the dungeon of the royal court. The only reason I knew the date is that Christian would tell me when he came to visit. Even after what I'd done he still came to see me. It wasn't often, but once in a while he'd show up. His sporadic visits were the only thing that kept me from going insane in here. Although some would argue that I was already insane, but truly I wasn't. It's just that no one wanted to listen to my side of things.

Queen Tatiana was standing in the way of progress. She needed to be removed from the throne. No one else was going to do it so I had to. Moroi were weak. They were just comfortable sitting around in their fancy houses letting the dwindling number of guardians duke it out for them. Queen Tatiana had allowed our society to become lazy and co-dependant and I was tired of it as were many others who were too chicken to voice their opinions. Moroi needed to get off their asses and learn offensive magic to protect themselves from the growing number of Strigoi.

It was true that at the time of her death I hadn't known she had been having secret magic training classes for royal Moroi. Even so she completely allowed the dhampir graduation age law to be passed without even blinking an eye. Our world needed a change and my plan had been a success for the most part. Getting Tatiana out of the way made room for Lissa to become the new Queen. She was much more proactive and easier to manipulate. I had her right where I wanted her ready to do my bidding. The only snag had been Rose's bandwagon of supporters. If it weren't for them she would have been tried, convicted and executed and no one would have been the wiser. No other Dhampir had followers like she did.

I hadn't counted on Abe getting his hands on C4 and my own nephew, the Princess and Lord Ivashkov breaking her out of prison. Who does that? I should have guessed that Lissa would never let her bond mate get executed, but the others? I didn't understand their motivation. They were Royal Moroi who had everything going for them. If they'd been implicated in her escape they'd have lost all credibility especially Lissa.

In truth I didn't really hate Rose. She was a great Guardian and we needed people like her. She proved useful in getting Lissa elected Queen and she did find the long lost Dragomir heir and all. I had to give her credit there even if she totally screwed up my nicely laid plan. She could have been part of the revolution if I hadn't needed a scape goat. She was going to be sacrificed for the greater good. Everyone knew she held resentment for Tatiana. She'd proved that on more than one occasion publicly. That's what gave me the idea to steal her stake and use it. That and now that Dimitri was back to his Dhampir state she was the only thing standing in the way of him being with me.

It didn't take me long to figure out why he had refused my offer back in January. I'd offered him everything. I'd even offered him the chance to have a family. Most Dhampir men never get the chance to have children. At first I thought maybe he'd thought being Guardian to the last Dragomir was more prestigious than being Guardian to the tainted Ozera family, but after he was taken and turned I realized it was so much more than that.

When Rose left to hunt him down and kill him I knew. I knew they were involved and it killed me. He'd been a lifelong friend of mine and I'd always had feelings for him. He'd always been very kind to me and we'd always enjoyed each other's company. I can't deny that I'd always hoped it would turn into more. To learn that he'd fallen in love with his seventeen year old student whom he'd known for only months was devastating. They were both Dhampirs. What type of relationship could they possibly have had? It was highly frowned upon, not to mention the age difference. She couldn't even give him children for God's sake. What did he see in her? Sure she was young and beautiful, but she was a child.

I'd been distraught when Christian informed me that Dimitri had been turned. It had felt like a part of me died with him. It was the part of me who'd always hoped that he'd change his mind and be with me. When Lissa turned him back I was in shock, but I came to see him in hopes that maybe he hadn't returned Rose's feelings and that what she'd had was just a school girl crush. I was overjoyed when he seemed to want nothing to do with Rose, but when I spoke with him I could tell he had lied to her. I knew he was still in love with her despite what he'd said. That is when I decided to get rid of her. Framing her for Tatiana's murder was perfect. If it hadn't been for her friends breaking her out she never would have come to the conclusion that I was the murderer and I wouldn't have had to take Mia hostage and I wouldn't have had to pull that trigger. The only thing I felt truly guilty for is that I almost killed Lissa. She was finally in the position to become Queen and I nearly screwed that up.

I guess I had Rose to thank for that as well. If she hadn't have taken the bullet for Lissa then all the work I'd done would have been for nothing. At least now I could say that my life wasn't a total waste. I'd done what I'd set out to accomplish. Lissa was Queen and the Moroi world was in for a change. I'd started out thinking Rose would be the sacrifice, but I guess it turned out that it was me. A heavy price to pay, but well worth it if paved the way for generations to come.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a chair being slid across the concrete floor. My downward spiraling mood brightened for a minute. Christian must be here or so I thought. To my utter astonishment it was the one person I had wished would visit, but I never thought would come.

"Dimka," I breathed in awe of his beautiful face. He didn't look happy. I grasped the bars of the cell and dragged myself to my feet. They'd been starving me so I couldn't use my magic. It was hell, but preferable to the straight jacket and blindfold they'd used for the first few days.

"Dimka please say something," I pleaded sadly reaching out for him. Surely he'd understand why I did what I did. He'd been my friend for too long to abandon me now. I thought he'd keep his distance, but the fact that he had come here to see me brought hope to my lonely heart.

He stared back at me with his deep chocolate eyes. He had his guardian mask on so I couldn't read his emotions. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I've been cooped up in here for a month. How are things on the outside?" I asked trying to coax him into speaking.

"Do you mean how is the woman I love recovering from the bullet you put in her heart?" he spat. I'd never heard so much venom in his voice before. The murderous look on his face caused me to stumble back in surprise.

"Dimka I'm sorry about Rose. I didn't…" I started to apologize, but he cut me off.

"Don't you dare say her name," he growled grabbing the bars of the cell so hard they rattled. I backed up further. I'd never been afraid of him before. He came off all bad ass, but he was usually so kind and gentle. Being Strigoi had changed him. He was hardened and a little insane if you ask me. He never would have showed his emotions like this before.

"What are you sorry for Tasha? Sorry she didn't get executed when you framed her for murder or sorry the bullet you put in her didn't finish the job!"

"Dimka you have to believe me. I never meant…."

"Save it for someone who cares."

"You used to be my friend," I pleaded.

"That was before you tried to take away my reason for existing." His voice was maniacal as he tightened his grip on the bars.

"You are the most evil, vile thing I've ever known and believe me I have known evil. I've been evil. I will make sure that they lock you away in Tarasov in a padded cell for the rest of your pitiful existence. Death is far too good for someone like you." My jaw dropped at his harsh words.

" If you ever come near Rose or Lissa again I will murder you with my own bare hands," he roared letting go of the bars and sweeping out of the room his duster flowing behind him. I lay down on the hard jail cell cot and for the first time since I'd been locked up I put my head in my hands and cried. I'd just lost the only friend I'd ever had.

**So did everyone enjoy the angry Russian? I know I did. How many inches of snow did you get? We have 22. I have been stuck in the house all day. No work yay for snow days=)**


	5. Chapter 5: In Good Company

**Chapter 5: In Good Company**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I know everyone is anxious to see what is happening with Lissa and Rose, but I really felt like I needed to develop Sydney's character just a little bit more. Besides I want to skip ahead a little so they've been at school a few weeks so I can write Dimitri and Christian in for a visit. Don't worry next chapter will have Rose and Lissa back in it. I do hope that you are enjoying Sydney and Adrian as well. I'm really liking writing them right now. I can't wait for Bloodlines to come out. **

SPOV

It was evening and I was bored. There was only so much television one could watch before going insane. Besides, television today sucked. Gone were the days of sitcoms and variety shows with people who actually had talent. They'd been replaced with reality TV and believe me when I say I'll never be bored enough to care which desperate lonely woman the bachelor chooses or support teen pregnancy by watching something as ridiculous as Teen Mom. What kind of mucked up world were we living in that people actually called that junk entertainment?

I threw the remote down on the coffee table and looked at the clock. It would be about dinner time. I found myself wondering if I should have taken Adrian up on his offer to have dinner with him. He was right about one thing. I didn't have any real friends here and I wasn't going to make any by sitting in my room alone all day and all night. I missed Rose. If she were here I'd be eating with her and Guardian Belikov. I knew if I called him up he'd eat with me, but that felt awkward and rather uncomfortable. He was a good guy, but I still had trouble with the fact that he used to be Strigoi. I preferred to keep my distance unless Rose was around.

Having skipped lunch due to my clean up mission I was getting slightly hungry. Although my definition of slightly hungry was not quite the same as when Rose said it, I thought thinking about how she'd consume more calories at one meal that I would in an entire week. She also spent the majority of her time working out or fighting so I could see why she was always so ravenous.

I decided to venture out into the dining hall. I hadn't been in a while. I just stocked food in my mini fridge and ate alone most nights. I was becoming a hermit. I entered and as it was slightly after the dinner rush there wasn't really anyone around. That calmed my nerves a little. A few Guardians sat at a table in the back. They looked up when I came in, but realizing who I was they went back to their conversation.

Not everyone here at Court knew that an alchemist was staying on premises, but most that lived or guarded in and around the palace were made aware of my presence. They didn't seem too shocked or to mind all that much that I was here. Most acknowledged me with a nod of the head or hello as I passed them in the halls. I tried my hardest not to be rude, but I couldn't deny that I was still uncomfortable with my new living arrangements.

I grabbed an apple and a salad from the deli section and a bottle of water. The Queen had insisted that I shouldn't pay for my meals due to my helping Rose when she was trying to prove her innocence. I sat down at a table near the middle of the room. I was picking at my salad when I heard a chair scrape across the floor and was startled as someone sat down across from me.

"You sure do eat like a bird," he commented setting down his tray that held some sort of sandwich, a can of coke and what looked like a large cookie.

I rolled my eyes. "You again? Are you following me?"

He laughed. "Nope, just thought I might see what they had for dinner in here tonight. Griselda over there makes the best roast beef sandwiches," he said taking a big bite as he gestured towards an elderly Moroi woman who worked in the deli. He didn't seem as drunk as he'd been earlier in the day. I wasn't sure if he'd been drinking early or if he'd still been drunk from the night before. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that.

"So how's the salad?" he asked between bites.

"Fine," I told him pushing my salad around in circles. I wasn't all that hungry after all.

"So any plans for tonight?" he asked.

I eyed him warily. "Yes I have a splendid evening all planned out as a matter of fact," I lied.

He stared intensely at me and smirked. "Sure you do. I'll bet you're dying to go back to your room and catch up on your Dancing with the Stars."

"Are you insinuating that I lied?" I fumed.

"Nope I'm telling you that I know you lied," he responded cockily.

"Of all the…"

"Yea yea evil creatures, blood sucking fiends, blah blah blah. Don't you ever get tired of preaching that stuff?" he interrupted.

If I wasn't afraid of him bleeding me dry, I would have slapped him.

"Come on you little bigot, let's go do some damage," he said having the nerve to grab hold of my hand. I pulled back instinctively like I'd been burned.

"Hands off," I barked.

"Suit yourself," he said not at all fazed by my reaction and for some reason I found myself following him out the door. I must have lost my mind.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he told me as he wove his way in and out of the hallways like he knew exactly where he was going. Watch he's leading me somewhere to kill me and dispose of my body. Good one Sydney.

When we got to the back doors of the palace he pushed them open.

"Wait," I called. "I shouldn't go out there." Rose had told me only to go out when absolutely necessary and try to keep away from people.

"Don't worry I've got it covered," he said. I didn't really know what he meant by that, but he seemed sure of himself.

"Put this on," he ordered handing me a small silver ring that would fit my pinky finger. I looked at him questioningly holding the ring away from me distrustful of his motives for giving it to me.

"Geez you act like I gave you an engagement ring for God's sake. Just put it on and let's go."

I sighed and against my better judgment I put it on. I closed my eyes and braced myself for something wacky to happen, but I didn't feel anything. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"You can open your eyes now. What did you think was going to happen?" he asked an amused expression on his face. He was surprisingly handsome when he smiled. Stop it. Don't think that! I warned myself.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I still didn't understand how this ring was supposed to make it okay for me to go outside, but whatever. As we were about the walk out the door though I caught sight of my reflection in one of the large mirrors that lined the hall and I gasped.

"What did you do to me?" I cried. The girl I saw in the mirror was taller, leaner and paler. She had the same blond hair as I did, but she was Moroi instead of human.

"The ring is charmed. It allows people to see an illusion so that you can leave the palace," he explained.

I marveled at how well it seemed to work.  
"How did you do that?" I stammered.

"Evil magic," he said with a grin showing me just the faintest hint of his fangs. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you'd like to get out of here for a while. It can be like a prison if you stay in there too long. I did use magic, but I'm not evil. Not that you would believe that."

I nodded. He was right about that. I was going a little stir crazy, but I was intrigued by his magic. I knew things like this were possible. I just never imagined a typical Moroi being able to perform such tasks.

"Ready?" he asked pushing open the door.

"I suppose," I responded following him. It wasn't like I had anything better to do with my time. I was just stuck here waiting for orders or to do favors for Abe Mazur. He wasn't at the moment. He'd gone to take care of things at Lehigh for Rose and the Queen.

We walked across the court and I had a better chance to look around. There were many little shops and cafes that lined the streets. It looked like a village. I had only seen glimpses of things to and from cleaning up Strigoi messes. I hadn't really been allowed to go out and explore things properly. I could get used to this whole disguise thing. It would allow me to get out once in a while maybe eat at a café or go to some shops to cure the monotony that had become my life.

We walked for a while in silence until we came to a stop in front of what looked like a salon of sorts. What would we be doing here? I wondered.

"Hey Adrian, how are you?" asked a handsome dhampir as we entered.

"As good as I can be considering," he responded.

"I hear you. What can I do for you today?" They seemed to know each other and it seemed as if they were both sympathetic to one another and it puzzled me as to what they would have in common.

"My friend Sydney and I would like to have massages," He said. I nearly choked at his statement.

"I know we don't have an appointment, but I figured you could make time for us," he said winking and slipping something casually into the dhampir's hand. I'm betting it was cash and a lot of it.

"Sure man anything for you and your friend here. Sorry to hear about you and Rose," he said softly patting Adrian on the back thinking I wasn't paying attention.

Adrian's eyes became distant at his words and I wondered exactly what he'd meant by that comment.

"Right this way," the man said leading us into the back. I was more than a little apprehensive.

"You can go in there and there will be a robe on the back of the door for you miss. Lie face down on the table and I will be with you shortly. My name is Ambrose," the handsome dhampir told me.

"Adrian you will be in the room across the hall with Anya," he said before leaving us alone.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you actually think I am going to let some evil creature rub me down?" I screeched.

He just stared at me. "Look you are wound tight as hell and if you're going to be stuck here with us evil creatures then you need to lighten up. Believe me this will help. Ambrose is a fabulous masseur. He comes highly recommended by my Aunt. Besides someone needs to remove the stick that's up you ass."

"Ugh, you disgust me," I cried heading for the door.

"Aww come on you're no fun. I'm trying to be nice. Just humor me this one time. I'm sure you'll enjoy it and if you don't I'll leave you alone permanently. Do we have a deal?" he asked his green eyes sparkling as he held out his hand to make the deal.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered as I placed my hand in his. He shook it with a smile.

"See you in an hour my pious friend," he said with a wink. I huffed in annoyance as I stared at the small room, dimly lit with candles. Why did I let him talk me into this? I thought again against my better judgment as I stripped off my clothing and put on the offensive robe. I lay down on the table and waited for doom.

An hour and one amazing massage later I couldn't believe I had even contemplated leaving. Ambrose was not only good looking, he was very personable an Adonis with his hands. I had to hand it to Adrian he'd known what he was doing. I felt a lot lighter and more relaxed to say the least. It felt almost normal to be in such close proximity to dhampirs now. I'd always figured them to be the least of the three evils, but right now I was feeling pretty confident that I'd been wrong about all of them being evil. I had warmed up to Rose after a while and I thought just maybe this Ambrose guy wasn't so bad either.

As I emerged from my little room I found Adrian sitting on the couch leafing aimlessly through a magazine. He looked up at me using one of his dazzling smiles.

"So I take it you had a dreadful time and never want to see me again," he guessed.

I shrugged. "On the contrary, I found my experience quite pleasurable and would like to come back sometime," I admitted freely.

He didn't seem surprised, but he did spend an awful long time staring at me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare at people," I bit out.

"Sorry I've just been entirely captivated by your ravishing beauty," he replied with that damn smirk again.

I shook my head. "Okay you won this round, but I'm still not convinced I should be cavorting all around town with you. I don't even know anything about you," I told him.

"Well I guess the only way to rectify that is to spend more time together," he said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Woah let's not get that comfortable," I warned him keeping a safe distance as we walked back towards the palace.

"Whatever you say Miss Sage," he said with a laugh. He walked me back to my room making sure I paid attention to my surroundings so I could find my way by myself.

The thing was after he left I realized I didn't mind his company and was slightly eager to see him again.

**So next up we will check up on Rose and Lissa at Lehigh. How are you liking Adrian and Sydney? I think they are going to make for some great fun in upcoming chapters. Please review or I will have to let Rose meet some nice Frat boys at Lehigh=)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorority Sisters

**Chapter 6: Sorority Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here we go Lissa and Rose at Lehigh beware there will be drama! **

RPOV

It had been nearly a month since we'd had our first day here at Lehigh. Our class schedule was typical for a freshman political science major. For the most part enjoyed going to class. Sometimes it got a little boring, but all in all things were pretty good. Lissa had even allowed me to pick our elective for this year. I of course had chosen Russian 101. I was desperate to learn Russian because Dimitri was constantly mumbling things under his breath and I wanted to know what he was saying. I'd picked up some conversational Russian while I was there hunting Dimitri and while I was in Baia, but I wanted to learn more. I had conveniently neglected to mention that I was taking that particular class. I wanted to surprise him or at least catch him off guard the next time he decided to mumble in Russian.

It was a typical Friday and we had two classes today. One was intro to poly-sci and the other was English 101. Neither of which I found particularly stimulating, but at least they were only fifty minutes a piece. The only thing that annoyed me was that Lissa had a group of followers in our English class. There were three Moroi girls who clung to Lissa like she was Justin Beiber or something. They were all non-royal Moroi, but they acted like they owned the place.

The first day of class the leader of their little pack, Courtney Antonov had come and introduced herself fawning all over Lissa calling her your highness and everything. Make me gag. The girl was seriously annoying. She was one of those happy go lucky people that was always so hyped up on caffeine you'd think she lived at Starbucks.

Today she was just as bubbly and jovial as ever as she approached us.

"Oh my God Lissa," she squealed obnoxiously as she sat down on the other side of Lissa. "Today is the day we put in our bids for sororities. Which one are you planning on joining? Paige, Shelly and I are all pledging Delta Gamma. It's the best one on campus and exclusively for Moroi. If you live in the house they actually have feeders," she tried whispering the last part, but it still came out rather loud and I glared at her. She shot me a withering look and went back to talking. Meanwhile her other followers had arrived.

She and her little group did not like me one bit. They tried to hide their true feelings because they didn't want to look bad in front of Lissa, but they were both zealots who disliked dhampirs. They'd made it no secret behind her back that they thought I was trash. I couldn't have cared less what they thought of me, but it was a constant irritation to have to play nice with those bitches in front of Lissa.

I seriously thought they'd gone a little batty thinking that Lissa, who was Queen of all Moroi would join something as silly and frivolous as a sorority. Besides that Delta Gamma was only for Moroi. Lissa would never want to belong to such a racist group. I snorted as they continued their ridiculous description of what they called rush week. Lissa was already stressed from trying to manage her royal duties with her schoolwork. She was not happy to be on a strict blood bank diet and it was making her moody as hell. Not to mention she had no way to release her darkness now that I didn't take it from her anymore. This was a distraction she couldn't afford so I nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting in when she began to gush about rushing Delta Gamma as well.

"Of course you should rush Delta Gamma. Who would bother with any other sorority on campus? They're for silly humans. Delta Gamma is very exclusive. They don't let in trash," Paige said her gaze settling on me. She gave me an evil smile and I resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"I hear Alpha Chi Omega lets in anyone. They'd probably even let in a dhampir," Shelly piped in. She was the ditziest of the three of them and by far the most bigoted. She loved to brag how her father would have been a royal if his mother would have married the Drozdov she was dating after her father died. I would have loved to tell her that you had to be royal by blood and not by marriage, but I bit my tongue.

After class I decided to have a talk with Lissa. I knew Eddie was close and I could see at least two of my guarding partners in my peripheral vision. Once I knew we were covered I led her towards the coffee shop that was located next to our building.

When we were seated at a table waiting for our sandwiches I exploded.

"What the hell are you thinking making plans to rush a sorority?"

She gaped at me like I'd grown a third head. "Shhh Rose please keep your voice down. I don't want people staring anymore than they already do." I could tell she was a little embarrassed by my outburst, but I couldn't help it.

"Why would you want to be a part of such a snotty click?" I asked her more calmly.

"I don't know," she said picking at her food.

"It's just that they're like one big family and you know I've never really had family, well besides you and Christian. I would have sisters there."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Hello have you forgotten you already have a sister. Her name is Jill and you share the same blood. She is what makes it possible for you to be Queen," I hissed.

I hated how poorly she'd treated Jill over the past few months. The girl had given up her life to come and help Lissa and she'd been civil, but that was about the extent of it. I knew that Lissa was upset that her father had been unfaithful, but the fact was Jill was family and she was such a sweet girl. She didn't do anything wrong and Lissa was treating her like she was a leper.

In fact Jill had felt so unwelcomed by her sister she'd requested to be allowed to continue her education at St. Vladimir's. Lissa had been happy as a clam and agreed to ship her off as soon as possible. She'd left court shortly before Lissa and I had moved to Lehigh. I had a feeling she couldn't wait to get out of there and I didn't blame her one bit.

"She may be my blood relative, but she isn't my sister. You are my sister," Lissa said like it was as easy as pie.

"Well then how about this. Why would you want to join a snotty click that only accepts Moroi. If I am your best friend, your sister and your guardian then why would you want to be a part of a club that wouldn't allow me in because of my race?" There take that Queenie!

"Well that's easy. I am rushing, but I've already been informed by the President of Delta Gamma Darcy Pavenic that rushing is just a formality for me. I am already in considering my status as Queen. I also told her that she had to let you in because I needed a one on one guard that would live with me in the house should we decide to move in there for sophomore year. Plus it would look a lot better if you were a member of the sorority as versus some tag a long who followed me around to all of the events," she said beaming like she'd just told me I'd won the lottery.

"Wait so what you're saying is that you've gone out and joined us into a sorority without even asking my opinion?" If I was mad before I was livid now.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be excited. We'll still get to do everything together," she pouted.

I didn't know how to respond to that. She had no idea what she was asking of me. Living with those snotty Moroi would be hell on earth for me. She couldn't even understand that what she'd done behind my back was wrong, so I did the only thing I could do. I switched on my ear piece.

"Eddie I need you," I said softly knowing he'd hear me.

Lissa was still staring at me waiting for a response when Eddie came jogging over to the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked. I knew he was wondering if something was truly wrong like a threat.

"Nothing, I just don't feel so good and I need you to sit here and bring her back to the dorm when she's done," I told him.

He nodded and sat down beside Lissa.

"Rose you can't seriously be that mad at me?" Lissa said exasperated.

"I need some air," I told her holding my hand up so she wouldn't continue to talk.

Eddie looked surprised at our tones, but remained quiet.

"Here you can have this I'm not hungry anymore." I shoved my sandwich and chips at him and walked out of the café.

"Is everything alright Hathaway?" asked Guardian Phillips through the ear piece. I knew he'd seen me leave the café.

"Peachy," I responded. "Just peachy."

I went straight back to our room to change my clothes. I needed to hit something. No scratch that I wanted to hit something. The gym here was not as good as the one at the royal court, but it would have to do. I put on my cross trainers, some shorts and a tank top, grabbed a bottle of water and was out the door in a flash.

I spent two hours pounding the punching bag before I broke it. I apologized to the custodian for making a mess and assured him I'd have a new one shipped over by the end of the week.

As I was walking back towards our dorm my phone began to buzz.

Comrade flashed across the screen and I smacked myself in the head for not remembering that he and Sparky were coming up to visit today. I had been looking forward to this for a month. It was three o'clock and I was supposed to meet them at the front desk at 2:45. I sighed in agitation and flipped open my phone.

"Roza? Where are you? Is everything alright?" Dimitri's worried voice came across the line.

"Everything is fine Comrade. I'm sorry I was at the gym and I lost track of time," I apologized.

"It's okay we're at the front desk. They won't let us up without you or Lissa buzzing us in and Lissa isn't answering her phone either."

"She's on a conference call with the royal council. It ends at three-thirty. I'll be there in five," I told him before hanging up.

Sheesh get your shit together Rose. I thought as I sprinted towards the dorms. There was one bright spot to this rotten day. Dimitri was here and tonight he would be all mine. Eddie had volunteered to give up his room for Dimitri and I. He was going to take the seven to seven shift guarding outside Lissa's door. He'd set up a desk in the hallway claiming he was monitoring the halls for uninvited guests. People didn't even question it because he was the RA.

"Hey there you are," Dimitri breathed pulling me into his arms. "Four weeks is far too long Roza," he said before kissing my lips softly.

"Mmmm you smell so good," I murmered nuzzling his neck. I'd missed him so damn much. We texted a few times a day and talked every night, but it wasn't the same as waking up next to him every morning. I just needed him to hold me tonight.

"So are we going to go up or what?" asked Christian who was slightly impatient.

"How's it going Sparky?" I asked ruffling his hair. He scowled at me and then it curved into a small smile.

"I've been better," he said. I understood. He was going through a lot with Tasha right now and I felt so bad for him. It was also hard for him to be away from Lissa as well.

"Have you guys been keeping each other company while we've been away?" I asked pulling Dimitri along beside me.

Christian made a sour face.

I looked at Dimitri. "He's just mad because I kicked his ass at Call of Duty."

I laughed so hard I thought I'd pee. "So that is what the two of you geeks do while we're studying?" I slapped my knee it was so hilarious to think of the two of them holed up in Christian and Lissa's suite playing video games.

"Hey who are you calling a geek?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Christian rolled his eyes as we made it up to the sixth floor.

"Go on in Sparky. I'll let you two catch up."

"Belikov, Rose," Eddie greeted us from his desk.

"Thanks again for doing this Eddie. We owe you one," I told him.

"Yea yea, just don't break my bed okay?" he asked with a grimace.

Dimitri chuckled. "No Guarantees Eddo," I told him with a wink. He groaned and shook his head.

No sooner had he set down his bags than he had me pinned up against the wall.

"Someone's happy to see me?" I said wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Roza," he growled as he walked me over to the bed. For the next hour he showed me exactly how much he'd missed me. After we lay wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Whatever is bothering you. I can tell you know." He stroked my hair gently as I rested my head on his muscular chest. I sighed. He knew how to read me like a book. Sometimes that got on my nerves.

I explained what Lissa had done and he listened patiently.

"I don't know what to do. I don't think it's a good idea for her and I know it's a bad idea for me. She won't listen though and now we're fighting."

"If it is that important to her than maybe you could try it for a while. They come first Roza, you know that. Sometimes we have to sacrifice not only for our charges, but for the ones that we love. I know you love Lissa."

I knew he was right. I was going to have to suck it up and plaster on a fake smile while cheering for Delta Zeta knowing all the while that I wasn't wanted there.

"You'll do the right thing. I know you will. I have faith in you Roza," he told me.

"I'm glad someone does, because sometimes I feel like I don't belong here."

"You do belong here. Stop doubting yourself. Word is you're actually passing all of your classes," he said beaming like a proud parent. I nodded. Classes were the least of my worries. Who cares if I got a stupid degree? What would I ever need it for?

"So how is Sydney settling in now that I'm gone?" I asked effectively changing the subject. I'd texted with her and we'd spoken a few times, but she wasn't much of a talker.

"She seems to be alright. She keeps to herself mostly. I've seen her once or twice fumbling about in the hallways lost as a sheep."

I laughed at his description. Yep that sounded just like her. "She's actually becoming quite chummy with Ivashkov."

"What?" I shot up into a sitting position. "Sydney's been hanging around with Adrian?" I asked disbelievingly. She hated Moroi.

He nodded. "Are you jealous Roza?" he asked knowing full well that wasn't the case.

"No. It's just that he won't even talk to me yet he's spending time with an alchemist?"

"Give him time Roza. If I'd lost you it would take me a long time to get over the hurt. He'll talk when he's ready. Besides it's good that Sydney has made a friend and she's a good influence for him."

He was right as usual. I hated to admit it, but he usually was.

"So are you going to apologize to Lissa so we can all go to dinner or are you going to sit here and pout like a teenager," he asked with a smile.

"I am a teenager," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can see that," his voice held that disapproving mentor tone that I despised.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." I dragged myself to the door and knocked. I only hoped she and Sparky were dressed.

She opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I hadn't meant to make her cry. I felt like a truly hideous friend right now.

"I'm so sorry I got mad," I told her. She opened the door a little wider so I could come in.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry too. I didn't know you'd be so upset. I should have asked you first," she cried throwing her arms around me and squeezing me as tight as she could, meaning a light hug.

Sparky was sitting in the chair watching our embrace.

"Thank God, I thought she was going to cry all night. Please don't fight again," he pleaded.

Dimitri laughed heartily from behind me. I didn't even see him come in since I was still held captive in a Lissa death grip.

"Liss you can let go now so we can go to dinner."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"We'd planned to go to a nice little bistro fairly close to the school. It served French food and was slightly over priced, but it was Lissa's choice. It was called Starfish Brasserie.

Dimitri and I would play near guard and Eddie and three of the other guards would dine in two's one in the front and one in the back of the restaurant. Phillips and one other guard would stand outside each of the two entrances.

"Wow everything looks so good. I don't know what to choose," Lissa exclaimed as she scanned the menu.

"Order whatever you like." Christian said addressing all of us. "Tonight is my treat."

Lissa gazed at him lovingly putting her hand over his. Ugh this is where they're going to get all mushy gushy on us.

Dimitri could sense my mood and moved his hand over mine just the way Chrstian had. It was amazing how one small gesture from the man I loved could make me feel so calm and loved.

He smiled at me and if I wasn't mistaken he was trying to play footsie with me under the table. It felt odd, but good to be out on a real date in a real restaurant for a change. This was the first time for us and I was beyond thrilled. The ambiance of the restaurant was so romantic. I was grateful to Lissa for knowing how to plan ahead.

The waiter came by and Christian ordered a bottle of Moscato D'Asti for the two of them and Dimitri ordered Perrier for the two of us since we were on duty. We all started out with Lobster bisque and Escargot per Lissa's recommendation.

For entrees Christian ordered the Alsaskan Cod, Lissa had the Maine Lobster, Dimitri ordered a New York Strip Steak and I ordered a Seafood Pasta. The food was spectacular. I much preferred human portions to Moroi ones. I was always hungry after dining in a Moroi restaurant. Lissa had just ordered a round of chocolate mousse for dessert when Phillips voice startled me through my earpiece.

"There are Strigoi," he said. I stiffened in my seat. I could hear fighting going on. I knew he was stationed in the alley.

"Rose? What is it?" Dimitri asked touching my arm.

"Strigoi in the alley. Phillips and Watson are fighting them right now," I said softly trying not to panic Lissa and Christian.

"There are Strigoi?" Lissa gasped. I nodded and put my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet. I didn't want to alert the entire restaurant that there were undead vampires outside.

In my peripheral vision I saw Eddie and the three other Guardians get up and leave the restaurant. That meant it was up to Dimitri and I to make the decision. Do we stay inside and act normal and hope that they don't crash through the windows or pay the bill and high tail it out of here hoping not to run into any outside.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Too many," Eddie's voice rang out loud and clear. "Rose we need you." Is the last thing I heard before the screaming began.

Dimitri was looking at me with concern.

"I don't know," I told him. "I don't know what to do." I was torn. I couldn't just leave Lissa in here, but I couldn't let the others die either.

"I have to go," I said rising from my seat.

"Rose no!" Lissa cried a little too loudly.

"I have to. Dimitri protect them with your lives and if you get the chance run and don't look back. We have two vehicles. Get to the nearest one and go. I mean it don't wait for us." I looked him directly in the eye so he knew I meant business.

He nodded and I knew he'd do what I asked. "Sparky when in doubt use fire," I told him as I hurried out of the restaurant. Lissa was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't give in. I had to do my job. It was lucky I'd worn flats and dress pants instead of a skirt like Lissa had wanted.

When I reached the alley it was like walking onto a battlefield. There were three Strigoi bodies strewn across the ground and all six Guardians were fighting multiple Strigoi.

I grabbed my stake and plunged it into the first one I could get to. Eddie was fighting three on one so I rushed over to help him. In the back of my mind all I could do was pray that Dimitri, Lissa and Christian made it back to campus safe and sound. I knew my Comrade wouldn't let me down.

All of the sudden Phillips came hurdling through the air. He landed right on top of me and I went down like a ton of bricks. I screeched in pain. I knew I'd definitely broken a few ribs and possibly my ankle.

"Can you get up?" I asked pulling myself to my feet quickly despite the pain. I took his lack of response as a no.

I continued fighting alongside the others until we'd eradicated the last of them. When we were through I counted seventeen Strigoi bodies. Watson was hovering over Phillips. Eddie and I rushed over to see if we could help.

"It's okay he's breathing," she said. "He's just suffered a concussion and some heavy bruises. He'll be fine. Did the Queen and Ozera make it out?" she asked and they all looked at me for clarification.

"Guardian Belikov were supposed to take them to the car and drive straight back to campus," I told them grabbing my cell phone. I dialed Dimitri's number. It rang and rang and no one answered. I tried Lissa and Christian and no one answered. My heart was racing and my hands were clammy. Something was wrong.

"We have to get back to campus," I told them. We grabbed Phillips and ran for the car. The good news was that the other vehicle was gone. The bad news was there were two dead Strigoi lying on the ground in its place.

**Uh oh! What do you think happened to them? I hope they're okay. If I were you I'd review to help them survive =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Becoming Adrian

**Chapter 7: Becoming Adrian**

**So sorry for the cliffhanger, but it really is more fun that way! Hope you like how it turns out=)**

LPOV

"I can't believe she left us here," I cried as Rose ordered Dimitri to take us and run.  
"She's supposed to protect me."

In truth I wasn't angry that she had left me in Dimtiri's capable care, but that she had put him before herself and dove head first into a fight yet again. I was at my wits end when she'd jumped in front of me and had gotten shot. They wouldn't even let me near enough to her to heal her. I didn't hear anything on her condition for almost twenty-four hours as they had the entire royal court on lockdown. It was by far the worst day of my life. I'd thought when I'd lost my parents that I had nothing left to lose, but I did. Rose was closer than blood, she was my bond mate. Losing her would have been far worse.

Although the bond had been broken, I still felt a connection to her. If she died I would lose my mind. As it is I haven't been doing as well with the darkness as I'd like everyone to think. I'd tried to lay off using spirit as much as possible, but it hadn't been easy and I'd since taken to keeping a flask of Russian Vodka under my bed. I was slowly becoming Adrian.

"She is protecting you. Now let's go," Dimitri commanded in a calm, but firm voice.

"Come on Liss it's Rose, she can handle herself," Christian tried comforting me, but my mind just kept seeing her lying there covering in her own blood.

We left the restaurant with Dimitri and Christian flanking me on either side. We were nearly at the cars when Dimitri stiffened.

"Stand in front of her and light up anything that moves," he ordered. Christian dutifully put me between the car and himself. I was beginning to freak out.

"Well well if it isn't her majesty the Queen. Won't it be nice to wipe out the Dragomir line and the Queen in one quick bite," a rather burly Strigoi said advancing towards us rapidly. I guess word hadn't spread among the Strigoi about Jill yet. I guess I was thankful for that at least for now.

Dimitri didn't hesitate as he jumped the Strigoi. They grappled, but eventually Dimitri was able to overpower him, but before he could get safely to the car another Strigoi ambushed him from behind. I shrieked loudly as the Strigoi dug his claws into Dimitri's shoulder. I heard him roar in pain.

"Do something," I hissed at Christian as Dimitri fell to his knees. I couldn't let him die, not after what we'd all gone through to get him back. Rose would lose it. Christian lit the Strigioi's head on fire in one quick flick of his wrist and Dimitri managed to rise to his feet and stake the Strigoi despite the blood pouring out of his back and shoulder.

"Get in the car," he growled his voice strained as he made his way over to us.

"Christian you drive." He handed over the keys and Christian got into the car and started it without hesitation.

"Get in the back with me," I told him as he struggled to hop into the car.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"You're not and Rose will kill me if I let you bleed to death in her car," I tried hoping mentioning Rose would convince him to let me heal his shoulder.

"Only until the wound closes," he acquiesced closing his eyes. I wasn't great at reading auras, but I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. When I'd mentioned Rose his aura showed fear for her life. I'd always hated how calm and collected guardian's seemed to be when on the inside they were a bundle of raw nerves.

I quickly got to work. The joy of spirit flowed through me as I placed my hand over his wounded shoulder. It felt so right when I was doing it, but after was always a let down. It felt strange dealing with the darkness myself now since Rose had been taking it from me for so long. I'm glad she was finally free of it though. I'd always felt so guilty about causing her so much suffering. I looked down and I had blood all over my hands and all over my dress and new Louboutin's, but I didn't care. We were safe and the only thing that mattered was Rose coming back in one piece as well.

"That's enough," he said gently removing my hand.

"Are you sure? You don't want it to get infected."

"There's a first aid kit in the back seat," Christian reminded me. I reached for the kit and began taking out antiseptic wipes and bandages.

"I'll do it," Dimitri said.

"It's fine I can do it," I argued.

"You're the Queen." Oh brother is this how it's always going to be? I'm Queen, but I'm still me. I thought to myself shaking my head.

"That's right and I'm commanding you to stand down and let me bandage you." I loved asserting my power when I could. He and Christian both let out nervous laughs, but he finally agreed to stay put while I tended to him. Men could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

When we reached the dorms Dimitri did a quick sweep of the land before letting us out of the car. We went straight back to my room and waited.

Dimitri was pacing and Christian was holding me, but he was tapping his fingers on the night stand impatiently.

"Did you try calling her?" I asked Dimitri.

"My cell is gone. I think I lost it in the fight." He did not sound happy and I knew he was really worried about Rose. I was too.

In all the confusion I'd left my purse at the restaurant. My phone was in there too along with Christian's. He'd asked me to hold it for him earlier.

"Too bad they didn't think to put a phone in the room," I mused. It had become nearly obsolete to hook up a land line in every dorm room since most students had access to cell phones. They only did it upon request now. That was the first item on my agenda tomorrow.

"We also need to phone in the attack to the royal court," Dimitri said. I think he was trying to keep his mind off Rose. He was usually completely stoic, but right now I could see worry lines forming around his eyes and forehead.

"Hey like Christian said it's Rose, she'll be fine." I was really trying to convince myself as I said that.

RPOV

Eddie drove as fast as he could back to campus. Phillips had come to in the back of the SUV and Watson was treating his cuts and bruises with the first aid kit.

"Have you called the royal court yet?" Eddie asked. I was sitting in the front seat with him willing him to drive faster. He was already breaking the speed limit by fifteen miles.

"No. I need to be able to tell them that Lissa is safe or…," I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. They had gotten away. The car had been gone. The head of one of the Strigoi had been charred indicating Christian had fought. Surely they had made it out of there alive. The only problem was none of them were answering their cells. I sighed in frustration as I was sent straight to voicemail for the hundredth time.

Then something dawned on me that struck fear that I'd never felt before. What if they hadn't been the ones to drive the car? What if they'd been abducted? My mind was going all kinds of places I didn't want to be when I felt Eddie shaking me.

"Rose we're back. I scanned the lot looking for the car, but I didn't see it. I ran blindly as fast as my broken ankle and ribs could carry me. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator running up all six flights of stairs with Eddie hot on my trail.

"Slow down you'll kill yourself," he called after me, but I was a woman on a mission. I couldn't and wouldn't stop until I knew Lissa and Dimitri were safe.

I made it to the top out of breath with blood dripping from God knows where and thrust open the door to our room. No sooner had I opened the door than Lissa had me in her arms.  
"Thank God you're alright," she sobbed. I could feel her hot tears on my neck. She pulled back and surveyed my sorry state. "Oh Rose what did they do to you?" she gasped.

"It's nothing," I told her shrugging it off. I'd had worse.

"Roza," Dimitri was at my side in seconds after Lissa let me go.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phones?" I cried pounding on his hard chest.

"Left them at the restaurant," he said sheepishly pulling my hands away. I was in pain so I let him.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked leading me towards the desk chair and forcing me to sit down.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Nothing hurts."

He gave me a look I knew too well. He didn't believe me. Why was he such a good lie detector?

"So if I were to punch you right here it wouldn't hurt?" he asked using his large hand to press directly on the ribs I knew were broken. His touch was light, but hurt like hell. I winced in pain.

"I thought as much," he said lifting up my shirt to check out the damage.

"She broke some ribs and probably her ankle," Eddie said ratting me out. I shot him a death glare.

"Let me heal you," Lissa said stepping forward eagerly.

"No," I told her firmly. "I'm really fine. I'll be good as new in a day or so." She pouted, but went to get the first aid kit and stood by as Dimitri and Eddie taped up my ribs.

"This is going to hurt," Dimitri whispered. I braced myself as Eddie handed me a washcloth to bite down on. Lissa held one of my hands and Christian the other.

I tried to keep my cries to a minimum as Dimitri set the bones in my ankle back to their normal position before wrapping it in a large ace bandage.

"I phoned the royal court. They are upping your number of guardians to eight," Eddie reported.

Lissa groaned. "Anything that will keep Rose and I safe," she said softly. I shot her a look.  
"I'm supposed to keep you safe. I can take care of me."

She just gave me the I'm the Queen so shut your mouth look that I'd been getting a lot of lately and turned back to Christian.

"It's been a long night. Why don't we get some sleep? Reinforcements will be here in twenty minutes. They're sending them by chopper," Dimitri informed us.

"I guess this ruins us having hot sex on our first date," I joked as Dimitri helped me get out of my clothes and slip on one of his long t-shirts. I inhaled deeply it smelled like him.

"Damn and here I thought you'd play hard to get," he said with a smile.

I snuggled into his warm embrace and he pulled the covers over us.

"Thanks for backing me up in there. I know it wasn't easy," I told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"You're right Roza. It wasn't easy letting you go, just promise you'll always come back to me."

"I promise," I agreed kissing his soft lips.

LPOV

As I lay that night wrapped in Christian's arms I couldn't sleep. I'd used spirit to heal Dimitri and it felt wonderful to use my magic. I was eager to do it again despite the consequences. I wiggled out from under Christian's arm, grabbed my robe and snuck out into the hallway.

"What are you doing out here?" Eddie asked. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. I just want to talk to Rose for a minute." He nodded as I walked over to the room where Rose and Dimitri were fast asleep and slipped inside.

Dimitri was awake and prepared to strike as soon as I walked through the door. I'm glad he was so alert all the time, but not right now.

"Lissa what are you doing in here? Is everything alright?" he asked clicking on the desk lamp once he realized it was me and not a Strigoi.

"Everything is fine. I just want to heal Rose," I told him. "I couldn't sleep knowing she's in pain," I admitted.

"She won't like it," he warned but didn't move to stop me.

I shrugged and lay my hands over her ribs first and then her ankle. She stirred briefly, but didn't wake.

"I gave her some painkillers," Dimitri told me. "She probably won't wake until the morning."

"Good," I said and then padded back to my room. I could feel the darkness swirling around in my head. I had no idea how Rose managed this for so long or how Adrian did. Well I did know how Adrian managed, I thought as I grabbed the vodka from under my bed and took a huge swig. I felt slightly calmer, but took another one just to make sure. I slipped the flask back into the boot I was keeping it in under the bed and climbed back beneath Christian's arm falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So not too much going on in this chapter, but I'm a little worried about Lissa. Are you? Next up more Adrian and Sydney. Please review and I will give some of you what you were missing in Last Sacrifice. If you want to find out what it is you'll review=)**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Amends

**Chapter 8: Making Amends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I cannot wait to read Bloodlines. So in Last Sacrifice one of the things I was really angry about was how Adrian was so mean to Rose and how their friendship was left unresolved. I thought she wrote Adrian completely out of character at the end of LS. I saw him getting mad, but never to that extent. Here's what I think should have happened.**

SPOV

I was sitting at the breakfast table in the palace's dining room. It had become routine for Adrian and I to meet up here for meals. Occasionally he'd decide we needed to get out of here and I'd slip on that Spirit infused ring of his and we'd go on excursions around the grounds. Even though I was skeptical of making friends with an evil creature such as he was, I enjoyed his company far too much for my own liking. I could just imagine what my family would think and or my colleagues for that matter. Although some part of me did get a thrill out of breaking the rules.

While I waited I tapped my finger impatiently on the table eager for him to walk through the door. As I waited I studied the bold red shade of nail polish I'd borrowed from Rose's collection remembering while I was painting them wondering if Adrian liked the color red. I supposed he did being the color of blood and all. Why I cared what he thought of my appearance was so not a question I wanted to answer right now.

I wasn't even sure if it was him that I preffered to spend time with or if I was just desperate for interaction of some kind. Guardian Belikov or Dimitri as he'd asked me to call him and Lord Ozera or Sparky as Rose reffered to him were good company some days, but this weekend they'd taken off to go visit their girlfriends at Lehigh leaving me with no one to spend time with. I wondered if one day they'd take me with them to visit. Then at least I'd be around some humans for a while and I'd get to see Rose. She and the Queen had been gone a little over a month now and I missed Rose. They'd be home for a royal conference in two weeks time so I guess I would see her then.

"What has you so lost in thought?" Adrian said startling me slightly. I hadn't noticed him enter and sit down across from me, so much for my defenses being up.

"I know, you're thinking about me naked?" he guessed waggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Hardly," I retorted with sarcastic laugh. One thing I'd had to get used to since meeting Adrian was that not only was he drunk most of the time and surrounded by the sweet smell of clove cigarettes, but that he loved to say the most outrageously inappropariate things, usually of the sexual nature. Most of the time I chalked it up to his drunkenness, but sometimes I thought maybe he was being serious. I shook those thoughts away though. There was no way a royal Moroi was hitting on me, a human alchemist. That would be just ridiculous. Wouldn't it?

"I brought you some of that dread oat crap you seem to love so much," he said wrinkling his nose as he pushed the tray towards me. He of course had stocked mine with oatmeal, a banana, a carton of milk and some fresh coffee. His was an English muffin with jam and black coffee. He'd probably just come from the feeders. The thought of him drinking blood from humans still disturbed me greatly.

"That was thoughtful of you,"I told him not wanting to be rude for once. I was having that feeling around him a lot lately. I wasn't so sure it was a good thing.

We chatted as we normally did. He didn't seem to be all that drunk this morning. I never dared broach the topic of why he drank so much. I figured if he wanted me to know then he would explain. I liked him so much better when he was sober though like he was now. He had a wry sense of humor and loved to poke fun at the other royals which was very entertaining. The part I enjoyed most about spending time with him is that he was for the most part happy go lucky. He seemed relaxed and unconcerned with the politics and prejudices that consumed the lives of most royals here at court.

Although he was generally in a good mood there were several times I'd see sadness and if I could guess a trace of heartbreak in his eyes. Once was when we'd gone to the spa and that cute Dhampir, Ambrose had mentioned something about Rose. I was still curious about his connection to her, but I didn't want to seem nosy.

He'd seemed really agitated and a little annoyed when I'd mentioned yesterday that Dimitri and Christian were going to visit at Lehigh. I got the feeling he did not hold Dimitri in the highest regard. Anytime I spent time with Dimitri he'd steer clear of me. He'd make some lame excuse of something he had to do and then later he'd be drunker than usual. He didn't seem to have a problem being around Christian though. I'd thought at first he might have looked down on Dimitri because of his former Strigoi status, but the more I got to know Adrian the more I realized that he didn't have a bigoted bone in his body. That was my department. He loved calling me his little pious friend. I hated that name, but was slightly giddy at the thought of him giving me a nickname. It made me feel more accepted, something that I was not accustomed to.

No his problem with Dimitri was definitely personal. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The man was as lethal as guardian's came, but he was also just about the nicest man you'd ever meet once you got to know him. I just couldn't see whY Adrian would dislike him so much. I guess I'd just have to wait until it came up in conversation.

Just as we were finishing breakfast my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I looked at the screen. It was Hans. Great another Strigoi mess to clean up. I thought.

"Sydney Sage," I answered in my business tone.

"Sage you're needed for clean up in Bethlehem," he barked into the phone.

"Chopper leaves in five minutes from unit A." He was always so rude, Rose seemed to like him though. I snapped my phone shut in irritaition.

"What was that all about?" Adrian asked inquisitively.

"Strigoi clean up. They're flying me out by helicopter to somewhere called Bethlehem," I said perturbed that our breakfast had been interrupted.

His eyes widened in fear at my statement.

"Did they say what happened? Is everyone okay? Were there casualties?" he fired questions off at me rapidly.

His concern frightened me a little. "I don't know. They never give details. It's just another job," I told him clearing my tray. I needed to hurry if I was going to make it on time. I wondered why he was so distressed.

"What's it to you anyways?" I asked as he followed me. He seemed nervous as hell which was so unlike him.

"There's only one target I can think of in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania," he all but choked out.

"Who?" I asked dumbly. I had no freaking clue where Bethlehem was. I assumed they hadn't meant the same one where Jesus was born.

"Queen Vasilissa." His words made me uneasier than I already was.

"That means that Rose was fighting tonight?" I gulped at my own realization. He nodded and a strange look came into his eyes.

"She's a very good fighter. She'll be fine," I tried assuring myself aloud.

"I need to go," he said suddenly rushing off in the direction of his home, his abrupt departure throwing me for a loop.

The man was odd. There was no question about it. I thought as I made it to block A just in time to board the helicopter. It was lucky I usually carried my bag of tricks with me everywhere I went so I didn't have to stop back at my room. I was astonished to see that there were six guardians aboard which was unusual for a clean-up mission. Usually it was me and one guardian who was usually so thrilled to be my babysitter. The attack must have been significant for them to send reinforcements. I was eager to get to Lehigh. I hoped to God that Rose and the Queen were unharmed.

APOV

I was having my normal breakfast with Sydney, whom I'd come to get along with quite well, when her phone buzzed.

After her brief conversation at which she seemed annoyed I asked her what it was about. I knew I was prying into her business, but I couldn't help my curiosity. She didn't really associate too much with anyone here at court besides me so when her phone went off it peaked my interest.

"Strigoi clean up. They're flying me out by helicopter to somewhere called Bethlehem," she said with a wave of her hand like it was an everyday occurance.

My heart leapt into my throat as she divulged the location. Bethlehem, Pensylvania was where Rose and Lissa were. If there was an attack there ten to one Lissa was the target which meant Rose would have had to fight.

I hurried back to my room leaving Sydney confused. I felt bad about abandoning her like that, but I needed to know what was going on. I knew that if Strigoi were to attack the Queen it had to be a planned attack and there would have been a multitude of them. They knew she'd been heavily guarded. I had tried to play it cool like I didn't care what happened to Rose after she'd basically cheated on me and ripped my still beating heart out of my chest, but the truth is that I hated myself for what'd I'd said to her the last time I saw her.

I'd screamed at her accusing her of ruining the lives of her friends and not caring who she trampled on. In reality after getting to know Sydney and seeing how much she liked and respected Rose I realized that I had been wrong. Rose was a good person. She'd done what she had to do to clear her name and assure Lissa her rightful place in Moroi society. She was the most selfless person I knew. My judgment had been clouded by my broken heart and partially by Spirit darkness. Everything she did was the right choice even if in the end I ended up losing her. Truth was that I knew I'd lose her eventually. I could always see it in her aura, but also in her eyes. She wasn't in love with me.

It was my own damn fault and I knew it. She was right. She was a strong self reliant woman and I was a spoiled royal who expected things to go my way and whined when they didn't. She made her own destiny whereas I sat around and blamed others for my misfortunes when in reality it was up to me to change myself. She had made me want to be a better person, but she was right I was doing it for her and not for myself. All the things I'd accused her of were untrue except for the cheating part. Eddie had been rewarded by Lissa for saving her life. He was now part of the royal guard in charge of protecting her at school. Sydney was here and doing well and seemed to be content at the moment. Most importantly because of Rose, Tasha Ozera was rotting in a prison cell for the time being which was exactly where she should be. There would finally be justice for my Aunt Tatiana's murderer. As for myself I had spent the last two months wallowing in self pity and blaming her for everything. What a fool I'd been.

I felt miserable for having taken out my anger on her. She hadn't deserved it especially not while she was recovering for a serious gunshot wound. She'd been wrong to be with him while she was still with me, but in all reality it was stupid for me to hold onto her so tight. I knew she'd never feel for me what I felt for her and it killed me that I couldn't be the one to save her. It was always him. He'd been the one to go on the run with her and protect her and be there for her while I'd been here feeling sorry for myself. I didn't deserve her and ultimately that is what had been our biggest downfall. That is in addition to the fact that she'd always been in love with another man and I had known it. He deserved her. When the shot rang out Rose had advanced warning through the bond and jumped directly in the line of fire. I'd seen Belikov figure it out seconds too late, but nevertheless still attempted futily to throw himself in front of Rose. I'd never have had the courage to do so. He was worthy of her. I never had been and never would be.

When Sydney had told me that the attack had been near where Rose and Lissa were I was beside myself with worry. I couldn't stand it if Rose had been injured or possibly killed without her knowing that I forgave her for her indiscretions and apologizing to her for all the hateful things I'd said.

When she'd jumped in front of Lissa to take the bullet my life with her flashed before my eyes. She couldn't die. She was the only person who'd ever seen anything good in me. It was maddening for them to keep us from her. Even though it may have killed me I would have done anything to have healed her. I thought for sure after seeing the blood pouring out of her chest that we'd be attending her funeral. Those twenty-four hours they'd had us on complete lockdown were the worst of my life. I'd never felt so helpless. I watched as Lissa came apart, Christian was unable to comfort her having just learned of his Aunt's betrayals. He himself was too messed up to do anything but pound his fist on the wall leaving Mia to comfort Lissa. I myself was completely numb except for the huge hole that Rose had left in my heart. If she died I wouldn't have been able to handle it, but I knew that if she lived she was going to break my heart. I've never prayed for anything as hard as I did for Rose to make it through that night.

As soon as I was in the safety of my own room I lay down on the bed. I needed to see her right now and make things right. Even if she'd ripped my heart to shreds, I still loved her and if I couldn't have her love I would settle for her friendship. It would be hard and it would take time, but I needed her to know that I forgave her. I prayed to God that I wasn't too late to make amends.

RPOV

I knew I was asleep because I'd been dreaming about being back in Stan's class at the Academy. Why I dreamed of things like that when I'd been through hell tonight was beyond my comprehension. Suddenly I was no longer in class. I'd been transported into a garden. It was one that I recognized well. It had been a while since I'd been here, but I'd know it anywhere. It was Adrian's grandmother's garden and he was dream walking me. I couldn't help but be hopeful, but at the same time I feared that was just here to yell at me some more.

I waited patiently dressed in a white sun dress and bare feet. The sun was shining and I could hear the birds chirping along with the rustling of the leaves from the gentle breeze.

It took him a minute, but Adrian finally emerged from behind a large oak tree. The look on his face was somber as he took a few hesitant steps towards me before breaking into a jog. He slammed his body into mine holding onto me for dear life. I was taken aback at his sudden gesture, but enjoyed it none the less.

"Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry," he rushed out still holding me in an iron grip.

I felt myself relax into his arms. He didn't seem to still be angry with me. He pulled back after a minute and scrutinized me closely. I wondered what he was looking for and why he was here after blatantly ignoring me for the past two months.

"Not a scratch," he marveled.

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

"I heard about the attack," he said softly. "I needed to know that you were alright." His eyes were downcast as he spoke. It confused me as he'd said not a scratch. I had broken ribs and cuts and bruises, but as I looked down at my body I realized they were all gone.

"Lissa," I murmured.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She must have healed me," I responded. He nodded.

"Was it bad?"

"No just some broken ribs, some cuts and bruises and a broken ankle," I told him.

He shook his head. "You're the only one who wouldn't think that was bad."

We sat down under the oak tree and I played with a blade of grass between my fingers.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. The things I said were untrue," he started.

"It's okay I deserved most of it," I admitted.

"No you didn't. You were right about me."

"Adrian, there was no excuse for what I did. I should have handled things differently and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"It would have hurt just the same, Little Dhampir," he said lifting his eyes to meet mine. He smiled slightly at me, but I could see the pain in his eyes. It disheartened me that I was the one who had caused it.

"You're aura is beautiful," he commented breaking the silence. "It has always been so dark, but now it's just bright as the sun." He was starting to sound a little crazy.

"It does feel good not to have the darkness anymore," I told him.

"It's just hard seeing Lissa have to deal with it now. I've seen how it affects you."

"It wasn't your problem to fix though. We need to learn to handle it," he said.

"I know I just don't wish for anyone to have to live like that especially the two of you."

"That is what I love about you Little Dhampir. You always put everyone before yourself."

The expression on his face told me he really believed that, but I hadn't put him first. I'd been so selfish not even stopping to consider how much I'd be hurting him before jumping into bed with Dimitri.

"That's not true. I hurt you," I told him.

"It wasn't meant to be," he replied although I could tell he didn't want it to be true.

"I know, but it didn't give me the right to spit on what we had. You were always so good to me and now I fear that we'll never get back to the way things were before," I told him regretfully.

"It's going to be hard and it's going to take time, but I'd really like to try and move past this so we can be friends. I mean if you want to," he said nervously.

"I'd like that, but I don't deserve it."

"We both made mistakes. Let's just try to move past them. I may not be able to forget about it anytime soon, but I have forgiven you," he said tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," I told him grateful that he wanted to try and work on getting back our friendship. Most guys wouldn't have tried. They would let the bitterness get to them, but Adrian wasn't like that. He really was a sweet man.

"So tell me about Sydney," I said with a wicked grin.

His eyes widened. "She's uh well she's nice," he stammered. I'd caught him completely off guard.

I wasn't going to push it now, but I was dying to find out what they were up to. We talked for a little longer before I began to wake up agreeing to exchange pleasantries next time we saw each other instead of avoiding one another like we had been for the past two months. I was glad that we were able to start making amends, but I didn't quite know how we were going to maintain a friendship outside of our dreams or how Dimitri would feel about it, but I was willing to try.

**So what did you think of their make up? Do you think Dimitri will like them being friends? Please review. Next chapter is Sorority Rush week for Delta Gamma oh what fun for Rose or not! If you've been hazed please tell me your story and I might just include it in Rush week! **


	9. Chapter 9: Hell Week

**Chapter 9: Hell Week**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**RPOV**

"Okay pledges it's time to test your loyalty. Over the next week you'll all be put through trials to see just how much you want to be a part of the Delta Gamma family. If you should feel that it's too much just say the word and you may drop out of the contest at any time. Of course only the weak fail," the head of Delta Gamma Darcy Pavenic or as I liked to refer to her, queen of the evil bitches said staring in my direction as she flipped her long chestnut colored hair over her shoulder. I couldn't believe I was sitting here listening to this garbage. What was worse was sitting here watching Lissa's excitement grow with each and every sniveling word that came out of that heinous creature's mouth.

"Serena is going to pass out your uniforms for the week and then we'll get started."

Serena was the evil bitch's sidekick. She had long black hair and was very tall nearly six two which was tall even for a Moroi woman. She daintily set a white bag on each pledges lap. When she got to me she dropped it purposefully on the floor.

"Ooops, my bad," she said with a smirk.

"No problem," I said smiling sweetly at her while internally plotting out all the ways I could kill her and make it look like an accident. Nah she's not worth it save it for those bitches in our English class, I thought to myself.

The current members left the pledges to change.

"Rose isn't this so exciting? Who'd have ever thought we'd be pledging Delta Gamma together?" Lissa squealed.

"Delightful," I said sarcastically as I pulled the outfit out of the bag. I gaped at it. It was a hot pink tank top that said Delta Gamma on the front in Greek letters. The color I found out was the least of my problems. I looked at the back of the shorts and nearly chocked on my own spit. In big red letters it said blood donor. Not only were they insinuating that I was a blood whore, but both items were at least two sizes too small.

"What's the matter Rose?" Lissa asked as I'd yet to put on any of the clothing even though everyone else was fully dressed.

"Nothing," I grumbled pulling the tank top over my head. As I suspected it didn't even cover my navel. The shorts were tight, but I managed to get them on. I turned around and everyone gaped at me. I looked like a circus freak. A hot circus freak, but still.

"Rose what the heck are you wearing?" Lissa gasped. If only she knew what it said on my ass.

"Oh there must have been a mistake," Darcy exclaimed with fake concern.

"Sorry it was really hard to judge her size since we've never had a member of her uh size before," she said smiling.

"Oh well that's okay right Rose? We can just get her a new one right?" Lissa said apologetically.

"Right," I said gritting my teeth. I sighed as I made sure Lissa walked in front of me and as the rest followed us I could hear their laughter as I was literally the butt of their joke.

We walked across the quad for our first day of what everyone called hell week.

"What the hell is on your ass Hathway?" Came Eddie's voice accompanied by laughter through my earpiece.

"Shut the hell up Castile or I'll kill you in your sleep." I heard more laughter and I looked to my left where I knew they were watching and gave them the finger. Those little shits actually had their binoculars out staring at my ass. Lissa was so going to owe me for this one.

Four long hell filled days later I flopped onto my bed in utter exhaustion. Not only had they not gotten me a new uniform that fit, but I'd spent most of the week cleaning out clogged toilets in the sorority house. Either those Moroi girls were really filthy pigs in disguise or they were clogging them on purpose. Yep that was definitely the case. Today I'd not only had myself elbow deep in shit, but I found wads of hand towels that had been purposely flushed to create massive flooding which I in turn was rewarded with cleaning. After scrubbing bathrooms they'd made me clean out the basement full of junk, paint the fence around the entire property and man was I bushed.

"Hey Rose. How was your day?" Lissa asked as she breezed into the room. "Peachy," I responded.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of pink nail polish and began doing her nails.

"Nothing's the matter. Just tired," I lied.

"You miss Dimitri don't you?" she asked. Truth was I did, but that wasn't what was making me cranky.

"Yea that's it," I told her.

"Don't worry we'll see them in a few short hours remember we're going home tomorrow for that royal conference."

"I know," I told her. In truth I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here for the weekend. Tonight was the last night of hell week and after this we'd both be members of Delta Gamma the snottiest bitch fest on the planet. Yippee!

"Can we go to bed early tonight I am so tired," I whined.

"Sure, but why are you so tired?"  
"Hell week!" I groaned.

"Seriously Rose what's so tiring about getting facials and sipping mimosas by the indoor pool all day?" she asked.

If I could have lifted my head off the bed at the moment I would have given her the dirtiest look. If only she knew that while she was sipping fruity drinks and ogling the pool boy I was cleaning up sewage with a sponge trying not to wretch from the stench.

No sooner had I fallen asleep than I was jerked awake. I felt my hands over my mouth and my feet being bound.I reached for my stake which I kept under my pillow and was surprised to find it wasn't there.

Right before I was about to break free from their grasp the light flipped on and I saw Darcy and Serena leaning over me. Lissa was standing by watching and smiling.

"What the hell!" I screeched. How did they get in here and why weren't the guardians watching.

"Rose this is your final initiation. If you last through the night you'll be one of us," Lissa said excitedly. She'd apparently already had her final test. I would bet money that mine wouldn't be anything like hers.

"Let them take you," she said. I reluctantly ceased struggling and allowed them to kidnap me even though I knew that nothing good would come of it.

Just as I suspected they stuffed me into the trunk of a car and after what seemed like forever we came to a stop. They forced me out and threw me to the ground. It was wet and it felt like mud, only it didn't smell like mud it smelled like horse manour.

They dragged me through what felt like cactus spikes and I could hear that I wasn't the only one on this terrible journey. When we finally stopped they tied me to what felt like a tree and then removed the blindfold.

Yup I was in the middle of a forest strapped to a tree. It was after midnight and God knows where we were. Serena stepped forward and grabbed my hair yanking it hard. I stifled my natural response to strike out at her swallowing back the venom that threatened to spew from my tongue.

"Listen here you little blood whore. We do not appreciate your kind thinking they're our equals. Now we have to let you in because we need Queen Vasilisa and the only way to get her it to play nice with you. We may have to let you in, but first we're going to have a little fun with you," she sneered pulling my hair a little harder before whipping out a pair of scissors.

My eyes widened. I knew if I protested it would only make them want to do it more. I couldn't watch as she put the blades to my waist length locks and hacked off everything below my shoulders in one quick snip. I bit back tears as she pulled out a bottle of what looked like bleach.

"I think you'd look better as a blonde," Darcy said stepping forward. She was wearing a raincoat and rubber gloves. I gasped as Serena dumped the entire bottle of peroxide over my head and Darcy put her hands in my hair and began to rub. The smell was strong and it burned my scalp and my neck as it rolled down.

"Not so pretty anymore is she? Guess I was wrong about her looking better as a blonde." They both dissolved into fits of giggles. Thankfully they backed away from me. I was almost relieved, but instead they turned their focus to the other victim of torture, a petit Moroi with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She looked absolutely petrified and my heart went out to her. I was used to this sort of treatment and humiliation, but she wasn't.

"So Anastasia Kovich you think you're worthy of joining Delta Gamma."

The Moroi didn't say anything. She just stared at them shaking slightly in fear.

"Well let us just tell you that you're not! You're no better than that Dhampir whore over there!" Serena screeched gesturing at me.

"What do you mean?"the girl stuttered.

"We know who your father's been doing in his spare time," Darcy spat.

"I don't understand," Anastasia said biting back tears.

"Oh you don't know that your father has a Dhampir blood whore and three illegitimate Dhampir children?" Serena said producing a photo on her phone and flashing it in the girls face.

"That's not true," she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey it is true. Sorry to say, but you come from tainted blood and you need to pay the price before we let you into our family."

With that they produced a bucket of what looked like red paint and doused her with it. She screamed bloody murder and that only made them laugh more.

"So here's what you both have to do. You have to figure a way out of your restraints and follow the clues that will lead you to a pay phone to call for a ride home." They left a note and fifty cents in a paper bag in between the two of us.

"If you make it back by sunrise you're in. Good luck!"They called as they abandoned us.

"Wait come back please don't leave us here!" Anastasia screamed hysterically. The poor girl was scared out of her wits.

"Hey Anastasia," I called out while trying to free myself from the ropes that they had tied me with. They hadn't done a very good job and I managed to get out of them in about a minute.

"My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway. I am Queen Vasilisa's head Guardian. Please don't be nervous. I will get us out of this and everything will be fine," I told her as I used my brute strength to rip off her restraints.

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me," she asked softly as I came closer to her I realized that she wasn't covered in red paint it was some sort of animal blood and it reeked. If it was bad for me I can't imagine what it smelled like to her sensitive Moroi senses.

"First of all I'm a Guardian and that is what I do, but second of all I might be a Dhampir, but I'm not a jerk," I told her.

"Thank you," she said as I finished untying her ropes.

"No problem. Now let's get the hell out of here." I reached for the paper bag and read the first clue.

I shook my head and began walking, Anastasia trailing behind me. "Typical," I muttered.

"What was the clue?" she asked.

"How far can you walk?" I asked.

"Why?"

I passed her the note. It said: Get a clue we wouldn't help you!

She started to cry after reading it.

"Hey don't worry. I'll figure it out," I told her hoping it was true.

We walked for a while in silence. I wished I had my stake with me. I knew the chances of running into Strigoi were slim, but it still worried me.

"Are you upset about your hair?" she asked.

I sighed. In truth I was furious. It was only hair and it would grow back, but I didn't know what the bleach looked like and I had no idea how I would explain it to Lissa let alone Dimitri who wasn't as gullible as Lissa. He was going to freak. So far I hadn't told him anything that had been going on. I'm sure he suspected it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, but now he was sure to ask questions.

"Yea it sucks, but it's hair it will grow back," I told her trying to sound unaffected even though I wanted nothing more to break down and cry.

"Hey Anastasia I know it doesn't seem like coming from me and all, but there isn't shame in your father having a relationship and children with someone who's different." I told her. "My father is Moroi and he and my mother get along just fine and we have a pretty decent relationship."

She sighed. " I lied to them. I knew about it. They live with us. She's my step mother," she admitted. "I really love her. She's been so good to me. My mother died when I was five and my father started dating her when I was eight and I have two sisters and a little brother. I love them more than anything." She smiled.

"I have a lot of respect for Guardians. My family isn't royal, but we have the utmost respect for Queen Vasilisa. My father voted for her and everything. He said she'd be really good for Dhampirs. He even mentioned how close she was with you. You're famous you know."

"Yea I know famous for being accused of killing Queen Tatiana and dating an ex-Strigoi," I muttered.

"Yea I did hear about those things, but I meant for saving Queen Vasilisa's life. They say you jumped in front of a bullet."

"Yea, I did that too."

"Wow you're brave," she breathed.

"I get that a lot," I said with a laugh. It was two hours before we reached a gas station that was indeed open. Anastasia went into the small disgusting bathroom to wash off the pigs blood and I went to charm the clerk out of a phone call.

Thirty minutes later Eddie showed up.

"Woah what the hell happened to your hair?" he asked. "And what is that smell?"

"Shut up Eddie," I told him in my no nonsense voice. "I told you no questions. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yep," he said throwing me the bag. It contained two changes of clothes one for me and one for Anastasia. He also packed a baseball cap, some wet wipes and some perfume.

"Eddie this is Anastasia. Anastasia meet Guardian Eddie Castile one of Queen Vasilisa's other guardians." I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Guardian Castile. You guys can call me Stacy," she said.

"Well you can call me Eddie," he replied giving her a warm smile.

When we got back to the dorms we dropped Stacy off. Turns out she lived in McClintic-Marshall as well on the first floor.

"Hey if you ever need anything you know where to find me and just so you know you're fabulous and you don't need to join this stupid sorority. They're a bunch of bitches and you deserve better. If I had a choice I wouldn't associate with any of them."

"Thanks, but hey you'll need a friend and I need to prove that I'm just as good as them so I'll see you around."

"Remember not a single word to Lissa," I warned Eddie. The sun was about to rise in an hour and I'd yet to sleep. I snuck back into the room where Lissa was fast asleep. It must be so nice to be oblivious to reality, I thought bitterly. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I checked out the damage to my hair. It was far worse than I thought. The bleach hadn't exactly hit every strand so it was sort of like skunk stripes. It was definitely not the best look for me. There were also red burns streaking down my scalp and neck from where the bleach had fallen. I radioed Phillips to run to the store for me and a half an hour later there was a box of dark blonde hair dye waiting for me. I knew I couldn't do dark brown over it without it turning orange so I decided to do a more natural shade of blonde. It wouldn't be great, but it wouldn't look like the train wreck it was now. I again resisted the urge to break down in sobs. I loved my hair. Dimitri loved my hair. Not it was ruined.

After I dyed and washed it I forced Eddie to come in and even out the cut for me. It fell just above my shoulders and to tell the truth it really freaked me out, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

As I climbed into bed the sun was just beginning to rise. We were leaving for court at nine so I would only get an hour at most. Before I could sleep though I checked my phone and sure enough there were three missed calls and numerous texts all from Dimitri. He was probably freaking out. We never missed our nightly phone call.

**10:07pm** **I love you Roza. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Call me so I can hear your beautiful voice before I go to sleep. ~D**

**11:39 pm Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you at all today. Call me. ~D**

**12:18 am Roza I hate to be a stalker, but where are you? ~D**

**1:30 am Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry if I did. Please talk to me. ~D**

**3:41 am I can't sleep. I miss you. ~D**

I didn't feel like dealing with him right now so I took the chicken's way out and texted him. Either way he'd know something was wrong and I was too tired to put up any sort of fight.

**6:02 am Hey Comrade. Sorry about last night fell asleep with my phone on silent. See you in a few hours. I love you to and I can't wait to see you. ~R**

I rolled over hoping that would suffice.

I woke about an hour later and Lissa was still asleep. I pulled on my clothes and tucked my hair skillfully into my baseball cap. I knew I couldn't hide it forever, but I needed to get to Ambrose so he could fix it while I was at court.

Lissa chattered incessantly throughout the entire drive and my head was pounding from lack of sleep.

"So I heard from Angelica who's a senior member of Delta Gamma that your trial went well and that we're both in." She beamed at me with pride.

"Yeap isn't that just the best news ever?"

"Come on Rose can't you be just a little excited?" she pouted.

"Sure Liss, whatever you want."

"Gosh you don't have to be such a bitch Rose," she snapped putting on her I-Pod effectively tuning me out.

"Wow who pissed in her blood supply this morning?" Eddie commented looking up from his magazine.

I shrugged. "You should really tell her," he said giving me a pointed look.

"Not a word Castile!" I warned. "Not to her and especially not to Dimitri or I'll pound you. Got it?"

"Affirmative captain," he said saluting me. I rolled my eyes and decided to try and sleep. I'd need it if I was going to face Dimitri.

DPOV

I woke up exhausted. Rose had been acting strangely all week and last night I'd called and texted and she never responded. I knew everything was alright after finally having broken down around 3 and called Eddie. He said things were fine, but wouldn't elaborate. I had tossed and turned wondering what was going on with her.

I was anxious to see her today. I knew what college life was like with crazy parties and things and I knew she would have to go to them with Lissa. I knew she loved me without a doubt, but I couldn't help but be red with jealously over her wearing those slinky party clothes out for all the frat boys to drool over her beautiful body. I slammed my fist down on the table. I hated that she had the power to make me lose control like this. I'd never in my life been jealous before. It was something that only she could bring out in me.

I checked my phone and was slightly relieved to see a text from Rose.

**6:02 am Hey Comrade. Sorry about last night fell asleep with my phone on silent. See you in a few hours. I love you to and I can't wait to see you. ~R**

That was a lie if I'd ever read one. She really thought she could lie to me in a text. Naughty Roza the first clue she was lying was that she had texted instead of calling, but then she knew that I would know. She was avoiding talking to me. The thoughts that ran through my mind were not so pleasant. I looked over at her side of the bed cold and empty. I trusted her completely. She wouldn't be with another man. Would she? I pushed those thoughts out of my head taking a nice hot shower to release the tension that had been building steadily over the past week in my body.

Christian and I grabbed some breakfast in the café and ran into Adrian and Sydney. They seemed to be having a good time. Adrian didn't even snarl at me as I passed by. I hoped that meant that he was getting over Rose.

"So Rose is coming home today right?" Sydney asked hopefully.

"Yes she is. They should be here in a few hours," I replied.

"Tell her to come see me if she has time later," she requested.

"I will," I assured her before going back to our suite. I had today and the rest of the three day weekend off to enjoy with Roza. I had a few surprises in store for her and I wanted to get back to our room quickly so the first one was ready when she arrived. I was still concerned with what happened last night, but I didn't want it to take the focus off our romantic weekend together.

I opened the closet and took out the bag I had prepared. I didn't know if Rose remembered this, but it was one year ago next week that we first met. Of course I thought she was an insolent brat and she thought I was the Gestapo coming to ruin her life. I pulled out a bunch of honeysuckle scented candles. They were her favorite placing them sporadically around the bathroom. I then ran the bath and filled it with bubbles and red rose petals. I turned on the jets and the heaters to keep it warm. I set up her I-Home and readied the playlist of songs that reminded me of her. I poured two glasses of champagne and pulled out the box of chocolate covered strawberries I'd gotten at her favorite pattiserie. I had just finished lighting the last candle when I heard the door open. I flicked off the lights and closed the bathroom door behind me.

"Roza?" I saw her standing on the other side of the room. She threw down her bag and was in my arms in record time.

"I've missed you so much Comrade," she whispered before attaching her soft lips to mine. If I'd had any doubts as to whether or not she was mine they flew straight out the window the moment I touched her.

I relished the feeling of having her in my arms in real life and not just in my dreams. I reached up to tangle my hands in her hair and was surprised to feel a baseball cap instead.

I put my hand on the brim to remove it, but before I could she pulled forcefully out of my arms distancing herself from me. I couldn't read the look on her face.

I took the moment to take in her appearance. My eyes traveled from the hideous baseball hat that covered her head to her neck down to her… "What is that?" I asked placing my hand on her neck. There were red streaks that looked like some sort of irritation or rash all over her.

I stroked them gently with the pads of my thumbs and she winced. "Where did you get those?" I repeated concerned at the severity of the marks. They almost looked like burns. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Roza?" I warned. She sighed. "Can't we just drop it and talk about something else?" she asked.

"Not a chance," I told her. "If someone hurt you I need to know about it."

"Don't freak out," she said as she reached up at pulled off her baseball cap.

I blinked several times before my brain would believe what my eyes were seeing. I reached out to touch it to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It felt course and strange so unlike the silky locks I was used to.

"What did you do Roza?" I whispered. I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. Her eyes began to water and then she burst into tears. I'd never once seen her like this not even when she'd been accused of murder.

I pulled her close to me stroking her back softly. "I'm so sorry Roza, I didn't mean it like that. You are so beautiful." I tried consoling her. She just sobbed harder and I was at a loss for what to do. One thing was for certain this hadn't been her idea.

"What happened?" I asked after she'd finally calmed down a little.

"It's nothing. I was just trying something new and it didn't work out. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," she said wiping her eyes with her sleeves and sniffling.

"You know I don't believe that so try telling the truth," I told her. She never could lie to me.

"Let's just say they don't call it hell week for nothing," she muttered under her breath.

Then it dawned on me. I'd heard that sorority girls could be brutal, but this was not something I would have expected.

"Where were you last night?" I had a feeling that her being MIA last night and her new hairstyle were somehow connected. I looked directly into her eyes pleading with her to trust me.

"Roza I only want to help."

She finally gave in letting out a breath of air before speaking. "Those wretched sorority bitches kidnapped me, stuffed me in the trunk of the car, dragged me through horse maneur, tied me to a tree, cut off my hair and poured peroxide over my head," she said all in one breath.

"Happy now? I had to walk through the woods for hours with no shoes just to get to a phone. That is why I didn't answer your calls last night. I was being tortured." The look on her face made my heart ache.

I cupped her face with my hands pulling her towards me gently.

"No I am not happy that you were in pain Milaya," I told her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"What did Lissa say when you told her?"

She looked down. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to," she said her eyes pleading with me to agree with her.

I shook my head. "This wasn't the only time Roza, you've been acting funny all week. What else did they do to you?"

"It's fine. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. She wants this and I'm not going to ruin it for her."

"I love that you want to shield her from this, but do you really think that she would want to be a part of something that hurts you so much?"

"They come first," she mumbled.

I knew I wasn't going to change her mind, but I hated seeing her like this. I knew it had to be really bad for her to have a break down. She didn't let the little things bother her.

"Does it really look that bad?" she asked tugging on the ends of her now shoulder length blonde hair. I couldn't lie to her.

"You are the most stunning woman on earth dark hair or light hair short hair or long hair," I told her honestly.

She smiled a little. "You're just saying that. I know you liked it long."

"I did, but it will grow back. Besides what makes you so beautiful isn't what is on the outside. It's your beautiful soul," I said kissing her forehead softly.

"How about a little relaxation," I asked hoping the bath and champagne would calm her down a little.

"I could use some of that."

I picked her up and carried her bridal style into the bathroom.

"Oh Comrade," she gasped taking in the sight before her. "You did all this for me?" Her face lit up with excitement.

"I know how much you were dying to try out the Jacuzzi," I told her with a grin.

"You have no idea," she responded seductively. My hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her arms so I could pull it over her head. We finished undressing each other and spent the rest of the afternoon making love and enjoying each other in every way possible.

"Do you know what next Tuesday is?" I asked as I kissed the base of her neck from behind her careful to avoid the places where the peroxide had burned her skin. I'd have to put some ointment on that later.

"The day from hell?" she guessed taking a sip of champagne.

"No, it was one year ago to the day that I met the woman of my dreams," I responded.

She smiled. "You remember the exact day we met?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh huh," I said kissing up her neck slowly.

"Word is you didn't like me all that much, called me your Russian jailor," I teased.

"Mmmm I'll let you handcuff me anytime," she responded twisting around so she could kiss my lips. The taste of the strawberries and champagne mixed with her natural flavor was intoxicating.

"I'll keep that in mind Roza," I told her eager to make her mine again before the day was over.

**So that was a long chapter, but I didn't quite know where to split it. Next up we have Lissa's reaction, some insight from Adrian, a little more Rose and Dimitri time and Tasha will have a visitor. Who will it be this time? Tell me what you think. Review or I'll send Darcy and Serena to kidnap you=) **


	10. Chapter 10: Panic

**Chapter 10: Panic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the sexy Russian=( **

**RPOV**

I woke wrapped tightly in Dimitri's arms. He'd been so understanding last night knowing exactly how to comfort me when I was upset. He was so romantic remembering the day we met. I couldn't ask for a better soul mate.

I grinned widely at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Roza," he whispered kissing my neck while softly caressing the burn marks the bleach had left.

"MMM very good morning," I murmured never wanting this moment to end. Being with him was almost enough to erase the past week of my life. He always took me to a place where it was just the two of us and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. We had each other and that was perfection.

He released me from his arms. "Hey now I'm cold," I complained as he got out of bed. I took the time to admire the way the muscles in his back rippled as he stretched.

He went into the bathroom for a minute and came back with a tube of something in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Burn ointment," he said pulling what was left of my hair away from the nape of my neck and fastening it into a short pony tail at the top of my head. He kissed my neck once more before squirting some of the cream on the sensitive area and using his hands to gently rub it in. It burned a little and I hissed.

"Shh Roza, it will feel better after I promise," he soothed as he continued to rub my neck.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked. "I have the entire weekend off to spend with you."

I was giddy at the thought of the two of us alone together for the entire weekend.

"How about we camp out in here and only get out of bed for food," I suggested pulling the covers down suggestively trying to entice him to get back in bed with me.

His eyes glazed over as he took in the sight of me without clothes and for a minute I thought I had him.

"As wonderful as that sounds and it does sound wonderful, I think we should go see Ambrose."

I sighed. "Fine it's not like he's going to be able to do anything with this," I said fingering what was left of my once beautiful silky dark hair.

"I'm sure he'll have some ideas," he said. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes extra bacon please." I smiled. My Comrade sure knew how to please a woman in the bedroom and in the kitchen.

After I'd sufficiently stuffed my face with pancakes, bacon and several cups of coffee it was time to face the music.

I dressed in skinny jeans, a brown sweater with ruching all down the front and Eddie's oh so handsome baseball cap.

Dimitri grabbed my hand pulling me out the door. We received our usual glares and stares as we walked across the courtyard.

"I see nothing here has changed."

"They're just staring because you are the most beautiful woman in the world and they're jealous that I get you all to myself," he said kissing my cheek and tucking me into the crook of his arm.

"Liar," I said punching him.

"That almost hurt," he teased.

"It's so good to see you Guardian Belikov," Ambrose greeted Dimitri as we entered the salon.

"Who's your friend? You're not stepping out on Rose are you now?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Am I really so hideous that you didn't recognize me?" I asked removing the cap and letting my dreadful hair fall loose.

His eyes widened. "You know I was only kidding right? You're not going to hit me are you?"

"No, but I need you to fix it," I told him.

"What happened?" he asked lifting up a few strands of my hair with his fingers and eying it in disgust.

"Sorority prank," I growled.

"Well that is unfortunate."  
"Can you fix it?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I can fix the color and even out the cut, but you'll have to wait for it to grow out if you want it to look like before."

"Have a seat." He motioned for me to sit down in a salon chair.

"Do you want me to stay?" Dimitri asked squeezing my hand supportively.

"Nah I'll be fine. Go to the gym or something. I'll catch up with you later."

He nodded bending down to kiss me softy on the lips.

"I'll be right back I just have to wrap up a session in the back and I'll be right with you," Ambrose told me scurrying off to the back room.

I tapped my foot nervously and tried to page my way through a magazine while I waited. All I needed was for Lissa to accidentally walk in here and see me like this and all hell would break loose.

I heard a gasp from behind me and I spun around meeting the very wide green eyes of a very surprised Adrian Ivashkov.

"Little Dhampir, what happened to you?" he asked walking towards me.

"Nothing it's just you know bad hair day," I joked knowing for sure that he wouldn't believe me.

"Those burns on your neck and your aura tell me otherwise," he said concern in his voice.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or am I worthy of a hug?" I asked trying to get him off the subject of my hair.

He pulled me into a warm embrace. "It's been far too long Little Dhampir. I'm sorry it took me so long to apologize. I was an ass."

"Well I wasn't exactly a saint," I responded.

"Now I repeat who did this to you?" The tone in his voice was uncharacteristically serious and I knew I wasn't going to get away with another lie.

"Lissa wants to join a Moroi sorority. She insisted they let me in. They aren't happy about it so this is my punishment for being a Dhampir," I sighed tugging at the ends of my disgusting hair.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said sadly.

"What did Lissa have to say? I'm sure she put them in their place," he said his voice laced with anger.

"I didn't tell her and neither will you," I said. He knew I meant business.

"Oh my goodness, Rose is that you?" I heard Sydney's shocked voice from behind Adrian, but I didn't see her. Instead her voice came from a tall Moroi. I eyed them both curiously.

"Spirit charm?" I questioned. Adrian nodded.

"What happened?" Sydney gasped. "You look like a circus freak."

"Thanks, like I needed to be reminded of that," I responded dryly.

"Sorry you know me. I don't have any manners." She shrugged.

"Little Dhampir, I have an idea. Follow me a minute." The look in his eyes said he was up to something, but I told Ambrose I'd be back in a minute and followed him outside. Once there he dragged me behind the building Sydney following closely at our heels.

"This might not work, but I want to try," he said. I looked at him confused. He closed his eyes and put his hands on either side of my neck and concentrated hard. I could feel a strange sensation and Sydney stood there her mouth agape.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Yes what did you do Adrian?"

"See for yourself," he replied swaying a little. He looked like he was about to fall over.

I walked around the corner and looked at my reflection in the window of the salon. I gasped.

Not only had he healed the burns on my neck, but he had healed my hair. I didn't even know that could be done. It was back to its original texture color and nearly the length it had been before it was cut.

"Adrian, you should have done that," I chastised him as I walked back to find him sitting on the ground Sydney hovering over him with a worried expression on her face.

"I owed you one," he slurred.

"What's wrong with him?" Sydney asked.

"He needs a feeder now," I told her hoisting him up. "Here grab his other arm and let's go." She complied even though I knew she hated the thought of Moroi using humans as feeders. She really must like him.

He looked a lot better after he'd fed.

"What you did was stupid and reckless, but thank you," I told him kissing his cheek softly.

"Anything for you Little Dhampir," he said with a smile. If I wasn't mistaken Sydney looked slightly jealous of the attention he was showing me. I'd have to grill her about that later.

"So how about lunch?" Sydney suggested. "We could catch up."

"Sure I'll just call Dimitri and tell him to meet us at the café," I said reaching for my phone.

"Oh I mean I'm sorry, I just I forgot," I said looking at Adrian. I realized it might be a little weird for him to sit there with the man I'd cheated on him with.

"No it's okay. You should call him."

"I don't have to."

"No it's all good Little Dhampir. I mean it." He looked me in the eye and although I could tell it was hard for him he was trying to push his feelings aside for the sake of our friendship.

"Thanks," I mouthed as the three of us walked back towards the palace. \

Sydney watched our exchange with interest. I wondered how much she knew about my relationship with Adrian.

I grabbed a tray and filled it with enough food for two, well two Dhampirs. Sydney ate like a bird and the Moroi appetite was far more subtle.

We'd just sat down at a table when Lissa and Christian walked in.

"Hey guys," Lissa called waving. Sydney had of course taken off her ring and was back to her old human self.

"Can we join you?" she asked looking at the odd combination of people sitting at the table. She knew Adrian and I had made up, but I didn't think she expected us to be dining together anytime soon. 

"Of course your highness," Sydney responded pulling out a chair for Lissa.

"Please call me Lissa," she said sitting down pulling Christian into the chair next to her.

"Hey Sparky," how's it hanging? I asked. He gave me a dirty look.

"Not bad Hathaway. I've been keeping your boy busy while you've been away."

"Playing call of duty in your room with my boyfriend is so making me jealous. Do you eat dinner together too?" Everyone, but Christian burst out laughing.

"Sometimes we do," Dimitri said coming up behind me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Dimitri good to see you," Lissa said.

"Lissa," he greeted. "Christian, Sydney, Adrian." His eyes widened as he took in my hair looking at me for an explanation.

"Later," I mouthed. He nodded taking a seat next to me.

"So how are you two enjoying Lehigh?" Sydney asked.

"Oh it's fabulous. Classes are good, the people are nice oh and Rose and I just rushed Delta Gamma. It was awesome and we both made it in," she gushed.

Adrian and Sydney shot me curious looks, but I just waved them off.

"Yea it's been a real blast," I agreed injecting warmth into my voice. Dimitri squeezed my hand beneath the table full well knowing I was lying through my teeth.

All in all lunch was awkward, but it was nice to be around my friends. Eddie and Mia ended up joining us near the end of our meal and he also gave me a once over as he noticed my hair was no longer fried and blonde. I just put my finger to my lips shushing him. He shrugged and didn't bring it up.

When Dimitri and I got back to our rooms I knew I had some explaining to do.

"How? What? How?" he asked in awe as he fingered my hair trying to figure out if it was a wig or extensions of something.

"Don't be mad," I warned.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Adrian healed it for me. I didn't ask him to. I ran into him and Sydney at the salon and he was concerned about the burns and ended up healing everything. I didn't even know that was possible."

"I'm glad he could do that for you. I wasn't aware you and Adrian were speaking though," he replied.

"He apologized to me a few weeks ago," I admitted sheepishly feeling a little bad that I hadn't told him.

"You saw him?"

"No well yes I mean no, it was a dream."

His face betrayed no emotions. "I see," he said.

"You're angry," I stated.

"No I am glad you two made up. He's not such a bad guy and I know how much it was hurting you being on the outs with him. I'm also glad he was able to heal those burns. They could have become infected."

"Oh so you're not at all glad to have my hair back? If that's the case maybe I should just cut it again," I teased grabbing a pair of scissors off the counter.

His eyes widened "NO!" he shouted prying the scissors out of my hands. I smirked.

"That's what I thought."

"I love your hair," he breathed running his hands through it like he usually did.

"Bed now?" I asked.

"Bed now," he agreed huskily sweeping me off me feet.

"I have to take care of something this morning can you meet me later in front of the salon?"he asked kissing my nose.

"Okay sounds good," I responded stretching my body. I had to admit the man was talented he'd made me use muscles last night that I didn't even know I had. I was paying for it now though as I stretched trying to ease the pain.

Dimitri chuckled. "Last night was amazing Milaya," he said brushing his lips across mine.

"Tell that to my sciatica," I whined.

"Are you getting old on me?"

"Who me? You're the senior citizen," I shot back.

"I sure didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact I seem to remember you calling me God a few times," he said with a smirk.

"Yea yea you're good. I'm sure half the royal court heard me tell you that last night."

His smirk faded. Ha he didn't think of that did he?

After he left I took a long hot shower easing my muscle pain. I had a good hour until I was supposed to meet Dimitri so I grabbed a few donuts and a cup of coffee from the corner bakery and headed towards my destination.

"You can leave I'll be fine," I told them. I wanted to be alone with her. I had things to say.

I walked into the all too familiar dungeon and rounded the corner to what used to be my cell and before that Dimitri's cell. I flattened myself up against the wall and slid down putting my head between my knees as I flashed back to my time in here before they'd broken me out. I thought I was over the whole thinking I was going to be executed thing, but the panic that was rising in my throat threatening to choke the life out of me was very very real. My breathing picked up and I clawed at my shirt pulling it away from my neck. I'd never been the type to succumb to attacks like this before. It was entirely ridiculous and unfounded, but I felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"Who's there?" I heard her call out to me. Her voice sounded weak and raspy. I tried to get a grip on myself, but I could barely keep my eyes open as the blackness threatened to take over.

"Whoever it is I need blood!" she called out causing my throat to constrict even further. I had no idea why I was falling to pieces like this, but since I'd sent the guards away I was kind of stuck here. I continued to gasp for air as my chest constricted painfully.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two arms grab me and haul me to my feet. "Please," I choked.

"Roza, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Dimitri's voice was smooth and soothing like usual. I collapsed into his embrace allowing him to support my dead weight.

He carried me outside and set me on a bench. "Just breathe Roza, it's okay." He said something into his earpiece, but I couldn't decipher it the ringing in my ears was so loud. He crouched in front of me holding my face in his hands.

"Breathe in, breathe out," he said breathing with me. Less than a minute later a guardian came running over with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Dimitri told him. He opened the water and held it up to my lips.

"Drink," he commanded. I complied without hesitation.

He then poured some of the water on his hands and splashed in on the back of my neck and on my forehead.

"How did you find me?" I asked when I could finally speak.

He looked a little flustered at my question. "I asked the guards to alert me if you tried to go down there," he said.

I nodded. "What happened down there? Did she say something to you?" His voice held animosity, but also concern.

I shook my head. "I didn't even make it that far," I admitted.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I had a panic attack."

"You were thinking about when you were imprisoned?"

I nodded. He sighed pulling me into his arms. "You just have to remember that you're not there anymore. You're free and you'll never have to go in there again. I don't want you anywhere near her," he said holding me even tighter.

"She tried to take the only thing that matters to me in this world and I will not have her upsetting you on top of everything. I don't want you to go down there again."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Okay you won't go down there again or okay I'll say anything to appease my boyfriend, but I'm really lying okay?" he asked.

"Okay I won't go down there for now," I told him with a laugh.

"I have a feeling that's the best deal I'm going to get so I'll take it. Just promise me one thing in return."

"Anything."

"Promise that if you want to go see her you'll let me come with you."

"I can live with that," I agreed. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you," he said.

"Thank you for saving me Comrade."

"I'll always be there for you my love," he whispered caressing my hair softly.

**So a lot of things happening in this chapter. There will be one more chapter back at Court before they return to Lehigh to deal with those sorority bitches. Did you like how Adrian healed her hair? I just couldn't bear to leave her like that. Don't worry she'll have her time with Tasha just you wait. Do you think Sydney will be jealous of Rose and Adrian? As always review if you liked review if you didn't. More Lissa in the next chapter too. **


	11. Chapter 11: Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 11: Payback's a Bitch **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here's the payback we've all been so eager for. I hope I don't disappoint.**

SPOV

Today had by far been the most interesting day I'd spent yet at the royal court. It had started out with the usual breakfast in the dining hall with Adrian. He poked fun at my oatmeal while reading his newspaper. We'd only know each other a few months and our relationship if you could call it that was completely undefined, yet we had already fallen into that old married couple routine. It was bizarre how one minute I was entirely afraid of him and his evil ways and the next intrigued and excited with the things he could do and the feelings he invoked inside me.

"So I booked us a date with Ambrose and Anya this morning," he said taking another sip of his coffee folding his newspaper in half laying it next to his half empty plate. He was always doing things like this, making plans for me without asking. If I didn't find him such an enigma I'd have stopped talking to him weeks ago. I did have to admit though most of the adventures he'd taken me on had been thrilling to say the least. Last week he'd snuck me into a secret room that housed all the coats of arms for the twelve Royal Moroi families. He said very few had ever been inside this chamber and that not even Queen Vasilisa had been to visit it yet. He infuriated me to no end with his strange ramblings and drunkenness, but somehow through all of his bullshit and innuendo he made me feel like I was something special. It was something no one had done my entire life.

Of course I'd always been told I was destined for greatness in keeping the evil creatures of darkness at bay, being an alchemist and all, but really that was more about duty and legacy than it was about me or the things I'd accomplished. Truthfully I hadn't accomplished any of the things I'd wanted to do with my life. I'd been too focused on what everyone around me wanted. P:art of what was drawing me towards the craziness that was Adrian Ivashkov was that he was if nothing else a rebel.

"That was divine," I commented as Ambrose finished my massage.

"You must be one special lady for Lord Ivashkov to be spending so much time on you. I've never seen him so enamored with a woman before, well at least a Moroi woman," he mumbled the last part and I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly. Was Adrian into Dhampirs? I'd thought that Moroi men were only interested in using Dhampir women for an easy romp in the sack and some dirty ways of taking blood. I was not too happy to have that image in my head when thinking about him. He did seem like he had been with a lot of women, but I hadn't gotten the impression that he'd treated them like blood whores.

After I'd put my clothing back on I went back into the waiting area. I waited five minutes, but Adrian never showed. He was usually done before me and already waiting reading or something. It was unlike him to be missing in action. I heard voices out in the salon area and went to investigate.

I saw Adrian talking to a Dhampir with oddly colored poorly cut hair who was obviously waiting to be worked on. Good thing too she looked like she needed it badly. What surprised me though was the instant jealousy that coursed through my veins as he embraced her. Maybe he really did have a thing for Dhampirs. I scrutinized her face and realized that it was Rose. What the hell had she done to her beautiful hair and why was she hugging my Adrian? Holy hell did I just call him mine?

Needless to say she didn't take kindly to the insults that spewed from my mouth. I hadn't intended to call her a circus freak, it was the jealousy talking. I knew she was with Dimitri and probably could care less about Adrian, but something about their behavior and the comments I'd been hearing told me not to trust that instinct. This was insane. How could I be jealous of my only real friend. One who had gone to the ends of the earth and back to save her beloved. I think I was truly losing my mind. Maybe I'd spent too much time around these evil creatures and they'd put some sort of voo doo spell on me. Whatever it was it was entirely wrong and I must be sick in the head, but man did I feel liberated.

This cannot be good. I thought as Adrian practically dragged Rose into the alley with me trailing behind.

I watched in awe as Adrian put his hands on the sides of Rose's neck where she'd been burned and suddenly the burns began to fade and eventually disappeared completely. After that the most curious thing happened. Her hair which had been cut and fried with peroxide slowly began to change back to it's original color and what's more it began to grow in length. This continued until she looked exactly the same as she had before all the madness happened to her hair. My jaw went slack at the final product. What the hell had I just witnessed and what was wrong with Adrian?

He looked sick, he was pale and he could barely stand. Rose said he needed a feeder and I didn't have time to think about what that meant. He was weak and all I could think about was getting him better. 

"What did he do to you?" I asked as we waited outside for him to finish with the feeders.

"He healed my burns and my hair," she said like it was obvious.

"What do you mean healed?"

"You've heard of Spirit users haven't you?" she asked.

"Well yes isn't that what element the Queen specialized in?" I may be human, but I wasn't a total idiot. I tried to stay on top of things in the magical world.

"Well Adrian is a Spirit user as well. How do you think he was able to charm that ring so easily to compel people into thinking you're Moroi?"

"I hadn't quite figured that one out," I told her sheepishly. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. What's happened to him is completely normal. When a Spirit user exerts too much of their element they get weak and tired just like the fire users and air users and such. 

I relaxed a little at her explanation. "What else can he do?" I asked.

She stifled a laugh. "How have you been sleeping lately?"

Her question puzzled me. "Fine why?"

"No reason," she said with a smirk. I was so tired of people talking in riddles. In truth I had been having the most fabulously pleasant dreams these past few weeks. My cheeks flushed a little as I thought about Adrian's frequent guest appearances in my dreams. He always seemed to be the subject of them as of late. One night it would be a garden another we'd be at the beach. It was really fantastic how my subconscious reacted to him. I wasn't at all surprised as I spent nearly every waking moment either with him or thinking about him.

Another wave of jealously rippled through me as he kissed her cheek. I became even more curious as they stumbled over their words arguing pleasantly over whether or not to invite Guardian Belikov to lunch. I knew Adrian didn't much care for him, but her was Rose's boyfriend and all. I didn't see why he couldn't deal with eating with him for an hour. Halfway through lunch while noticing the uncomfortable stiffness around the table it hit me like a ton of bricks. Rose had been seeing someone while she was on the run. That someone had been Moroi. Adrian looked pained every time I'd mentioned Rose's name and had something against Dimitri. The pieces of the puzzle started clicking together in my head. Adrian had been Rose's boyfriend and had gotten his heart broken when she'd gotten back together with Dimitri. How could I have been so blind?

That's why he'd run off that day I'd had to clean up the Strigoi mess at Lehigh. He'd been worried about Rose's safety. Oh Sydney how do you get yourself into these messes. Here I was having feelings for an evil creature of the night who drank like a fish, spouted off crazy nonsense, was a total womanizer and had been in love with my best friend. This is so turning into an episode of Jerry Springer.

RPOV

"Please tell me we don't have to go back to that evil place," I groaned as my alarm shocked me awake Monday morning. The past few days had been pure bliss spent with my sexy Russian Comrade. I despised the thought of having to go back to a place where I was even more ridiculed than I was here if that were at all possible and it was.

"I'm sending you back with a helmet," Dimitri teased running his hands through my hair fisting it tightly as he pulled me closer so he could claim my lips.

I giggled a little in response to his possessiveness of my hair. "You're not leaving until after sun up right?" he asked looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded. "Good I have one more thing planned for this afternoon," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Oh really and what would that be? You've already helped me christen the Jacuzzi, made me dinner, took me for a romantic moonlit walk. What else have you got up that sleeve of yours Guardian Belikov?" I teased.

"Just go wash up. We'll have some breakfast and then you'll see," he said. It was driving me insane not knowing what he had planned. What the hell had gotten into my Comrade? He'd never been this romantic before. I mean I guess I really wouldn't know what he was like on a real date since the short time we had been together at the Academy we had to keep things on the down low and all. I seriously doubted he'd been like this with past girlfriends though. This seemed more like Adrian's territory all romantic and stuff, but hey who was I to complain. Being Strigoi had changed Dimitri's entire outlook on life and he kept saying he wanted to embrace it to the fullest. Who was I to stop him?

I took a quick shower where I spent extra time washing and conditioning my hair with a new appreciation for the hassle I used to think it was. I dressed in a simple pair of jeans and red Henley shirt leaving the first two buttons undone just to drive him a little crazy.

"Do I smell French Toast?" I asked coming up behind Dimitri who was bent over the stove. I nuzzled my face into his muscular back and breathed in the smell of his aftershave.

"How about we play hooky all day and stay right here." He flipped the rest of the French Toast onto a plate and put the spatula on the side of the stove.

"Hmm that's exactly what I had in mind," he said pressing me up against the refrigerator kissing me senseless.

"I thought you had some big covert plans or something," I asked wolfing down breakfast like I'd never seen food before. I enjoyed Dimitri's cooking far more than the generic cafeteria food I'd been forced to consume the past few months.

"Come with me," he beckoned holding out his hand for me.

"Oooooookay." I was a little perplexed, but I followed him into the bedroom.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded. I smirked. "So that's how you want to play it." I could get used to this. I began removing my clothes saving my panties for last tossing them at his head. He of course caught them with his excellent reflexes.

His eyes traveled from my head all the way down and back up again.

"Lie face down." I did as I was told. I was so liking this new and improved Dimitri. I heard some rustling and a few seconds later the lights were dimmed, I could smell the extinguished match he'd probably used to light a candle and there was soft, soothing music playing from my I-home. I was thoroughly intrigued. I felt the bed dip as he joined me and I anxiously awaited whatever he had in store.

Seconds later I felt a drizzle of something cool on my back and then his hands were on me. He began to rub what must have been some sort of oil into my back using a decent amount of pressure. The oil had started off cold, but warmed with each stroke of his hands.

"Ugh this feels amazing," I moaned. "Don't stop. Is this what you were scheming all along?"

"I thought you could use a massage since you've been so stressed and I thought about booking you an appointment with Ambrose, but then I decided I didn't want another man touching you so intimately so he gave me some pointers."

"Well you must be a really dedicated student because I have never felt more relaxed in my life," I told him as he worked his hands all over my back, my neck and my shoulders.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said an hour later.

"Mmmm you are so very good with your hands Comrade."

"If you liked that then let me show you some of my other moves," he said hovering over me his lips turned up into a wolfish grin.

"You have mad skills," I panted sometime later.

"As do you my love," he said flopping down next to me. Somehow we'd ended up stark naked on the floor. I don't really remember how that happened. It was that good with him.

Saying goodbye was not something I wanted to do, but alas I had to return to the hell that was reality. It would only be a little over a month until we'd be home a whole week for Thanksgiving and Christian and Dimitri would be coming up two weekends from now. I hated to leave court with unfinished business, but I guess Tasha would just have to wait.

LPOV

As I watched Christian and Dimitri getting smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror of the SUV I felt sad, yet relieved to be going back to Lehigh. These last three days had been exhausting. Sure school was a lot of work with classes, papers, activites, and such, but being home and taking on my full duties as Queen of all Moroi was so not as easy as I thought it would be. I had a lot of paperwork, a million meetings, phone conferences, a meeting of the entire royal council and then there was that gala.

Oh the gala! I rested my head on the window pane staring out at the passing scenery. The gala had been a total disaster. I had not had the time to study up on appropriate conversation with each and every one of the prince and princesses and lords and ladies. I'd spilled red wine on my dress, tripped over my fallen hemline and I think I'd insulted Princess Ozera by accident. In truth I had absolutely no clue how to deal with all of this. Sure I was royal and I'd passed all the tests and people had voted for me, but why the hell would they? I had no experience in politics. I was eighteen for God's sake. What the hell did I know about running the Moroi world? I'd been trying to study Moroi politics and keep up with all the rest of the stuff I had to do, but it was just so overwhelming. I preferred it when it was just Rose and I at school and we could just be normal college co-eds. I couldn't wait for all the awesome sorority events we'd be attending together.

Another reason it was so hard for me to deal with my royal duties, was that I was also having the worst time dealing with the Spirit darkness. It was really messing with my head and all the stress on top of that was not helping. I so needed to get to my bottle of Vodka that was under my bed. It was really hard to hide my drinking around Christian. He would have smelled it on my breath. I knew I was going down a dark path, but I so did not want to burden Rose with this again. She was finally free of my craziness and I wanted her to live her own life. She'd already died twice. That was enough for one person to sacrifice. She and Dimitri were so happy right now. I couldn't unleash the plethora of issues I was having on them and Christian was still dealing with the fallout of Tasha's betrayal. I guess I could have spoken to Adrian, but since he and Rose were on good terms again he might spill it to her and I couldn't risk that.

"How was the gala?" Rose asked breaking me out of the half sleep I'd been in slumped against the window trying not to think about the mess I'd made of my life.

"Don't ask," I groaned.  
"It couldn't have been that bad," Eddie said from the back. He was throwing cheese puffs up in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.

"You're so classy. You know that Castile," Rose teased.

"Believe me it was that bad. Let's just not talk about it okay."

"Sure thing your majesty," Rose said. She knew how that annoyed me.

RPOV

We'd only been back at school for less than two hours and already I wanted to kill myself. We'd had to go right to class when we'd gotten home not even having enough time to stop at the dorms and drop off our stuff. Of course we had Lissa's entourage accosting us the second we walked through the door to English.

"Oh my gosh Lissa we aren't you psyched? We all made it into Delta Gamma. They're throwing a huge party on Friday to announce all of the new members. There's some big candle lighting ceremony and we have to recite all our vows and stuff then all the current members and the guys from Theta Xi our brother frat are going to be there. It's going to be totally outrageous." Shelly gushed clapping her hands together like an overexcited child.

I could feel the urge to vomit creeping up in my throat, but did my best to force it back down as I listened to Lissa share in their excitement.

"Of course Rose and I are thrilled at the chance to be a part of something so spectacular. Aren't we Rose?" She directed her question at me. Courtney, Shelly and Paige all turned their head towards me and glared at me like I was a pest they thought they'd bug bombed that had survived. The look on their faces as they scrutinized my appearance showed they'd been in on Serena and Darcy's little plot to torture me.

"Sure Liss I'm absolutely delighted to be a part of such a special group of individuals," I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the three bitches next to her and because Lissa was watching they had no other choice than to smile back however fake it may have been. It's a damn good thing Lissa sucked at reading aura's because mine would be screaming red with rage right now.

LPOV

It was Friday night and Rose and I were getting ready for the Delta Gamma party. They had insisted we wear all white and for me that was no biggie. I had tons of white clothes, but for Rose it was much more difficult. Her guardian attire was all black and besides that she had yet more black, some red stuff a green sweater and a blue hoodie. Was her wardrobe really that sparse? I thought I'd taken care of that, but I guess not. I'd have to put buy Rose decent clothing on my to do list. She was still in the shower and I was hunting through her stuff hoping to find something that would fit the bill. If I didn't she'd end up having to borrow something of mine and we so did not wear the same size.

I was rummaging through her top dresser drawer when I found her Delta Gamma pledge week shorts rolled up into a ball tucked underneath some jeans. I pulled them out not quite knowing why she'd stuffed them there. They'd probably gotten stuck in there by mistake. As I pulled them out I hit my hand on the dresser and the shorts fell to the ground. As I bent down to pick them up I realized there was some writing on the back. That struck me as odd because the only thing written on the rest of our shorts was the Delta Gamma Greek lettering. I gasped as I saw the big bold letters that read Delta Gamma followed by the word blood donor in red. Rage boiled up inside of me. Had she really walked around for a whole week with the insinuation of her being a blood whore stamped across her ass? I hadn't paid much attention to her clothes other than the fact that they had been too small.

"Liss what are you doing?" Rose asked as she exited the bathroom catching me red handed with her shorts clutched tightly in my fists.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded holding them up for her to see. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Nothing it's nothing," she said grabbing it out of my hand and stuffing it back into the drawer.

"Nothing? You call walking around advertising that you're a blood whore for a week nothing?" I screeched. I could tell my voice was high pitched and hysterical and I could also tell that I was very close to losing what little self control I had left.

"It was just a joke," she said trying to play it off.

"If it was just a joke then how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I know how much you wanted to be a part of Delta Gamma and I didn't want to spoil it for you," she said looking down at the floor.

"Rose it isn't okay that they did that to you. You're my best friend and my sister and they have no right to play tricks like that on you," I told her sincerely. It was all my fault that she'd had to suffer than humiliation. It hurt that she hadn't told me about it too.

"Liss it was no big deal besides the Moroi on campus no one knew what it meant so it was just a harmless prank. I'm over it and you shouldn't let it get to you," she said calmly.

"Are they doing other things to you too?" I asked fearing that if they'd gone that far they may have done other things as well. I knew they weren't too happy to have a Dhampir in their group, but Darcy and Serena had assured me that they were progressive and wanted to change the image of the sorority and having Rose would help them do that. I wasn't so sure now though. 

"Everything has been fine. Like I said it was just a little initiation prank. You know how that goes. They probably did something like that to everyone else too just not to you because you're the Queen," she said.

"I guess," I rationalized. If she wasn't mad then I guess I shouldn't be. Plus it was over. I was still going to speak with Darcy about it though. It was unfitting for anyone to play such a mean trick on someone, especially when that someone was my best friend.

"What are you doing in my drawers anyways?" she asked reaching in and grabbing a pair of fresh panties and a bra.

"I was just looking for something white for you to wear tonight. It's the dress code for the initiation ceremony."

"Got it covered," she said pulling a bag out from under the bed. She pulled out a white blazer, matching camisole a pair of long white suit pants and white flats.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked curiously. "I bought it at court. I read somewhere that most sororities require one to wear all white on special occasions so I bought something comfortable that I could fight in. I figured you'd tart me up in some sort of skirt or something ridiculous so I one upped you."

"Wow you're getting good at that," I told her definitely impressed with her initiative.

"Okay Eddie is going to be posted right outside the back door with Phillips at the front door. The rest will fan out into two ranks one to the right and one to the left. They will blend in with their surroundings. You won't see them unless they're needed. There will also be two other guardians there tonight you may want to coordinate with. One is Guardian Linx whose charge is Andrew Badica and the other is Guardian Evanson whose charge is Lydia Dashkov. Both royals will be attending tonight's activities. You'll probably see more of them as the year goes on so it might be best to work out some sort of arrangements" Rose said through her earpiece. She was talking to my eight guardians and to me as well. Man was she organized. I envied her. I used to have that sort of dedication and the ability to organize things, then again I used to have her pulling the darkness from me as well. It's funny how now I'm the one who can't keep it together and she's so rational and well manored.

"We're going in," she said hiding her earpiece behind her long locks as we entered the Delta Gamma house.

"Queen Vasilisa how lovely to see you again. It's such an honor that you've chosen to become a sister of Delta Gamma," Darcy greeted me as we entered.

"I'm very pleased to be here as well," I told her. "So is Rose." For the first time since we walked in she acknowleged Rose's existence. I hadn't noticed before that none of them really even talked to her unless I forced them to. What exactly had I gotten us into? I thought.

Darcy and Serena both gasped as the looked at Rose then shot each other looks of confusion. Rose just smirked like the cat who ate the canary.

"Lovely to see you again Darcy, Serena," she said pleasantly. It was unlike Rose to be so pleasant. Something was up and I was going to find out tonight.

"This year we have six new Moroi members of Delta Gamma and we also have the pleasure of inducting our first Dhampir member as well this year. In addition it is with great pleasure that we welcome Queen Vasilisa Dragomir into our sisterhood," Darcy announced. She and the rest of the current sisters were wearing what looked like white graduation gowns with hoods pulled up over their hair. They each carried a lit white pillar candle. Serena passed one unlit candle to each new member. If I wasn't mistaken she gave Rose a dirty look and nearly threw her candle at her. Rose didn't respond keeping her guardian mask in place used her quick reflexes to catch the candle before anyone even noticed except for me that is.

"Our sisters who will be graduating this year will now pass the torch to our new sisters. Seven Moroi stood and walked over to where we were all standing in a straight line. They held out their candles one to each of us and we lit our own.

"You will now repeat the Delta Gamma oath. Repeat after me."

"I pledge myself to Delta Gamma and to all my sisters. I will love them, respect them, trust them with my life , be there in their times of need and accept that we are now part of the Delta Gamma family and will always be loyal to my family."

We repeated after her in unison. After, the seven of us set our candles on the mantle where they would be on display. It was then I noticed that each candle was engraved with our names in beautiful silver with rhinestones. Mine had tiny pearls around the bottom. The rest of them were unadorned except for the name. When I got to Rose's instead of Rose it said Ross on it. Something wasn't right. How could they have misspelled her name? It wasn't like it was hard to remember. I was about to go speak with Darcy when I was bombarded by an influx of new people. All were Moroi and some were male. The party had started.

It was several hours later when I realized I hadn't seen Rose since we arrived. I'd been tied up talking with a bunch of people I didn't know, but all thought they knew me. As I listened to Simone someone drone on and on about some Moroi political plea that was going on right now I scanned the room for Rose. She wouldn't have left me. My eyes spotted her sitting on a stood in the corner with a disgusted look on her face as two Moroi men circled around her like vultures.

It was now or never. I was going to find Darcy and confront her.

"Excuse me I need to find someone." I walked in the direction I'd seen Darcy go earlier. As I continued down the main hallway I heard voices coming from the parlor. No one was supposed to be in this part of the house or so I thought. I crept closer and recognized the hushed voices as Darcy and Serena. They were arguing.

"I was there Darcy. I cut the hair off of her myself and you threw the peroxide on her head. There's no way she could have fixed that so fast. It has to be a wig."

Wig peroxide? Who were they talking about? This could be interesting. I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"If it's a wig it's pretty damn convincing. The burn marks from the peroxide are gone too. I'm betting one of her Moroi friends healed her. You know the Queen specialized in Spirit and is particularly skilled in healing even bringing that Bitch back from the dead and all. I didn't know she could heal hair though."

Rose they were talking about Rose. I knew there was more to it than she was saying. She was wearing that stupid baseball cap of Eddies. How dare they mess with her like that! I could feel the anger well up inside me as I walked around the corner.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I cried out not caring who heard me. Everyone was on the other side of the house and the speakers made a sufficient amount of noise so it was likely no one would hear me.

They both jumped when they saw me.

"Queen Vasilisa what are you doing here? Were you looking for us?" Serena asked sweetly trying to figure out how much I'd overheard I'm sure.

"What did you do to Rose and what did she ever do to you?"

"We didn't do anything to her. What are you talking about?" Darcy said laughing nervously.

"So you didn't cut off her hair and burn her with peroxide?" I screamed.

Their jaws practically hit the floor.

"Tell me the truth! What did you do to her!" I was beginning feel like I was on fire.

"It was a rush week prank. We didn't mean it," Serena cried frantically backing away from me. I must have looked scary.

"Oh you're afraid are you? Well you should be!" I could feel myself going over to the dark side as I called upon the dark magic I'd used on Jesse that day he'd attacked me at the Academy.

**Gosh don't you just hate cliff hangers? Review please=) **


	12. Chapter 12: Damage Control

**Chapter 12: Damage Control**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Just get the hell away from me will you," I growled shoving the two eager, Moroi, freshman away from me. They'd been drooling at my feet ever since the party started and they were beginning to get a bit grabby. I looked over to where Lissa had been standing and chatting with nearly every Moroi in the entire school all night to find she wasn't there anymore. I sighed and began walking towards the kitchen. She was probably freshening up her drink. The thumping of the base from the speakers in the living room was giving me a headache anyways. Not that it was all the music, mostly my headache had come from playing nice with all the sorority bitches that were here. During the ceremony I'd looked for Stacy, but it seems she changed her mind and or they changed it for her and she hadn't been initiated after all. I was secretly relieved. She didn't need these girls to make her feel worthy. She was so much better than them already.

"They could at least play some decent music," I grumbled to myself as I continued to look for Lissa as she was not in the kitchen. It was so much easier to find her when I could slip into her head. That was one thing about the not having the bond that really sucked, I was so used to having a low jack on her that now I worried whenever she wasn't right next to me. It had really scared me not knowing if she was okay the night we were attacked a few weeks ago. If Dimitri hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. I continued walking down the hallway checking each room as I went, but there was no sign of her. I told her not to wander away. I was so hoping I wasn't going to have to call for back up.

As I continued to search I heard what sounded like shouting coming from the parlor. I followed the noise and found Darcy and Serena cowering on the floor frantically clawing at their skin. The entire parlor looked like a tornado had plowed through it. There was broken glass everywhere and the furniture was overturned. Could there be Strigoi? How had they gotten past the guardians patrolling the perimeter of the house? I drew my stake and readied myself for battle.

"Get them off of me," Darcy screeched clawing frantically at her face. She had begun to bleed she'd scratched herself so hard. What in the hell was wrong with them? They acted as if they could see something I couldn't.

I glanced to my left still looking for Strigoi and saw Lissa standing on the coffee table her arms outstretched and her eyes wild. Her hair was mussed, her dress was ripped and she'd lost a shoe. I recognized immediately that the darkness had taken over her and that she was the one causing the hallucinations. She looked murderous like that day back at the Academy. This was not going to be pretty. I needed to stop her and fast. I couldn't pull the darkness from her this time.

"Lissa you need to stop," I commanded. She didn't even look at me. In truth I'm not sure she even heard me with the state she was in.

"Lissa!" I cried grabbing her roughly and shaking her shoulders. "You need to stop this. It isn't you. It's the darkness and I can't take it from you. You have to fight it," I tried to get her to hear me. This time her eyes focused a little.

"No Rose! They need to pay for what they did to you!" She sounded entirely insane as she said this. I now realized she must have found out about that night in the woods. This was so not happening only it was.

"Please make it stop," Serena cried out backing into the corner." I had no idea what she was making them see, but the looks of terror on their faces were enough to make me think it wasn't good.

"Lissa, this kind of black magic is not good for you. You need to stay on our side of the line," I tried reasoning with her, but she continued to glared at them with a glint of evil in her eyes.

I needed help. I was in over my head and I was drowning. I didn't want all the guardian's to come storming in it would only draw attention to an already deteriorating situation, so I used my phone to text Eddie. He'd be able to keep it quiet and he already knew about Lissa's darkness, a fact that was not made privy to the rest of her royal guard.

He burst through the door just seconds later. "What the hell?" he cried as he took in the scene before him.

"No time. I need you to clean up the mess in here. The glass, the lamp, the rest make sure it is all in order."

"What about her?" he said pointing to Lissa. His eyes were wide. "And what about them?" He pointed at Darcy and Serena.  
"Don't worry I've got it," I told him. I so did not want to resort to this, but I couldn't think of anything else.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, pulled my arm back and swung at her hard, but not full force. My fist made contact with Lissa's chin and she went down like a ton of bricks. I caught her as she screamed in pain.

Oh please don't let me go to jail for assaulting the Queen, I prayed afraid I'd end up in a cell next to Tasha. As soon as Lissa went down whatever hold she had on the girls broke and the screaming ceased.

"Detain them," I told Eddie.

"How?"

"I don't care how." I barked. There was no time and no one could know about this.

"Lissa? Lissa? Are you okay?" I slapped her face a little.

"Rose?" she asked opening her eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember most of it, but why am I on the floor?"

"Don't be mad."

"Mad about what?"

"I hit you," I confessed.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Thanks. I needed it." I looked at her incredulously. I hadn't expected that. She was going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so. Help me up." I grabbed her hand hauling her to her feet.

"What did I do?" she gasped surveying the damage taking in the blood and scratches on Serena and Darcy's faces, chest and arms.

"I don't know what you made them see, but this is not something that can be made public knowledge," I hissed.

"What are we going to do about them?" Eddie asked. He'd tied Serena and Darcy to the chairs.

"I'll take care of it," Lissa said.

"No Liss the darkness," I reached out grabbing her shoulder.

"Rose I have to they can't tell anyone about this. I'll lose the throne." I stepped back realizing she was right.

She stepped forward and looked both girls straight in the eyes.

"The two of you got into an argument and beat each other up. Rose, Eddie and I were never here in this parlor. Forget everything you saw tonight. Go upstairs and go straight to sleep." She compelled them.

Their eyes glazed over and they nodded in agreement walking right by us and up the stairs.

I barely made it to Lissa before she fell over.

"We need to get her back to the dorm and I need to make a call." I told Eddie. He supported her weight as we snuck out the back door. Phillips met up with us once we were outside.

"Is everything okay Hathaway?"

"Yep Liss is just tired and we're going to take her home." He nodded and backed off undoubtedly thinking she'd had a little too much to drink. Hey it was college and it was better than him knowing the truth.

Once we got Lissa back to the dorm she went straight for her bed reaching under it pulling out a pair of boots.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked eying her curiously.

"Don't judge me," she said pulling a bottle out of one of them

"Vodka?" I gasped as she opened it taking a large slug.

She nodded taking another big gulp.

"I know it's wrong, but Adrian was right it does help. The reason it got so bad tonight is because I wasn't able to sneak it at home. Christian would have noticed," She said with a sigh sinking to the ground in shame.

"Oh Liss why didn't you tell me it was so bad? How long has this been going on?"

"For a while," She admitted sadly tears leaking out her jade green eyes.

"You should have told me."

"Right like you should have told me what those bitches did to your hair," she said sarcastically.

I looked down at the floor. "I know."

"How did you grow it back?" she asked.

"Adrian healed it." She nodded.

"We can't keep things from each other it just ends up blowing up in our faces," she said.

I knew she was right. "Well in that case. Those bitches have been making my life a living hell. Can we please not be Delta Gamma's?" I pleaded.

"You got it," she said.

"Now give me the bottle."

"No please Rose, I need it," she begged.

"So do I." I grabbed it out of her hands and took a huge gulp enjoying the feeling of the burn in my throat as it slid down. She laughed. "Don't we make a sorry pair?"

"That we do Liss. That we do."

**So this darkness thing is becoming a real problem. What to do what to do? Meditation or medication only time will tell. What do you think Lissa will do to those Delta Gammas now that she knows what bigots they are? Who wants to see some Adrian and Sydney? I think it's about time they got a little physical=) Who did Rose call and why? Review and you'll find out sooner! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Man of my Dreams

**Chapter 13: The Man of my Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

SPOV

I spent the majority of the week thinking about Adrian as usual. He was away with his family on some sort of trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. By eavesdropping on several other moroi conversations while wearing my spirit infused ring, I was able to deduce that Rose and Adrian had been in a somewhat tumultuous relationship that started when she returned to 's from Russia. They remained together even after Dimitri was restored to his dhampir status. I knew for a fact that she'd been the one to end it with him and not the other way around. I wondered just how much he cared for her and if he still had feelings for her. I so did not want to be the rebound girl. Wait was I seriously contemplating dating him? I think I was.

For once I decided to be honest with myself. I had real feelings for Adrian Ivashkov. He really wasn't evil. In fact he was as far from evil as one could get. He had a beautiful soul, a good heart, he made me laugh and damn was he sexy. It had been a long time since I'd been with a man. I was raised by a very strict religious family, so I didn't have much experience with men. In fact I'd never been intimate with a man. I had never really felt that way about someone before. I thought I'd felt that way about my high school boyfriend Ryan, but I knew now that I was wrong. What I felt for Ryan back then was nothing compared to how I felt about Adrian now.

The only thing that bothered me was that he'd been with Rose and who the hell could compete with that? Certainly not plain old human me. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, a badass, confident did I mention beautiful? If he'd been in love with her which I really believed he had been because of how he'd acted around Dimitri and Rose then how could I stand a chance? The real question was did I want to be sloppy seconds to my best friend? I don't know why I was being so stupid. He probably didn't even feel the same way and why would he? Compared to the things he could do and the company he kept, I was a nobody. In the past several months I'd come to realize that each member of the moroi community had their own unique talents. Adrian could heal people and make Spirit charms, the Queen could heal, Christian could kill Strigoi using his fire power, the guardians had unparallalled senses and their commitment to duty was extremely noble. I'd finally come to the conclusion that most moroi and dhampirs were not evil beings. There were some like Natasha Ozera that were, but the same went for us humans. Most were good, some were evil. We had murderers, rapists, hate crimes, serial killers, child molesters, the list was endless. So far I'd yet to see a big difference between our society and theirs. moroi were just as prejudiced against dhampirs and humans as we were against them. They had a hierarchy just like we did. There were the haves and the have nots. The royals thought they owned the world and could do as they pleased just like the bureaucrats that ran the human world. For the first time in my life I started doubting my upbringing. Was I really ready to throw away twenty years of beliefs for a Royal moroi?

I fell asleep that night missing Adrian like mad. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

I knew I was asleep and I was really excited to be having yet another dream date with my man. I found myself this time on a cliff overlooking the ocean. There was a gentle breeze and I could hear the waves crashing into the rocks below me. I looked down to see that I was again wearing a beautiful white dress. It flowed all around me and seemed to dance in the wind.

I waited as usual for him to appear. My heart raced in anticipation of his arrival.

"Hey there," he said as I felt his arms encircle my waist from behind shooting a jolt of electricity through my entire body. It was the first time I'd felt this sort of physical contact in a dream. In truth I'd been longing for him to touch me like this in real life. It felt so amazing. Usually in my dreams we'd be near each other, but never actually touching. This was new and I'd have to say I was loving it.

I turned around to face him. He looked the same as he did in person. Every glorious detail of his handsome face, his nicely sculpted body and his piercing green eyes was perfection. He was wearing a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with khacki shorts. His feet were bare as were my own. He gave me his most dazzling smile that nearly made me melt into a puddle.

"How is it I keep dreaming of you?" I murmured.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

I nodded.

"This isn't a dream," he replied a small smile playing on his lips.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Okay then, enlighten me. If this isn't a dream then what is it?"I asked. This dream was becoming more and more bizarre by the minute. I must have eaten something strange before I went to sleep.

"It's a dream walk."

"What's a dream walk?" None of this was making sense.

"Well you saw me heal Rose's hair last week right?"

"Yes," I gulped nervously.

"You have also seen that I can make spirit charms like the ring you wear," he continued.

"Well another one of the gifts that come with spirit is that I can enter and manipulate people's dreams."

I snorted. "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"It's true," he persisted grabbing my hand with his own. I didn't know what to think. He did have a lot of other impossible talents. Could this be real? I didn't know. Suddenly I became very unnerved.

"So if this isn't a dream, then all the other times I've dreamt of you weren't dreams either?"

"Well some of them may have been. I don't really know how often you dream of me, but most nights I visit you for a short time." I flushed with embarrassment. I dreamt of him far more often than that.

"But why? Assuming that you're telling the truth, which I'm not entirely convinced that I'm not just crazy and talking to myself. Why would you come into my dreams?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid,"he responded.

"Afraid of what exactly?" I questioned.

"Afraid that if I try to spend too much time with you in the real world that you'll get tired of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know I'm not the easiest person to tolerate on a good day with my drinking, my spirit madness, and my crude personality, but with your preconceived notions that all Moroi are evil creatures of the night that doesn't give me much of a shot," he said sadly.

"I don't think you're evil," I responded squeezing his hand tightly.

"You don't?" He definitely seemed surprised.

"Not at all. I think you're the kindest, most caring man I've ever known."I looked deeply into his eyes as I made my confession biting my lower lip waiting for the rejection I knew was coming.

Instead his eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

He slowly lifted his hand to my face lightly caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he said closing his eyes.

He pulled me into his arms swinging me around in a circle like they do in the movies. I felt as light as a feather as he set me back down on my feet. He leaned his forehead against mine boring his eyes into my own.

"I think I'm falling for you," he whispered. My eyes widened. That was exactly what I'd been dreaming of him saying in real life and here he was right in front of me and instead of responding I stood gaping at him like a fish with my mouth hanging open. I could feel his shoulders slump a little as he'd probably been hoping for a coherent response from me.

"I should go now," he said pulling away from me disappointment in his voice.

"Wait don't go!" I stopped him. He turned to face me.

"I think I'm falling for you too."

His lips curved into the beautiful smile I loved seeing on his face. He embraced me tightly and I relished the feeling of his body pressed against my own.

"I still have to go. Keeping us here like this is taking a lot of spirit and it's very tiring."

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" I asked.

"Meet me at the café across from the salon tomorrow at noon. I'll be there with a bouquet of your favorite flowers."

"How did you know my favorite flowers are peonies?" I asked

"I didn't. You just told me." He smirked before kissing me lightly on the cheek before disappearing. I woke up seconds later. My cheek tingled from where he had kissed me.

"Wow." There weren't any other words for that.

It was eleven thirty and as I checked my reflection in the mirror. I usually wore dress slacks and a button down shirt or suit jacket, but today was different. I didn't want to look so stoic. If Adrian truly had been in my dreams then he had chosen the clothing I'd worn. I wanted to look nice for him. I'd pulled the only real dress I had out of the back of my closet. It was yellow with a floral pattern on it. It had thick strap a cinched waist and flared from the waist stopping just above my knee. I paired it with a pair of white flats and a green scarf.

I slipped on my ring before leaving my room. On the way out of the palace I was beginning to rethink my decision to meet him. Surely there was no such thing as dream walking. That was absurd. I had wanted him to like me so badly that my subconscious had come up with some elaborate dream walking scenario to make me feel better. This couldn't be real. Then again turning a Strigoi back into a dhampir was entirely absurd, yet that had been done.

As I rounded the corner I nearly ran smack into Dimitri. He eyed me closely recognizing my moroi alias.

"Sydney," he greeted me.

"Hello Guardian Belikov," I responded nervously.

"Please call me Dimitri," he requested for the hundredth time. I nodded as he continued on to wherever he was going. He was dressed in his guardian attire so I assumed he was on duty or was going to be soon.

"Dimitri wait," I called after him. He turned around.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Is there such a thing as dream walking?" I bit my lip nervously. He was so going to think I had cracked up.

His usual stoic demeanor faltered and he began to chuckle.

"I see you've been the latest victim of Ivashkov's dream stalking," he said with a small smirk.

My eyes widened. "So it's true?" I gasped. He nodded. "Well I don't know from experience, but Rose complained about it enough," he grumbled.

"Thanks," I muttered as I continued towards my destination. So he'd dream walked with Rose as well. I wondered if he still did?

I paced nervously in front of the café. I was ten minutes early. I'd already checked my watch ten times. Time had been ticking by as slow as molasses.

"Well don't you look gorgeous?" His voice came to me from behind. I took a deep breath before turning to face him.

There he was standing there looking handsome as ever a twinkle in his eyes as he held out a bouquet of the most beautiful pink peonies I'd ever seen.

"Hi," I breathed. My palms were clammy and I was sweating buckets even though it was a brisk November afternoon. I took the flowers from his outstretched hands and allowed him to kiss my cheek exactly where he'd kissed it in my dreams. It was so much better in person than it had been in our dreams.

"Come with me," he beckoned. I allowed him to take my hand. I would follow him anywhere.

We ended up in a remote area of the court grounds. I stared in awe at the picnic that had been set up. There was a picnic table with a basket. Two champagne flutes with a bottle chilling in an ice bucket. There were also candles. Soft music played in the background.

I shivered a little. I was so not dressed for an outdoor picnic.

"Do you like it?" he asked his voice hopeful.

"It's beautiful. You did all of this for me?"

"I wanted us to have a real date. I mean if you want to have one." He slapped his forehead. " I guess I should have asked if you wanted to go on a date before I dragged you here," he rambled.

"No, I love it. Everything you've done has been wonderful," I told him.

We sat and he pulled out several items from the basket before pouring two glasses of champagne.

"I never pegged you for a romantic," I mused sipping my champagne.

"Well Miss Sage, there are quite a few things about me you don't know."

While we were eating the chill in the air became worse and I shivered again.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you to dress warmly." He got up from his seat and came around to my side of the table pulling off his suit jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Not it's okay. I usually dress warmer than this," I told him. He sat next to me rubbing my shoulders trying to warm me up a little.

"Maybe we should get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold. I keep forgetting you're quite a bit more fragile than us evil creatures," he said with a wink.

I giggled a little. "Yes us humans are prone to catching such dread things like colds and the influenza."

He walked me back to my room. "Better?" he asked now that we were in the warmth and comfort of the royal palace.

"Much." We were standing outside the door to my room awkwardly. I didn't know about him, but I wasn't ready for our first real date to be over.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked holding my breath.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he responded opening the door for me allowing me to pass through ahead of him.

"You are quite the gentleman."

"Shh don't let that get around. I have a reputation to uphold."

"I know it's not what you're used to, but make yourself at home," I told him. I was about to grab a sweater from my closet when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Take off that silly ring," he said. "I much prefer to look at the real you."

"Really? I thought this alternate identity you invented for me was your dream woman or something," I joked slipping the ring off my finger placing it on the counter.

"Hardly, I was just trying to make you inconspicuous," he responded. You are far more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. We were facing each other now our lips only inches apart. My breath hitched in my throat. One of us was going to have to make the first move and I so didn't want it to be me. Fortunately I didn't have to make the decision. He made it for me. In one simple movement he pulled me into his arms brushing his lips softly across my own. Although it lasted only a few seconds fireworks exploded in my head.

"Is this okay?" he whispered asking my permission to continue.

I couldn't respond verbally so I did the only thing I could. I leaned forward pressing my lips to his. He responded without hesitation moving his warm lips in sync with my own. We stood exactly like that his hands on my hips and mine wrapped around his neck kissing for what seemed like an eternity before breaking apart both breathless.

"That was amazing," he said leaning his forehead against mine. I couldn't argue because it had been more than amazing. How could something so wrong feel so right?

**Aww Sydney and Adrian finally kissed! How sweet. Do you think she's going to get a little jealous of his past with Rose? Will a human/royal moroi relationship be doomed to fail? More Rose and Dimitri coming up next. I know some of you skip the chapters in Sydney's POV she says you hurt her feelings so please read anyways. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Comraderie & Sisterhood

**Chapter 14: Camaraderie and Sisterhood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I watched in amusement as Darcy and Serena made their way down the stairs of the Delta Gamma house. They looked like clowns. They'd tried to hide the scratches and bruises on their faces with make-up and I must say their attempts were what one would call an epic fail. I could also hear snickers coming from the crowd as they whispered about how their injuries had occurred. We were all gathered here because Lissa had issued a royal order that all the moroi on campus even the ones who did not belong to a fraternity or sorority had to meet at the Delta Gamma house. The entire royal guard flanked Lissa as she made her way to the house. We were all dressed in civilian clothing, but I'll have to say that we were slightly conspicuous.

All together there were around fifty moroi and twenty-five guardians. Eight of which plus myself were Lissa's. The moroi all sat in chairs set up on either side of a large podium with a microphone that Lissa had requested. The males congregated on one side and the females on the other. I glanced around eventually meeting Stacy's worried gaze. I broke my guardian mask to give her a reassuring smile. She had nothing to worry about.

Lissa was dressed in a smart black suit jacket with a matching pencil skirt, black peep toed heels, pearls hung from her neck and lobes and she'd pulled her hair back into a sleek bun. It was a very dignified look. All that was missing was her tiara. She'd thought it a little much for this and I'd have to agree. As she walked up to the podium the entire room bowed to her. For once she didn't ask them to rise right away. She really was pissed.

After they'd risen and reseated themselves Lissa began to speak.

"Most of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting. As you all know I have recently enrolled here at Lehigh University and I've brought along several members of my royal guard and two of my good friends who happen to be my guardians as well as dhampirs."

There were a few muffled gasps in the crowd as they looked around their eyes coming to rest first on Eddie and then on me.

"As a freshman I was very excited to find out that there was a moroi sorority on campus. I had so looked forward to rushing Delta Gamma with some of my new friends." She looked towards where Courtney, Shelly and Paige were seated. They smiled at her dumbly having to idea that she was about to rip them a new one.

"I was looking forward to being a Delta Gamma for a lot of reasons, but partially because it was a place that I could feel safe and among friends at a time of great change in my life. Sadly a few nights ago in this very room I learned that not only could I not feel safe here, but that I was not among friends."

The Delta Gamma's in the room began to look around nervously. I'll have to admit that I enjoyed watching them sweat.

"I was ashamed to hear that during rush week not only was there hazing going on, but the president of our sorority, someone we all look to as a leader in our community, took it upon herself to cause bodily harm and humiliation to two of the pledges solely based on discriminatory criteria."

At her statement everyone started whispering and turned their heads to stare at Darcy who looked like she was about to wet herself.

"As Queen of the moroi community I am ashamed that things like social and economic status as well as race were brought into something that was supposed to be a sisterhood." The distain in her voice couldn't be mistaken. "I expect better than that of not only the students who attend Lehigh University, but as citizens of the moroi community I demand respect for each and every moroi and dhampir living within it."

"One thing I will not stand for is intolerance. In a world filled with threats of Strigoi and humans who will do anything to join their ranks we need to band together now more than ever. If we've learned anything from my predecessor's untimely death is that we need to present a united front for our community to thrive. Treating dhampirs like second class citizens is a practice of the past and I will not tolerate it. They lay down their lives for us and we as the up and coming generation have the power to change the way our society views non-royal moroi, dhampirs and even alchemists. Due to the poor choices of all parties involved I have no choice, but to shut down Delta Gamma and Theta Xi until further notice. All moroi living in the houses will have one week to secure new housing in the dorms or on off campus apartments."

The room erupted in disagreement.

"You can't do that!" Darcy cried. "What proof do you have that these alleged incidents even happened? Are you just taking the word of one dhampir who happens to be your best friend over the rest of us?" There was a chorus of agreement at her statement.

"Actually Miss Pavenic, I didn't mention that one of the injured parties was a dhampir, but you just did confirming the validity of the complaint. Although another interesting thing is that the two people who came forward were both moroi. Need I not mention that I myself overheard the two of you discussing the incident just the other night in the parlor?" She gave them a look that said don't push me or I'll push back.

"Certainly none of our sisters would claim such blasphemy," Serena retorted crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Actually the party that came forward was not a sister it was a brother." Everyone turned around to see Andrew Badica rise to his feet. Darcy gasped in horror.

"You?" she sputtered.

"Not nice when your own boyfriend turns you in is it?" Stacy said rising to her feet.

"You as well? I should have known you would squeal like a pig. You are nothing!" Darcy cried advancing towards Stacy with a menacing look on her face.

"Back away from her or I will have Guardian Hathaway restrain you," Lissa warned.

"We should have known not to associate with you. You're a dhampir lover. You even allow that ex-strigoi to guard your boyfriend. I've seen you with them around campus. The only reason we let you in was because you were Queen. You and your guardian are nothing but freak shows," Darcy shrieked lunging at Lissa.

It took me all of about ten seconds to jump in front of her and pin Darcy's bony wrists behind her back.

"Darcy Pavenic you are under arrest for attempted assault to her royal majesty Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the moroi court of law," I read her the rights as Eddie came over with handcuffs. This was so a moment to remember for me. Why did no one ever have a camera at times like these?

"This is all your fault you little bloodwhore!" she screeched as Phillips and Eddie escorted her out of the building.

"I suggest that any of you who share Miss Pavenic's views change your ways starting now," Lissa said stepping down from the podium leaving the rest of the moroi gaping after her.

"That was a quite a show she put on wasn't it?" I laughed as we headed back towards the dorms.

"Can we go home now? I am sick of this place," she muttered.

"Three days until we have a whole week off for Thanksgiving I reminded her."

"Want to ditch and go home early?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said with a laugh.

"Me neither," Eddie agreed.

"Hey thanks for standing up for me in there Liss."

"What are sisters for?" she asked linking her arm through mine with a smile.

"I dunno maybe you should call Jill and invite her home for Thanksgiving," I suggested.

"There's a way to spoil the mood," she grumbled.

"Come on Liss. She has done nothing but support you in everything. You need to make an effort to get to know her. She's your sister and like it or not she is the only thing that keeps you on the throne."

"I guess I could call and invite Jill and the Mastrano's to dine with us."

"Good girl." I patted her on the back.

DPOV

"So what's the plan for Thanksgiving?" I asked Christian as we exited the building. At Lissa's request, Christian had begun teaching basic defensive magic classes for a small number of moroi volunteers. Many were still against it, but we were finding out more and more just how much the younger generation wanted to be involved in their own destinies. There were currently eight students that showed up on a regular basis; surprisingly several of them were royals. I had a feeling there would be a higher enrollment if the class was not taught by an Ozera and an ex-strigoi.

"The girls will be home Saturday and we have a whole week. I thought about planning a short vacation. I know Lissa in really in need of some relaxation with all the stress she's been under lately. We could leave Sunday and be back Wednesday to get ready for Thursday."

"I agree that they've both been under a lot of stress, where would we go?" As I listened to him rattle off several suggestions, mostly moroi resorts that were warded I thought about how different things were now that they had been just a few months ago. Over the past several months Christian and I had formed some sort of wayward friendship. Not many people wanted to associate with him after what Tasha had done and if he thought it was bad after his parents turned Strigoi this was worse. Being related to the person who'd assassinated the Queen was not something you wanted to advertise. The fact that he still went to visit her was also taking its toll on his popularity amongst the guardians as well as the moroi population. I had to hand it to him though. She was his only family and there was something to be said for standing by your family in times of need. I was angry as hell at Tasha and I'd meant what I'd said about killing her with my bare hands if she ever came near Rose again, but part of me felt sorry for her, a very small part.

Christian was having a really tough time, someone actually spit on him last week as we were walking through the downtown area of the court. He put on his false bravado and masked it with anger, but I could tell he was suffering. He needed a friend and who better to hang out with than me, an ex-strigoi probably the only person more hated than he was. Although I'm not sure being seen with me was helping his case any, but in any case I found myself desperate for companionship as well.

Before I'd met Rose I was a loner and content in remaining one, but something about her and the way she interacted with people made me want to reach out as well. I was determined not to waste any of the time I'd been given after Rose had gone through all that trouble to bring me back. I owed it to her to live life to the fullest.

In the end we decided to take them to a resort on Hilton Head. It would be warm and sunny and Rose and I could spend some time on the beach while Lissa and Christian relaxed at the indoor spa.

"Hey I know that place it's really posh." We turned to see Adrian and Sydney who was in her disguise of course walking several paces behind us.

" I was actually thinking about going there myself, but if you're going to have Lissa there you may want to think about renting the place out so she doesn't spend the whole time being bombarded by the masses."

I still wasn't quite comfortable being around him in a social setting seeing is that I'd helped Rose hurt him, but he was a decent guy and Rose seemed to want him around so I stood quietly listening to him and Christian talk about planning a group trip.

"So," Sydney said uncomfortably. "Are you going to be okay with us tagging along on your romantic vacation with Rose?"

I gave her a warm smile. She really was a genuinely good person.

"The more the merrier," I responded. "Rose will be happy to see the two of you as well." I didn't miss the way Ivashkov had his arm draped around her shoulder or the affectionate way in which they were interacting. Rose was going to grill Sydney like a steak when she got home. It was nice that Rose had so many friends. She really needed that after everything she'd been through this past year. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew she'd find out sooner or later. Tasha's trial had been set for just before Christmas which would only add to her stress.

"Wow that is one relationship that's bound to cause more controversy than the Queen dating an Ozera and a dhampir and an ex-strigoi shacking up together," Christian said with a laugh as soon as Sydney and Adrian were out of earshot.

I glanced behind me. He was right. If they couldn't handle Rose and I being together how would they react to a royal moroi and a human being together?

"Hey we are not shacking up together," I corrected him.

"Well what would you call it then? It's not like dhampirs get married or anything."

"Just don't call it that," I growled. "It's disrespectful to Rose. What we have is much more than that." He made it sound dirty by saying it like that.

"If you say so, I didn't mean to piss you off," he muttered. Sometimes that boy could get on my last nerve.

"So I'll set it up so we can leave Sunday." I nodded at Christian as I left him at his suite and headed to the gym. After a lengthy workout I headed home for a much needed shower. I had been in there a few minutes and had just gotten to washing the soap out of my hair when I felt a draft. Since I had soap running all down my face it was difficult for me to open my eyes.

"Who's there?" I called out in my most intimidating guardian voice.

Instead of a response I felt someone squeeze my ass. "Mmmm Jessica," I moaned.

Then just as I'd expected she slammed me against the wall. "Who the hell is Jessica?"

I laughed. That'll teach her to sneak up on me in the shower. Not that I wasn't planning on enjoying myself, but I thought I'd have a little fun with her first.

RPOV

Lissa and I had gone back to the dorm to pack alerting the rest of the guardians that we'd be returning to court immediately. Eddie of course was thrilled at missing two days of classes. We'd also made sure no one alerted them that we were coming. Lissa wanted to surprise Christian.

"See you tomorrow?" Lissa asked as I left her outside of her door.

"Yup I am going to be busy tonight," I told her with a wink. She smirked and I knew she was going to be preoccupied tonight as well.

When I entered our room I was hit with a cloud of steam. Dimitri was in the shower and had left the door to the bathroom open. Oh this was going to be a good night. I thought to myself as I began stripping off my clothes. I was completely naked as I entered the bathroom stealthily as not to alert him to my presence and ruin the shock factor. I peeled back the side of the curtain to see him rinsing the shampoo out of his hair so he was slightly distracted. I took the opportunity to climb in behind him.

"Who's there?" he growled and I had to stifle a laugh at him trying to sound all tough while he was all wet and soapy in the shower.

I grabbed his ass firmly in both of my hands. "Mmmm Jessica," he moaned. What the hell?

"Who the hell is Jessica?" I was seething as I threw him up against the wall. He started to laugh.

"Well I thought this was my dream fantasy and that you were Jessica Alba."

"Very funny," I retorted releasing him from my hold.

"I thought it was," he said turning around. My breath hitched in my throat. Damn he was gorgeous when he was wet. The way his chest rippled with muscles was enough to make me melt into a puddle on the floor never mind the glory that lie just below it.

His eyes raked over my naked flesh as I stood there in front of him.

"красивый," he mumbled grabbing my hips with his hands. I knew from my Russian class that he'd called me beautiful.

"I thought you were waiting for Jessica so I guess I'll just be going," I said dramatically, making a move to exit the tub. Two can play at this game.

"I don't think so." He grabbed me around the waist spinning me around pushing me face first up against the tile.

"You are mine," he hissed in my ear before claiming me roughly from behind.

"Ugh," I moaned in ecstasy as he continued to make me his. When we were through he caressed my cheek gently with his hand.

"I missed you," he whispered before brushing his lips softly against mine.

"You have no idea Comrade," I managed between kisses.

"So Christian was thinking we'd get away for a little while. You know take a vacation and such," he said as we sat at the dining room table eating Chinese takeout right out of the carton he in his boxers and I in my nighty. Who needed to bother with clothes when it was just the two of us? It's not like they'd stay on for long anyways.

"Sounds good, I could really use one and so could Lissa."

"How has she been handling the darkness?" he asked between bites of orange chicken.

"She's stressed, but she's handling it," I lied popping another piece of sweet and sour pork into my mouth.

"How is school going?"

I nearly choked. "What is this family dinner?" I grumbled.

"No," he said rolling his eyes. I just miss knowing everything about your life like I used to. When you are not with me I just wonder what you are up to is all. I didn't attend university so I just want to know what it is like."

My face softened a little. He was being so sweet.

"It's been okay. Classes are good. I think I'm doing alright. Lissa and Eddie are there to help so it's not so bad."

He nodded. I conveniently left out the part about Lissa having a fit of Spirit induced madness and nearly taking down the Delta Gamma house with her dark magic. That would have set off some warning bells that I did not want to deal with right now. Plus I promised Lissa I wouldn't tell. She didn't need Christian finding out and getting all worried. He had enough on his plate right now.

"Learning anything of use?" he asked. Oh yes I had. I thought. Prepare to be stunned Comrade!

"Vui poy ni moy yate say pa ruski?" I said in my best Russian accent, which was mediocre at best.

His jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly. "Dah, Ya poy ni moya," he responded with a smile.

"I thought so," I said going back to eating.

"You're learning Russian?" he asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Why?"

"For you," I told him. "Who else would I speak Russian to?"

His eyes lit up. "You amaze me."

"Spasiba," I said with a smile causing him to laugh a little. "Oh I'll give you something to spasiba me about," he replied cheekily. I dropped the box that was in my hand and jumped out of my chair squealing as he chased me down.

"Coming home early was a really good idea," I murmured as he held me close later that night.

"Yes it was Roza. Yes it was."

**So there you have it. Lissa closed down Delta Gamma for being a bunch of bigots. Next up vacation, Thanksgiving and more info on Tasha's trial. Review if you like wet and soapy Russians=)**


	15. Chapter 15: En Vacances

**Chapter 15: En Vacances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Warning: This chapter does contain a small not very graphic lemon. It isn't terrible, but if you are uncomfortable then I would skim over it. Please enjoy! **

RPOV

"Wow good going Sparky!" I had to give him props this place was fantastic. Our caravan consisted of three cars, one for us, two for the extra guardians. Since the resort was warded Dimitri and I wouldn't be on active duty and neither would Eddie. If a problem should arise we would of course step up and be the first responders as usual.

The lobby of the resort was dripping with opulence from the marble floors to the gold encrusted fountains. The greenery made you feel like you were in the rainforest.

"So is the mighty Rose Hathaway finally admitting I did something right? Can I get that on tape?"

"Don't get used to it Sparky. I wouldn't want your head to get too big to fit through the door."

He scowled at me as Lissa busted out laughing. I knew Christian was having a hard time right now and that most people would lay off the snide comments, but in a weird way I felt it kept things more normal for him if we kept up our usual banter. Everyone was already walking on egg shells around him. I didn't think he appreciated being patronized.

The concierge made is his personal mission to make sure we had everything we needed. It was so funny to see the staff tripping over themselves to please their Queen. If only they knew how little it actually took to please her.

"This will be your suite your majesty and the adjoining suite will be for Lord Ivashkov and his lady friend?" he asked.

"Actually the adjoining suite is for Rose and Dimitri," Lissa corrected him gesturing towards us. Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise as did the concierge's.

"That's right. Our suite should be just down the hall," Adrian piped in. Sydney looked slightly uncomfortable probably having realized that she was going to have to share a room with an evil creature. I laughed internally. We really were one screwed up bunch. I was definitely going to have a little chat with her at some point. I was beyond thrilled that she and Adrian seemed to be hitting it off so well, but I also felt that I hadn't spoken to her and given her my full support. I knew she must be a little nervous about the whole thing. I shot her a big smile hoping to make her a little more comfortable. She returned it.

"Well we'll see you guys in a while. It's going to be the heat of the day soon so Christian and I are going to take a little nap before we hit the spa. Have fun," Lissa said pulling Christian into their suite and shutting the door behind them.

"Let me show you down the hall then Lord Ivashkov." Adrian and Sydney waved an awkward goodbye as they followed the concierge out of the suite and down the hallway.

"What would you like to do first?" Dimitri asked when we were alone.

"Well there was this really hot Russian that was checking me out in the lobby. I was thinking of starting with him," I teased playfully.

"Sounds like a very good plan," he murmured sweeping me off my feet and throwing me down on the bed. I loved it when he was forceful.

As we lay side by side an hour and a half later my stomach began to growl something fierce.

"Time for lunch?" Dimitri asked smirking.

"You don't have to ask me twice." We were up and dressed in under five minutes. There was a little seaside café which of course was empty since Christian had called ahead and booked the entire resort.

"Did you ever think that our future was going to be like this?" I asked him as we sipped our peach iced tea's while we waited for our food.

He looked pensive a moment before answering. "Not exactly. I imagined us living in a small house in Baia somewhere close to my family."

I had to stop myself from choking on the ice in my mouth as it was like he'd dropped a bomb on me.

He looked the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

"Really, that's where you wanted us to live? What about our charges?" Surely his fantasy hadn't involved us abandoning our charges and running away together. That was so unlike him or at least the man I used to know would never have wanted that.

"Well at first I saw us living somewhat different lives with different charges and meeting up when we had off time, but then after Lissa changed me back I couldn't help but think that it should be easier than that. I want to be with you all the time. I couldn't have been separated from you for such long periods of time. As it turned out this is better. With me as Christian's guardian I am able to see you more often than I would if I was guarding someone else. I also love that I get to come home to our home instead of us having separate places."

Tears threatened to spring from my eyes. "Don't you miss them?" I asked hoping he wouldn't shut down on me.

"All the time."

"You should call them," I suggested.

He shook his head. "It's not that easy Roza."

"Why not? When I stayed with them they were nothing but nice to me."

"It's not them. It's me. I just can't face them yet. I'm just not ready," he said sadly. I put my hand over his and squeezed it supportively. I knew it was time to change the subject and luckily for us the waitress brought our food.

After lunch we decided to head to the beach to enjoy the last few hours of sunlight.

"You can't catch me!" I called out taking off into the water.

"Wanna bet?" he asked diving in after me. It took him all of about twenty seconds to catch me.

"That was easy," he said wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Maybe I let you catch me."

"Why would you do that?"

I smirked. "Because," I said pulling at the tie to my bikini top until it was floating in front of me.

"That's a very good reason." He grabbed me pulling me closer to him as he assaulted my lips. My hands slid down his bare chest down his waist until they rested on the top of his swim trunks.

"Pant's off," I ordered.

"Yes my lady," he responded dutifully removing his trunks allowing them to float next to us.

"You're next," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I complied removing the last barrier between us. "Now this is one thing I never pictured you doing," I said in awe of the fact that I had one of the most stoic guardians out in the middle of the ocean buck naked.

"Oh really?" He grasped my face between his hands and pushed my head until I was completely submerged,"

My head broke the surface of the water and I sputtered and coughed up the water than had invaded my lungs at his sneak attack.

"That was so not nice Comrade. I'm going to get you for that."

He laughed swimming out further towards a buoy that was floating nearby. I followed close behind. When I reached him he didn't give me a chance to get him back he pushed me roughly up against the buoy thrusting himself inside me in one swift movement.

I moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure that washed over me. He really was a God.

"I'll bet you never expected me to make love to you in public either," he growled as he continued his ministrations. What could I say? I wasn't about to complain. He kept one hand on the buoy to keep us steady and the other in tangled in my hair.

"It's always nice when you surprise me," I managed. I was thoroughly enjoying his walk on the wild side.

When we were finished in the water we swam to shore. My legs burned from our earlier activities, but it was so worth it.

"Uh how are we getting out of the water?" I asked. Our bathing suits were floating somewhere out in the ocean.

"Guess we're going to have to make a run for it," he smirked. My eyes widened.

"Roza don't chicken out on me now. The towels are only about fifty feet from the water. It'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Comrade. I don't remember this being a part of your running lessons back at St. Vlads," I hissed. That only caused him to laugh at me. " After you." I allowed him to go first, mainly so I could ogle his fine ass. If I was going to go streaking there was going to have to be something in it for me.

When we reached our towels I realized that not only were there towels, but also a large beach blanket with two huge umbrellas blocking us from the view of the resort patrons or in our case the workers and our friends.

"Not so risky now was it?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I couldn't have all the workers here ogling your beautiful body now could I? You are for my eyes only."

He grabbed me and we tumbled down onto the blanket still sopping wet. The sand was sticking to our bodies, but we didn't care. As he hovered above me droplets of water dripped from his body onto my own.

"Did I also mention one of my fantasies is making love to you on a beach in broad daylight?"

My breath caught in my throat as he trailed kisses from my stomach up to my neck and finally captured my lips with his own.

"You take my breath away," he whispered before making me his for the third time that day.

"Being alone with you in paradise is a dream come true," Dimitri breathed as we stood in our matching white terry cloth robes watching the waves lap at the sand from our balcony as the sun dipped just below the horizon.

"It is for me too Comrade," I told him.

SPOV

I was a little nervous to say the least. I was on vacation without Abe or the alchemist's permission and with a royal moroi no less. As the concierge showed us to our room I understood why Adrian had requested a suite down the hall. I could hear Rose and Dimitri going at it the minute we left. That must have been torture for Adrian to hear. I wondered if he'd ever slept with Rose.

"Here we are. The Ivashkov suite stayed in by the Queen emeritus herself," the man said before leaving us alone. I gaped at the size of the room. It was three times the size of my room back at the palace and then some. I gulped nervously as I noted that there was only one bed. It was king sized, but still there was only one. Adrian and I had become comfortable expressing our feelings for each other physically, but we hadn't actually gotten to the lovemaking part yet. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I was just nervous.

"Earth to Sydney!" he called snapping me out of my daze by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful," I said trying to cover my true feelings. He studied me for a minute.

"Take off the ring," he commanded. I took it off setting it on the counter. He continued to study me like a map.

"Are you doing that aura thing Rose talked about?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Yes I am scoping out your Aura. Just another one of my evil plots."

"Ha ha very funny! So what's it say?"

"It says you're a little on the nervous side," he told me.

I blushed a little. He really was good at reading people even if he did it with magic.

"Hey, remember what I said before we left. Just because we're taking a vacation together does not mean I expect anything out of you. The only thing I came here for was to get away to a beautiful place with a beautiful woman who makes me laugh and who I have a really good time with. That's all," He said holding onto my shoulders and looking me square in the eye.

"There's only one bed," I reminded him.

He smiled at me impishly. "That's what you think." He put his arm around my shoulders and went to open a door across the room. As he did it opened up into a whole other room with a bed, a private bath a sitting room and its own private balcony.

"You're choice. You can sleep in this room or you can sleep in the main room. I will sleep in whichever. It doesn't matter to me."

"You really are one of a kind aren't you?" I asked throwing my arms around him.

"People are always telling me that," he said.

"So what's your pleasure? Did you want to go to the pool or have a massage or get some food?" he asked.

"The pool sounds good." I assumed he meant the indoor one. I knew he couldn't handle the sun for too long and it was fine by me. After spending a few years in Russia I was used to being pasty.

I decided to sleep in the second room leaving the main one for him. After all he was the one funding this little trip. He left me to change. I didn't have a large wardrobe and I was quite sure I hadn't packed a bathing suit yet I pulled three out of my duffel bag. One was a modest white one piece, one a slightly slinky black and white bikini and finally a dark blue tankini.

I decided to throw caution to the wind and be spontaneous throwing on the black and white bikini. I couldn't figure out how Adrian managed to get these into my bag without me knowing and how he figured out my exact size. I hoped to God he hadn't been hunting around in my intimates recently. Although I wouldn't put it past him the sneaky bastard. I grabbed a white cotton skirt throwing it on over my suit and a fresh towel before knocking softly on our adjoining doors.

"Come on in, I'm indecent," he called out.

"When are you not indecent?" I commented dryly as I entered to find him in a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of green and blue board shorts with flip flops on his feet.

He looked me up and down and wolf whistled at me. "I really thought you'd go for the one piece, but it doesn't disappoint that you didn't."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I responded. Just as we were about to leave I remembered my ring. I went to grab it off the counter when Adrian snatched it out of my reach.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"They know about you. I didn't want you to have to hide your beautiful face here. Don't worry they're very discreet."

I smiled. It made me feel really good that he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with the real human me. He would get a lot of shit for it back at the royal court if word got around that he was dating a human.

An entire day poolside made me realize just how good looking Adrian Ivashkov really is. I absolutely loved seeing him without his shirt. He was actually quite muscular for a moroi. I hoped I wasn't drooling. It was embarrassing enough that he knew I was staring at him.

"Why don't you join me in here?" he asked splashing some water over the side of the pool at me.

I jumped out of the way just in time or I would have been soaked.

"Aww come on. Live a little will you?" he called.

"Easy for you to say, you know how to swim," I muttered under my breath. In truth I was terrified of water. I didn't want him to know that though. It made me seem so much more human. Why couldn't I just be afraid of snakes or something silly like that? Why did it have to be water?

He jumped out of the pool and walked over to the chaise lounge I was currently occupying.

"Can't swim?" he asked. Damn he was good.

"Actually no I can't swim," I admitted grudgingly.

"Don't worry you can hold onto me. I won't let you drown." He held out his hand to me and again I couldn't say no to the man. He had far too much charisma.

He jumped in and then motioned for me to do the same. I closed my eyes before taking the plunge. The water was only around five feet deep but seeing is that I was only five four like a typical human woman it was slightly deep for me. True to his word Adrian supported me and I clung to him desperately trying not to sink.

"Just float with me. Let your body go limp and just let me support you," he instructed.

"Wow this is really not so bad," I commented. "I feel weightless."

"Well you are practically weightless in reality."

We floated around for a little longer and then decided to call it a day and head to dinner.

As I was changing I glanced out the window of our balcony and gasped.

"Don't they ever give it a rest?" I grumbled as I watched Rose and Dimitri making love in the ocean.

"Who?" asked Adrian as he entered my room.

"Uh no one, knock much?" I tried to steer him clear of the balcony, but it was too late. He caught the same show I had just minutes before only now they were on the beach. You couldn't see too much just a sliver behind their umbrellas, but still. I tried to gage Adrian's reaction to seeing his ex girlfriend getting it on practically in front of him, but he just laughed.

"Those two are like rabbits. I think it's because of all the time they spent denying their feelings."

Either he was the best actor in the world or he really wasn't too flustered by their public display of affection.

"So where would you like to eat for dinner? There are several five star restaurants inside the resort."

"I don't know. You probably know them better than I do."

"Do you like Italian?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

We ended up eating at a small Italian cucina that over looked the ocean. Thankfully not the same bit of ocean that was currently occupied by our resident hornballs.

"Are you ready to go to bed or did you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked as we returned to our room.

In truth I was a little full from the pasta I'd eaten at dinner so staying up a bit would probably be good for my digestion.

"We could watch a movie."

"Your choice," he said handing me the pay per view remote.

"Wow you're brave allowing me the remote," I joked.

"I trust you." I flipped through the movies and ended up deciding on Inception.

"Great choice, I knew you wouldn't pick something girly like Titanic or anything." He complimented my choice. I wanted to tell him I'd never have picked Titanic because of my water phobia, but I didn't. I wanted him to think I had good taste in movies.

As the excitement in the movie built so did the sexual tension between us. It started with Adrian putting his hand on my thigh and then I leaned my head on his shoulder inhaling his glorious scent. He turned towards me and before I could think I leaned in and our lips met.

Things started to heat up from there. I parted my lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. I hardly noticed when his hands began to wander. Soon my cardigan lay on the floor as well as his dress shirt. A few more items were discarded before he picked me up and headed towards the bed. I couldn't help but be nervous, but the way his hands made my body tingle and the loving way he caressed my cheek made me want him so much more. He pulled away from me a little and looked me in the eyes.

"We don't have to do this," he offered giving me an out if I wanted it.

"I want to be with you," I whispered pulling my shirt over my head so I was standing in front of him in just my white lacy brassiere. He gave me one of his most dashing smiles.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He dimmed the lights and lit a candle next to the bed. Then he rejoined me we both removed the rest of our clothing slowly until we were standing before each other baring our bodies and souls.

"You are too beautiful for words," he breathed as he appraised the length of my body.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward placing my hands on his chest. He brought his lips to mine kissing me soft and sensuously before placing his hands on my hips pulling me flush against him. He laid me down gently never breaking the kiss. He hovered over me and removed his lips from mine. He began trailing kisses softy from my cheek to my ear to the pulse point in my neck. I gasped as his fangs lightly grazed my neck.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he whispered as he continued down from my neck to my décolletage. I moaned in pleasure as he lips grazed the tip of my breast. My body ached for his touch. After he'd explored my entire body with his hands and lips he brushed them gently across my own.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. The sensations he was evoking in me were better than I'd ever thought I could feel. This was nothing like my high school boyfriend fumbling with my bra clasp under my shirt.

I felt his manhood hard against my thigh. He certainly had nothing to complain about in that department. I suddenly became worried that it would be painful since I was for lack of a better work virginal. He was very perceptive and picked up on my sudden tension.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked he was so sweet and caring.

"Nothing, I just well I've never, I mean I'm…" It was too humiliating for me to admit out loud.

He relaxed a little. "You've never been with a man before." he seemed to understand. I nodded biting my lip.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. Just as he was about to make us one I had a sudden thought.

"Wait!" he stopped immediately. "Do you have a well you know do you have protection?" I asked.

"That's a good question. I hadn't thought too much about it since it's been a long time since humans and moroi intermingled like this. I don't even know if procreation is possible between us, but we should take precaution anyway," he said pulling something from the dresser drawer.

When we finally became one it was far more pleasurable than I expected it to be. It was slightly painful at first and true to his word he was very gentle. Afterwards he pulled me close to his body wrapping his arms around me tightly. I had never felt so loved.

"That was amazing. You are amazing," he told me. I sighed in contentment. It was definitely a moving experience for me.

"I guess we didn't need that second bed after all," he mused.

"I'm glad we didn't," I responded sleepily. I'd never felt more content than I did right now lying in the arms of the man I was certain I was falling in love with.

**So I planned on including Thanksgiving in this chapter, however Adrian begged me to let him get in Sydney's pants so I had to put it off until the next chapter. What did you think? I think Thanksgiving is going to be a little chaotic don't you? **


	16. Chapter 16: Three Ring Circus

**Chapter 19: Three Ring Circus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Sorry it's been almost a week since my last update. I have been really into my other story and have been writing a lot of that one. Also there are only seven weeks left of the school year and things tend to get a little chaotic at this point. This chapter is a little funny. I hope you like it. **

RPOV

If you think holidays with your family are crazy you are wrong. Thanksgiving at the royal palace was by far the most insane event I've ever been at and I've been through some crazy shit in my life.

"So who's all coming?" I asked Lissa as I plopped down on the sofa in her chambers.

"Well us of course, Adrian and Sydney, Nathan and Daniella Ivashkvov, your parents, Jill and Emily Mastrano, Eddie, Mia and her father and Ambrose."

"You invited my parents?" I gasped. I hadn't seen my mother since Lissa's coronation and my father had made an appearance a few days after we'd moved into Lehigh to quote on quote make sure our living conditions were suitable.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked innocently.

"Uh I don't know because they don't get along very well or because my mother and I do not exactly have the best relationship." I could have listed a hundred reasons if I'd had the time.

"They're both adults. They can get along for a few days. Besides don't you want to see them? They both seemed eager to see you."

"My mother seemed eager to see me?" I scoffed. "That sounds unlikely." Abe wanting to see me was slightly more believable.

"This is going to be a disaster," I groaned.

"What is going to be a disaster?" Sydney asked as she entered the room. She'd become a lot more comfortable around Lissa on our trip.

"My parents here for Thanksgiving."

"Abe is coming here?" she asked nervously.

"What is it with you and him? You weren't like lovers or anything?" I joked truly hoping that wasn't the case.

Her eyes widened. "Rose you have the dirtiest thoughts I've ever heard and I'm Adrian's girlfriend." She shuddered.

"So what is it then?" I probed.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said almost too quickly.

"So are you nervous about meeting the parents?" Lissa asked effectively changing the subject.

"Who's parents?" Sydney asked.

"Uh Adrian didn't tell you his parents will be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner?" I snorted. The look on her face was priceless.

"Oh my God, why would he do that? Why wouldn't he tell me? I can't meet his parents. They'll hate me."

"Nah, besides it's not like you have anyone to compete with. I mean his last girlfriend was a total whack job," I said with a smirk.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure I mean she was accused of murder, broke out of prison, got shot. She's a hot mess."

"Rose none of those things were your fault."

"No, but breaking his heart was," I admitted.

"That's true."

"They really didn't like me all that much so you have nothing to worry about," I tried reassuring her.

"Is it weird?" Lissa asked suddenly.

"Is what weird?" Sydney and I both responded at the same time.

"That you've dated the same guy?"

We looked at each other. Come to think of it she was right. It was slightly bizarre, but nothing I couldn't handle. I didn't know if I could say the same for Sydney. I looked at her.

"I'm okay with it. Adrian is a great guy and he deserves to be happy. We were never meant to be together like that," I stated.

"It's a little strange, but I don't really think it will have any effect on our friendship," Sydney responded.

I wasn't quite sure if she was telling the truth, but I sure hoped so.

"Besides after we accidentally witnessed your beachcapades the other day, I'm pretty sure I have nothing to be jealous about." She winked at me.

"Beachcapades?" Lissa asked.

I shot Sydney a warning look. I can't believe they saw us. I guess we'd have to be more careful from now on.

"Well I'd better go and find a way to make myself look less human. You don't think he'd let me wear the ring to dinner do you? That would solve two of my problems," she grumbled under her breath.

"I doubt it, but it never hurts to ask," I told her.

"Wow she's definitely going to get grilled," Lissa commented after she'd left.

"Yep!" I said popping the p. "She doesn't stand a chance. I'm surprised to high and mighty Nathan Ivashkov even agreed to break bread with us lowly Dhampirs sitting at the table and all."

"Don't be too surprised. He just wants to get in good with the new Queen." I hadn't noticed Christian entering the room, but I couldn't refute his statement. He was right. It there's anyone Nathan Ivashkov would play nice for it was Lissa.

"Let's just hope everyone gets along."

"Are you ready Roza?" Dimitri asked for the tenth time.

"No I'll never be ready to go to this circus of a dinner she'd got planned," I moaned giving myself the once over in the full length mirror.

Lissa had insisted we all dress up and since we were safely within the wards and heavily guarded we didn't have the excuse to wear our guardian attire. I'd chosen a short sleeved simple black wrap around dress. It had a v-neck and hugged my curves accenting all of my best features without being overdone. I paired it with black peep toes and a very pretty necklace Abe had given me after I'd been shot.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said kissing my neck softly.

"Can't we just stay here, just the two of us? I'll make a turkey," I offered.

"You'll make a turkey?" he questioned skeptically.

"Okay I'll order a turkey. Please don't make me go," I whined.

"Roza your family is here to see you. You have to go. Besides if you don't Lissa will just order you to go."

Damn him he was right. She would do that.

"Comraaaaaaaaaaade," I tried one last ditch effort.

"This dress, it's so itchy maybe I should just take it off," I said reaching for the tie on the side.

"Oh no you don't," he stopped me by pulling my hand away.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing and it won't work. We are going," he said pulling me towards the door.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

When we arrived almost everyone else was already there. It was funny because we lived the closest. Lissa had one of the royal banquet halls decorated for the occasion. It was quite impressive.

"Kizim, it's so good to see you," my father was the first to greet us as we walked through the door. "You look wonderful as usual," he complimented me kissing my cheek softly.

"Thanks Baba you look good as well," I responded. He of course looked as flashy as ever.

"Belikov, good to see you," he shook Dimitri's hand.

"It's good to see you as well Mr. Mazur," Dimitri responded.

"Where's mom?" I asked glancing over his shoulder.

"She'll be along. I told her to go change. She was wearing her uniform."

I snickered a little. I would have loved to see him order my mother to go change her clothes. I'm surprised she hadn't hit him.

"Little Dhampir, how are you?" Adrian asked as Dimitri and I made our way through the crowd. His voice was calm and pleasant, but his eyes were pleading for me to rescue him from the awkward conversation he was having with his parents.

"Hey Adrian. I'm fine. Lord and Lady Ivashkov," I greeted his parents.

"Rose," Daniella responded with a small smile. She elbowed her husband in the gut. "Nice to see you Rose, Guardian Belikov," he acknowledged us forcedly. Sydney was cowering behind Adrian with a drink in her hand. She looked absolutely terrified. True to form Adrian had not allowed her to wear her disguise. I felt bad for her. The Ivashkov's could be real snobs. I also knew that Adrian did not hold his parents opinions of his choice in girlfriend's highly. I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

I looked over to my right to see Lissa and Christian making conversation with the Mastrano's. There really wasn't too much conversation going on. Lissa was unusually quiet leaving Christian to carry the conversation. Once in a while Jill would laugh at something Christian said earning a glare from Lissa whom I knew was jealous. Emily kept downing her drink like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"I'll give you one thing. This certainly is a strange gathering," Dimitri whispered in my ear. He had arm protectively around my waist.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. I nodded and we headed over to where Ambrose was playing bar tender.

"Hey there, if it isn't my favorite couple," he said with a big smile.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Things have been a little rough, but I'll make it through," he responded.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have my usual," I told him. He nodded handing me a shot glass.

I downed it in one gulp without flinching setting the glass back down on the bar.

"Keep it handy. I might need another before the night is over," I told him.

Dimitri was staring at me with his mouth agape. "Where did you learn to drink like that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You don't want to know."

"I do," he insisted.

"In Baia at your funeral," I told him. He nodded in comprehension. "Oh," was all he said.

"I'll have a beer," he told Ambrose.

"Since when do you drink beer?" I asked genuinely surprised. He usually didn't drink at all, but when he did it was usually straight up vodka like most Russians.

"Well I figure if you're shooting absinthe I should probably take it easy in case I need to carry you home later."

"You think you're so funny."

A few minutes later my mother entered the room. To my astonishment she was wearing a dress. Not only was she wearing a dress, but she actually looked like a woman. My jaw dropped.

"Close your eyes Rose or you'll catch flies," my father said nudging me and causing Dimitri to laugh. We made idle conversation with my parents for a while. I noticed Abe occasionally darting looks over to where Sydney was standing which only made me even more curious as to what their connection was.

Eddie and Mia were really the only ones who looked like they were enjoying themselves. If I wasn't mistaken I'd seen them sneak a quick peck on the lips. That made me smile. If there was anyone who deserved to be happy it was Eddie.

"Dinner is ready," Lissa called and we all moved to take our places around a long table.

"I'm not sitting next to her. She's a human for God's sake," Nathan Ivahskov hissed loud enough for half the table to hear. "It's bad enough there are dhampirs at the table." Sydney looked as if she were about to throw up.

"Stop making a scene Nathan. We are in the Queen's chambers," Daniella chided him.

"Hey Jill, how are you? I asked taking a seat next to her with Dimitri on my right and my parents across from us.

"School is good. I'm learning a lot now that they are allowing us to learn more about our magic," she stated. Lissa had approved a pilot program at St. Vladimir's for adult moroi teachers to instruct moroi students to control and use their magic defensively. It was only in its infancy stages, but it seemed to be progressing rather well.

"Are you happy to be here at court spending Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Yea sure, it's been a blast." I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. " My own sister who sent me away because she likes to pretend I don't exist is now pretending I don't exist while being in the same room with me," she said twirling the straw around in her soda glass.

"Hey, don't think like that. Lissa is just overwhelmed. She just needs some time to adjust. She's newly Queen, she's just started at university and she's back to dealing with the Spirit darkness. It was hard for her to admit that her father was unfaithful to her mother. She just needs to process everything and when she does you'll get to know her like I do," I tried reassuring her.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I don't think that is going to happen. Even before she knew who I was she didn't care for me much. Remember out trip to court with Avery Lazar?" she asked. I did in fact remember it. I wasn't there, but I had been popping into Lissa's head.

"She's totally forgotten about that," I told her.

"Maybe so, but she still acts like I'm gum that got stuck to her shoe." I sighed. I wished there was something I could do or say to help facilitate a relationship between them, but I think only time would do that.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here to spend our first Thanksgiving here in the palace together. It means a lot that I have people who love and support me. I couldn't do it without you," Lissa said raising her champagne glass. We all raised our glasses in the air as well. The food was absolutely delicious. It's too bad we never made it to dessert. Halfway through the meal I could hear Adrian's parents begin to argue.

"No Daniella I will not calm down. It's just one mistake after another. He needs to learn his place. He's an Ivashkov for God's sake. He shouldn't be cavorting all around town with a silly human. I'd almost prefer he'd stayed with the Dhampir at least she was good looking," Nathan sneered in Sydney's direction.

"I"ve had just about enough of your disproval and disrespect father!" Adrian cried rising to his feet swiftly throwing his cloth napkin on the table with force. "I will not sit here and listen to you insult my girlfriend and my friends."

"You have no right to intrude on my life. You've made it quite clear in the past that you disapprove of the way I live my life. There's no need to reiterate your boorish bigoted opinions. If you cannot accept the fact that Sydney and I are together then you can leave. These are my friends and I am trying to enjoy dinner with them and the woman I love." Daniella's eyes widened at his statement. 

"You love her? How foolish can you be? What will people say? I will not allow you to disgrace the Ivashkov name by tainting it with such a human. Soon you'll have no better reputation than Ozera over there and his family of murdering fiends."

"What did you just say?" Christian roared jumping out of his seat. I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Christian calm down! He's just mad. He didn't mean it," Lissa put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down. It was not working. He shook her hand off of his.

"Calm down? The man just berated me and my family in front of all our friends and you want me to calm down?" he cried. Eddie and Mia looked entirely uncomfortable as they sat in between Christian and Nathan.

My anger was rising with every comment that came out of his mouth. I felt Dimitri squeezing my hand tightly preventing me from leaping to my feet and getting involved in the fight.

"Look there's no need for name calling. Lord Ivashkov, I think it's best that you leave," my father suggested in a calm, but firm authoritative voice. Everyone knew that Abe's suggestions were never disobeyed, everyone that is except for Nathan Ivashkov.

"You would side with them. You and your half breed daughter have caused enough trouble around here. I think you should be the ones to leave," Nathan snarled rising to his feet.

Everyone gasped probably thinking that he did not just say that to my father. Abe was going to mop the floor with him and I doubted anyone would lift a finger to help him. I could see my mother grasping the back of my father's neck preventing him from lashing out. She herself had a murderous look on her face.

"Please Nathan let's just go. You're embarrassing me," Daniella hissed grabbing his arm trying to get him to leave.

"Whatever it's not like this group is fit to dine with anyways what with that blood whore sitting there and all," he glared at me. I felt Dimitri tense beside me.

"Don't look so surprised. We all know those marks on your neck at your hearing were caused by my son."

"Enough," Dimitri's voice boomed throughout the entire room scaring the wits out of poor Jill and Sydney.

"I will not tolerate you coming in here and insulting Rose or anyone else. As Lord Ozera's guardian I am telling you to leave this place now before I have you escorted out," Dimitri seethed.

"You and what army? You're Strigoi friends?"

Oh that was it. This was war. It took my mother and Dimitri to keep me from jumping across the table and throttling him myself.

Eddie and Ambrose grabbed him by the arms. "It's time to go Lord Ivashkov," Ambrose told him.

"Get your hands off me. Don't think I don't know what you were doing with my Aunt. You were nothing but her blood whore. She didn't care about you," he screeched.

"Someone knock him out already," Adrian growled. I could see Lissa pounding down her third gimlet in an hour as she shook her head.

"We're going. Adrian I am so sorry. Rose, Queen Vasilisa, Sydney I apologize for my husband. He's still upset over Tatiana's death," she apologized profusely. Yeah I'm so sure that was it.

The rest of dinner was eaten in uncomfortable silence. Sydney had excused herself and Adrian had gone after her. Emily Mastrano had passed out drunk leaving Jill and Eddie to carry her back to her room. I ended up needing two more shots before the end of the night. True to his word Dimitri supported my weight as we trudged back to our room.

"See I told you it was going to be a circus," I slurred slightly.

"The nerve of some people," he muttered.

"He was right you know," I told him as he helped me sit down on the edge of our bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I did let him bite me," I admitted.

He didn't look surprised. "I know." He didn't say anything else as he stripped off his clothes and helped me out of mine. He threw on his sweat pants and pulled one of his t-shirts over my head.

For the first night since I'd been back at court we slept on opposite sides of the bed.

**Looks like there's trouble in paradise. Poor Jill and Sydney. Do you think Lissa will ever let Jill into her heart? Do you think Adrian and Sydney's relationship will survive this? Was anyone surprised that Nathan caused a scene? What is with Abe and Sydney? What is up with the Russian? **

"


	17. Chapter 17: Break Ups & Make Ups

**Chapter 17: Break Ups & Make Ups**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

LPOV

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" My head was pounding from a half an hour's worth of Christian's ranting and raving.

"Where in the hell does he get off throwing around the words murderer and bloodwhore? Maybe if my aunt hadn't been shunned by the entire moroi society she wouldn't have resorted to murder." He put his head in his hands. Things between us had been strained to say the least and I knew he meant well by taking us all on that tropical vacation and things had been good between us there. We'd actually gotten back to our old selves for a while, but reality reared its ugly head the moment we'd returned.

Dinner had been disastrous to say the least. I can't believe Rose had been so worried about her parents starting a fight. They had been saints compared to Nathan Ivashkov. I could have punched him for insulting Christian like that and calling Rose and Ambrose blood whores didn't help his case, but the worst is what he'd done to Sydney. Not only had he verbally bashed humans and made her feel worthless and berated, but he'd had the nerve to accused Rose of letting Adrian drink from her right in front of his girlfriend.

I had been entirely distraught at Rose's trial, but when I thought back on it I realized what he'd said was true. She did have fresh fang marks on her neck that day. I shook my head grabbing for my secret stash which of course was not so secret anymore seeing is that I was drinking it right in front of him now.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" he cried slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm not, but getting all worked up into a rage isn't going to help any," I said. I knew I would have been much more upset and the darkness would have amped it up if I hadn't been so intoxicated that I was numb.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped as her registered the bottle of vodka in my hand.

"What does it look like?" I shot back at him. I knew this wasn't the time to start anything, but I was not in the mood to argue about my drinking with him right now.

He crossed the room swiftly and before I knew what was happening he'd snatched the bottle out of my hand.

"How long?" he barked.

"What are you talking about? It's a holiday and I've had a rough night," I bit out hoping he'd drop it. No such luck tonight.

"Is this how you're handling the darkness now that Rose can't take it from you?" he asked his voice softening a little.

"What? No of course not. I was just having a drink," I protested snatching the bottle back angered that I had to explain myself to him.

"Right and that's why you pulled this out from the inside of your boot." I knew he wasn't going to buy it.

"Why didn't you come to me if it was getting too hard?" he asked sitting down beside me on our bed.

"Like you're so accessible these days," I commented sarcastically.

He took offense to my statement. "I have been right here."

"Yea, when you're not wallowing over Tasha or visiting Tasha," I asserted bitterly.

His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. Great just great now I'd angered the beast, I thought.

"When have I ever been too busy for you? It's you who's always away at school or in a meeting or on a conference call or at some royal gala. So what if I visit her. She's my only family!" he tore into me with a ferocity I hadn't seen in a long time.

"That's not what I meant. It didn't come out the way I meant it," I sighed. "I just meant that you've been dealing with your own stuff and I didn't want to burden you," I clarified.

"Of course I have my problems, but I want to share them with you and I want you to share yours with me. If we're going to make this work we have to be able to communicate. What you're doing is not healthy Liss. You know it. That's why you've been hiding it from me." Damn him. I knew he was right, but I was not going to admit to it. I resented the fact that he thought he understood even one tenth of what I was going through. He didn't. No one did.

"Look Christian I appreciate where you're coming from, but I do not have a problem. I was just a little stressed out so I had a drink. It's not a big deal," I stressed hoping he'd get the hint to drop it.

Unfortunately for him he kept going. "So now you're lying to me?" he asked gruffy grabbing my shoulders.

"Let go of me. I am not lying." I struggled against his iron grip.

"Oh you're not huh?" he asked letting go of me and calling my bluff. He reached under the bed and began pulling things out including one of my school bags that contained more liquor.

"So I suppose you need this for school?" he asked. "Stop going through my stuff," I screeched at him.

"Oh I've just begun," he responded going over to the closet. He began dumping things out of boxes and throwing things left and right until he'd unearthed the rest of my stash. All in all he'd found six more bottles, four of which were empty.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I had no idea it was this bad," he said. "Please Liss we can get you some help. Maybe if you went back on your meds," he began.

"Oh no you don't! I do not want to be all doped up on that shit. I couldn't feel anything at all when I was on those stupid pills. I don't want to be cut off from my magic!" I crossed my arms defiantly. This was not his decision to make.

"Even if it kills you?"

"It won't. I'm fine," I growled.

"You are not fine and I love you too much to sit around and let you kill yourself."

"Oh you love me? Is that why you and my sister were making googly eyes at each other all night? Don't think I didn't notice," I accused him.

"What? Why would you even say that? There is nothing and there has never been anything going on between Jill and I. You know that!"

"Do I? How do I know what goes on while I'm away at school?" I hissed. "You could be giving it to her in our bed and I'd be none the wiser."

He reeled back at my words like I'd slapped him. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," I cried on the verge of a breakdown.

"You know everyone has made allowances for how you've treated Jill because of the shock factor and all, but I think your grace period is up. Now you're just being spiteful. You know you only admit to her being your sister when it serves your own selfish needs!"

That was it. This was my breaking point. There was no coming back from that comment.

"Do you think you have even the slightest clue as to how I feel about things all the time? I lost my family. I found out I have a specialization that will eventually drive me insane. I have been used and tortured for my healing powers. I've brought a Strigoi back to life. I nearly lost my best friend and our bond has been severed. I found out my father cheated on my mother and the result of his cheating is walking around in the form of a sister that I need to keep the throne, but whom I can't stand to look at lest I see my father's betrayal of our family. Let's also not forget that I was thrust into being Queen at the age of eighteen without even knowing if that's what I wanted for my life. The entire kingdom is counting on me and you have no idea how terrifying it is for me to know that if I screw up it affects everyone. Excuse me for not being more sensitive to others feelings when my life is falling apart!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs by this point. My chest was heaving and I felt light headed from the tension.

"Liss, I…" he started, but I put my hand up effectively shushing him.

"Just don't! I need some time," I told him slamming the door behind me as I left. As I walked down the long corridor I thought about knocking on Rose's door. I really needed her right now. I wasn't used to being on my own this much. This was the first time she hadn't sensed my insanity and come to save me. I missed that and I knew I was horrible for it because it was killing her. When I reached her door I remembered that she and Dimitri had looked on the verge of a fight when they'd left earlier and thought the better of disturbing them. I had to stop being so selfish. Instead I turned and walked back down the hallway in the opposite direction of where I came. When I reached the grand staircase I dismissed the two guardians that were standing guard there and sat down in the middle of the steps still clutching my bottle of vodka. I put my head in my hands and began to sob for everything that had gone wrong in the past few months. This was supposed to be the best time in my life. I was supposed to be enjoying college with my best friend and making out with my boyfriend. I shouldn't be dealing with Spirit madness and ruling the moroi world. I'd been there for a short while when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head expecting to see Christian or even Rose, but instead I met the green eyes of my sister.

"I know you're not too happy to have me here, but I was just wandering around waiting for my mother to sober up a bit and I couldn't help but overhear you and Christian fighting," she said softly sitting a few steps lower than me on the stairs.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I told her feeling quite awkward sitting here slightly drunk with my fifteen year old estranged sister.

"I know I'm young, but I'm not stupid. My sister, the Queen is sitting on the staircase, alone in the middle of the night crying into a bottle of vodka after having had a fight with her boyfriend. Even I know that something about this is wrong." Her voice showed nothing but sympathy and compassion.

"I heard what you said to him and I can't say that I know how you feel because I never met your father, but I understand what it's like to have my life change so fast I can't keep up with it and to be unsure of whether or not I want the life I've been thrown into."

"My father was a good man. He loved us. I just can't understand why he would hurt us like that."

"Life is full of unanswered questions, but we can't dwell on them. I know that you see his infidelity when you look at me, but I just want you to know that I am not trying to take any of your memories from you. I had a great childhood with my mother and step father. I don't regret one minute of it. I also want to ask you to remember that even though people make mistakes that doesn't mean that they don't love you."

"I'm sorry Jill," I told her honestly. "I've been really horrible to you when you've done nothing but be supportive of me. You gave your up your life to come here for me and I have treated you like dirt. You don't deserve it. No matter what my feelings are about my father, I know you had no choice in the matter. I hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you. I really do want to get to know you. I'm just afraid that if I do then what my father did is actually real." It was hard to admit that, but it felt good to unburden myself by talking about it.

"I'd like that very much. Just so you know I would never try to take Christian from you. He's really cute and nice and smart and I like practicing my magic with him, but he's really not my type."

"Who is your type?" I asked. She blushed heavily. "Well actually I sort of have a crush on someone, but that person is sort of available."

"Is it Adrian?" I asked curiously. "No, I used to think he was cute, but he's not my type either."

"Come on tell me," I prodded. This was by far the most normal conversation we'd had so far.

"Well promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"I promise on the honor of the Queen," I said with a laugh.

She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Rose," she said. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Rose?" I asked dumbfounded. "Rose as in my best friend Rose?" I asked for clarification.

She blushed again nodding.

"Well when I said Christian and Adrian weren't really my type, I meant it," she said with a nervous smile.

I did not see that one coming. I guess I really didn't have to worry about her stealing Christian.

"Well, as far as I know she and Dimitri are pretty much a done deal," I said sympathetically.

"I know. I'll get over it. I just think she's really brave and fierce and smart and really beautiful. I really hope I can find someone like her someday."

"She is all those things and much more," I said thinking about my best friend. "I know you'll find someone. You're young. You have plenty of time for that," I reassured her.

"That's true."

"It's late and I have some apologizing to do. Meet us for breakfast tomorrow?" I requested.

"Sure, and Lissa," she said.

"Yes."

"You're doing a great job as Queen."She hugged me tightly.

I sucked in a breath of air and hugged her back. "Thanks." I knew I had a lot to learn, but I really wanted to do my best. I owed it to the Moroi who had risked everything by putting their faith in me.

Christian was sitting at our dining room table staring at the wall when I returned home.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he responded.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time.

"No you have nothing to be sorry about. It's all my fault. You were right. I should have told you I was having a hard time handling things. I promise I want to be better and I want to work on it and I want you to be the one I work on it with."

If there was one thing that I loved most about Christian was that he couldn't hold a grudge to save his life. He stood nearly knocking over his chair.

"I want to be the one to work on it with you too," he breathed pulling me close to him cupping my face in his warm hands. He pressed his forehead against mine stroking my cheek lightly with the pads of his thumbs.

"You're the best thing that every happened to me and I can't lose you," he whispered.

"You won't. I might be crazy and have no idea what I'm doing half the time, but the one thing I do know is that I never want to know what it feels like to live without you." With that his lips met mine in a soft lingering kiss.

SPOV

Dinner had been uncomfortable from the start. Adrian's parents had been somewhat polite, but withdrawn when he'd made introductions. His father had made snide comments under his breath throughout cocktail hour, but nothing too bad, until halfway through dinner when the shit hit the fan.

I couldn't believe the scene his father caused. It was so rude and in front of the Queen no less. I was shocked that Adrian stood up to him defending our relationship and confessing his love for me to the entire room. Even though the things that his father said were hideous I could live with that as long as Adrian didn't share his beliefs. I knew all too well what would happen if I brought a moroi home to meet my family of bigots. I was mentally prepared to be insulted, but near the end of his tirade Nathan said something that made my stomach curdle. His wife had asked him again to leave and you'd think he would have listened after angering Abe Mazur, insulting his son, and pissing off Christian, but no he had to keep going.

"Whatever it's not like this group is fit to dine with anyways what with that blood whore sitting there and all," he glared openly at Rose. He had a death wish. How dare he insinuate that Rose was a blood whore? She would never do something like that. If Abe didn't kill him then Janine surely would not to mention Dimitri who looked like he could squeeze the life out of Nathan without breaking a sweat.

"Don't look so surprised," he continued. "We all know those marks on your neck at your hearing were caused by my son." Rose kept a straight face, but did not deny his accusation. Neither did Adrian I noticed.

My stomach dropped and I felt as if I would be ill. Had he taken blood from Rose while they were together? The thought of him using her like that was revolting. Had he taken it while they were having sex? Was my best friend, the woman I admired for her courage and strength really just a blood whore in disguise? Dimitri who was of course mad as a hatter now threatened to throw Adrian's father out on his ass.

I didn't catch anything that was said after that. The only thing on my mind was the image of my boyfriend drawing blood from my best friend. I couldn't sit here and listen to anymore of this. I stood abruptly excusing myself before everyone saw me cry. I knew he'd come after me, but I just had to get away.

As usual I took a wrong turn as I ran blindly trying to find my room. Typical Sydney, I thought, always doing the wrong thing. I can't believe I'd allowed myself to be suckered by his charm and good looks. I should have listened to my parents. All moroi and dhampirs were evil. They may not be dangerous and deadly like strigoi, but they were immoral, conniving and manipulative nonetheless. The tears I'd been fighting to contain all night began to fall as I stopped running. It was no use. I had no idea where I was so I picked a random room and went inside.

It turned out to be a small guest room that looked to have been untouched for years. There were beige drop clothes covering all the furniture and the shades were drawn tight. I uncovered one of the chairs and sat down curling my legs up underneath me. I cried until the tears would no longer come. Tomorrow I decided I was leaving the royal court. I didn't care if Abe blew my family's secret out of the water. That was their problem and I was done being the one who covered it up. I would not allow another person to use me human, or moroi. Being that I was exhausted I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I knew he would try this. I lamented berating myself for falling asleep. The sneaky bastard had pulled me into one of his dream walks or should I say dream stalks because I did not want to see him right now.

He looked the same as he had when I'd seen him last only upset and worried. He hadn't bothered to change our clothes or our location. We were in my room here at court, well not physically, but in his head we were.

"Where are you? I've been so worried. I thought something happened to you," he came forward reaching out for me. I held up my hand in protest.

"Don't come any closer. I didn't want to see you. Please just let me be," I begged not wanting him to know how upset I was.

"Please give me a chance," he began.

"A chance to what? A chance to explain your despicable actions? I really don't think I care to hear your excuses for using my friend as your own personal blood bank," I lashed out.

He didn't seem surprised at my outburst.

"There isn't really an excuse," he said softly. "I knew it was wrong, yet I did it anyway. I was very selfish. I am not going to make excuses."

It surprised me at how honest he was being. Most guys would have at least tried to deny it. I slapped my forehead. Don't fall for it you dumbass. He's just playing you.

"Well whatever the reason it doesn't matter. I am leaving court tomorrow," I told him unable to look him in the eye. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to stay strong.

"What no you can't leave," he protested coming closer to me.

"Why the hell not? I can't even look at you Adrian. You know how much I wanted to believe you weren't like the rest of them, but now can you deny that you're everything I've ever been warned about?"

He looked down sadly. "I can't deny that I was all of those things, but that isn't who I wanted to be. I've been trying so hard to overcome my past indiscresions and addictions. I want to be better than that. I made a promise to myself to be a better man, not for anyone else, but for myself and that is what I've been working so hard at these past few months. You are without a doubt the most unexpected thing to ever happen to me, but also the best. I won't say I need you in my life because that would be too easy. I want you in my life. Please give me the chance to show you that I'm not that guy anymore."

He sounded so sincere and my heart was aching at each and every word he said. How could I trust him though? I kept reasoning that he hadn't tried to hide the fact that he had a colored past and that no one would expect him to just walk up and say hey I treated my last girlfriend like a blood whore, but a part of me the bigoted part I supposed was not so easy to forgive him even though the rational side of me knew that what he'd done was before we'd met and not really any of my business. He said he'd turned over a new leaf and I desperately wanted to believe him.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked not really knowing the relevance of the question, but I had to know.

"No, we never made love," he said. "I loved her, but she couldn't love me back at least not the way I loved her."

"If you loved her then how could you do such a thing to her?" I asked wondering what the word love meant to him. I doubted it was the same as it meant to me.

"I never would have asked her to do that. I knew at that point that she was still pining away for Belikov even though he'd turned her away and I was devastated. So when she asked me to bite her I knew I shouldn't, but I was not in a good place emotionally so I did it and I can't lie, I loved every second of it." He looked at me tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes betrayed the shame he felt for his actions.

"She asked you to do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why would she do that?" I couldn't figure it out. She always seemed so strong and put together even in Russia and when she was on the run trying to figure out who murdered the Queen.

"You'd have to ask her that. It's not my place." I had to respect that.

"I know that you're having a hard time dealing with this and I understand believe me I do. I know what type of man I was and that I was entirely undeserving of any sort of happiness before, but I am changing. If it takes until the day I die, I will be a better man. Please, I'm not asking you to make any decisions now. Just please don't leave at least give it another day or two. I don't want you to go."

He was begging now and it was all I could do to stay on my side of the room. I wanted so much to just melt into his arms and forgive him and in time maybe I would, but right now I just needed to think things over.

"I won't leave tomorrow," I agreed. His eyes lit up with hope. "But that doesn't mean that I am ready to see you. Please give me some time and let me come to you if and when I am ready."

I could see his heart breaking right in front of me, but I needed to stay strong. I had to think with a clear head and right now my judgment was clouded by hurt, anger and love.

"Of course I will honor your wishes and grant you the time you need. You know where you can find me when you're ready," he said dejectedly. "I'll leave you to sleep now."

"Adrian wait," I called as he retreated. I knew I only had a few seconds before the dream began to fade.

He turned around to face me.

"Please try not to drink yourself to death," I requested.

"I shall try my hardest my love," he replied.

**So Lissa and Christian seem better, Adrian and Sydney are on the rocks, Who knows what's up with Dimitri and Rose they were not in the mood to be heard from this chapter. Lissa and Jill seem to be on the mend. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be more from the Russian and we're going back to Lehigh yay! Don't worry I have a plan to where this is going even if it seems like I don't.**


	18. Chapter 18: Only Yours

**Chapter 18: Only Yours**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

"Ugh!" I groaned rolling over to look at the clock. It was nearly nine. The bed next to me was empty and cold which meant Dimitri had been gone for hours. There was no coffee made and no signs that he'd made himself breakfast before he left.

My hand rested on my throbbing temples for a minute before dragging myself to the shower. Drinking that much had definitely been a bad idea. It was troubling that I'd woken up alone this morning. We hadn't had a real fight since we had gotten together. If I knew him and I think I knew him well, he was somewhere blaming himself for my poor choices.

After donning fresh clothes, I put a pot of coffee on. There was no way I was making it anywhere without some expresso this morning. I wondered briefly if Sydney had canned Adrian. She'd seemed really upset last night. Damn Nathan Ivaskkov and his big fat mouth. If I ever got him alone outside of the royal court I'd punch him right in the nose!

A loud knock on the door startled me from my daydream of breaking Adrian's father's face.

"Who is it?"

The doorknob turned and the door opened swiftly revealing my mother. She was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater. It felt very strange to see her like this.

"Is that anyway to answer the door?" she chastised.

I groaned and lay my head on the counter.

"I take it you had a rough night?" she commented hitting it right on the head.

I nodded. "Is that why Belikov is down at the gym beating the hell out of the practice dummies?"

I didn't respond. I figured that's where he'd be.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your father wanted me to ask you and Belikov to join us tonight for dinner just the four of us."

I eyed her suspiciously. "You're inviting us to dinner?"

"You like to eat don't you?"

"Well yes, but it's just I dunno weird."

"Well it's what your father wants. Meet us at our room say seven?"

"I'll be there," I agreed. Wait did she say their room? Oh my God the mental pictures. Gag me now.

"What about Belikov?"

I shrugged. "I'll talk to him and get back to you." That was the best I could do. After she left I finished my coffee, popped a few aspirin and headed over to the gym to find Dimitri.

He was exactly where my mother told me he'd be. I was surprised that any of the dummies were still left standing.

"Hey Comrade," I said loudly to be heard over his annoying eighties music. He didn't acknowledge me. Instead he kept his focus.

So I tried something else instead. I lunged at him from behind. He of course anticipated my move and was able to throw me off of him quite easily. I was able to right myself before I hit the ground and I crouched into a defensive position.

"What are you doing Rose?" he asked. Ouch no Roza, just plain Rose. That was not a good sign.

"Sparring what do you think?"

"Not right now," he said turning back to the dummy he'd been punching.

I walked closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"What's to talk about?"

"Uh how about the reason you're here beating the hell out of the dummies instead of at home in our bed making love to me."

He sighed, but didn't respond.

"You're mad at me?" I guessed.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." He kicked the dummy so hard that it flew to the other side of the room slamming into the padded wall with a deafening thud.

I knew it. Nathan's comment last night brought back memories from when he'd drunk from me when he was strigoi.

"You have to stop this. It wasn't you. I thought you'd gotten past that."

He snorted. "You never truly get past that, but I wasn't thinking about that."

"Oh," I was a little taken back.  
"Then why are you mad at yourself?"

"For that day in the church," he responded letting out a breath of air."

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Why did he have to go and bring that up?

"I know that what I said to you that day is the reason you were with him that night." The pain in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You keep telling me that the things I did to hurt you were not my fault, but that one was. I was not strigoi when I said that to you." He didn't look at me as he said it.

I wished there was something I could say to refute his statement, but I couldn't. All of the things he had done me in Russia were easily forgiven and forgotten, but that day in the church was something else entirely. I had forgiven him for saying those heartbreaking words to me, but I will never forget them. That moment was the absolute worst pain I'd ever endured in my life and it would be eternally burned into my memory. When he'd said, "Love fades, mine has." And that he'd given up on me, my heart stopped beating.

I couldn't help the traitorous tear that rolled down my cheek just thinking about it.

"You see," he said wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb. I nodded.

"I threw you into another man's bed that night and for that I cannot forgive myself." He dropped his hand from where it had rested on my cheek.

What did he mean another man's bed? A light bulb went off in my head. We'd never really spoken about my relationship with Adrian. Had he just assumed because I let him bite me that I'd also made love with him that night?

"Are you upset because I let him drink from me?" I asked.

"I am not upset with you. I just never wanted you to be with another man that way," he explained. His voice held so much emotion. "It was selfish of me that even after I'd broken your heart and told you I didn't love you that I still hoped you wouldn't let him touch you like that. I wanted to be the only one for you."

I smiled slightly. I hoped what I was about to say would ease his pain a little.

"Look at me," I commanded turning his face so I could see into his eyes.

"I have never allowed another man to make love to me." I said it slowly enunciating every last syllable.

"But the marks?" he questioned confusion flittering across his face.

"I did let him bite me and yes it was to escape reality because you had broken my heart, but we were not together in that way. Not ever," I reiterated.

"I told you. I have only ever been yours." A look of joy passed across his face as his lips curved into a smile.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered caressing my cheek lightly.

"I know," I told him. The tension between us crackled like electricity. He took me in his arms clutching me tightly against his warm body. He was sweaty from his work out, but that only made me want him more. He brought his lips to mine kissing me passionately as he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his torso and surrendered myself to him.

I barely registered feeling the wall behind my back as he continued assaulting me with his lips.

In the back of my mind I recognized that we were still in the gym, granted we were alone, but anyone could enter at anytime.

*********ATTENTION: SLIGHTLY M RATED SCENE BE CAUTIOUS BEFORE READING**********

"Comrade," I moaned as I felt him push my shorts aside as he released himself from the confines as well.

"I need you right now." The urgency in his voice and the feelings he was eliciting in me at that moment caused me to forget where we were and give in to his request. In that instant I knew that I would never say no to him. I groaned as he pushed into me with force. He made love to me right there in the gym with and intensity I'd never experienced before. We had always had an intense spiritual connection, but the intimacy I felt went above and beyond anything I'd ever known. Our souls intertwined binding us forever in our union. He held me as close as he could murmuring things I only half understood as he brought me to ecstasy. I bit down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out in pleasure as we came undone in each other's arms.

*******************END OF M RATED SCENE**********************

After we were both panting, but I couldn't force myself to disentangle my body from his.

"Promise me you'll never be with another," he rasped leaning his forehead against mine. "I cannot live without you."

"I belong to you. I always have," I breathed.

Eventually we heard the door on the opposite side of the gym opened forcing him to release me from his grip.

"Take me home Comarade," I told him and he did.

"Are you hungry?' he asked a few hours later. We'd spend majority of the morning and early afternoon making up.

"Are you really asking me that?" I said stifling a laugh.

He fixed us some sandwiches made from the leftovers the staff had sent us home with last night.

"So Janine stopped by earlier wanting us to join her and Abe for dinner tonight," I mentioned between bites.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "That should be interesting," he commented.

I nodded. "You don't have to go. I mean they're not you're responsibility to deal with."

"They are," he replied. "I want us to share everything."

"Even my mother and mobster father?" I asked incredulously.

"They are your family which makes them my family," he responded like it was a well known fact.

I didn't argue with him, but I really wanted to bring up the fact that he hadn't spoken to his family back in Baia since he'd been restored. He wouldn't even call them yet he wanted to spend quality time with my family? Sometimes the man made no sense at all.

The next three days passed quickly much to my disappointment. Dinner with my parents had actually gone well. Abe had cooked a traditional Turkish meal. It was amusing to see him act so relaxed and casual. My mother seemed strangely at ease as well. We ate and joked around. Abe and Dimitri spoke a little about politics and sports while my mother and I cleaned up the kitchen. All in all it was a pleasant, but very bizarre evening. They actually asked me about school and oohed and ahhed over my progress reports like normal parents telling me how proud they were. They'd encouraged me to continue to put in an effort and study hard for finals. I'd left their suite feeling strangely satisfied that they'd finally taken an interest in my life. It also pleased me greatly that even my mother seemed to accept my relationship with Dimitri asking if we'd resolved our issues from the previous evening. She even seemed a little relieved when I told her that we'd worked things out.

There was one final thing I had to do before Lissa and I returned to school. I had to talk to Sydney. I knew she'd been avoiding all of us since Thanksgiving, but I couldn't go back without having cleared the air between us.

I knocked softly on her door. I knew she was holed up in there.

"Sydney let me in it's Rose."

"Go away," she called.

"Let me in or I'll break down the door," I threatened.

"No you won't."

"Try me," I insisted.

"Fine, do you always have to act like a barbarian?" she muttered opening the door. She looked absolutely miserable. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had dark circles from not sleeping, and her hair was pulled back into a short messy pony tail. Her appearance was a far cry from her usual perfection. She was even wearing sweats instead of her usual dress slacks.

She allowed me inside and I took a seat on the sofa. She sat opposite me on an arm chair.

"I know what you must think, but please let me explain," I requested.

She didn't say anything so I continued.

"I just want to tell you that contrary to what you might be thinking I am not a blood whore. I don't just go around letting moroi bite me to get high. Adrian was the only one I ever allowed to do that." I didn't include Dimitri because I hadn't really let him. He'd bitten me, but it was against my will until I'd been so high I'd craved it, but that was not the same neither was feeding Lissa to keep her alive or so I rationalized.

She cringed at my words, but remained silent.

"Do you remember the first time I met you in Russia?" She nodded blankly.

"I never told you what my mission was, but I assume you figured out that it was to hunt down my former lover and release his soul from the evil being who'd stolen it from him." She nodded again.

"You also know that I was involved in some shady behavior to figure out how to restore him to his dhampir state. You also know that during the time between my return from Russia and Dimitri's restoration and even a little after I was romantically involved with Adrian. What you don't know is that he was the one who funded my trip to Russia to hunt Dimitri down."

"Why would he do that?" she asked breaking her silence.

"Because he was in love with me," I confessed. She did not betray any emotions at my admission.

"All he asked of me was that when I returned I give him a fair chance and I did. I care about him so much, but we both knew that I would never feel about him the way I feel about Dimitri. The night I allowed him to bite me was the absolute worst night of my life. I'm talking ever. It was worse than when I was rotting in prison for Tatiana's murder and worse than when I was shot protecting Lissa. That day right before I was with Adrian, Dimitri told me that he no longer loved me."

She gasped a little and I could see her attitude soften slightly.

"It was the most intense emotional pain I've ever experienced and all I wanted was to stop feeling, just for a little bit. So when Adrian came to visit me that evening we ended up without our clothes and just about to have sex."

She looked a little sick at my words.

"We didn't have protection and I didn't want to risk it so I asked him to bite me instead. He asked me if I knew what I was asking of him and I told him I did. He hesitated, but gave in to my request. It was by far the lowest point in my life and I asked him to do that for all the wrong reasons. You have to know that he never would have asked me to do that for him. He never treated me like I was less than him or like a blood whore. It was completely my idea and a bad one at that. It's okay if you want to think less of me, but please don't hold it against him. He's a really wonderful person and he loves you so much. He's been hurt and rejected his whole life and I'd hate to see him suffer if he loses you because of something I did."

"Why did he tell you he didn't love you? You brought his soul back to him," she asked bewildered by my explanation. It made sense that she would question me on that because if you were to look at us now you'd never believe that there was a time we weren't happy.

"Let's just say that when I found him in Russia he did some not so nice things to me and he couldn't deal with the guilt. Obviously we've moved past it and reconnected, but for a while I really believed he didn't love me and it was excruciating."

"Even if all of this is true, he still commited the act. I'm not sure I can ever look at him the same. It might make me a zealot and a bigot, but certain things just are not forgivable in my book." She looked sad as she said that to me.

"Look I know it isn't an easy thing to look past, but I really hope that you'll give it some thought before you write him off. I know you love him. You have to if you're willing to be with him despite his race and his past. Just promise me you'll ask yourself this one question and I'll leave it alone."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Can you picture your life without him?" She sat deep in thought for a few minutes not saying a word. Then she burst into tears shaking her head violently.

"No, I can't and that's what scares me the most. There is no way we can ever be together long term. We are from two very different worlds. It will never last, but I can't imagine not being with him. I am so in love with him." She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock.

I eyed her closely wondering what was going on in that brain of hers.

"I still love him even after knowing what he did. Am I sick in the head?" she asked her eyes widening.

I laughed at her though process. "No you're not sick in the head. You're in love."

"Do you think he'll still have me after the things I said to him? They weren't very nice." She seemed nervous all the sudden.

"There's only one way to find out."

"What?"

"Tell him how you feel. Talk to him for real without accusations and work on your relationship. You need to voice your fears and concerns, but you also need to make sure he knows that you love him. If I know him he's probably in his room drowning himself in a bottle right now." I told her.

"How do you do it Rose?" she asked.

"How do I do what?"

"Spend so much time away from Dimitri? I've only been away from Adrian for three days and I feel like it's been years. It's killing me."

"It's hard being away from Dimitri, but in retrospect this is far more than we ever hoped to have. Guardians are rarely afforded the luxuries that we have. We're just grateful for each and every precious second we have together. We've each lived through each other's deaths and I think that made us realize that time is the most precious gift we have and we don't want to waste it."

"Thank you Rose. You've helped me so much. I don't think you're a blood whore. In a way I understand what you must have been going through. If Adrian told me he didn't love me I think I'd die. I'm not strong like you."

"Yes you are. You've got a lot of spunk. Just look at how far you've come living here amongst us evil creatures and all. Now get dressed and stop moping around. Go find your man and make things right and do something about your hair," I said wrinkling my nose.

She laughed and we embraced tightly.

**So things between Rose and Dimitri are better than ever. Sydney is about to make up with Adrian and Abe and Janine are sharing a suite in the palace oh my? What is with all this happiness? I hope nothing terrible happens =) Any predictions? Do you think Adrian will still want her? Still yet to come. Tasha's trial, Lehigh final exams, Christmas, the Belikov's and much much more=)**


	19. Chapter 19: Breakdown

**Chapter 19: Breakdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**I apologize for the wait. I had a really bad week at work and it made me too upset to write. I am feeling slightly better now and I hope my writing has not suffered. **

**RPOV**

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore," Lissa cried throwing her textbook as hard as she could. I knew she'd been aiming for the wall, but it had fallen short and now lie face down with its pages all spread out on the floor.

"Geez Liss I know you hate the book, but you didn't have to kill it," I griped. She'd been getting more and more frustrated as the semester went on. I found out through Dimitri that she'd made some sort of good will gesture towards Jill and that she and Sparky had been fighting, but made up. Things had been looking up after Thanksgiving, but sadly Lissa was now feeling the full pressure of final examinations as well as her Queenly duties which were becoming increasingly more frequent and difficult to manage.

She told me she'd stopped drinking and I knew she'd made a similar promise to Christian, but I heard her late at night reaching for the bottle under her bed more often than not. I didn't really know what I could do to help her so I tried to just be there like a good friend when she needed me.

I myself was having a hard time studying for finals and last week we were reduced to having to go to the library to use some book that was apparently too important to be let out of their sight. By the time we'd finished the assignment the sun had set and it was already dark. Granted we hadn't run into any strigoi, but it still made me nervous. I knew it was stupid, but I really felt handicapped now that we were no longer bonded. I didn't have my sixth sense to alert me to strigoi presence and I had no idea what Lissa was feeling or where she was when I was not with her.

For the first time since we'd started Lehigh I missed Dimitri like mad. I knew it was impossible for us to be together all the time and that I was being selfish by wishing we could be back at court instead of here, but damn it sometimes a girl just needed to be normal and miss her boyfriend.

Lissa and I had just settled into bed when I heard a sound outside the window. I brushed it off at first thinking I was dreaming it, but the second time I was sure I'd heard something. Lissa was sufficiently inebriated so she didn't stir.

I got out of bed reaching for my stake. I didn't dare turn on any lights. I realized how silly I was being. If a strigoi wanted to break in they wouldn't throw things at the window, but one could never be to sure so I pulled the heavy curtain aside and peeked out. My breath caught in my throat at the most wonderful sight before me. Dimitri was standing on the grass poised to throw another stone. When he caught me peeking out at him he smiled up at me. It reminded me so much of the first time I'd seen him through the window in Portland only this time I was so happy to see him. What was he doing here? My heart pounded as he beckoned for me to come down.

He didn't look like anything was wrong. When I'd texted him goodnight a half an hour ago he'd texted me back sweet dreams. I put on some shoes, grabbed a sweatshirt to put over the tank top I normally slept in when I was here at school and holstered my stake.

I opened the door to find a sleepy Eddie standing outside the door hand raised as if he were going to knock.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm here to watch over Lissa," he said like I should have known.

"Belikov arranged it. I thought you knew," he said sleepily. I shook my head.

"I owe you one Eddie," I told him. He just nodded falling into my bed face first and wiggling under the covers.

I just laughed as I exited the room making my way down the four flights of stairs.

"There you are," he breathed as I jumped into his waiting arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he swung me around in a circle.

"I missed you." He placed me back on the ground held me close against his body kissing me senseless.

"I missed you too Comrade," I told him after he pulled away when it became apparent that we'd die from lack of oxygen if we stayed like that.

"Come on I have a surprise for you," he said taking my hand in his pulling me behind him.

We walked for a while and after about ten minutes he put his hands over my eyes and led me slowly down what seemed to be a hill of some sort.

"Comrade, where are you taking me?

"Shh Roza it's a surprise and we're almost there."

I couldn't help but be excited. I had been wishing earlier to see him so badly and now he was here and we were alone. This day couldn't be more fantastic.

"Okay you can open your eyes," he instructed removing his hands.

I gasped in awe. He'd taken me down to the small pond in the backwoods of the campus. People often came here in the daylight hours to study or goof around, but at night it was deserted. I looked around at the candles he'd lit and there was a basket sitting in the middle of a blanket that was spread out on the ground.

"Wow," I breathed. "You are definitely winning boyfriend of the year."

He laughed. "You like it?"

"I love it," I told him.

"What's in the basket?" I asked as we lay side by side gazing into each other's eyes. His hands rested on my hips and mine were wrapped lazily around his neck.

"Oh that, it's just for decoration. There's nothing in it," he said with a straight face.

"You're lying," I told him. "You wouldn't tease me with an empty picnic basket. You know better than to tease me about food. It's just not nice." I pouted giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you got me. Stop giving me that look." He sat up opening up the basket. He pulled out two Styrofoam containers handing one to me and placing the other one in front of him on the blanket.

I opened mine eagerly like a child opening a Christmas present. Inside was something I'd been craving like mad since our last visit to court.

"I cannot believe you went to Los Matadores," I whispered looking up at him in awe.

"It's your favorite," he said with a shrug.

"I know, but you hate it."

"But I love you," he responded.  
I threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Eat Roza before it gets cold," he told me.

I tore into my steak burrito like I'd never seen food before and man was it good.

"So did you enjoy it?" I asked knowing how much he disliked greasy Mexican food.

"It wasn't terrible," he admitted grudgingly.

After we finished cleaning up we resumed our position just lying on the blanket enjoying the short time we had to spend together.

"Where did you stuff Sparky?" I asked realizing for the first time that Dimitri was here alone.

"He told me to come."

"What? Why?"

"He was tired of my sour attitude. He told me if I missed you so damn much then I should just take the day off and drive up to see you."

"Aww Sparky has a heart after all," I teased. Dimitri tensed up a little.

"That's not the only reason I came Roza," he said his tone of voice changing from playful to guardian mode.

I sat up looking at him quizzically. "Why else?" I asked.

"There is something I have to tell you and I wanted it to be in person." His face didn't reveal anything, but he was sort of making me nervous.

He sighed. "Tasha's trial has been set for December 19th," he said eyeing me closely.

All the air suddenly got sucked out of my lungs and I could tell I paled at least three shades. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Roza?"

I shook my head. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon," I responded shakily. I still hadn't made it down to her cell to confront her after the last time.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Do you think they'll give her the death penalty?" I asked swallowing nervously tears pricking my eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't know Roza. It's not for you to worry about. Lissa has final say."

My eyes shot up to his. "What? You mean she has to decide whether Christian's Aunt lives or dies?" He nodded sadly. This was so not good. Lissa was already about to crack. What if she couldn't handle this?

"Let's not worry about it right now. You still have a few weeks until that happens. Try and focus on your finals," he said stroking my cheek gently in an effort to calm my rapidly fraying nerves. It was only December 6th. We had finals until the 14th and they we would be back at the royal court for six weeks of winter break.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I snorted.

"Like this," he said holding up my Russian book.

He opened it and spent the better part of an hour conversing with me in simple Russian which probably bored him to death, but I was grateful for the help. It felt so good to finally be able to understand even a little bit of what he was saying.

"You're going to do very well Roza. You just need to keep your focus," he said as he walked me back to my dorm.

"Are you leaving right away?" I asked disappointed because I knew our time was running short. It was already around three am.

"Not if you don't want me to. I can stay until morning. We can crash in Eddie's room."

"Please stay," I asked. He nodded holding my hand tightly as we made our way upstairs.

SPOV

"You've hardly touched your salad," Adrian commented with concern. We were sitting in the dining hall having dinner. I pushed around the greens on my plate with obvious distraction. It had been two weeks since I'd gone to Adrian's room to tell him I wanted to try and make it work. Rose had been right. I'd found him piss drunk with three days worth of stubble and still wearing the same rumpled clothing from the last time I'd seen him. He was babbling incoherently. It was pretty scary to see him that way. I had called Dimitri and he and Christian came to check on us because I was so freaked out. Christian assured me was just spirit madness which did little to comfort me. Dimitri hadn't said much except that he needed someone to stay with him so I had.

Eventually when he'd sobered up we had a long talk and things between us had gone back to our somewhat normal routine. Tonight I was extra distracted because I'd heard around court that the Ivashkovs normally went away to a moroi resort for the entire winter holiday season. It saddened me that I would be away from him for so long. His parents hated me and the idea of us and even though he assured me that he didn't share their views and that he was really angry with them I was sure he was going to spend the holidays with them. They were his family after all.

I of course was still on punishment with the alchemist council so I was sentenced to remain here away from my family until further notice, not that I'd seen them much in the past anyways, but still.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter or should I start guessing?" he asked taking my hand from across the table. I knew he knew when I was upset because he was reading my aura in addition to my odd behavior so I shouldn't bother lying about it.

"Just thinking about the holidays," I sighed.

"You don't like the holidays?" he asked. "I thought you bigots all loved Christmas and such being as Jesus in the reason for the season and all," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I do enjoy Christmas a lot thank you very much."

"So why so glum? Are you having trouble figuring out what to get me? I can help. It involves you wearing nothing but stilettos and a big red bow." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to lift my mood and it was definitely working.

"Come on I'm dying here," he begged. "Throw me a bone or something."

"Just missing my family I guess," I told him which wasn't a total lie. I did miss them at least some of them.

He stroked my hand sympathetically. "Hey, don't be sad. I have so much stuff planned for us over the holidays that you won't have time to miss them."

My head shot up at his words. "You have plans for us?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure I do. You didn't think I'd just let you sit around and mope did you? It's Christmas."

"What about your family and going to a moroi resort and all?" I asked.

He laughed. "You silly little human, did you really think I was going to go with them after what they pulled at Thanksgiving? If you're not welcome then neither am I. Besides I'd much rather be here with you and our friends, you know the people who actually like me and all."

"You're staying?" I know I sounded like an idiot asking him to repeat it, but I was just so happy to hear it.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he assured me giving me his most charming smile.

RPOV

Tomorrow was our first day of finals and I was ready. Much more so that I ever thought I'd be. Eddie and I had stayed up late cramming and even though I was exhausted I decided to take an hour off to blow off some steam at the gym. Dimitri's surprise visit last week had really done me a world of good. I was still incredibly worried about Tasha's trial, but finals I was ready for. I had just finished my eighth lap when I heard Phillips call me through my ear piece.

"Hathaway you need to get back to the dorms asap," he commanded. His voice laced with worry.

Shit I had only left Lissa for an hour. What the hell could have happened? The sun was still up so it couldn't be strigoi. I raced as fast as I could across the quad to our dorm. Phillips, Watson and Eddie were waiting for me in our room all with worried expressions on their faces. Besides the three of them, the room was empty.

"What?" I asked. "Where's Lissa?" Eddie shook his head and they all pointed to the closed bathroom door.

"You called me back here to tell me Lissa's in the bathroom?" I asked giving them a look.

"She's been in there for an hour and she's locked the door. A while ago I could hear sobbing, but she won't answer and it's gotten eerily quiet," Eddie told me.

"Did you think of breaking the door down?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you," Watson answered. "We thought maybe she'd open it if it was you."

I nodded. "Liss, open the door it's Rose," I told her knocking softly.

There was no response. "Lissa come on open up. I just have to get some hair stuff," I lied hoping to entice her into opening the door. Still nothing.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir you open that door right now or I will break it down!" I yelled earning me a few strange looks from my fellow guardians.

"Fine have it your way," I muttered after she didn't answer my threat. I was really beginning to worry.

"Stand back Liss," I called hoping she'd at least step away from the door so I didn't hit her with it.

I took a deep breath and a step back and used all the strength in my leg to kick the door off it's hinges with one forceful blow.

"Don't follow me. Go wait outside." I instructed the rest. They followed my orders knowing I'd call them if I needed backup.

I entered the small bathroom to find Lissa sitting on the ground by the tub. She was wearing sweats, her eyes were wide open and bloodshot and there was an empty bottle next to her lying on its side. What was worse was that it was as I had expected. She was using one hand to drag a razorblade over her wrists. They were shallow cuts, but there was still blood.

"Liss put down the razor," I told her softly sitting down beside her on the floor.

"No, I need it. You don't understand. It makes me feel better," she looked at me her eyes blank.

"Shh, I know it does sweetie. You've done enough can you give me the razor?" my voice was slightly shaky. I hated seeing her like this. I knew she wasn't handling things, but I didn't know it was this bad. I used to be able to tell when she was going to do something like this. It scared the hell out of me knowing that someday I might not get to her in time and she might do something really crazy.

"Rose, I'm going crazy. I feel it. Everything is so crowded in my brain. Nothing is making sense. I need to get the darkness out," she started to cry and I took her in my arms not caring that there was blood running down my shirt from her wrists.

"It's going to be okay Liss. You're going to get through this. You're strong. I know you are. You can do this." I stroked her back gently consoling her until she'd cried herself out.

"Let's get these wounds bandaged," I told her getting out the first aid kit.

"They're making me decide," she said softly.

"Decide what?" I asked even though I already knew what she was going to say.

"Tasha's fate."

"How do you feel about it?" I asked. The subject was slightly uncomfortable for me since I was the wronged party along with the former Queen Tatiana, but it was nothing compared to how Lissa must feel knowing that her boyfriend's only relative's life rested in her hands.

"I don't know. I want her to pay for what she did to you, but I don't want to hurt Christian anymore. Either way someone loses. I don't even know if I believe in the death penalty, but that is the law and who am I to go against it? They're going to expect me to uphold the rule to seek justice for Tatiana's murder, but if I can't then what will the do to me? I'll lose their respect and support, but if I do sentence her to death then I'll devastate one of the people I love the most. How can I choose?"

"I don't know Liss. You have to do what's right for you. You can't worry about me or Christian. Your job as Queen is to set aside your personal feelings and rule justly according to the laws that are set in place for such situations as this. I won't blame you no matter what you do. I know it's a hard decision and I will support you no matter what."

"Maybe I don't want to be Queen anymore," she said softly.

"You don't mean that," I told her hoping she truly didn't.

"I'm too young Rose. I can't make decisions like this when I've barely lived myself. It isn't fair to me or to anyone else."

"Liss, you are the smartest, most just woman I know. If you can't rule then I don't know who can. Remember everyone was tested and only a few were able to pass. You were one of them. You're so strong. I know you're not used to the darkness and things are really messed up right now, but you have to know that things will get better. I am here for you and so are a lot of people. You have Eddie and Christian and Dimitri and Jill and even Adrian."

She sniffed a little. "Rose I'm just so afraid to make the wrong choice."

My heart broke for her. "I know you are, but I also know that when it comes down to it you'll know what the right choice is. I believe in you." I finished bandaging her wrists and mopped up the blood from the floor.

"Oh my God Rose did the entire royal guard just hear all of that?" she gasped in horror looking to where my ear piece had fallen to the floor.

"Don't worry. I asked them to wait outside and I turned it off before I sat down," I told her. She sighed in relief her body sagging against mine.

"Hey let's get you washed up and into bed. We have finals tomorrow."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes I believe we do," I told her.

**Well there you have it. Lissa is back to cutting and Tasha's fate will be decided within the next two chapters. What do you think? Check out my new pole on my profile to vote your choice for Tasha's punishment. Tell your friend to vote!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fate

**Chapter 20: Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Thanks for voting in my pole! I hope you like the outcome=)**

RPOV

It was December sixteenth. We'd finished our finals and had made the drive from Lehigh back to the royal court yesterday. Dimitri and I had spent most of the night together and went to the gym to run and spar early this morning. It felt good to be on break. Finals had been rough even with all of my extra study time. I figured I pulled at least a C in all of my classes though. I'd find out in a week or so I guess. Dimitri was now on airport detail driving in relatives visiting the royals for the holidays. That gave me the opportunity to do something I've needed to do for a long time.

I braced myself as I waited for the distraction to happen. As if on cue Sydney dressed in her moroi suit approached the guardians who were standing in front of the entrance that led down to the prison cells.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost. I'm visiting my friend Adrian Ivashkov for the holidays and I seemed to have gotten turned around." She really did play a good damsel in distress, I thought as I slipped past the distracted guardians. They would easily have allowed me past them, but I knew they'd call Dimitri and as much as I loved him and respected him this was something I needed to face on my own. I took a deep breath and made my way down the passage until her cell came into view.

"Hello," she called out. Her voice sounded slightly stronger than the last time I'd been here. I knew Christian had been fighting on her behalf for them to at least let her feed every second day instead of every third. He must have gotten his way.

She looked entirely taken by surprise when I showed myself. I was doing my best not to show fear. It wasn't exactly that I feared her, but I feared how she'd set me up for her crime and how easy it was for her to let me face execution for it. I should hate her, but somehow I couldn't.

"You're just about the last person I expected to see," she commented dryly remaining seated on her cot. She was wearing clean clothes, but her hair was stringy and her fingernails were dirty. I remembered how they wouldn't let me shower. They brought in a plastic bucket of soapy water and a cloth every few days and that was about it.

"I brought you something," I told her approaching the bars to her cell cautiously. Even though they were keeping her weak I didn't want to test the theory that she wouldn't be able to shoot fire at me.

She raised her eyebrows at me, curiosity taking up residence on her face. I reached my hand through the bar depositing the item on the ground backing away as soon as I was done. She regarded me closely probably not trusting me since she'd tried to kill me after all. If I were her I'd expect a nice apple pie laced with arsenic. She slowly rose from her cot and walked the three feet to the edge of the cell bending down to pick up what I'd brought her. It's not like she had anything better to do.

She took the cover off the small basket revealing the contents inside. There was a hairbrush, a few packets of dry shampoo, a small tube of lotion, mints and a magazine. She looked at me with confusion.

"Why? After everything I've done? Is this some sort of trick?" she asked setting the basket back on the ground eying it like it would bite her.

"It's not a trick. You might forget that thanks to you I spent some time down here not too long ago and these are some of the things I'd wished for while I was incarcerated. Take them or leave them." I shrugged.

"You know Dimka came to see me a few months ago," she said accepting that it wasn't a trick grabbing the bottle of lotion slathering it on her dry cracked hands.

I inhaled deeply. If she was trying to get a rise out of me it wasn't going to work.

"That doesn't surprise me," I told her. "He's been your friend all these years. It makes sense that he'd want to see how you were."

She snorted. "Wow he didn't tell you did he? Why does that not surprise me?" she muttered.

"Didn't tell me what?" I didn't want to appear out of the loop, but I also wanted to know what she was getting at.

"Your lover threatened to kill me if I ever came near you again," she said with a scowl. My eyes widened a little at that. I knew he was not happy with her and that he'd made a similar threat to Viktor Dashkov, but I never thought he'd threaten Tasha. They were good friends for a long time. Not that she didn't deserve a little threat.

"Don't look so surprised Rose." She rolled her eyes at me dramatically. "He loves you more than you'll even know and now I can finally see why. I never could understand what he saw in you back at the Academy. You were young, impulsive and irresponsible, more of a nuisance than he needed at the time. Hell you couldn't even give him children." Ouch that one stung like a bitch. What business was it of hers anyways? I thought clenching my fists.

"At the time, I thought the only thing that attracted him to you was your young beautiful body, but after hearing about what you went through to find him in Russia and figuring out how to restore him, I knew there was much more to it than lust. You know when you jumped in front of that bullet; he was only seconds too late. He tried to throw himself in front of you."

I hadn't wanted it to be true, but deep down I'd known that's what he had done.

"You deserve him. You're the better person," she said her voice softening. I didn't need her to tell me that, but I wondered why she wasn't snarling at me for being down here. She obviously hated me enough to frame me for murder.

"Are you sorry?" I asked sort of out of the blue.

"Sorry for what? There are so many things," she sounded tired.

"Sorry for killing Tatiana?" I asked being more specific.

"I suppose I should say yes and in a way I am, but I am not sorry that Lissa is Queen. We needed a change and I didn't know she was secretly supporting defensive magic."

"You didn't have to kill her," I reasoned.

"It was the only way things were going to be shaken up enough to affect anyone. You know it's true."

"So you don't feel bad for taking her life?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say Rose? I have a lot of regrets, but confessing them just isn't something I feel like doing right now if you don't mind."

"You know you almost killed Lissa right?" I growled. She was taking this too lightly. "If I hadn't been bonded to her she would be dead right now!" I nearly screeched at her. "You manipulated her into being in the position to be Queen, yet you nearly killed her trying to save yourself. Are you sorry for that?"

She didn't flinch or answer my question. "That's one of the things that make you different Rose. You are the one who got shot, yet here you are concerned that I almost hurt Lissa instead."

"She is the only thing that matters," I protested.

"I'm glad you feel that way. In spite of my dislike for the fact that Dimka loves you and not me, I truly believe you are the best guardian out there. We need people like you for change to happen. It's also what made you so easy to frame. You really shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve like that. You were far too easy to exploit."

"Why would you care?" I spat.

"Well you played a big part in getting Lissa elected. I owe you for that. At least now my death won't have been in vain."

"You're a royal, they won't give you the death penalty," I scoffed. I don't know why I was trying to make her feel better. I think I was trying to make myself feel better. Seeing her down here in this cell was hitting too close to home. It could just have easily been me down here if my friends hadn't believed in me. I gazed at the cell adjacent to hers where the wall had been broken for my escape.

"Don't think they won't. I'm an Ozera and a murderer to boot. They won't give it a second thought and I don't want them to."

"You want to die?" I asked a little shocked. She'd worked so hard to change things. You'd think she'd want to be around to see it happen not that she deserved to be.

"I'm guilty and I don't relish being starved and chained in a prison cell for the rest of my life. Death is preferable in my case."

"What about Christian? He'll be devastated."

She sighed. "I love my nephew with everything I have, but he needs to latch on to what he has. The Ozera name was tainted before all of this and believe me it will be for a long time after what I've done. Being with Lissa and having me gone are only going to help him live the life he deserves. He's truly the only one who's innocent after everything. Such a good soul that boy. He'll get over it. He has friends like you who really care about him," she almost sounded genuine as she spoke.

"Why are you really here Rose? Aren't you going to yell at me and tell me how much you hate me for putting a bullet in you?"

"No," I told her. "I don't hate you." I was surprised at the validity of what I just said. In truth I didn't hate her, I pitied her.

"Then why did you come?"

"To tell you that I forgive you for putting that bullet in me," I stated simply.

"What?" she stammered taking a step back. "Why would you do that? Of all the people I've hurt I would never expect that you'd ever forgive me. I don't even think Christian will ever forgive me."

"Life is short, why hold a grudge? Having died twice I should know that better than anyone. Besides I'm not forgiving you for you. I'm doing it for me." I shrugged walking away leaving her gaping after me. I'd done what I came here to do and it felt liberating.

Three days later we sat in the court room waiting for them to bring Tasha in. It was decided that there would be a council of her peers like they have in human court. There were twelve people on the council one from each royal family excluding the Ivashkovs and the Ozeras because they were too close to the issue. Their positions were instead filled by two dhampirs. One of them was Hans Croft. The other I didn't know. Emily Mastrano was standing in for Jill in the Dragomir spot. Lissa would have the right to veto whatever decision was reached.

I glanced over to the front row where the Ivashkov family including Nathan and Daniella sat. As I had suspected, Adrian was not with them. I looked around for him and was startled when someone grabbed my arm. I must have jumped a mile.

"Geez Little Dhampir too much coffee this morning?"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked knowing this couldn't be easy for him.

"Not too good. Can't you smell the liquor?" Sydney asked from his other side making a face.

"I wasn't going to mention it," I said giving her a look that said this is not the time.

"Where's Belikov?" Adrian asked.

"He's with Christian. They'll be here soon," I told them. He nodded taking a seat to my right. The seats were filling up fast. I couldn't believe that they actually auctioned off tickets. Of course we were here because we were the wronged parties as well as the fact that we had pull with Lissa. A few minutes later Dimitri and Christian had still not arrived and it was making me nervous as hell.

"Have you got any seats available for your Baba?" my father's voice boomed from my left. I flew out of my seat and into his arms.

"I thought you two weren't going to make it." I glanced at my mother standing next to him. I was so glad they were here. I really needed their support today. I knew Lissa would appreciate it too.

"We wouldn't miss it Rose. She framed you for murder and nearly killed you. We have a vested interest in the outcome of this trial." My mother's voice did nothing to soothe my gurgling stomach.

"Relax Roza," Dimitri urged squeezing my shoulders tightly as he and Christian took their seats next to us. My parents had taken the row in front of us. I leaned my head on his shoulder allowing him to put his arms around me in comfort. If I thought this was hard for me and for Adrian I was glad at this moment to not be able to feel Lissa's anxiety. She'd been up at the crack of dusk knocking on our door. I managed to calm her down after an hour and reminded her that she needed to talk to Christian before the trial and discuss the possible outcome. I wondered how that went. Christian looked like shit.

"Hey Sparky how you holding up?" I asked switching places with Dimitri for a minute so I could sit next to Christian.

"I'm numb," he admitted. "I can't feel anything right now. I just keep thinking this can't be real."

"I can't say that I understand what it's like, but I can say that I'm sorry and I hope that someday you can regain some sense of normalcy."

"Me too, this has been really hard on Lissa too. I know she has to do what is right and I won't blame her either way," he said. I could tell it was killing him on the inside, but I also knew how much he loved Lissa and that he truly meant what he said.

"You have a truly good heart Christian and in case I haven't told you lately or ever. I love you."

He snorted. "Did Rose Hathaway just tell me she loved me?"

"Don't get used to it, but yes you heard me."

"Thanks Rosie," I know how hard that was for you to admit."

"Call me Rosie again and I'll take it back," I threatened.

"No I really need to thank you Rose."

"What for? I haven't done anything. Hell I haven't even been nice to you."

"That's exactly it. Everyone else has either been treating me like a pariah or giving me these looks of pity, but not you. You haven't treated me any differently and I appreciate it."

"Aww thanks Sparky. That was almost a compliment."

"This court will now come to order. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and the royal council versus one Natasha Ozera."

Everyone stood as the council took their spots and Lissa sat on her throne. She has composed herself wearing a knee length black dress with a high collar and pearls. Her hair was twisted up elegantly and there was no evidence of the tears she'd shed just hours ago. Her lips were pursed in a tight line as they brought Tasha in. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, but she looked like they'd allowed her to clean herself up. I could feel Christian tense beside me as she passed him without meeting his gaze.

"Natasha Ozera charges have been brought against you as follows. One count for the first degree premeditated murder of her Majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, one count for the reckless endangerment of Miss Mia Rinaldi and two counts for the attempted murder of Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and then Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. How do you plead?"

"Guilty to all charges," she answered holding her head up high. The court was ablaze with gasps. Even Dimitri seemed surprised that she just threw in the towel like that. I of course wasn't seeing is that she'd told me as much a few days ago.

"Very well now as is this case is unorthodox to begin with there has been a request to delay sentencing to hear character witnesses on the behalf of the defendant. Is there anyone who would like to provide such testimony before the council convenes in the deliberation room?"

Everyone began to converse amongst themselves shaking their head in disbelief. Even Christian looked sadly at Lissa. It didn't look like anyone would come to her defense. This was wrong. A woman's life was at stake here and no one wanted to at least fight for life in prison instead of death. What kind of people were we? An eye for an eye was not justice. I knew this wasn't going to make me gain in popularity, but hey it's not like people liked me anyways.

"Well if there isn't anyone then the council will deliberate and…" I cut him off rising to my feet. The entire room fell silent and Lissa smiled at me. Damn it she knew I couldn't sit here and say nothing. She had orchestrated this of that I was sure.

"Rose what are you doing?" Adrian hissed. I could sense Dimitri's confusion and apprehension as I made my way to the front of the room.

I cleared my throat nervously before speaking. "I know that I don't have much credibility and that speaking on the behalf of the woman who murdered our Queen won't earn me any brownie points, but part of the reason she is on trial here is because of what she did to me and I feel that I should have a say in her fate. Don't get me wrong, I am not at all condoning the horrible things she did, but I am asking that you all give a little thought to what I have to say.

It's no secret that the former Queen and I didn't get along well, but at the end of the day she had my respect. I believe she deserves justice for the untimely and hideous death she suffered, however two wrongs do not make a right. If we dole out a death sentence to avenge her death then we are no better than her killer. Tasha Ozera is still a moroi and even thought she's committed the ultimate treason to her people, I do not believe that death is ever the right choice. If we sentence her to death by execution how will she have a chance to atone for her crimes? How will she be made to feel the guilt over the pain that she caused or to be held culpable for her actions? Death is the coward's choice and the easy way out for her. Having to stay locked up in a cell all day with nothing but your thoughts and face reality is in my opinion justice served for all parties involved. I am not just a victim, at the end of the day I am a guardian and I took an oath to protect all moroi life. Let us not lose sight of who we are as a community by lowering ourselves to condone such a heinous act as murder."

I was a little shaky and my breath was coming short, but I felt that I had done what was right. I didn't believe in the death penalty and I couldn't stand there and allow Christian to go through another death in his family. At first everyone just stared at me and then a single person stood and clapped their hands together. Much to my surprise it was Adrian. A few seconds later he was joined by Dimitri, Sydney, Christian, my parents, and Lissa who rose to her feet in support of what I had said.

I walked in a somewhat daze back to my seat not really knowing why I had just said all of that. It was bound to get me in some sort of trouble, but it was nice that my family and friends supported me enough to go down on the sinking ship with me if that was the case. Tasha looked quite perturbed at my little speech. Part of me wanted to tell her that even though she preferred death, that would not be giving those she wronged the justice they deserve. The council filed into the deliberation room and all we could do now was wait.

"I know I know you can yell at me later," I told Dimitri as I rejoined him at our seats. He took my face in his hands.

"You never cease to amaze me Roza," he whispered kissing my lips softly.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked incredulously.

"Totally certifiable, but I wouldn't have it any other way," he responded.

"Rose I can't believe you did that," Christian said looking at me in awe. "She nearly killed you and framed you for murder." He couldn't seem to wrap his head around what had happened. I just shrugged.

"You went down there without me didn't you?" Dimitri asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"It was something I had to do alone," I said sheepishly. He nodded giving me the we're going to talk about this later Roza look.

"Rose what you did was reckless," my mother said gruffly. I had expected as much and I was willing to take whatever she had to throw at me.

"But I'm proud of you." Wait what? I looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"It took a lot of courage to stand up there like that and fight for what you believe, but also it shows that you have compassion and can show forgiveness. Those are very important qualities to have Rose."

"You're mother is right Rose, you're one of the most unselfish people I know and standing up the way you did just proves that you are a better person that all of us," Adrian piped in.

"Guys seriously she's going to get a big head," Sydney joked with a wink. I knew she was uneasy with the idea of corporal punishment. Even the bigots drew the line at senseless murder.

A few minutes of nervous waiting later Lissa retook her spot and the council filed in.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Lissa asked.

"We have your Majesty."

**Uh oh! What did you think? Do you agree with Rose that murder to avenge murder is not the right choice or did you want to see Tasha hung? What do you think the council's decision is? **


	21. Chapter 21: Tree Trimming

**Chapter 21: Tree Trimming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

RPOV

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your highness."

"Proceed," Lissa responded. She looked the picture of a dignified Queen. Only myself and probably Christian could tell that she was about two seconds away from losing it.

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges and sentence her to life without parole in solitary confinement in Tarasov prison."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and I could see the relief flash across Christian's face. Now all Lissa had to do was confirm the sentence and it would be over.

Lissa rose to her feet. "I Queen Vasilisa Dragomir hereby agree to the council's decision. You Natasha Ozera will spend life in solitary confinement in Tarasov prison without parole."

After the proceedings ended my parents went back to guest housing saying they'd meet up with us for holiday festivities. Adrian and Sydney went their own way and Christian went to have his final visit with Tasha before she was shipped to Tarasov.

"Are you okay with the ruling?" I asked Dimitri. He'd been very quiet after the hearing and I wanted to make sure he was not angry with me.

"I am okay with it if you are okay with it."

"She was your friend for a long time," I said stroking the side of his face with my hand. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"She was, but I don't think that I ever really knew her." He sounded sad. I knew he didn't have a lot of friends and that he'd lost Ivan and now he had lost Tasha as well.

"Sometimes people are really good at hiding parts of themselves away. It wasn't your fault Comrade."

"I know, but I feel like if she hadn't been a part of my life then you would never have taken the fall for her. She framed you because of me."

"It's over. She can't hurt us anymore. If she hadn't framed me I'd never have found Jill and Lissa would never have become Queen and you would still be ignoring me pretending you did love me. Everything happens for a reason. Let's just leave it at that and focus on the more important things."

"What would those more important things be?" he asked his face crinkling into the smile I loved so much.

"Lunch of course," I told him. He laughed. "No seriously."

"Seriously Comrade, I'm hungry. Feed me," I told him hopping up onto the kitchen counter crossing my arms over my chest." He raised his eyebrows at me and then shook his head.

"I should have figured," was all he said before opening the fridge. Ten minutes later I was stuffing down leftover spaghetti and meatballs.

I woke early the next day to a pounding on the door. Dimitri woke immediately and was on high alert throwing on pants and a t-shirt before I'd even opened my eyes. He jumped out of bed and went to answer the door. He always chastised me for being on such low alert, but in all seriousness Strigoi wouldn't knock so I was pretty sure I already knew who was at the door.

Less than thirty seconds later just as I suspected Lissa barged into my room like she owned the place. Well technically she did own the place.

"Rose, wake up it's like six o'clock. If we're going to make it to the farm before it closes we have to leave in ten minutes."

I poked my head out from underneath the covers. "Farm?" I questioned.

"Yes, remember the other day when I told you we'd have to get a Christmas Tree to light up here at court and then several for inside? Do you ever listen?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

I vaguely remembered her mentioning Christmas trees a few days ago, but I was so not in the mood for that today.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" I whined.

"No uh uh Ebaneezer Scrooge, get up. You have ten minutes to be at the car. You too Dimitri," she ordered as she passed him on the way out of our room.

"What are you smiling at?" I growled throwing off the covers and forcing myself out of bed.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so cute when you're sleepy."

I glared at him. "I do not do cute! Lethal, badass, hot, sexy, beautiful, yes, but I do not do cute!"

"Yup, cute when you're infuriated too," he mocked and I threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

Exactly ten minutes later Dimitri and I joined Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Jill and a slough of the royal guard out by the parking garage.

"Everyone ready?" Lissa asked. She seemed to be in a very happy mood so I tried to force myself to be in one as well. Dhampirs didn't really celebrate Christmas as much as the moroi and I'd never really enjoyed it, but because Lissa was my best friend growing up I'd been to plenty of holiday doings and was accustomed to the hoopla she seemed to enjoy so much.

It was only a half an hour to the farm since Pennsylvania was full of trees. In fact Pennsylvania was once the Christmas tree capital of the entire United States.

"So we're going to need one really really big tree for outside the palace and then I'd say three or four for the foyer one for our place, one for Sydney, one for Rose and Dimitri and…." She kept rambling as we looked for trees. Every time someone would point one out she would find something wrong with it. Either it was too small or two sparse or too large or too thick or had the wrong kind of needles. I think she was in serious danger of being muzzled by the end of this little adventure.

"Hey Rose let's go over here," she shouted although she was right next to me. I followed her with Dimitri and Christian trailing behind. There was a huge tree that was absolutely breathtaking just standing in the middle of the farm completely untouched.

"That's the one," she breathed. I gasped in awe of the size of the thing. Dimitri looked a little wide eyed, but dutifully grabbed the saw and he and Phillips and Eddie took the tree down. It landed with a huge thud and Lissa clapped her hands together like an overexcited child. It was good to see her mood had lifted since yesterday's trial.

"Okay that's the one for in front of the palace. Did everyone else find their tree?" she asked taking inventory. Sydney had Adrian carrying her tree. It was about four feet tall and very neatly trimmed just like Sydney. Jill had four guardians behind her each dragging a medium sized tree for the corridors of the palace. Lissa nodded and they went to put the trees in the extra vans. Christian had the tree for the two of them. The bottom was smoking from where he'd burned it down. I had to laugh at the glare Lissa was giving him.

"You could have burned down the entire forest you know," she commented dryly.

He just shrugged handing the tree off to Eddie. Eddie also had a small tree that Mia had picked out for her apartment as well.

"Rose where's your tree?" she asked.

"It's okay Liss, we don't really need one." I'd never had one before so I figured why start now.

"Yes you do. Everyone needs a Christmas tree," she pouted. I was about to argue when Dimitri interrupted.

"Don't worry Roza, I found one and it's beautiful just like you," he said dragging a tree behind him. It really was beautiful. It was a blue spruce and it was around the same height as I was.

We all piled back into the vans and headed back to court. It was quite an ordeal hauling all of those trees onto the grounds and it took Dimitri, Eddie, Phillips and two other guardians to carry the big one into the square and set it up on its pedestal.

"So what now?" I asked as we all stood around looking at the massive tree standing regally in the square.

"Tomorrow all the children from court will come and decorate it, but before then we need to get the lights strung." Apparently there were guardians in charge of doing this every year and they had it under control so we were all permitted to go do our own thing.

"Where do you want the tree?" Dimitri asked when we returned to our suite. I shrugged.

"Just throw it in the closet. She'll never know the difference," I told him sitting down with my laptop.

He didn't move. "You don't want to put it up?" he asked. If I wasn't mistaken he sounded a little disappointed.

I shook my head. "Go ahead if you want to," I said turning back to my computer.

He sighed and went to get something to secure the tree with. He then brought out a big box from the closet. I watched with curiosity as he pulled out a red tree skirt and some other things to trim a tree with. I looked at him in confusion. How did he have all of this stuff? Where did he get it?

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Roza? It is our first Christmas together," he cajoled.

"I hate Christmas," I told him honestly. "As a child it was just another chance for my mother to blatantly ignore me and for me to impose on Lissa's family who felt sorry for me and took me into their home."

He gave me that sad look that people give you when they realized how shitty your childhood actually was.

"Don't give me that look Comrade. Christmas is just another one of those weird Moroi things that I've never been too fond of."

"Didn't you enjoy spending your Christmases with Lissa's family?" he asked leaving the tree alone in the corner and joining me on the couch.

"Sure, but it wasn't like I was really part of the family. They were just trying to compensate for my own neglectful parents." If I sounded a little bitter it's because I was. I just hadn't realized it till right then.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to enjoy the holidays the way I did. My mother always did Christmas big in our house making kutya and taking us to midnight vigil. Even when we didn't have much money, she always managed to make it special." His eyes lit up when he spoke about his family.

"If last Easter was any indication then I'd have to say you had very different experiences than I did."

"What do you mean last Easter?" he asked.

"I was with your family in Baia for the holiday. It was shortly after your funeral and it was actually very comforting for me to be around such a loving family for once, especially at that time." I looked down at the floor. Although my memories from Baia were mostly sad, I did manage to walk away with that one happy one.

"You didn't have one good Christmas in your entire life?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well there was last Christmas when I was being held hostage by Elena and Isaiah," I snorted. "But hey at least I got to see my mother that time."

"Prostete, Milaya," he whispered pulling me into his lap so my head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Your parents are here this year," I knew he was trying to console me, but it was just making me more pissed at them.

"My first Christmas with my parents shouldn't be at the age of eighteen," I grumbled.

"You know I am always here for you Roza," he said embracing me tightly. Great now this was turning into my own personal pity party. I pulled away quickly.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about me. I don't need silly things like Christmas to make me happy. I just need you." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Still it would mean a lot to me if you helped me with the tree?" he said hopeful that I'd changed my mind. Damn him and his sexiness. I stood reluctantly and allowed him to drag me over to the stupid tree. I wanted him to have the experience even if it was unpleasant for me.

"First, you need to put it in the stand," he explained screwing the bottom into a strange looking contraption. Once that was done he hoisted it up so it was standing upright.

"Then you put the tree skirt on like this." He put the red circle around the bottom of the tree. He stood up and rummaged around in the box and came back with a very neatly wrapped strand of lights. He strung them around the tree like an expert.

"You know it was illegal in Russia to celebrate Christmas until I was six years old," he remarked.

"Why?"

"It was banned under communist rule." He pulled a big wad of silver junk out of the box.

"What may I ask is that?"

"It's tinsel. You throw it on there like this," he explained tossing a little bit of the silver junk onto the tree.

"Mr. Clean is going to allow this tinsel stuff to mess up his perfect floor?" I asked stifling a laugh.

He gave me a look. "Hey it's Christmas, clean floors be damned." I could not believe how carefree and relaxed he seemed. I was definitely amused at his enthusiasm.

"Here try it. You'll like it. It's relaxing."

"That's what Adrian told me when he tried to get me to drink with him," I said rolling my eyes.

He stared at me incredulously. "You're seriously comparing me trying to get you in the Christmas spirit with Ivashkov trying to get you drunk?" he asked skeptically. "It's hardly the same thing."

"Give me the tinsel," I ordered gritting my teeth. He smiled giving me a handful of the stuff. I'll have to admit grudgingly that it was kind of fun to throw the stuff. Probably not as much fun as downing a fifth of vodka though.

"What's next?" I asked hoping this torture would be over soon.

SPOV

"A little to the left. That's it a little more." I could tell he was about ten seconds away from dropping the tree and ripping my throat out with his fangs. I of course being the perfectionist had to have the tree in the perfect spot.

"How about now?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"That's about right," I told him with a smile. He set the tree it the stand and dusted his dirty hands off on his jeans. Damn he looked hot in those jeans.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to jump my bones," he responded cheekily coming over scooping me up off the floor into his arms.

I squealed as he brought his lips down brushing them softly against my own before walking over to the bedroom and laying me down gently.

"Do you love me?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes as he hovered over me.

"Hmmm let me think about it." He popped the buttons off my cardigan and used his hand to caress my bare skin. I shivered as he brought his lips to my neck teasing me mercilessly. Damn him for finding the one spot that drove me absolutely crazy. I moaned loudly as he continued to tease me.

"Are you still thinking?" he murmured as his eyes traveled from my face to the swell of my breasts and back again.

"I'm not quite sure I have a definitive answer."

"Is that so," he responded tickling me until I had to surrender.

"Okay okay, I love you, you sneaky evil creature," I howled as he continued to tickle me.

"Say it again without the evil part," he commanded.

"I love you Adrian."

"I know," he responded as he stopped what he was doing and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible.

"I just like to hear you say it and for the record, I love you too Sydney Sage." True to form he showed me just how much he loved me by making me his. I'd never felt safer or more loved than when I was in his arms.

"Tell me about some of your Christmas traditions," he asked later as he held me in his arms.

"Mmm not too much to tell, it was always very typical for us humans. We had a Christmas tree, my mother made a big meal, we went to mass and opened gifts while listening to Christmas carols. We didn't really do anything out of the ordinary."

"I want our first Christmas together to be anything but ordinary," he said with a grin. Warning bells went off in my head. This was not good. When Adrian set his mind to things he didn't do them small. This had overdoing it written all over it.

"You didn't do anything crazy now did you?" I asked almost afraid of his response.

"Me Mr. only half sane on a good day while half drunk do something crazy never," he said dramatically.

I groaned into his chest.

"Don't worry my little zealot. You're going to have the Christmas of your dreams," he whispered.

That's exactly what I was afraid of.

JPOV

"Where are you going Jeannie?" Abe asked as I was about to put my hand on the doorknob.

"I just have something I wanted to ask Rose. I'll be back in a few," I told him heading towards Rose and Dmitri's suite. The door was slightly ajar and I was about to walk in but I thought the better of it and decided to knock. I knew how passionate they were and did not want an eyeful of my daughter and her boyfriend going at it.

My hand froze in mid air as I heard them arguing.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Roza? It is our first Christmas together," Dimitri said.

"I hate Christmas," Rose said bluntly. "As a child it was just another chance for my mother to blatantly ignore me and for me to impose on Lissa's family who felt sorry for me and took me into their home."

My heart constricted a little at her harsh words. She was right after all. I had neglected her to fulfill my other duties.

"Don't give me that look Comrade. Christmas is just another one of those weird Moroi things that I've never been too fond of."

"Didn't you enjoy spending your Christmases with Lissa's family?"

"Sure, but it wasn't like I was really part of the family. They were just trying to compensate for my own neglectful parents." I couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to enjoy the holidays the way I did. My mother always did Christmas big in our house making kutya and taking us to midnight vigil. Even when we didn't have much money, she always managed to make it special."

"If last Easter was any indication then I'd have to say you had very different experiences than I did."

"What do you mean last Easter?" he asked.

"I was with your family in Baia for the holiday. It was shortly after your funeral and it was actually very comforting for me to be around such a loving family for once, especially at that time."

I had no idea just how much my being away had affected her. She was actually reflecting fondly about spending time with the Belikov's even when she thought her lover was gone.

"You didn't have one good Christmas in your entire life?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well there was last Christmas when I was being held hostage by Elena and Isaiah," she retorted. "But hey at least I got to see my mother that time." It was killing me to stand here and listen to all the pain I'd caused her, but I couldn't get my feet to move away from the door. She was so bitter at me and I deserved every bit of it.

"Prostite, Milaya," he whispered. I knew that mean I'm sorry my sweet in Russian.

"Your parents are here this year," he said probably trying to cheer her up.

"My first Christmas with my parents shouldn't be at the age of eighteen." That was the final nail to my coffin. I retched myself away from the door and fled back to the safely of my room.

"What's the matter Jeannie?" Abe asked probably seeing my tearstained face as I rushed by him into the bathroom.

"Nothing Ibrahim, I'm fine." I tried my best to right myself, but it was no use. Her words had cut me deep.

"Please come out, did you have a fight with Rosemarie?" he asked.

I opened the door and shook my head. "No, but she hates me," I told him.

"She doesn't hate you. Why would you say that?" I explained what I'd overheard and he held me tight and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, my love. Everything will be alright."

It had been many years since I'd allowed myself to feel enough emotion to be able to cry and now that I succumbed to it I couldn't stop.

**So a lot going on this chapter. What did you think about Tasha's sentence? Do you blame Rose for hating Christmas? What do you think Janine should do? Should she confront Rose and apologize? What do you think Adrian has planned for Sydney? Next up Crazy Lissa and her Christmas Shopping Caper? Is it just me or do I feel Strigoi nearby?**


	22. Chapter 22:The 2nd to the Last Dragomir

**Chapter 22: The Second to the Last Dragomir**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement je ne possede pas Vampire Academy. Je voudrais beaucoup posseder Dimitri.**

RPOV

"Now this is something I could get used to," I commented as I watched Dimitri make a fire in our fireplace. We'd finished the dreaded job of decorating the tree an hour ago and in compensation for my compromising he'd made a steak dinner medium rare just the way I liked it. Now we were settling in to watch a movie. If I wasn't mistaken this is what it would be like to be a normal couple.

I moved over to make room for him next to me on the couch and snuggled up against his chest.

"What are we watching Comrade?"

"Well I think there are a few Christmas experiences you still need to have so I rented A Christmas Story."

"Ugh what is it with you wanting to torture me?" I moaned.

"You'll like it I promise."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll owe you a favor," he responded with a smirk.

"Hmm I'm really hoping I don't like it."

"Roza," he warned.

"Okay okay I'll give it a chance," I caved. I always caved. I couldn't say not to the man. It was a curse.

The movie wasn't so bad. It was actually quite funny. I was glad to see he got his Red Ryder Bebe gun at the end even if he did nearly shoot his eye out.

"Did I catch you laughing?" Dimitri accused as the credits rolled.

"Okay so it wasn't a totally hideous movie," I admitted.

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

"So does that mean I don't get my favor?" I pouted.

"I think you deserve it," he said pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I took this opportunity to grind up against him teasingly making him groan with pleasure.

"He grasped his hands under my thighs and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. He ran his hands through my hair as his lips assaulted my neck. Sometimes I think the man only loved me for my hair. It didn't take long for him to remove the barriers between us.

"Every time is like the first time with you Roza," he breathed capturing my lips in a passionate kiss as we became one. Afterwards we lay spent in each other's arms in front of the fireplace. The only other source of light came from the twinkling of the Christmas tree. I would never admit it, but it did make the room a little more festive.

"This has always been one of my fantasies," he whispered as he caressed my cheek lightly.

"You seem to have a lot of those fantasies Comrade."

"It's funny because I never had any before I met you." He drew my ear into his mouth nipping at it playfully driving me absolutely insane.

"What other fantasies did you have about me when I was your student?" I asked trying to ignore the desire that swept over me at even his slightest touch.

"Hmm, if I told you they'd have to incarcerate me," he responded hovering over me the light from the roaring fire reflecting in his beautiful brown eyes.

"You really thought those things about me back then? It sure didn't seem like it to me." He raised his eyebrows at me in disagreement.

"It was all I could do not to tear off those skimpy little workout clothes of yours and take you right there in the gym," he growled.

"Oh really? I seem to remember you being the picture of self control back then," I challenged.

"Believe me I may have seemed cool and collected on the outside, but there was a fire raging just beneath the surface. After the lust spell I used to dream about you coming to my room like you did that night. And the way you kept testing my control by kissing me and touching me. It was a miracle I didn't make you mine right there on the gym floor." I had to smile at that thought since we'd obviously christened the gym here at court on several occasions.

"I see. What made you finally give in?" He smiled and rolled onto his side propping his head up with his elbow. I loved the way his hair framed his face when he let it down loose.

"I had already planned on telling you how I felt after graduation," he said running his fingers up and down the bare skin of my shoulder.

"I wanted to wait until you were eighteen and not my student anymore and be noble and all, but being in such close quarters with you alone changed my time line a little. I wanted you more than anything that day and my resolve crumbled to bits. After all, I am a warm healthy red blooded Russian man you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows seductively as he said that causing me to giggle. His voice took a serious tone.

"You were so fragile that day. I wanted to take everything bad that every happened to you away. I hated seeing you in so much pain knowing that I could be the one to make you smile and laugh. Things were always so serious and life threatening all the time that I wanted to throw caution to the wind just once and give in to the love I felt for you everyday. I was tired of keeping it bottled up. I'm so happy that I was able to express my love for you that day. It gave me peace knowing that while I was dying you knew that I loved you." Tears glisened his eyes as he finished.

"I'm so glad we were together that day too Comrade. It's part of what inspired me to find you and kill you and that's why you are here with me today," I told him reaching up and kissing his tears. I clung to him desperately as he made love to me for the second time that night. The way he worshiped my body made me feel like the most loved person in the world. He was right, every time with him was like the first time all over again.

I was so not looking forward to shopping with Lissa tonight. We'd been so busy with finals that she'd nearly forgotten about Christmas shopping. I was hoping she wouldn't remember at all. I knew that wouldn't happen. There were plenty of shops here at court and she could always online shop, but no she said it was all about the experience. We didn't bother going to sleep because we'd just have to be awake in an hour anyways. We were leaving at eight in the morning. It was seven now.

"Have you seen my combat boots?" I called out as I finished pulling on my black turtleneck and black jeans. I needed those boots to complete my guardian uniform.

"They're in the closet under your pile of laundry," he said exiting the bathroom. He always knew where my stuff was although I knew it annoyed him to no end that I was such a messy person. Secretly I think he enjoyed picking up after me or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my boots and tucking a swiss army knife into one and an extra stake into the other. I holstered my other stake and loaded my gun concealing it beneath my shirt.

"You know I find it very sexy when you strap on your weapons," he commented looking me up and down.

"I seem to recall there was a time when you wouldn't let me touch a stake, let alone a gun," I reminded him.

"We've come a long way from there Roza." There was a far off look in his eyes that he sometimes got when he was remembering his strigoi days. I knew right now he was flashing back to our last battle on the bridge.

"Hey don't go there," I said putting my hand on his arm. His eyes focused and he returned from wherever his mind had taken him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking ashamed.

"Don't say that. Remember you didn't do anything," I reminded him. He nodded.

"We need to get going. I can just imagine Lissa barging in here if we don't get out there soon."

"Are Janine and Abe coming?" he asked.

"I think so. You know I didn't think Abe celebrated Christmas, but he said he practices Easter Orthodox Christianity due to his mother who was part Romanian."

We ran into Jill on the way to the carport.

"Hey Jill how are you?" I asked. She smiled brightly at me.

"I'm good. How are you Rose?"

"I'd be better if we didn't have to take that crazy sister of your to the mall today," I joked.

"I take it you don't like to shop?" she asked.

"No I do, but Lissa can go a little bit overboard especially around the holidays."

"That's an understatement," Dimitri mumbled earning a smile from Jill.

"Well I've never been shopping with her. I'm glad she asked me along. I like spending time with you guys. It makes me feel like less of a social outcast."

"Really hanging out with us makes you feel like less like a social outcast?" Christian asked coming up behind Jill and giving her a big noogie. She screeched trying to pull out of his reach.

"Yea, we're about the biggest social pariahs in the moroi world," I snorted.

"True, but you're best friends with the Queen. That has to count for something," she argued.

"If you say so," I responded as we reached the carport.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Jill asked with a pleading look on her face. "I really don't want to get stuck with it just being me and seven guardians in the car. They don't talk and I get really bored," she whined.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with Lissa," I told her. She skipped off excitedly to ask Lissa.

"I think she has a crush on you Comrade," I told him. He laughed. "Actually it seems to be you she likes. She's probably looking for a friend. Lissa has just begun to open up to her. It might be good to take her under your wing for a while," he suggested.

"She said yes," Jill squealed rushing back towards us. It ended up being Lissa, Christian, Jill, Dimitri, my parents, Phillips and myself in our car. The rest of the guardians took a separate vehicle. The ride to Philly was just under an hour. The time passed a lot quicker now that I was the driver and didn't have to listen to Dimitri's crap music.

All throughout the first hour of our trip my father kept giving me strange looks. He would approach me and I think he wanted to say something, but then he'd just make up some excuse asking me a random question like what time it was or something equally as dumb. It was beginning to get on my nerves so the next time he walked up next to me I confronted him.

"Spit it out Old Man. You seem to want to say something so have at it. You're not getting any younger you know."

He smiled at my boldness. "I just wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted for Christmas," he responded.

"Your mother and I want this one to be special for you." Well that certainly wasn't what I expected him to say.

"Oh, well there's nothing I really need or want," I responded. It was the truth. The only thing I really wanted was Dimitri and to be Lissa's guardian and I already had both of those things. Besides wasn't it a little too late for them to try and make up for it now?

"You know Rosemarie. It would really please your mother if we could make it up for all the ones we missed," he went on.

"What is this really about?" I asked signaling for Dimitri to keep a close watch on Lissa while I was distracted by my father's odd behavior. He glanced over his shoulder to where my mother was occupied by Jill's endless chatter.

"Your mother overheard you last night," he said softly.

"Overheard me what?" I asked in confusion. "Your conversation with Belikov about why you hate Christmas," he responded.

Shame washed over me as I realized how much I probably hurt my mother by saying those things.

"I didn't mean for her to hear. I was just ranting," I told him. I mean it. I didn't want my mother to be upset. It was not my intention to make her feel guilty.

"I know that. You aren't vindictive Rosemarie. It's one of your finest qualities. I can tell you though that she is hurting. I am not trying to make excuses for the fact that we weren't there. I just don't want her dwelling on the past."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"You can let her make up for it. She wants to."

I groaned. "I really hate Christmas," I told him.

"Well how about this Christmas you like it?" It was more of an order than a suggestion. I got that much from his tone.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked reluctantly.

"Just let her take the lead. If she invites you to do something say yes. If she gives you a gift, make a big fuss over it. If she cooks dinner, choke it down. Can you do that?"

I nodded. It was not that hard and I really did want a fresh start with both of them.

"Whatever you do Kizim, do not bring up past holidays. It will only hurt her feelings."

"What was that all about?" Dimitri asked as we closed ranks around Lissa and my father went back to walk with my mother.

"My mother overheard my rant last night and was pretty broken up about it."

"I'm sorry Roza," he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Wouldn't be the first time my big mouth got me in trouble." He kissed my hair as we continued to walk.

"Hey Rose Jill wants to go into the Apple store can you take her?" Lissa asked. "I have a few things to do and I think that twelve guardians is plenty," she half whispered the last part. We had already been to about a hundred stores and Lissa had already sent two trips worth of bags back to the cars. I nearly peed myself when I overheard Phillips griping about how we should have brought a separate car just for her bags.

I was a little uneasy about leaving her, but I figured it was better for me to take Jill than for her to be stuck with strangers besides Lissa had twelve other guardians looking out for her one of which was my mother and the other Dimitri. They would never let anything happen to her.

"See you in a few," I told the rest as Jill and I headed off in the opposite direction of them.

"So what did you want to get at the Apple store?" I asked as we walked.

"Actually I just said that so I could get away from the crowd. I need to find a gift for Lissa and I didn't want her to be around. I thought since you know her best that you'd be able to help me pick out something she'll like."  
She was so adorable seeking her big sister's approval.

"Well Lissa will love whatever you give her, but a few hints. She loves clothes, especially shoes. She's obsessed with Christian Louboutin and Louis Vuitton. She loves Tiffany and she only wears silver jewelry, white gold or platinum nothing yellow. She says it clashes with her hair or something." I was going to keep going, but Jill looked slightly horrified at what I'd already said and I realized that she probably didn't have too much money on her and I'd just freaked her out. I kept forgetting that she was new to this whole royalty thing.

"Hey, I have an idea," I told her. I grabbed my phone and dragged her over to Ritz Camera. I printed out a candid photo I'd taken of the two of them at the coronation. They were unaware that I was taking it and they actually looked happy and were both smiling at each other. If I didn't know better I'd say they looked like they'd been sisters for years.

"What are we doing with this?" she asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan," I told her as I led her towards Things Remembered.

"Can we put this photo in that locket?" I asked the lady behind the counter as I pointed to a sterling silver heart locket. It was only seventy-five dollars. I was going to slip the lady Abe's gold card when Jill wasn't looking anyways.

"Of course," she said taking it out for us to look at.

"What do you think?" I asked Jill.

"It's beautiful. Do you think she'll wear it? It's not from Tiffany."

"She will love it. She and I had matching lockets when we were younger. They got old and broken from us wearing them so much," I explained.

"Can it be engraved?" I asked the lady. She nodded.

"What do you want to put on it Jill?"

"How about just engraving it with her name and the date of the coronation," she suggested.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir August 17th 2011," Jill told the lady who looked at her a little funny.

"Why don't you just put Lissa and the date," I corrected her. "She hates it when people call her Vasilisa," I laughed.

Her face fell and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No it's okay. That's why I wanted you to come with. I knew I'd screw it up."

"Hey you didn't screw anything up. She's your sister and a really great person and she loves you."

"Thanks for saying that. I hope it comes true someday."

The lady wrapped it up and sent it out to be engraved. She guaranteed overnight delivery.

"Want to grab a soda before we head back to the others?" I asked. She was such a sweet little girl and Dimitri was right, she needed a friend.

"Sure," she replied as we headed for the food court. We both got Cherry Coke's and I texted Dimitri that we were heading back to find them. Just as I went to put my phone away I saw something move unnaturally fast somewhere to my left.

"Stay behind me Jill," I said ditching both our drinks on the nearest counter.

"What's going on," she asked shakily her eyes widening as I drew my stake from its sheath.

"Just do what I say. If I tell you to run, you run and don't look back." She nodded.

I tried to keep her as close to the masses as possible, but for some odd reason the usually bustling food court was dead right now. Most likely because something undead was stalking around the place picking off victims one by one.

We were walking at a brisk pace and we were almost at the main walkway that connected the food court to the rest of the stores when I sensed eminent danger. I ducked just in time to avoid a severe blow to the head.

"Well what luck if it isn't the second to last Dragomir standing right out in the open for anyone to drain," a tall, think Strigoi menaced. How they knew she was a Dragomir was beyond me. This could not be good though.

"Rose," Jill whimpered. I knew she'd never seen a Strigoi before. I used my headpiece to call for backup, but I knew they'd be too late. Their first priority was to secure Lissa and I knew that.

"Remember what I said," I told her. Just as I suspected the Strigoi had not come alone. Another larger Strigoi showed up right behind him. Two I could handle right? We were in the middle of the mall and a young girl's life was depending on me. I needed to stay focused. I'd been in deeper shit than this before and survived. Right?

**Uh oh! Looks like Rose and Jill are up a creek without a paddle. Do you think Rose can handle it or will the Russian come to her rescue? Would I be mean enough to kill off little Jill? Lissa doesn't like her anyways. Hehehe! Review and I'll think about sparing her life. **


	23. Chapter 23: Fight to the Death

**Chapter 23: Fight to the Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**RPOV**

"Let's get her," the big one sneered. Not wasting any time he lunged at me. I was able to counteract his lunge as I used all my strength to strike out with my dominant leg hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled back slightly but did not fall. He reached out and twisted my leg out from under me. I quickly recovered spinning around and giving him a roundhouse to the face. This time he faltered enough for me to get a jump on the other one.

"Jill Run!" I commanded, but she didn't listen. She stood there motionless gaping at the monsters in front of her.

I struck out hard raking my stake over the taller one's face. He screamed in agony, but instead of causing him to back off it only fueled his anger making him more vicious. He grabbed me by the throat and I barely managed to hold onto my stake as he yanked me off the ground. I used that opportunity to knee him in the groin. He lost his grip on my neck and I fell to the ground rolling underneath knocking his legs out from under him. I clutched at my throat gasping for air.

As I did this I saw the other one reach for Jill. I got to my feet and jumped on his back. We wrestled for a few seconds before he threw me off with such force that I was sent sailing through the air and my fall was broken by a glass display case that shattered it into a thousand pieces. Jill shrieked and the Strigoi grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"You're going to be mighty tasty," he snarled baring his fangs to her neck. I got to my feet amidst the broken glass and rushed him from behind this time not hesitating as I plunged my stake through his back piercing his heart instantly. He fell to the ground taking Jill with him. Before I could see if she was okay the other Strigoi kicked me hard in the ribs. I recovered, but I could tell I was losing the battle. I struck out with my fist making contact with his face. He fell back and as he did I elbowed him in the gut forcing him to double over. My feeble attempts did not distract him for long and he grabbed my shirt slamming me head first into the brick column holding up the ceiling. I groaned as I felt my head spin. I could not afford to black out. Jill would die if I didn't stay conscious.

"Rose!" Jill screamed.

"Jill, Run!" I shouted again as forcefully as I could. Just as the Strigoi was about to finish me, the water cooler opposite me and next to the Strigoi exploded with such force that it took him to the ground. I looked over at Jill. Who knew she had it in her? I got to my feet and it was not an easy task and staked the Strigoi and he fell.

I turned to where Jill was standing still in shock and made my way over to her clutching my ribs.

"Are you okay?" I asked coughing so violently that blood came out. I wiped it on my shirt quickly. I didn't want to freak her out anymore than she already was.

"Am I okay? Are you okay? Rose you're coughing up blood," she cried out panicked.

"I'll be fine. Back up will be here any second," I assured her trying my hardest to remain upright and not wheeze. We were lucky that the humans seemed to have cleared out of this area.

"Rose!" my mother's voice was the first to reach me. "Are you alright?" she asked assessing the two dead Strigoi and a frightened Jill.

"She's not alright, she's bleeding everywhere," Jill cried. My mother looked me over her guardian mask never faltering. I knew she'd seen worse.

"I'm fine," I argued. "Let's get out of here before we draw anymore attention. Help me drag them out back," I told her. We dragged both of the Strigoi carcasses out the back entrance to the eatery and laid them behind the dumpsters.

As I texted Sydney the location of the bodies my car pulled up and Dimitri came flying out of the driver's side door.

"Roza," he said relief washing over his features as he took in the sight of me. I could tell he was upset over my injuries, but relieved that both I and Jill were alright.

"Is Lissa safe?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked caressing my face before he and my mother helped me into the SUV.

"I've been better."

"Phillips and the rest took her out the back and choppered her and Christian back to court immediately," he divulged knowing I wasn't satisfied with his previous response.

As I got situated in the car I realized my father was in the seat beside me. Dimitri hopped back into the driver's seat with a worried expression on his face, but began to drive nonetheless.

"Why didn't you go with the rest?" I asked tiredly as my father began fumbling with the first aid kit. The toll of my injuries was starting to wear on me.

"You're my daughter. I couldn't leave without knowing you were safe now could I?" he asked taking off his scarf and making a tourniquet for the gash in my leg. He cleaned and bandaged some of the smaller cuts caused by the broken glass and cleaned a wound on my temple from where I'd hit the bricks head first. It felt odd having both of my parents here and having the Zmey of all people tending to my wounds, but I had to admit that I felt very safe right now.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Jill whisper to my mother. They were sitting in the far back and Jill had her head in my mother's lap.

"She's a fighter my girl, she's going to be just fine," my mother replied stroking her hair softly. I could tell from her voice that she was worried, but I also knew she believed what she'd said.

DPOV

I glanced at my watch. Rose had texted me a few minutes ago telling me they were heading our way. They should be here any minute. I was nervous about her going off alone with Jill. I don't think anyone had thought of the fact that Jill was now just as much of a moving target as Lissa. Lissa needed Jill to stay on the throne and that put a bull's eye on her back whether anyone thought so or not.

I was about to call her phone when my earpiece went off.

"Code Red in the food court," Rose's voice came through loud and clear.

Guardian's sprung into action grabbing Lissa and heading for the door.

"What's going on? Why are we leaving? Where's Rose and Jill? Dimitri what's going on?" Lissa cried as we all forced her and Christian to the helipad. There was always an emergency chopper waiting to evacuate the Queen in case of emergency.

"Janine go!" I called out. I wanted to go to Rose, but I knew she'd want me to make sure Lissa was secured first. Christian was my charge, but since he was getting on the chopper with Lissa I could go back for Rose as soon as it took off.

"Dimitri, where are they?" she cried. "I'm not leaving without them."

"Rose will be fine and so will Jill. I'm going to bring them back," I promised her.

"Mazur are you getting on the chopper?" I asked.

"No, let's go get my daughter," he said closing the door. I could see Lissa's terrified expression as she pressed her face up against the glass still pleading with me to find Roza.

"Let's go," I told him. Halfway to the food court Janine radioed us to bring the car around back.

As I pulled up to the back entrance I flew out of the car. Janine was supporting a limping Rose who was bleeding profusely from many different wounds, but seemed alert.

"Roza," I gasped.

"Is Lissa safe?" she asked. Of course that was her first concern. I nodded. "Are you alright?" I asked stroking her face gently. She had a large gash right above her right eye.

"I've been better," she responded sarcastically. I knew she was fighting through the pain, but I was grateful she was awake.

"She's fine. Phillips and the rest took her out back and had her and Ozera choppered back to the royal court immediately." She sighed in relief.

Jill looked extremely frightened, but not physically harmed. I helped Janine get Rose into the car next to Abe and then got back into the driver's seat. Abe bandaged some of Rose's wounds, but I knew she needed a doctor.

We arrived back at the royal court and by then Rose was barely able to stay awake.

"Roza, you need to stay awake," I reminded her as I lifted her into my arms carrying her to the infirmary. Lissa was already there waiting. Her face was streaked with tears and Christian had his arms around her.

"Rose!" she cried rushing over to us as I laid her down on a gurney. The entire medical team mobbed us and Lissa and I both got pushed aside as they began to work on Rose.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her injuries were serious, but with our accelerated healing I doubted they were life threatening. It still pained me to see her lying there so I tried to keep my focus on helping Lissa remain calm, which was quite a task.

She was visibly shaking as Janine brought Jill in. Lissa opened her arms and Jill embracing her sister tightly .  
"I'm so sorry Jill. I never wanted you to become a target," she apologized sobbing into her hair. "I'm so glad you're alright. We're you scared?"

"I was at first, but Rose was so brave. She saved my life," the look of admiration in her eyes as she said that warmed my heart. I was so proud of my Roza. She was the most amazing woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Why are they working on her? Aren't you going to heal her?" Jill asked in an extremely high pitched voice.

"I want to, but she would be mad. I'm not supposed to use my magic too much," she whispered. I knew she didn't want the rest of the people to hear her. They weren't really cued in to her fits of darkness.

"But she saved my life. You can't just let her lay there like that. She was coughing up blood," Jill cried hysterically. This of course caused Lissa to panic.

"Dimitri you told me it wasn't that bad!" she accused.

"It isn't. She's going to be fine. Just let the doctor's do their job," I said trying to alleviate her fears. I more than anyone else wanted her to heal Rose, but I knew it wasn't good for her and that if I allowed it Rose would be angry. I had to respect her wishes.

"But she was coughing up blood. That means her ribs must have punctured her lungs." Her voice was becoming louder and more frantic.

"It's Rose's wish that unless she is in mortal danger, you do not heal her. It isn't good for you."

She sighed and watched as the team of doctors continued to take care of Rose.

"Why don't you take Jill back to the palace and I'll call you when she wakes up."

"No I don't want to leave her," Lissa argued. I shot Christian a pleading look.

"Liss, you're tired and there's still a lot to do before Christmas. Why don't we go home and you can wrap Rose's gifts for when she is feeling better." She huffed, but reluctantly allowed Christian to lead her out of the infirmary dragging Jill behind her.

"You better call me the second she's awake," she called out.

"How about a little pick me up?" Abe sat down beside me handing me a large cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked. I nodded.

"I couldn't leave her." I looked to where Rose was lying asleep in her hospital bed. They had inserted a chest tube because of a collapsed lung and given her some pain medication. She was resting peacefully at the moment, but I still did not want to leave her.

"She's a tough cookie, like her mother," he said smiling as he spoke of his daughter and the mother of his child.

"Where is Janine? I haven't seen her since we came back."

"She's back in our suite, probably cleaning like a mad woman." I looked at him in confusion. Why would she be cleaning while her daughter was in the hospital? If it were my mother they'd have to pry her off of me and force her to leave.

"I can see that you don't understand her. Not many do, especially Rosemarie. She loves Rosemarie more than anything in this world. One would never know it as her actions have not reflected it, but she's worried out of her mind right now."

"So she's cleaning?" I asked still bewildered at her aloof behavior.

"She cleans when she's nervous or upset. Some people are emotional eaters or use alcohol to calm their nerves, but my Jeannie cleans when she's distraught. She's probably elbow deep in bleach right now." It didn't go unnoticed that he called her 'his' Jeannie. I wondered what Rose would think of her parents being 'together'.

"If she loves Rose so much, why doesn't she ever show it?" I asked awaiting the smack down he was probably going to give me for questioning his girlfriend or whatever she was to him.

Surprisingly he didn't react poorly like I had expected.

"I don't really know why she has trouble expressing her emotions to Rose. When she was with me she was always an open book. When I first met her she was vibrant and loving and affectionate. Of course that's how Rose came about," he said his face crinkling into a smile. I so hoped I wasn't going to hear the tale of Rose's conception. That would definitely be too much information.

"I observed her with Rose when she was first born and she was the epitemy of a woman in love with her child. She rocked her to sleep at night, sang her old Scottish lullabies and gave her every comfort. Sometime later just before Rosemarie was admitted to the Academy I watched them from afar yet again. It was like a switch had been flipped off. Janine kept Rose at arm's length barely acknowledging her existence. It broke my heart to see them like that, watching Rosemarie cry for her mother, but I always figured she had her reasons. I suppose she was preparing herself for when they'd be apart while Rose was at the Academy," He looked pained as he spoke.

"You used to watch them?" I asked wondering how that worked out.

"Yes, I was quite a stalker back then." He chuckled a little. "She'd asked me to remain uninvolved in Rosemarie's life, but that didn't stop the duty I felt as a father or the curiosity about the life my child was leading without me."

"I think Rose would be pleased to know that you cared," I told him honestly.

"She's quite an extraordinary woman, my daughter," he mused gazing at her with love in his eyes. I never thought I'd see the likes of him get all emotional like this.

"She amazes me every single day," I told him.

"You're a lucky man Belikov. You had better keep her happy," he warned.

"She's the reason I exist and I plan to spend every minute of every day making sure she is loved and cherished."

RPOV

I woke to the rhythmic beeping sound of the all too familiar hospital monitor. As my eyes fluttered open, it took a minute for them to adjust to the darkness.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice cut through the silence. He rose from the chair he had undoubtedly been camping out in for God knows how long, coming to stand next to my bed.

"Hey," I said wincing as I felt my chest constrict painfully.

"Shhh, don't try to talk my love," he breathed clasping my hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Chest tube?" I mouthed. He nodded. This had certainly not been the first time I'd been in here and it would probably not be the last. He sat down on the edge of my bed drawing my hand to his lips placing a kiss on the back of my hand. We stayed just like that with his lips pressed up against my hand in comfortable silence. I was relieved that he hadn't allowed Lissa to heal me. She needed to stop using her magic. It was driving her mad.

"Do you want me to call Lissa now? She asked, no she ordered me to call her the second you were awake."

I shook my head. "I'll wait a little while," he told me taking a seat on the side of my bed. He laid his head against mine so our foreheads were touching.

"You are quite a force to be reckoned with Milaya." I snuggled up against him enjoying the closeness we were sharing right now.

"I should probably call Lissa now or she's going to have me beheaded." I laughed at his joke and regretted it clutching my chest in pain. He gave me a sympathetic look as he dialed Lissa's number.

Just as I thought, she'd been lying in wait awake and dressed rushing over to the infirmary the second he called. She burst through the door and Christian had to hold her back so she didn't jump on me and displace my chest tube.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt? You saved Jill, she's pretty shaken up, but she told me how brave you were. We're going to have a ceremony for you to get your marks," she babbled on in typical Lissa fashion. I shook my head vigorously. I did not want a ceremony. I just wanted to see the tattoo artist in private like I had the last time.

"You saved my sister Rose. You have to have a ceremony. It was a big deal. People will expect it." I sighed and nodded unhappily understanding her reasoning. Besides I guess it would be honoring Jill in a way as well.

"Did she tell you she made the water cooler explode?" I asked fighting hard to ignore the discomfort it caused.

"Lissa gasped and Dimitri's head snapped up at my words."

"She used defensive magic?" Christian asked in awe.

I nodded. "We'd be dead if she hadn't."

"Way to go Jilly Bean!" He smiled clapping his hands together. Lissa shot him a disapproving look.

"I guess it's good that she had those tutorials with Sparky huh?" He looked pleased with himself.

They released me the following day. Dimitri had stayed with me the entire time I was there and I knew he was exhausted, but that didn't stop him from carrying me in his arms all the way back to our suite.

"You're too good to me Comrade."  
"Nothing will ever be too good for you Roza."

"Don't be mad," he warned as he set me down outside our door.

"What do you mean don't be mad?"

"You'll see," he responded opening the door.

I gaped at the scene before me. In addition to the Christmas tree there were now wreaths, garland, bells, a gingerbread house the size of the kitchen table, mistletoe, and more gifts than I'd ever seen before. To make it even stranger both of my parents were there, my mother was wearing an apron and looked to be making cookies. Abe was standing behind the counter placing trays of appetizers out and that was not all. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Mia and a half a dozen other people were milling around the house with drinks in hand.

"Welcome home Rose!" Lissa cried out excitedly rushing over to greet us. I gave Dimitri a death glare before turning to Lissa and putting on the best fake smile I could muster.

"Be careful of her ribs," Dimitri warned as Lissa pulled me into her arms.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Well it's Christmas Eve silly. We thought if you couldn't come to Christmas then we'd bring Christmas to you! Were you surprised? Do you like it?" Her eyes were dancing with excitement and I couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"It's great Liss, thanks."

"Come over here and sit down," she motioned for me. I looked down at the red sweater Dimitri had given me to wear. He had definitely known about this little ambush. He was so going to get it later.

"Mom, are you baking cookies?" I asked amused to see her wearing an apron. She had flour on her face and in her auburn curls.

"Of course, I wanted you to have your favorite cookies." I looked at her skeptically. Like she would know what my favorite cookies were.

She carried over a plate setting it down in front of me. It was filled with gingersnaps sparkling with sugar. My jaw dropped.

"How?" I stuttered.

"I used to bake them for you when you were a child. How do you think you acquired a taste for them?" I reached for one and a vague memory of my mother and I standing in a large kitchen making cookies flashed through my head. I couldn't have been more than three years old. No, that couldn't be right. My mother had never shown an interest in me. I must have been remembering something I'd seen on television or something. I shook my head and bit into the cookie savoring the delectable taste as well as the fond memories associated with it.

"Hey there Little Dhampir, I see that trouble still finds you wherever you go," Adrian said grabbing a cookie as he and Sydney sat down beside me.

"More like it follows Lissa and Jill and I follow them," I commented dryly.

"You know, when I got your text to go clean up after you again, Adrian got really worried and he started freaking me out," Sydney said with a frown.

"What, I hate hearing that you got into another fight." He shrugged.

"Adrian, I am near guard to the Queen. There will be many more fight in my future," I told him sadly.

"I'm going to get some punch," Sydney said leaving us alone.  
"So, did you do what you told me?" I asked grilling him about his special plans for Sydney. He nodded grinning so widely I caught a glimpse of his fangs.

"She is going to flip out."

"That's the idea. So do you and Belikov have big plans?"

I shook my head. "I'm kind of what you might call an Ebineezer Scrooge," I admitted.

"Ah bah humbug and all huh?"

"That about sums it up."

"You don't think he has anything planned?"

I shrugged. "I just want a quiet evening in front of the fire with a nice hot pepperoni pizza," I told him.

"You are so easy to please."

The party ended around ten with Dimitri shooing everyone out saying I needed my rest. My parents were the last to leave. My mother had really outdone herself.

Abe said she'd been up all night making appetizers and helping Lissa decorate. She'd even made sure all of my friends were coming. I secretly wondered if she'd threatened them.

"Goodnight Rose, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for brunch?" she asked kissing my forehead.

I nodded. Lissa had arranged a huge brunch in the dining hall around one. We all had until then to do our own thing. My father gave me a light hug and followed my mother out leaving Dimitri and I alone.

"How are you?" he asked taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"A little tired, but mostly shocked. Did you see my mother in there playing Betty Crocker?" I asked. He laughed.

"She's trying to be nice. I'm glad you let her. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"She cheated, I am in no condition to pick a fight," I pouted.

"I'd have to agree with that, it's late, I should really get you to bed." I yawned as if to prove his point.

"Are you going to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied drawing me closer placing a sweet lingering kiss on my lips making them tingle.

"Roza, wake up. It's Christmas morning," Dimitri's voice was the first thing I heard as I became conscious. I thanked my lucky stars that it wasn't Lissa waking me up. She was far too cheerful in ther morning especially on Christmas. Taking a deep breath stifling a yawn I smelled the sweet scent of what could only be my favorite breakfast.

"You made cinnamon rolls?" I asked sitting up slowly rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Of course I did. They are you favorite," he said smiling. I noticed that he must have changed me into my sleep shirt last night because I distinctly remember falling into bed still in my red sweater and leggings.

"Don't get up," he commanded bringing over a tray setting it in front of me. It had a large ooey gooey cinnamon roll drenched in icing, a cup of hot cocoa and a single pink rose in a long thin vase. On the right side of the tray there was a small box wrapped in shiny paper.

"You didn't," I groaned.

"I didn't what?" he asked smiling impishly.

"Buy me a gift."

He put his hand on his chin and looked to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm nope I did not buy you a gift."

"Then what is this?" I asked holding the small box in my hands.

"It's your Christmas present of course."

"So you did buy me something. Comrade, I thought we agreed that it was unnecessary."

"No you said it was unnecessary and forced me to go along with it, but like I said I didn't buy you anything." I looked at him skeptically.

He sat down on his side of the bed facing me. "Open it," he said eagerly.

I sighed. "Okay okay," I told him. I tried not to show my excitement. The only thing he'd ever gotten me, other than when he was strigoi, was lip gloss that one time at the Academy and I can't say that I wasn't dying to open the box and see what was inside. I didn't want him to know that so I slipped off the paper calmly even though my heart was thundering in my chest.

It was a small square box. It screamed jewelry store, only he said he didn't buy anything. I held my breath and flipped the top of the box back not knowing what to expect. My eyes widened and my heart fluttered in elation at what was inside.

"Oh Comrade," I gasped.

**Okay so I know I'm going to get some hate mail for leaving you there, but really it had to be that way. It makes reading the next chapter all the more worth it. Don't worry our Comrade has some special things planned for Rose, just you wait. **

**Also coming up next Sydney and Adrian's Christmas, then it's back to business as usual at Lehigh. This story is far from over there are three or four major events that need to take place before I can even consider ending things.**

**What do you think is in the box? **


	24. Chapter 24: A Very Merry Christmas

**Chapter 24: A Very Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I apologize for the time it took me to update, but there is a lot of emotional drama in this chapter and I wanted to get it right. Also I tried posting last night and for some reason I couldn't upload. It was strange.**

SPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked as Adrian practically dragged me out to the carport.

"Aren't you worried about running into Strigoi?" It was nearly eleven at night in the human world and it would be pitch black outside.

"Nah, you worry too much," he responded calmly. He was always so blasé about things. It was really annoying sometimes.

"Why are we going outside of the royal court at this hour? Everything will be closed. It's Christmas Eve you know." I thought pointing out the obvious would get him to explain what was going on, but I was wrong.

"Not everything." I was still very confused as we approached one of his many cars. He opened the door for me motioning for me to get in.

"Trust me," he said his emerald eyes dazzling me too much to argue. We were dressed in our good clothes as we would be attending a party thrown by the Queen at Rose and Dimitri's suite later on. I could tell she would was thrilled at the thought. Rose hated the holidays or so Adrian had mentioned. She would take it in stride though putting on her best smile for her friends and family. She was a good person and even if it made her uncomfortable, she would always put everyone else's feelings before her own. I can't believe I ever thought she was evil.

I was slightly worried that we'd run into trouble at this late hour, but Adrian seemed entirely unconcerned switching on the radio to the station that was playing Christmas music. He was in a really good mood today although yesterday he'd been quite upset when I'd gotten the text to go and clean up Rose's kills. A few minutes passed and he was singing along merrily to a strange version of Jingle Bells on the radio. I had to admit that the sight out here was beautiful. It had just begun to snow and there was a light dusting of white on everything. The moonlight bounced off the rooftops causing them to shine.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of a large cathedral. The bells were ringing and there were many people filing inside.

I gasped as he opened the passenger door for me realizing he'd brought me to a church. It was called Sacred Heart and it was breathtaking. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me up the walk. There was a live Nativity scene in the front and a group of carolers just next to it singing Silent Night. The trees and walkway were lit up with white twinkle lights and all the evergreen trees were adorned with lights and colorful decorations.

"Do you like it?" he asked as we entered the sanctuary which was just as beautifully decorated as the outside. The stained glass windows were lit up with candles and there was a choir singing in the balcony. People knelt in the pews praying the rosary or talking quietly with their family and friends.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized how much thought he'd put into this. I also now knew why he wasn't worried about Strigoi. They could not enter a holy place like this.

"Thank you," I whispered. "This was the best gift you could have given me. I haven't been to midnight mass on Christmas since I was a child."

He brought my hand to his mouth brushing his lips over it chastely sighing in relief.  
"I was so nervous that you wouldn't like it." He was so cute when he was unsure of himself. Most of the time he was cocky as hell, but in rare instances he let his true self show through. It was those times that I adored him the most. He was so sweet and kind allowing me to step into the pew before him and then wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he took his seat next to me.

Mass was beautiful. There was a children's choir and they played out the entire scene of Jesus' birth. There were shepherds and angels and even a tiny little baby that couldn't have been more than several weeks old lying in the manger. As the first chords of Joy to the World rang out signifying the end of mass, I hugged Adrian tightly. Days like this were what made me fall even more in love with him than I already was.

We made it back to the royal court just before two am.

After spending several hours at Rose and Dimitri's it was time to call it a night. Dimitri had made sure everyone left at a decent hour so Rose could rest. She looked good for having been in such a big fight just two days ago, but I could tell she wasn't at her best. She wasn't as snarky as usual and she seemed tired. I hoped she felt better soon. Knowing here she wouldn't be down long.

"So do you want your gifts now or later?" he asked as we sat by the fireplace.

"Gifts as in plural?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked pointing to the tree. My eyes bugged out at what lie beneath it. There must have been ten packages under there. Eleven if you counted the measly one gift I'd put under there for him. It must pale in comparison to whatever was in the other boxes under there.

I gulped. "Those are all for me?"

He laughed a little. "Well some of them are, but no, not all of them. One is for Rose, one for Lissa and one is for Jill and another for my mother. That still left at least four.

"How about you open one now and the rest in the morning?" He hopped up off the couch excitedly sorting through the pile until he found the one he wanted.

It was a small square box about six inches long and six inches wide. I was relieved because it couldn't possibly be jewelry.

"Open it," he requested handing me the box and sitting next to me.

I held my breath and tore off the shiny paper. I lifted the lid to the box and smiled at what I found inside. It was one of those handmade, personalized ornaments. There were two gingerbread people, one male and one female. They were holding hands. One had my name on it and one had his name on it. The year was listed below.

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked with a grin.

I shook my head. I had definitely been expecting something entirely over the top, but was pleasantly surprised by his token gesture. "It's perfect," I replied embracing him tightly.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's hang it on the tree in honor of our first Christmas together.

In the morning I woke up to the delicious aroma of fresh brewed coffee and the sweet satisfaction of waking up next to the most handsome man in the world, who just happened to be all mine. I sighed dreamily at the thought.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered kissing my neck softly. I stretched out my body and yawned.

"Good morning to you too, have you already been up?" I asked. I knew I smelled coffee.

"No, I had room service bring us up a breakfast tray," he replied drawing lazy circles on my arm with the tip of his index finger.

"Room service?" I asked. I didn't think the royal palace had room service.

"Well, I am the favorite nephew to the former Queen and a good friend of the current one. Plus, the kitchen staff here loves me." He winked.

"I'll bet they love you, you spoiled royal," I teased.

We spent a lazy morning in our robes eating breakfast and enjoying each other's company before settling down in front of the tree to exchange gifts. I was nervous about giving him the gift I had for him. It wasn't much, but I thought he'd like it. I'd spent a lot of time working on it and due to the messy clean up I had a few days ago, I almost didn't get it finished in time.

"You go first," he said handing me a long skinny box. Figuring it would be pointless to argue, I went with it.

I opened it to find the most beautiful piece of art. It was the word Dragoste, which I knew was Romanian for love . Each photo was of a different piece of architecture that was shaped to form that letter. It was very thoughtful and I absolutely adored it.

"How did you know?" I asked looking up at him. The look on his face was priceless. He knew I was pleased with his choice and it meant a lot to me that he had taken the time to learn about my interests.

"I listened, besides you are always going on about all of the architecture in the palace. I figured you must have an interest in it. Plus Rose told me you wanted to study it," he mumbled the last part and I smiled.

"I love it. Thank you Adrian."

"Open this one next," he said. I obliged. It was a small round box with red paper and a white bow. It was about the size of a cereal bowl. I opened the lid and laughed heartily at what was inside.

"Now I'm going to have to upgrade you to stalker," I joked. Inside the box were hundreds of skittles, red ones to be precise.

"How did you know I only liked the red ones?" I was sure I'd never told him my preference.

"Easy, you leave half empty bags of them lying around your place and sometimes mine. I peeked inside one day to see why you never finish them and noticed that between all the bags there was not one red skittle to be found."

"You picked each skittle out individually?" I asked. "There are hundreds in there. It must have taken forever."

"Well I have to do something when you're off cleaning up after the guardians." He was devastatingly handsome when he smiled like that.

"Okay last one," he said handing me a small box. It wasn't wrapped, but the outside of the box was light blue and it had a white ribbon. It was definitely the smallest box yet. It looked familiar, like I'd seen it before and suddenly I realized where it was from as I looked at the black lettering. It said Tiffany and Co. on the front. My heart began to pound in my chest. Tiffany was so expensive. I'd expected him to go overboard, but this was too much.

"Stop looking at it like it's going to bite you and open it," he commanded.

I took a deep breath and opened the box revealing a tiny blue drawstring pouch. I opened it and turned the pouch upside down. A silver necklace in the shape of a key fell into my hands. It had a fleur de lis at the top and was covered in diamonds. Holy Lord in heaven this must have cost a fortune.

"What is this?" I asked.

He looked at me with his smoldering eyes. "It's the key to my heart."

"It's too much," I told him. My head was screaming it was too much, but the rest of me was itching to put it on and see how it looked. I'd never seen let along touched anything so beautiful in my life.

"Don't look at it like that. I told you it is the key to my heart and I am trusting you to keep it safe."

"How do I do that?" I stuttered.

"By wearing it and never taking it off," he beamed taking it from my hands and undoing the clasp.

"Turn around." I obeyed still too shocked to react. He fastened it around my neck and caressed my cheek lightly.

"It's so beautiful," I told him as I caught sight of it sparkling in the mirror.

"Not half as beautiful as you," he responded causing me to blush as he held me close.

I realized after a few minutes that he hadn't opened his gift from me. I wanted to die of embarrassment because it was not even close to being worthy of what he'd given me. Maybe he would forget about it. I gave the box a small nudge so it got lost behind the rest of the gifts.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing," I responded too quickly.

"Who is that one for?" he asked picking it up. "No one," I said wrenching it out of his hands and putting it behind my back.

"Are you sure because I thought I saw my name on it."

I sighed. "It's embarrassing. Please don't open it," I begged.

"Why would it be embarrassing? Is it a naked picture of you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No! Of course not!" Although that would definitely have been embarrassing.

"Too bad, that would have made a great gift," he teased. Of course he would think that was a great gift.

"Come on let me open it."

"Promise not to laugh. It's really stupid and nothing in comparison to this." I gestured at my necklace.

"If it is from you then it is priceless no matter what it is," he responded.

I handed him the box and cringed as he pulled off the paper.

"Did you make this?" he asked in amazement. I nodded.

"I didn't know what to get you. You have everything."

"It's really beautiful," he said holding it up in front of him.

"I made it for your bed. It's even has the same colors." I had made him a blanket monogrammed with our names and a heart. His bedroom was green and white. I made the majority of it white with green lettering. I had stitched a criss-cross pattern in green all around the edges.

"How long did it take you to make this?" he asked. I shrugged. "Maybe a month."  
"This is the most thoughtful, amazing gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you," he said kissing me softly.  
"Let's try it out," he whispered leading me to the bedroom. As it turns out it wasn't such a stupid gift after all, I thought as we huddled beneath it keeping each other warm.

RPOV

I couldn't catch my breath as I stared at the most amazingly beautiful thing I'd ever seen, well that is next to Dimitri. He truly was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh Comrade, it's beautiful. Did you make it?" I asked my hands shaking as I gently caressed what was in the box.

He nodded. "I know how much you admired that necklace Viktor gave you so I made one that resembles it. After all it was the catalyst that began our relationship." His eyes were shining as he spoke.

I pulled the necklace out of the box in awe of the precise details that he'd so ornately carved into the wood. It was a rose in bloom about the size of a quarter. He had carved it from a light colored wood and probably used some sort of finish on it to make it shine. It took my breath away that he'd spent so much time on it.

"I may have cheated and bought the chain," he confessed. I didn't care. It was still the most exquisite thing I'd ever seen.

"Will you put it on for me?" I asked my hands still shaking. He took the necklace from me and I held my hair up while he fastened it securely around my neck.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you seems inadequate."

"You don't have to say anything, just seeing you wear it will be enough for me. I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me when we are apart. I know you said you didn't want me to buy you a gift, but I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you."

He was being so sweet and I felt bad because I hadn't put nearly the time and effort into his gift as he had into mine. I of course hadn't bought him anything either. There was nothing I could find in a store that would accurately express my feelings for him. I had instead used Lissa's bread maker to make him his favorite black bread that Olena had taught me how to make in Russia. She hadn't used a bread machine of course, but then again she knew how to cook. I had made it last week and froze it at Lissa's. She had defrosted it and brought it with to the party last night all wrapped up and cute. I hoped it still tasted good. I was not the best in the kitchen, but I'd followed the recipe to the hitch.

"I have something for you too," I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me. "I thought you said no gifts." He crossed his arms giving me a look.

"You didn't listen so why should I? Besides rules were meant to be broken," I replied with a smirk attempting to get out of bed.

"No don't get up. I'll get it for you," he said.

"It's under the tree in the green wrapping with the silver bow." He retrieved it retaking his seat next to me on the bed.

"Do you want me to wait until you are finished eating?" he asked.

I shook my head. If he opened it now maybe he could eat some of it. It's only fair since he made me breakfast.

"Nice wrapping," he commented.

"Lissa," I groaned.

He pulled off the bow and tore the wrapping off.

"Is this…" he trailed off.

"Black bread," I responded with a smile.

"Where did you find it around here? I never have been able to."

"I didn't find it, I made it."

His eyes widened. "You made me bread?" He asked eying it and me skeptically.

My face fell. "It probably isn't any good," I said making a face. I knew I should have just stuck to something easy like chocolate chip cookies. He'd probably die of food poisoning from my botched attempt at bread making.

"You don't have to eat it." His eyes met mine.

"What are you talking about? Oh, Roza, you misunderstood me. I was just surprised that you would think to do that for me. How did you know it was my favorite?"

"Your mother told me when she was teaching me to make it," I responded. A look of sadness passed across his face.

"You made my mother's recipe?" The look of sadness quickly turned to one of excitement as he tore open the cellophane wrapping that kept the bread soft. He put his nose up to the loaf and inhaled deeply. "It smells like home," he murmured.

He used the knife on my tray to cut off a slice smearing a little butter on it before taking a huge bite.

I held my breath with one eye closed in anticipation of him spitting it out in disgust. Much to my surprise he made a rather happy moaning sound that sounded like he was savoring the taste. The way he was moaning really turned me on. Too bad I still had broken ribs preventing us from having any real fun today. He finished the slice in under a minute with an expression of pure bliss on his face. Maybe it was edible after all, I thought hopefully.

"You are the most remarkable, wonderful, fantastic woman I could ever have fallen in love with," he said taking me into his arms holding me carefully, but closely against his warm body.

"What have I done to deserve for someone as amazing as you love me?" He asked cradling me in his arms splaying gentle kisses all over my cheeks and hair and forehead until our lips met in a tantalizing display of affection.

"You taste delicious Comrade. Care to share?" I asked.

"Of course, what's mine is your Roza," he replied cutting off a piece of bread for me and slathering a little butter on before holding it up to my mouth. I leaned in taking a bite.

"Hey, it doesn't taste like feet!" I remarked happily.

He laughed cutting himself another slice. "Did you think I'd eat something that tasted like feet?"

"Well you did say you'd do anything for me."

"I would," he replied bringing his lips down kissing me senseless yet again. Dam those stupid cock blocking Strigoi.

A little before ten there was a knock on the door. Dimitri was just finishing up in the shower leaving me to open it.

"Hey Jill, I said opening the door wide so she could enter.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh I just came by because Lissa wanted to know if you and Dimitri were going to mass with us."

"I hadn't thought too much about it, but sure. It starts at eleven-thirty right?"

"Yup," she confirmed. "Okay so I'll see you there right?" she asked. I nodded.

Not five minutes after I closed the door behind Jill then there was another knock on the door. Without my low jack on Lissa I figured it was her, but was surprised to see my parents instead.

"I thought we were meeting up at one with everyone else," I said confused.

"We know. We just wanted to stop by and say Merry Christmas and steal a few minutes alone with you before all of the royal hoopla," my mother said as she and my father walked in making themselves at home on our couch. My father kissed my cheek as he passed and had a box in his hands.

"Roza, who was at the door?" Dimitri called to me in Russian from the bedroom. I smiled having actually understood him for once. He was really helping me practice.

"My parents," I yelled back. He came out two minutes later his hair down and still wet. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and a deep red v-necked sweater.

"Abe, Janine," he greeted them shaking my father's hand and then my mother's.

"So this is for you Rose," my mother said gesturing to the gift Abe was still holding.

I was about to complain when my father gave met the look he'd given me that day at the mall. Make her happy it said.

"Thank you," I responded taking the gift. I opened it with as much enthusiasm as I could fake. I found a worn, leather photo album inside. On the cover it said Rosemarie Hathaway March 7th 1992. It was a little dusty so I blew on it a little.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's your baby book Rose. I started it for you before you were born."

"Why don't you and I go get lost in the crowd gathering outside," Abe suggested motioning for Dimitri to follow him leaving my mother and I alone.

I opened the book and the first thing I saw was a blurry old fashioned ultra sound photo. It was labeled baby girl Hathaway twenty weeks in my mother's delicate script. On the second page was my birth certificate and our hospital bracelets. The next few pages were filled with pictures of my mother in the hospital holding a tiny baby with dark curls on her head wrapped in a pink blanket. I smiled at the traditional hospital photo and then at the one of me in the tub with my bare tushy.

My mother looked nothing but happy in all of them. There were some of us outside, some of me learning to walk and crawl and banging on pots and pans. There was my first birthday with my face all full of cake. My next three birthdays were documented as well as me baking cookies in the kitchen I remembered with my mother. We were both covered in dough and making funny faces for the camera.

I ran my hand across the photo a tear springing to my eye. The book stopped shortly after my fourth birthday.

"What happened?" I asked my mother sniffling.

She sighed. "There is no excuse for what I did, but I do feel that I owe you my reasoning behind my neglectful behavior," she started.

"Mom I never meant for you to hear that," I told her. She held her hand up.

"Just hear me out and then we can move on from there," she replied. I nodded.

"Rose, the day I found out I was going to have you I was overjoyed, so was your father. I admit that I was young and scared and decided that your father's lifestyle was not condusive to raising a child and asked him to stay away. I however never had any intention of giving you up. Lord Seltzky was just fine with my decision to keep you around and send you to the Academy in Nepal when you were older so I could see you a lot. His daughter Natalia and I were great friends. She is the one who took most of those photos of us. She loved you so much. She still does. Someday I hope you can meet her."

"What changed?" I asked the tears coming quicker now. "Why didn't you want me?" I cried.

"Oh Rose, I have always wanted you, but one day shortly after you turned four I knew that I couldn't keep you. It was too dangerous. We were all out at a function and as usual we brought you along. I played near guard for Natalia while she would hold you and take care of you. That day though was different than all the other times we'd been out, that day we ran into a nest of Strigoi. There were only three of us guardians and six moroi plus you. There were five Strigoi. Rose that day I had to make a choice between saving you and saving my charge. My first instinct was to jump in front of you, but I knew that I couldn't. It was my job to protect Natalia and I did at your expense. While I was protecting her one of the Strigoi grabbed you. He ran with you and if the sun hadn't been rising, he would have gotten away. He drank from you and discarded your tiny body on the side of the road before bolting underground." Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now and I gasped at her words.

"Then how did I survive?" I asked.

"By the grace of God," she whispered. I found you and I was hysterical. We rushed you to a human hospital and they gave you blood. Somehow you pulled through it, but things were never the same. I was afraid to leave the wards. I was so scared of losing you so I did the only thing I could. I distanced myself from you and then made the decision that it was safer to send you to St. Vladimir's. I called Abe and asked him to fund it for me and he did so without question. He thought it was a great school and I thought I was doing what was best for you at the time. It killed me to be away from you at first and that is why I kept my distance. The longer I stayed away the easier it was not to think about it. I never imagined that by trying to keep you safe that you would end up dying twice. Rose you have to believe me. I love you. I have always loved you. It is true that I put my job first and for that I am truly sorry. I can never get those years of your life back, but I can try my hardest to get to know the amazing woman you've become if you'll let me. "

This was the explanation I'd been waiting for my entire life. It was heartbreaking to hear what she had gone through as well as reliving some of what I had gone through. For the first time in my life I would thank my lucky stars that Dimitri and I would never have to make the choice between our charges and our child. We wouldn't be able to have children and that was for the best.

"I had no idea. I just thought you didn't want me," I whispered. She drew me into her arms.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"I am trying. I want to. I just need time," I told her. "But I really do want you to be a part of my life."

**So what did you think of Adrian and Sydney's Christmas? No ring for Rose that would have been very un VA. Dhampirs do not get married. They are in love and that is enough for now. There are pictures of Rose's necklace and Sydney's necklace on my profile. I didn't want Dimitri to buy Rose jewelry because it might remind them of the lavish gifts he brought her when he was holding her hostage in Blood Promise. We also got a little insight into Janine. I didn't want her to be cold and heartless so I decided to make up a believable back story. What did you think? Please review. This was a really long chapter and I'd love some feedback=) Next up official royal business for the Queen.**


	25. Chapter 25: St Valentine's Day Massacre

**Chapter 25: St. Valentine's Day Massacre**

**I don't know about you, but I feel some drama coming on=)**

RPOV

Leaving to go back to school was so not something I had been looking forward to after being home for nearly six weeks waking up next to my sexy Russian Comrade.

I stretched out my arms rolling onto my side gazing at Dimitri's sleeping form. Damn he was hot and he was mine. I smiled as I remembered how we'd spent the majority of our time together in the bedroom after my injuries had healed. We had spent some time with my parents and went out a few times to local places here at court with Adrian and Sydney and Lissa and Christian, but mostly we'd just enjoyed each other. Lissa had wanted to throw a huge New Years Eve bash, but luckily Christian had talked her out of it and we'd all spent quiet evenings with our loved ones.

Dimitri had surprised me with exactly what I wanted, a pepperoni pizza and himself.

Flashback

"Oh you are the absolute best boyfriend ever," I said clapping my hands as he opened the box to the cheesiest, greasiest pepperoni pizza I'd ever seen. The smell was like heaven.

He laughed. "Only you would think that this is romantic." He handed me a slice and it took mere seconds before I was finished and ready for another.

"So when were you going to open this?" he asked handing me another slice of pizza and holding up a small white envelope with my name on it.

I shrugged taking a bite of my pizza. The envelope had arrived a few days after Christmas, but I hadn't given much thought to opening it. What was the point? Finals had been difficult and I doubted I did very well. I did not need a piece of paper to remind me what a dimwit I was.

"You aren't even a little curious?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. "Go ahead and open it," I told him devouring the rest of my pizza. He'd known the extent of my failures at St. Vladimir's so I couldn't imagine why he'd want to relive that right now, but I'd let him satisfy his curiosity if that's what he wanted.

He tore it open eagerly. I'm glad someone was excited to see my failure. He put the envelope on the table and opened the letter. After a few seconds a strange look swept over his face. He looked up at me.

"See now why did you have to open it? Now we all know what a dumbass I am," I said sullenly popping open the top of a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You are not a dumbass Roza," he said closing the space between us.

"Yea, I'll bet," I snorted eying the paper in his hand with animosity.

"I am so proud of you," he said softly kissing me on the lips.

"I didn't fail?" I asked thoroughly astonished.

He shook his head. "You did not fail," he said handing me the piece of paper. I took it from him reluctantly and held my breath as I examined it closely. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"I got straight A's?" I asked incredulously. "I got straight A's?" I repeated to myself still not believing what I was reading. I looked up at him for confirmation that he had seen it too and I wasn't hallucinating.

"You got straight A's Roza," he responded smiling widely.

"I got straight A's!" I shouted jumping up and down. I knew it was childish, but I'd never even gotten one A in anything academic in my entire life let alone all A's.

My parents had been thrilled when I showed them my report card. It was the first time I'd ever wanted to show anyone. Shortly after I'd run to show Lissa and was met with what could only be described as a very disgruntled Queen.

"Report cards are here," I told her. She had always loved getting report cards. She of course had always been a straight A student.

"Yea what of it?" she grumbled not looking up from the huge stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I was just wondering how you did?" She looked up at me.

"Probably not much better than you, those stupid professors," she muttered.

"What happened?" I asked. She sighed. "It's annoying having human teachers. They have no idea what kind of stress I'm under and all the pressures and royal obligations. I don't have that much time to study as everyone else," she moaned.

"I take it you didn't make all A's?" I asked slowly slipping my report card into my back pocket.

She snorted loudly. "That's putting it mildly." She opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out an envelope thrusting it at me. I opened it and tried to keep my guardian mask in place as I read the grades that looked much more like they belonged to me than they did to her.

Beginning Russian B

English 101 D-

Intro to Poly Sci C-

Business Ethics D

Business Math C-

I stared at the paper in disbelief. She's never gotten a mark lower than an A. There must have been some sort of mix up. Maybe they'd mixed my report card up with hers. That had to be it.

"What happened? Do you think this is a mistake?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't a mistake. I just bombed out," she cried.

"But we studied for these for hours," I told her. She, Eddie and I had spent weeks preparing for our exams.

"I couldn't focus during the exams, I was too busy thinking about Tasha's trial and I may have neglected to turn in a few assignments," she admitted sheepishly.

"How many is a few?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I just didn't have time. You know how many conference calls I had before Thanksgiving. I just couldn't handle everything. I guess I'd rather look incompetent in school than be an incompetent Queen," she sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Liss," I told her putting my arm around her shoulders.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"Not much better," I lied. She perked up a little. "Really let me see!"

"Believe me you don't want to see it. It will hurt your eyes," I told her.

End Flashback

I stared out the window of our dorm willing it to stop snowing. It had been nothing but cold and snowy and gross outside now since we'd come back. Lissa was sitting at her computer fiddling with the locket Jill had given her for Christmas. She really liked it a lot and I could tell that it pleased Jill that she wore it on a daily basis. At least some good had come out of that nightmare of a shopping trip.

We'd been back at school for nearly six weeks. It was the longest stretch we'd spent here without having to go back to court to attend some royal function or meeting. Lissa had told the council that she needed to focus a little more on her studies and that they could video conference if they needed her.

It was nearly Valentine's Day and I hadn't seen Dimitri in forever. It was killing me to be away from him this long, but we'd figured out how to Skype each other and that seemed to help being able to see his face a few times a week. I still longed for him to hold me at night, but if things went well we'd be home for a long weekend at President's day and all would be well.

Our new classes were slightly tougher than last semester and Lissa was really burning the midnight oil trying to play catch up from all she had missed last semester. All hell had broken loose a few weeks ago when Eddie had made a comment in front of her about how well he and I both did last semester.

Lissa had glared at me and forced me to produce my report card. She'd congratulated me on doing so well, but yelled at me for lying to her saying she was a big girl and she could handle it. She was Queen and she would not stand for being coddled.

I watched helplessly as her attitude became worse and worse. Over the past several weeks she had morphed from slightly frazzled and unhappy to maniacally out of control and bitter. Eddie and I were the only two that knew about her outbursts and her crazy drinking that was becoming more out of control than anything I'd ever seen Adrian do. She was letting the darkness penetrate her mind and it killed me that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I urged her to relax and to meditate and even suggested she come to the gym with us to blow off some steam and alleviate her tension, but she blew me off. She had begun to distance herself from Christian and from the rest of us as well. He'd been asking if he could come and see her for two weeks now and she just kept making up every excuse in the book as to why he shouldn't come. He'd finally stopped asking and it had been three days since they'd spoken.

"Liss pay attention," I hissed. We were in class and she was barely focusing on what the professor was talking about. She was writing furiously and to an outsider it looked like she was diligently taking notes, but I knew better. She was thinking about this royal conference she'd been asked to speak at this upcoming weekend. We were going to take two extra days because the conference was in Russia. It was actually not far from where I'd been the last time I was there. It was in a small town outside of Omsk. They held it every year and the location was kept secret from everyone until the last minute. That way there was less chance of Strigoi plotting to attack it. There wouldn't be any other royals from the United States it would only consist of Easter European royalty.

She was entirely worked up about the whole thing and I could tell she wouldn't relax until it was over. I'd called Adrian desperately last week and asked him make her a few spirit charms she could wear to heal some of the darkness out of her. He'd mailed them straight away and they'd arrived this morning. He was a godsend. I was going to save them for when we went to Russia. She'd really need them then and I wanted them to be at their most potent.

"Are you sure you packed everything you need?" I asked as I glanced one last time around the dorm. We were leaving today for four days in Omsk. I had Skyped Dimitri a few hours ago and he'd wished me a safe trip. I could tell he was slightly bothered that I would be going to be so close to a place that held a lot of bad memories for the both of us, but in typical guardian fashion he hadn't voiced his discomfort. He'd just told me he loved me and he couldn't wait to see me next week when we returned to court.

I'd asked him if Lissa and Sparky made up and he'd shaken his head in negation. This was by far the longest they'd gone without speaking with the exception of the time they'd spent apart last year. I only hoped that the spirit charms would work and Lissa would come to her senses and call him.

"Yep everything is packed. Let's get on with it," she said. Eddie and I flanked her on either side as Phillips and Watson followed at a close distance as we disembarked the plane. I was chaffing uncomfortably and trying desperately not to scratch myself in public as Lissa had insisted that all of us wear bullet proof vests under our guardian attire. I rolled my eyes at her saying that bullet proof vests wouldn't hold up against Strigoi claws.

The press was here and they were shouting at Lissa along with the hoards of people that had lined up in the streets to catch a glimpse of the new Dragomir Queen and her entourage. Lissa waved and smiled dutifully while the rest of us scanned the crowd and kept watch for anything out of the ordinary.

The royal conference was being held inside a lavish moroi resort and conference center, The Royal Pacific Hotel that had been rented out for just such an occasion. They'd had it warded and it was one of the most prestigious places in the area. When we arrived at the hotel we were met by even more security and an enormous amount of guardians.

They showed us to a private suite and before allowing Lissa to enter we swept it for explosive devices and other such weaponry and scouted out every possible entrance or exit to provide maximum security at all times. Once we were satisfied Lissa and I settled down in our room. She and I would share and Eddie and Phillips were in the adjoining room. Watson and Rustikov were stationed directly outside our door and there were two more down the hall to each side and one at every stairwell, elevator and exit in the entire building.

"Well this is fun so far," Lissa moaned flopping down on the huge king sized bed. There was a tiny cot in the corner for me to sleep on and I threw my stuff down over there.

"You know you're not sleeping on that," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"You can sleep with me." I nodded and flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling with those rings on?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not too bad. I actually feel a lot calmer than I have in a long time. Thanks for asking Adrian to do that for me. You didn't have to. I've been really horrible to you and to Eddie and especially to Christian," she groaned putting her hands over her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just need to relax and start trying some of the things we suggested to relieve the darkness." I decided to chance it and go one step further.

"You could also take this," I told her pulling a small prescription bottle out of my pocket.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Where did you get that?"

"I may or may not have gone to the court infirmary before we left and told them I was feeling anxious and needed to be medicated," I told her.

"You didn't," she gasped.

"Yep, now they think I'm nuts, but you can have the prescription. That way they won't know it's for you."

"I don't know Rose. I really hate being cut off from my magic. It makes me feel really bad."

"I know it does, but the alternative is what you've been living through right now and it isn't any better. At least then you can focus."

"I don't know," she repeated eying the bottle uncertainly.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," I told her seriously.

"I will. I just need some time to think it over."

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," I reminded her.

DPOV

It had been six weeks since I'd seen my Roza. Christian and Lissa were fighting so any chance I had of sneaking up there to see her was cock blocked. Rose hadn't gone into elaborate details, but I knew that Lissa was very close to succumbing to the darkness. She wasn't equipped to handle it. Rose hadn't been either, but her psyche was much stronger having been taught to deal with and work through problem solving techniques in her guardian training. I would never want Rose to have to deal with Lissa's darkness ever again, but this was not working either. I truly believed that if Rose had kept taking Lissa's darkness that over the years she would have slowly gone mad and most likely ended up burnt out and brain dead like Avery Lazar or would end up taking her own life out of desperation and insanity. I could not be happier that she was free from all of that, although it also pained me that Rose's freedom came at the cost of Lissa's. That would end up killing Roza as well.

There was no easy solution to the issue and I hoped to God that Lissa would see reason and go back on the medication Rose had procured for her before leaving court. It was not a permanent solution, but it would take the edge off. Rose had even called Ivashkov last week asking him to make spirit charms for Lissa. I knew Lissa was better at making them, but she couldn't risk using anymore magic. Rose had said that her alcohol consumption was at an all time high.

Christian was in a foul mood today as Lissa and he were still at odds with each other and on top of that she was halfway around the world in Russia at a conference. I knew how badly he wanted her to come home even if it was for just a few days. I knew because if I thought he was in a foul mood for not having seen Lissa then I was in a really fowl mood being away from Rose this long. Especially today of all days, it was the first real Valentine's Day we could have spent together, but since she was away my romantic plans would have to wait a week. Valentine's Day was a hallmark holiday here in the states, but in Russia we celebrate it as a very special day to honor the one we love. I had a few surprises planned for Roza. She'd probably laugh and say I was being cheesy as she called it, but I would never tire of showing her how much I loved her.

"So what's on the agenda for today Ozera?" I asked not bothering to knock on his door. I knew he'd be sitting in the exact same spot as yesterday in front of the television having neither shaved nor showered and refusing to go to the feeders. I felt bad for him. He'd lost everything and now he was having problems with Lissa. My job as his friend was to distract him, but how?

"Who cares," he snapped. "Don't you knock?" I resisted the urge to snicker as I picked up his TV dinner tray from last night and a few articles of dirty clothes that had been strewn half hazardly around the place. Usually he was the picture of tidiness, but as of late he'd turned into a real slob. Depression did that to you. I should know. I didn't really own anything when I'd returned from my Strigoi state, but if I had my room would have been a disaster. Without Rose I hadn't wanted to do anything, but lay in bed all day thinking about her. It had been my own stubbornness that had kept us apart, but at the time I was really in a bad way.

"Come on get up. Get in the shower, we'll hit the feeders and go to the batting cages," I told him. He usually enjoyed hitting a few when he was in a mood.

He didn't move from where he was sitting. The fact that he flipped the channel was the only thing that showed he was still living and breathing.

I sighed throwing away the trash and putting the laundry in the hamper. Besides being his guardian and his friend I had now obviously taken on the job as his housekeeper, I thought before tackling the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

I had just finished loading the last dish into the dishwasher when the volume on the television spiked.

"Oh my God!" I heard him utter in disbelief. I rushed over to see what he was looking at. It was a breaking news bulletin.

"It has been a historic, but devastating day here in Omsk as we have just received word that the meeting of the Eastern European Royal Council turned into a bloodbath earlier this morning," A news reporter's voice filled the air. A picture of the Royal Pacific Hotel in flames and ruin flashed in the background.

"As you can see the entire hotel is in ruins. According to the electric and phone companies both services went down this morning around ten-thirty effectively stifling communication with all outside forces. Cell towers and internet access remained active slightly longer until ten thirty five."

"It was deciphered from text messages sent out to loved ones and family members just before the disconnect that the wards of the hotel were broken by humans at ten-thirty-four pm this morning. More that seventy Strigoi invaded the hotel annihilating anyone and anything in their path. More than thirty royal moroi and over sixty guardians lost their lives this morning in what is sure to be known as the St. Valentine's Day Massacre."

My heart leapt into my throat at the photographs and video footage of the damages and destruction that were left behind. Surely Rose and the royal guard had gotten Lissa to safety. She was their first priority. They hadn't had a chance to call due to the cell towers being down. I tried reassuring myself. Rose was strong and she would protect Lissa. Although as I glanced at my watch I realized that the attack would have occurred there over three hours ago. Why hadn't they called?

"It is rumored that the intended target of today's attack was our newly elected Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir. She and her royal guard were supposedly in the meeting room that was burned to the ground." I took a deep breath willing them to give me a glimmer of hope. There was no definitive proof that they'd been in that room at the time it was torched.

"I am here with one of the few survivors of today's battle," the reporter said. A bloody and bruised guardian I did not recognize stood next to her.

"Sir can you tell us what you saw?" He nodded and swallowed hard before speaking.

"It was utter chaos. No one was prepared for an attack of this caliber, not even the royal guard and nearly everyone inside was killed."

"It was rumored that Queen Vasilisa was amongst the speakers at today's meetings. Did you see her? Did she escape?"

I held my breath awaiting the words that would make or break me.

He shook his head and a single tear ran down his dirt stained cheek. "Everyone who was in that room is dead including the Queen. No one could have survived that fire and those who didn't perish by fire were taken down before they set it ablaze."

Words could not describe the next minute of my life. I was vaguely aware of the strangled scream that escaped Christian's throat as he hurled the nearest heavy object at the television.

"She can't be dead!" he roared. "Rose would have saved her! Why haven't we heard anything?" He pounded his fist on the table so hard that it broke. He frantically reached for his cell phone dialing what I suspected was Lissa's number. After doing so several times he gave up and stared blankly at me.

"I didn't tell her I loved her," he managed before breaking down into hysterics.

My chest became so tight that I clawed at my shirt trying to unbutton it despite the fact that it had no buttons. If Lissa was dead there was no doubt in my mind that Roza had gone before her. There was no way in hell Rose would have allowed Lissa to die first. She would have thrown herself in front of her and only then would they have been able to take Lissa out. I tried to remain calm. Nothing had been confirmed.

Maybe the guardian was unsure of what he saw. He'd admitted it was total chaos, but then again what guardian in the right mind would announce to the world on worldwide television that the Queen was dead if she wasn't? My mind was reeling with possible situations in which they had escaped, but in the end I knew that I was only trying to alleviate the pain I was feeling. Seventy Strigoi working together were nearly indestructible. Rose was a lot of things, but sadly indestructible was not one of them.

**Uh oh! What in the world is going on in your minds right now? Press then review button. Lives depend on it=)**


	26. Chapter 26: Dead End

**Chapter 26: Dead End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

**You all have wowed me! 47 reviews in 24 hours! You are AMAZING! I was so inspired by your eagerness to read more that I punched this chapter out on my lunch break=) Enjoy and as always please review=)**

JPOV

"Jill!" I heard my name being called. I was sitting in class doodling in my notebook instead of listening to the teacher drone on about moroi culture and such when I heard my name being called. Of course now it was blatantly obvious that I wasn't paying a lick of attention to what he was saying as Mr. Lanovich called my name a third time.

"Yes," I replied snapping my head up to look at him.

"Headmistress Kirova would like to see you." I nodded and quickly grabbed my books hoping to make a quick exit. I heard the rest of the class snickering as I tripped over the threshold and I made my way through the door.

"Always the butt of their jokes," I groaned. Being the second to last Dragomir and having everyone know about it was definitely not as much fun as one would think. Being the bastard child of Eric Dragomir had put my life in ruins. Even though I enjoyed having a sister and being a part of the royal gatherings, I never quite felt like I fit in. People treated me differently now. They were nice to my face and bent over backwards for me, but I knew they talked about me behind my back. It sucked and now to top it off I was being hauled into the headmistress' office. I wondered what I'd done to draw her attention.

I entered cautiously. I'd never been in much trouble and with the exception of the time I was called in to bear witness to Jesse Zeklos' used of offensive magic in his mana group, I'd never had reason to be called down to see Kirova or the evil Bitch as Rose called her. I stifled a laugh at that.

As I entered I realized that Kirova was not the only one present. Guardian's Alto and Petrov were there as well as my Aunt Sonya.

"What is it?" I asked nervously chewing my lip.

"Jill, we need for you to sit down," Kirova said softly. She was being very nice. My Aunt looked upset as did Guardian Petrov which surprised me. She usually had her guardian mask firmly in place. Alto of course had his stoic face on and Kirova was unreadable as usual.

"Have I done something?" I asked timidly.

The headmistress shook her head. "No dear you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that there is something we need to tell you and we'd rather you heard it from us in private then wait to hear it from a classmate."

My stomach dropped. Something had happened to my sister. I knew it.

"Did something happen to my sister? Is she okay? What about Rose?" I fired my questions at them not stopping to take a breath.

"Calm down sweetheart," my aunt said stepping forward.

"No! Someone tell me what is going on!" I demanded. I was tired of everyone walking on egg shells around me. Poor little Jill she's so delicate she'll break in half if you tell her anything. If only they knew about the water cooler incident. Rose had told me and Lissa had reiterated that I should not reveal my involvement in that much to my annoyoance.

"Jill this morning the Eastern European Council meeting was attacked by a very numerous amount of Strigoi," Kirova started.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked. I felt bad for the council members, but I didn't understand why it was big news. Wasn't that in Russia?

"Jill this may be hard for you to hear, but I think it is necessary," she continued. I so did not like the sound of where she was going with this.

"Queen Vasilisa and her royal guard were in Russia at that council meeting."

"What!" I cried jumping out of my seat. "Are they okay? Have they been evacuated? Is anyone hurt?"

She shook her head sadly. "Dear there were only four survivors all guardians," she said. My world started to spin and I heard them calling my name seconds before I hit the floor.

SPOV

Today was definitely one of the worst if not the worst day of my life. I'd never give much thought to how I would feel if someone I loved passed away. The only death in my family had been when I was too young to understand it. I will tell you I thought even less about how it would feel to lose my best friend having never had a best friend before. Let me tell you it was excruciating, much more so than I'd ever imagined. As I stared blankly at the television I only hoped that Adrian was strong enough to hear what I was going to relay to him when he woke up.

Last night we'd celebrated his birthday. I'd made him dinner and we spend several hours enjoying each other in front of the fireplace. We'd laughed and told stories into the wee hours of the morning and he was still sleeping peacefully. Tears rolled furiously down my cheeks as I thought of how to tell Adrian that his best friend and mine was not coming back.

I'd been shocked at the news as it first played thinking it had to be a scam or some sort of decoy, but after making several calls to my alchemist friends in Russia I realized the horrible truth. Queen Vasilisa and Rose had been killed in an attack early this morning. So instead of spending what should be a fun filled romantic Valentine's Day with my sweetheart, I was going to spend the next several months picking up the pieces of the mental breakdown he was going to have.

"Good morning my love," he said bending down to kiss my cheek as he entered the living room. I quickly clicked off the television and forced myself to control my tears.

"Good morning," I told him trying hard to steady my shaky voice.

He gave me an odd look. He was reading my aura. "What's the matter?" he asked sitting down beside me still in his robe and boxers.

I sniffled a little. "There's been an attack," I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Was it nearby? Are you going to clean it up?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't nearby and no I will not be going to clean up."

"Was it serious? Have you been crying?" he asked placing his hand under my chin and lifting it so my eyes met his.

I nodded. "The attack was serious Adrian," I whispered.

He inhaled deeply. "Where was it?" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Royal Pacific Hotel in Omsk."

He scrunched up his face. "Okay what about it? Why is it such a big deal?"

"It was where the Eastern European Royal Council was having their yearly meeting," I revealed trying hard to remain calm. His facial features went from confused to shocked to horrified in less than thirty seconds.

"Tell me we've heard from them and that everything is fine?" he whispered willing it to be true.

"Adrian I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm so so sorry."

"No, it can't be. I don't believe it. What did Belikov say? Surely he's heard from Rose," he said jumping to his feet and reaching for his phone. He was in complete denial.

"Adrian don't!" I told him placing my hand over his stopping him from completing the call.

"What why not?" he asked in irritation.

"Because he's in pain right now. He doesn't need anyone bothering him. He just lost the woman he loves. Let him be!" I cried breaking down into hysterics.

I think it was those words that finally broke him and he fell to his knees in the middle of the floor. I crawled over to him wrapping my arms around his sob wracked body. We stayed like that for a long while just clinging to each other desperately. We both knew that nothing would ever be the same.

RPOV

I was trying my best to stifle a yawn as I stood against the wall of the board room. Lissa and I had arrived a little over an hour ago and it had been non stop babbling ever since. My Russian was very beginning and only slightly conversational so I had absolutely no clue what was going on most of the time. I'd catch a word here or there, but it wasn't enough to keep me entertained. I glanced sideways at Eddie and Phillips who stood across the room from me. We three were the only ones allowed in the room with Lissa and the council. There were other guardians present, one belonging to each royal represented at the table, however Lissa had insisted that the rest of the guard remain outside the room guarding the doors and the perimeter of the building. I'm betting they were far more entertained that I was.

I snuck a small glance at Lissa. She seemed much calmer this morning. I'd finally convinced her to take one of those pills last night and another one this morning. I knew it wouldn't happen overnight but I figured it was a start along with the spirit charms. The clock on the wall read ten thirty. Only an hour and a half more until we broke for lunch. I maintained my position against the wall. Several minutes later Lissa was just getting up to give her speech when I heard panic through the earpiece.

"Hathaway follow lockdown procedures. Code Red and wards are down. Get her out of here!" Watson's voice rang out loud and clear. Within seconds the doors to the meeting room busted open and Strigoi flooded into the room. Mass panic ensued as guardian's took their battle stances and moroi ran for cover.

"How in the hell did they get past the massive amount of guardians outside?" Eddie cried taking a defensive position in front of Lissa whom I had shoved into the corner against the wall. Phillips, Eddie and I formed a protective triangle around her. I could hear fighting outside and the guardians inside the room had begun to engage in battle.

"That's easy," I told him. "All the guardians outside are dead." Lissa whimpered at my comment.

"How do we get her out of here?" Phillips growled. The guardians waging war in front of us were being taken down one by one and it was only a matter of time before we would have to fight.

It was then that I remembered something I'd read in the brief. There was a trap door in here. It led to the catacombs. I searched the room trying desperately to remember where it was. All the royal moroi who had been hiding under tables and behind their guardians were being picked off one by one as their guardians lost their battles. There were just too many strigoi.

"What's the plan Hathaway?" Phillips cried as he struck out at the first Strigoi to reach us. That one had slipped by. There were still guardians at the door taking them down, but I feared that they would eventually fall as well.

"I'm thinking," I growled as I realized the fight was upon us. We were backed into the corner and there were only about a dozen of us left. Moroi and guardian alike along with some Strigoi lay dead strewn all over the room. The cries had died down leading me to believe that everyone outside of this room was already dead. I tried not to think about it as I continued trying to figure a way out of here.

I ducked a fast blow from a rather nasty looking Strigoi that had gotten past the other guardians. He had to be ancient. His hits were harder than most and his fighting skills were pristine. I wracked my brain for the location of the trap door. It came to me just as Phillips took a hard blow to the head and went flying to the other side of the room landing with a hollow thud right atop where the door should be. I kicked the Strigoi I was fighting hard and then reached up and broke his neck. It wouldn't kill him, but it might buy me the time I needed. He fell to the ground in pain and I grabbed Lissa roughly heading in the direction of where Phillips had landed leaving Eddie and another guardian to fend off the invasion.

"Get up!" I hissed. He stirred, but I could see that he wasn't well. There was blood pouring from a head would and he was fighting to stay conscious. The few guardians that were left were tiring and the Strigoi just kept coming I turned my back for a second to grab the latch I'd located concealed underneath the ugly ass carpeting and heard Lissa scream bloody murder. I flew into action catching the blunt edge of a strigoi's claws as the raked over what would have been Lissa's chest and was now my back. I winced in pain and I felt the claws dig into my flesh.

"Rose!" Lissa cried. She had hit the floor hard and the claws had penetrated the skin on her arm and part of her shoulder, but she was for the most part okay. I threw the Strigoi off of me with strength I didn't know I had kicking him in the face and bringing my stake down through his heart.

"Let's go Castile," I growled. Eddie finished off the one he was fighting and charged towards us throwing another off of him. The room was nearly silent down and all of the sudden out of nowhere the room was ablaze. Someone had set fire to it and it was going up fast. The remaining Strigoi dove through the open doorway to avoid the flames leaving us no way out but down.

"Long live the Queen!" a strigoi snarled slamming the door locking us inside the room to die.

"Quick grab Phillips," I called as I pulled the door open and lowered the ladder. I had purposely waited to open it until the strigoi had vacated. I didn't want them to know that we had a way out. I went down first quickly scanning for threats and then held out my arms for Lissa. Eddie followed pulling Phillips down after him and we pulled the door shut behind us. One last glance before I pulled it shut showed that the room was entirely engulfed in flames so we didn't have to worry about them following us if they figured out our plan.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking Lissa over for wounds. She was bleeding from claw marks on her left arm and shoulder and she had bruises forming in many other places. She had a cut on her cheek and blood in her hair.

"I'm fine. How is your back?" she asked referring to when I'd jumped in front of her.

"Surprisingly not bad," I commented.

"You were right that stupid vest came in handy," I joked even though I felt like being sick instead. I had to keep up spirits so we could make it out of here. In truth that stupid vest had saved my life. I still had wounds where the claws had raked across my back, but they weren't nearly as deep or serious as they would have been had I not been wearing it.

"Eddie how's Phillips?" I asked making sure Lissa sat down to rest. She looked beat.

"It's not good," he responded gravely.

"I'm fine Hathaway quit you're whining and let's find a way out of this hole," Phillips said trying his best to sound fine. I knew he wasn't, but he was right we needed to find a way out of here. Eddie had patched him up with scraps of fabric the best he could, but we needed supplies.

"When you looked at those maps did it say where this tunnel led?" Eddie asked. I tried my hardest to remember the details of the tunnels.

"If we walk straight for about a few miles there should be an opening. I can't guarantee that Strigoi won't find us before we get there though," I told him in confidence. He nodded pensively.

"Let's start walking," I told them taking the lead.

"Liss you stay behind me and Eddie you assist Phillips." I took a small flashlight out of my belt meant for an occasion such as this and we began our journey. After walking for what I'd calculated to be about thirty minutes Lissa began to cry.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" I asked stopping to make sure she was okay.

She shook her head. "It hurts, but that's not it."

"What is it then?" I sighed.

"Do you think they all died because of me?" She asked quietly her lip quivering. In reality I knew she was the intended target, but it was hardly her fault.

"Liss, the guardians up there did their best to protect everyone, but there were too many strigoi. It wasn't your fault. No good will come of you blaming yourself. Whether it was you or Queen Tatiana or the Queen before her, the result would have been the same. Strigoi want to exterminate the Royal lineage and that isn't going to change anytime soon."

"I can't believe they're all dead," she sobbed.

"I know sweetie, but let's try and focus on the fact that we are not dead and we want to get out of here alive." She nodded wiping her tears on her blood stained sleeve.

"How's it going back there?" I asked. We were moving slow due to Lissa's injuries and Eddie having to support Phillips.

"Fine," Phillips grunted. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. "You guys should leave me here and send help later," he said coughing.

"No!" Lissa shouted. "No one else is going to die. We will not leave you. Maybe I can heal you," she said turning around and advancing towards him. Eddie gave me a look that said this is not a good idea.

"Liss you're wounded. You shouldn't," I told her placing my hand on her good shoulder pulling her gently back towards me.

"I have to try. I can't let him die," she wailed.

"It's not that dire your highness. I will be fine. Please don't trouble yourself," he told her bravely.

"Don't stop me!" she growled pulling out of my grip. She laid her hands over his head and concentrated. After a minute she cried out in frustration.

"Why isn't it working?"

"You're wounded," I reminded her. "You are overexerting yourself," I warned.

"No it's that that!" she cried. "It's those stupid pills Rose! I told you I shouldn't take them. Now I am useless," she huffed. I hadn't thought of that. She'd only taken two pills, but that combined with her fatigue must have been enough to suppress her spirit magic.

"Liss we have to keep moving. We are not safe down here. We have no food, no water, no blood for you and we need medical supplies." I reasoned with her. She acquiesced and we trudged on.

"What time do you suppose it is?" Lissa asked breaking what seemed like an hour of silence.

"It's a little after one-thirty," Eddie piped in lighting up his watch.

I groaned. That meant we'd been down here for nearly three hours and there weren't any signs that we were any closer to reaching the end of the tunnel. It hadn't looked this far on the map, but then again maybe I hadn't read it right. Who the hell knew at this point?

"Rose I need to stop. I'm so tired," Lissa complained. I took a look at Phillips and then met Eddie's wary gaze.

"Liss we have to keep going, but I will carry you," I explained. It was crucial that we reach the exit by the time daylight hit so we had to keep moving.

"But you're injured," she protested.

"I've had worse," I reminded her giving a small smile. I lifted her into my arms careful not to scrape against her wounds. We continued on like that for another forty minutes or so before Phillips let out a low moan.

"What is it?" I asked setting Lissa down.

"He's spiked a fever," Eddie said letting out a deep breath. "He's not going to make it Rose," he whispered.

"Go tend to Liss. I need a minute with him," I told him.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked putting the back of my hand against his sweaty forehead. His breathing was strangled, but he managed a small smile.

"I'm dying Rose and you know it. Take her and get the hell out of dodge. I did my job and I'm ready to go," he rasped.

"Don't talk like that," I told him. "We're going to make it out of here and you're going to make it back to Yelena. You will not give up!" I ordered him.

"How did you know about her?" he asked referring to one of the guardian's at court who worked the front gates.

"I've seen they way she looks at you besides I totally walked in on you two making out in guardian dining room," I teased with a wink and he attempted a laugh.

"You want to see her again don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then fight it. I've been through worse and come back from it. You're going to be fine, now are you ready to fight?"

"Yes mam," he wheezed. "When Guardian Hathaway gives an order you best obey."

"Damn straight," I told him. If I made it out of this I was so writing a book of inspirational speeches, God knows I'd given enough of them.

I hoisted him up and let him lean on me for support while Eddie took his turn carrying Lissa.

After a while we reached a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way?" Eddie asked.

I was at a loss. "This wasn't on the map," I hissed. We decided to go right because it looked like the less dangerous path. After walking for another hour we came upon what looked like an exit. I could see cracks of light penetrating a large boulder.

"Help me move it," I told Eddie. We pushed both of our body weights on the entrance and it didn't budge. After several minutes we gave up.

"It's useless. It won't budge," Eddie grunted.

For the first time in a long time I felt entirely helpless. I really needed Dimitri right now in so many ways he was a better guardian than I was. He'd be able to move it. All I wanted was to break down and cry, but I knew if I did all would be lost so I sucked it up.

"We're going to rest for a while," I told Lissa. "Eddie and I are pretty beat. If we have some time to rest and we'll be able to move it. Eddie and Phillips knew I was lying, but Lissa just smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and let her lean her head on my shoulder.

"When we get out of here, I need to call Christian. He's mad at me and I have to tell him I love him," she yawned.

"Just sleep Liss. Everything is going to be fine," I told her.

"I love you too Rose you know," she mumbled before nodding off.

"I love you too Liss."

In reality as it stood now we would probably starve to death in here seeing is that no one knew we were alive let alone down here. There was no one left upstairs to tell what had happened to us. I sighed allowing myself to rest my eyes for a little while. I could only hope that by some miracle we'd be able to make it out of this alive.

**Yep I know another cliff hanger. You love me and you know it! Please Review or they will starve to death in the cave and Dimitri and Christian will have to comfort eachother and that is not going to be pretty=(**


	27. Chapter 27: Blood

**Chapter 27: Blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Remember before reading that the events of this chapter run simultaneous to what is happening with Rose and Lissa. So the next chapter starts where Dimitri and Christian started in this Chapter only with Rose and Lissa. You'll see what I mean.**

DPOV

It had been twenty-four hours since the attack in Omsk and the entire royal court was ablaze with the news of the unconfirmed death of our Queen. After witnessing Christian's mental breakdown and helping him into bed I had left his chambers. I realized as soon as I had that I did not have anywhere to go. I could not go back to the room I'd shared with Rose right now. If I did, I would break down and I didn't know if I would come back from it so instead I headed towards Adrian and Sydney's room. I was sure they'd heard the news, but surprised that neither of them had rung Christian and I for confirmation. The only call I'd received was from Abe Mazur. He said his plane was landing in Omsk shortly and that there'd be hell to pay if they didn't give him answers. I knew Janine was with him and they were both hoping on a miracle. I had to admit that I would do almost anything right now to hold Roza in my arms again.

I knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. I tried once more for good measure and was about to turn around when the door opened slowly revealing Sydney's petite form. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was wearing her bathrobe. It was definitely out of the ordinary for her.

"Guardian Belikov," she greeted me opening the door so I could enter. "Please come in."

"Thank you," I replied kindly.

"How is he?" I asked knowing Ivashkov would be a drunken mess.

"He's asleep. He keeps thinking that if they're alive he can contact them in their sleep."

"Poor man," I commented. He was doing better than I'd expected. I was sure he'd have fallen into the first bottle of Jack Daniels he'd seen and drunken himself silly by now. Every now and then people surprise you I supposed.

"How are you?" she asked timidly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I sighed. "I am numb. It hasn't really sunken in yet. I came here in hopes of avoiding going back to our room," I admitted.

"I understand," she commiserated. "You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like," she welcomed me into her home.

"Thanks, but Christian is much worse off and I don't think I should leave him alone too long." I glanced at the clock. I'd already been gone a half an hour and I should probably get back soon.

"Have they thought about services yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "We need for them to confirm Lissa's death by DNA evidence before anything can be set in motion including funeral services," I said sadly. She nodded.

"It doesn't feel real does it?" she added.

"No, I suppose it won't until I go home," I responded. "I should go. If by chance he is able to reach them, please call me," I told her.

"Sure and if there's anything you need, you call us," She added closing the door behind me. I was slightly grateful that even if he was in denial, at least someone cared enough to find out what happened. Everything so far had been hush hush.

I made my way back to Christian's room and was surprised to see him on the phone. He ended the call upon my entrance.

"What is it?" I asked.

He gulped. "They've confirmed the deaths of all of Lissa's royal guardians with the exception of the ones who were in the boardroom with Lissa," he croaked.

"Who were the ones in the boardroom?" I asked knowing all too well that Rose was definitely one of them. It had burned to the ground leaving little hope that anyone had survived and it would take weeks or more than likely months to identify the remains. I felt entirely ill at the thought of them having to identify the woman I loved by her dental records. I was barely able to hold back the bile that had risen in my throat as he continued.

"Rose, Eddie and Phillips are the only ones not accounted for besides Lissa. They were seen escorting Lissa into the board room an hour and a half prior to the invasion."

I nodded putting my head in my hands.

"Do you think they're really gone?" he asked. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice pleading with me to encourage him to believe that they would be found alive.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I don't want to believe it, but Roza would have contacted me by now if she was alive," I reasoned. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces as I thought of Rose fighting to her death being engulfed by flames.

The thought of living even one minute without her was too much for me to bear. If she was truly gone, then it was over for me. I would live out the rest of my days taking care of Christian counting the days until I could join her in the afterlife.

Several minutes later there was a furious pounding on the door. I looked to see if Christian would get up to answer it. He lay slumped over with his head on the table unmoving. I sighed and opened the door to reveal a grief stricken Jill. She rushed into my arms the minute she saw me.

"Tell me they're lying," she sobbed into my shirt. I didn't know what to say to her.

I stoked the back of her head lightly. "I'm sorry Jill. I haven't heard anything more than you."

I was about to close the door when Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner appeared in the doorway. They must have been here to escort Jill. She continued to sob as I led her over to the sofa. They couple followed us sitting down across from the sofa on the loveseat. Sonya looked like she'd been crying and Mikhail had his arm protectively around her in comfort. Christian rose from his seat when he saw Jill.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she responded sniffling loudly.

"Have you heard anything?" Mikhail asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"I am waiting for Mazur to call. He is in Omsk right now."

"Don't you think we should be there too?" Jill asked.

"I don't know what good it would do to put you in danger. Lissa would want you safe," I reasoned.

"My sister is dead! Someone needs to pay for it and I'll be damned if you're going to force me to stay here and do nothing," She screeched jumping to her feet.

"Don't you even care that Rose is gone? Don't you want to go and see for yourself? How can you just accept that she's never coming back?" She screamed at me.

"Don't you love her like I do?" She cupped her hand over her mouth after her last statement. Everyone was staring at her wide eyed.

"I mean, like I love Lissa," she corrected herself flushing with embarrassment. I managed a weak smile. If Rose were still alive I guess I would have some competition for her heart. Who could blame her or anyone for that matter? Rose was a very hard woman not to fall in love with. Just ask Ivashkov.

I sighed putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Jill, I love Roza more than anything in this world and I can only hope that there has been some sort of miscalculation and that she will come back to me, but I am also preparing myself for the fact that I may have lost the only woman I will ever love. It's tearing me up inside to live in this limbo right now and yes I want to be there just as much as you do, but I'm not sure how it would help." I hadn't meant to breakdown like that, but I could no longer pretend that I wasn't in the worse pain I'd ever experienced.

"Maybe she's right. We haven't heard anything and I can't sit around like this. One way or another I want to see the place where she spent her last minutes," Christian said gruffly holding in his emotions.

"Why don't we just wait until I hear from Mazur and go from there?" I reasoned. I did not need them dragging themselves into danger half cocked expecting some sort of miracle.

"What if he doesn't call?" Jill asked looking at me expectantly.

"He will," I assured her. "Why don't you go to your room and lay down for a while. I'll come and get you if I hear anything," I suggested.

She sighed reluctantly, but gave Christian a tight hug before retreating to the room she normally stayed in while she was here.

Hours later I was still brooding sitting at the table staring at the same cup of coffee I'd been trying to force down for what seemed like an eternity. It had long since become cold. My phone buzzed and the word Zmey flashed across the screen. My heart constricted as I remembered when Roza had gotten a hold of my phone and changed all of my names to nicknames and added ghetto rap music for ringtones. I winced as I remembered being cross with her afterwards.

"Belikov," I answered.

"You need to get here and so does Ozera. I have a jet waiting for you fueled and ready to go. How soon can you be at the airstrip?"

"Have they found something?" I asked walking over to the chair Christian had fallen asleep in and kicking it with force jostling him awake.

"Pack a bag," I ordered to which he immediately complied.

"We're not sure, but it would be best if you were both here to discuss it in person. Don't tell anyone where you are going. Just board the plane within the next thirty minutes," he commanded and the line went dead.

"What's going on?" Christian asked after shoving a few articles of clothing and his shaving kit into a bag.

"We're going to Russia," I told him.

"Should we tell Jill?" I sighed. "It is dangerous and she is now possibly the sole heir to the Dragomirs. I'm not sure it would be wise," I told him. He nodded. I hated to lie to the girl, but it was for her own safety.

"Tell Sonya to keep an eye on her, but not where we are going."

"Aren't you going to pack anything?" he asked. Doing so would require me to set foot in our suite and I wasn't sure I was strong enough for that, but it didn't look like I had much of a choice.

"Air strip thirty minutes," I barked before jogging back to our room.

As soon as I opened the door I was assaulted with her essence. Her clothes hung next to mine in the closet, her shoes were lined up on the rack, her toiletries hanging in an organizer on the back of the bathroom door. I held in a sob that threatened to escape as I grabbed what I needed and stuffed it into a bag. Hell even the bag reminded me of her. She often borrowed it to take things back and forth to Lehigh. I fished around in there and pulled out a few stray things she'd forgotten to unpack.

One was a grey pair of workout pants that said pink across the back, one was a half empty bottle of Amor Amor perfume, the last was a half eaten bag of Doritos. As I held these objects in my hands I allowed myself to break down letting out the river of tears I'd been trying so hard to hold in.

As I placed all three items on the bed I was reminded of the last night we'd spent together nearly six weeks ago. I always hated saying goodbye, but I'd always known I'd see her again soon. If I had know that the last time I saw her would be the last time I'd ever hold her in my arms, I would never have let her go. I spritzed a tiny bit of her perfume on her pillow and allowed myself the luxury of breathing in her scent.

My phone buzzed with a text breaking me out of my fantasy in which Roza was safe and in my arms. It was from Christian wondering where I was and with that I wiped the tears from my eyes and shoved some weapons along with two changes of clothes, my shaving kit, and Roza's hairbrush into my bag before exiting swiftly.

The plane ride normally took over a day with stopovers, but we would be there in just over fourteen hours on the private jet. I tried everything I could to relax and not think about Rose being gone, but everything I did to distract myself reminded me of her. I tried to read a western novel and I remembered the time we'd spent training at St. Vladimir's and how she had poked fun at me for it. I tried listening to music on the I-Pod, but as the tracks played I realized that the majority of the music was her taste and quickly shut it off. I tried sleeping, but that just reminded me that I'd never again wake up to her beautiful face or make love to her again. I decided that pacing was my best option. It would give me less time to think if I counted my steps as I took them.

"Dude would you please sit down. You're giving me whiplash," Christian complained after I'd paced for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about forty-five minutes.

I reluctantly retook my seat. An hour of silence later I heard rustling coming from behind the seat on the far wall. I put my finger to my lips shushing Christian and drew my stake from its holster. I crept stealthily in the direction of the noise and threw the seat to the side lunging at whoever who was behind it throwing them against the wall hard. She let out a blood curdling shriek and I realized just in time that I had Jill pinned to the wall, my stake inches from penetrating her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking uncontrollably. I released her at once and she collapsed to the floor in sobs.

"I'm sorry," I told her crouching down so that we were eyes level.

"What are you doing here? It is dangerous and I thought you were Strigoi."

"I heard you talking and I wanted to come with so I snuck onto the plane when no one was looking," she confessed.

"What the hell Jill? Do you have a death wish?" Christian ranted running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, I just want to see my sister again. She can't be gone. Rose would never have let her die," she said, her faith in my Roza striking a chord in my heart. If only I had the blind faith she did. Unfortunately years of experience in the real world were weighing against that faith right now.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's too late to turn back. She'll have to tag along. You understand that you've just put yourself in terrible danger?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I want your word that you will do as I say and not act without thinking," I told her sincerely.

"I promise," she replied.

"Okay then, take a seat and I'll get you something to drink." She complied taking a seat next to the one I'd been sitting in.

Ten long, sleepless hours later the plane landed and there was a black limousine waiting for us. Inside it Abe, Janine and his guardians Pavel and Sergei were waiting for us.

They both raised an eyebrow as we ushered Jill into the car beside us.

"I stowed away," she admitted. Abe chuckled. "Sounds like something my daughter would do." After that brief moment his face became serious.

"I have special clearance to get into the board room and I wanted the two of you with me when I went in. I don't know if there will be any evidence left to find or what will come of it, but I was not allowed in until today and I thought you should be here."

We drove in silence for about twenty minutes before pulling up in front of what was left of the hotel. One half of it looked untouched, the other half was rubble.

As we were about to enter the room I thought the better of taking Jill with us.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to wait outside with Pavel?" I asked. "It won't be pretty in there," I added trying to convince her to stay out.

She shook her head in defiance. I am her only living relative. It is my right to go in there and I won't back down. I need to see it for myself or I'll never believe it," she finished in a whisper.

She had a point. I let Mazur take the lead as we followed the team of guardian security inside. As we entered the smell of burnt flesh was enough to make one retch on the spot.

"It is believed that the Queen would have been about here and her three guardians against this wall," one of the guardians explained.

"Although once the attack was on then it would have been a free for all," he added.

"We'd like to be alone," Abe commanded. The guardians nodded and exited swiftly. It amazed me how much authority he commanded for a non royal moroi. The room was full of debris and covered in soot and ash. What was the most disturbing is that every once in a while we'd come across a piece of someone's remains, clothing, jewelry and or a bone. Jill gasped as she found half of a skull underneath the table.

She clung to my side as we continued to search the room.

Christian let out a strangled growl as he reached the far end of the room.

"What?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to hear his response.

"Blood," he stated.

"What do you mean blood?" I asked.

"Lissa's blood," he roared. "It's all over this wall." He gestured to the wall in the far back of the room.

I gulped. If Lissa had been killed before the room burnt then it was likely that Rose had as well.

"Do you smell Rose?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't really know her scent," Christian admitted.

"Let me." Ivashkov's voice startled me. How in the world had he gotten here? I shouldn't be surprised he was always showing up where he shouldn't. Damn royal. Sydney stood behind him and preformed the sign of the cross upon seeing the same skull that had frightened Jill. Of course he would know her scent having drunk from her. The thought of that angered me, but I supposed at least now we'd know one way or the other.

"Where do you smell Lissa?" he asked Christian. He pointed.

Ivashkov touched the wall and brought his face close to the spot Christian had pointed out inhaling deeply. He scowled and I knew he had found evidence.

He moved to the opposite end of the room and stared down at the floor.

"It gets stronger over here," he said a tear springing to his eyes.

He knelt down and I joined him. Janine was holding her mask in place, but just barely and she and Abe came closer. Sydney grabbed Jill holding her back a little ways giving us some space.

I lifted up the piece of charred rug finding it strange that there would be an area rug so close to the wall. It seemed an odd place for it. I kept pulling at it and was all too stunned to see a rusty handle that looked like it belonged to a door.

"A trap door," Abe mused. "I knew it!" So that was what he had been looking for, I thought. I knew there was a reason he called us here.

The door was made of metal and was untouched. It was old, but it must have been fireproof. I pulled on the handle and the door creaked as it revealed a ladder leading to what I thought looked like catacombs.

I pulled a flashlight out of my belt and shined it down there.

"There's blood on the ladder," Adrian revealed.

"Whose?" I asked not caring if I sounded desperate.

"Some of it is Rose's, but there are several scents." My heart began to race at the thought that all was not lost. If Rose had made it down there with Lissa they could be trapped somewhere inside.

"We have to follow the trail," Christian said eagerly.

"Shouldn't we wait for a map or something? We have no idea what is down there," Sydney asked.

"If we request a map that will alert the media and we cannot afford that," Janine answered. She was correct and as much as it was a bad idea to go down there without a plan, it was our only option.

"Get some water, a first aid kit and a bag of blood and then we'll go down," Janine ordered taking charge.

"All of us?" Sydney gulped.

"No Belikov and I will go. The rest of you will stay here and wait for our orders," she commanded.

"I will not stay here," Christian disagreed. "Not with Lissa down there." I hadn't thought he'd stay quiet at her announcement.

"Jeannie you know I'm not letting you go without me. She's my daughter too," Abe argued.

"Fine, but Jill, Adrian and Sydney are staying behind. Sergei and Pavel will guard them," Janine permitted.

Sydney agreed right away and Adrian of course wanted to come, but realized he would be of no help. Jill was about to argue when I glared at her. She thought the better of it and went along with the plan.

Several minutes later we lowered ourselves into the dark cave.

"Just follow the smell of blood," I told Christian and Abe. We must have walked for what seemed like hours, when we reached a fork in the tunnel.

"Go right," Christian said speeding up a little. We were all tired, but none of us wanted to give up hope.

"Right it is," Abe said and we continued on. Abe had said the smell of blood had gotten stronger as we went along. Picturing my Roza down here bleeding was awful, but rather that then picturing her in ashes upstairs.

**Any theories on what they will find at the end of the tunnel? Poor Dimka=( Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28: Limitations

**Chapter 28: Limitations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Keep reviewing like that and I might just update daily=)**

LPOV

Rose must think I'm pretty stupid. I know she is lying. Even if they were at full strength she and Eddie would never be able to move that rock. I know she is lying because she doesn't want me to worry and she's trying to figure a way out of this, but I just don't see how she's going to figure it out. Rose is my best friend, my sister and the best guardian around, but she is not invincible. As much as she hates to admit it, she has limitations. Everyone does. I now knew what I had to do. I let Rose hold me for just a few minutes while I worked up the courage to put my plan into place. I could feel my magic itching to get through, the medication was wearing off, but I was so weak. If I could get some blood, I would be able to touch my magic again and that spelled our freedom and Phillips life. I was going to have to act though and as much as I hated fooling my best friend I knew it was for the best. She's saved me so many times that it was time I repaid her.

I took a deep breath and flipped the switch beginning to whimper and cry.

"Liss what's wrong?" Rose asked on high alert playing right into my hands.

"It hurts Rose, I'm so weak. I'm in so much pain. Please just end it for me. I can't take much more." I pulled out all the stops and turned on the waterworks full blast.

The look on her face was as I expected. She was worried as hell. I had to keep playing it up. Eddie was slumped next to Phillips utterly exhausted, but his head perked up as I let out another dramatic wail.

"I just want to die Rose. I need blood and my shoulder is killing me and I'm so weak," I feigned a cough.

Rose looked at Eddie who looked frightened. I knew they were silently trying to communicate and neither knew what to do. There seemed to be no way out, but they hadn't thought of everything. I had the perfect plan. I just needed to ham it up a little more. I knew if I let Rose in on it she'd say no and I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk their lives. I had to do this on my own. I was Queen for God's sake. I needed to save them for once.

"Tell Christian I love him," I moaned lolling my head to the side.

"Liss, wake up!" she cried slapping my cheek lightly. It took a lot to keep a straight face and my eyelids closed.

"Eddie oh my God, what do we do?"

"She needs blood," he said uneasily. There was a minute of silence and then I felt her.

"Liss, listen, you need blood and you can take it from me. I want you to. I will be fine." I felt her pull her hair back and bend her neck down. I moaned and pretended to refuse for a few seconds.

"No Rose," I can't."

"Yes you can. It's fine. Just do it and you'll feel better." I felt her pull back the hair that had fallen from her pony tail and press her neck close to my face.

"Damn it Liss drink! You can't die on me."

That was all the convincing I needed before baring my fangs to her neck and sinking into her flesh. It had been nearly two years since I'd fed from her and I'd forgotten how different her blood tasted to me. It was a little sweeter and very comforting. I pulled away after I was sure I'd taken enough to sustain my plan.

"Do you feel better?" she slurred.

"Thanks Rose. You are the best friend ever," I told her with a smile. Eddie just stared at me as I slowly lowered Rose onto the floor so her head was resting on his lap.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Shh," I told him. "Don't interrupt me. Stay where you are and be quiet," I compelled him. Phillips was barely awake as I hovered over him. I placed my hands over his head wound healing the majority of his injuries. He was still a little woozy so he wouldn't give me trouble and Rose was in la la land from the endorphins.

I stood and I could feel the warmth of using my magic course through me. My strength had returned to me and I was feeling great. As a spirit user I never specialized in any of the known elements, but I'd scored slightly over the mark in all four areas. I had never tried using any of the elements before, but if I was going to try it, now was the time.

I concentrated as hard as I could on breaking the boulder that separated us from the outside world. At first all it did was shake a little. I tried a second time and I heard a rumbling as a few pieces chipped away falling to the ground. Now I was getting somewhere.

I took a deep breath and put my hands in the air channeling every last bit of Earth magic inside me and blasted my thoughts at the rock. This time it exploded into a million pieces throwing me off balance as the rocks pelted inwards. As I fell I hit my head on the wall effectively knocking myself unconscious.

RPOV

I was entirely high on Lissa's endorphins, but I could have sworn she played me for a fool. As my head began to clear I saw Eddie and Phillips hovering over Lissa's unconscious body.

"What the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my neck.

"She used magic to bust the boulder apart," Eddie explained pointing to the now clear entrance. It was good thing it was still daylight or we'd be Strigoi fodder.

"Why is she passed out?"

"She hit her head." Phillips looked a lot better and I figured Lissa must have healed him. I was going to have to give her a little hell for it later.

"Are you okay enough to walk?" Eddie asked helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine," I told him. I felt a lot better than I had a while ago.

"We need to get out of here."

Eddie scooped up Lissa and now it was Phillip's turn to support me.

"See I told you you'd be alright," I joked with him.

"Yea yea, you're always right Hathaway," he groaned.

"I didn't hear you say it louder," I told him and both he and Eddie laughed.

As it turns out the catacombs let out in a very rural area. There wasn't much around and it was nearly below zero, stupid Siberian arctic wasteland. I was so going to give Dimitri a piece of my mind when I got home, if we ever got home.

"We can't walk out here like this. Lissa will freeze," I told them.

"We should head back to the cave."

Eddie nodded and we walked back to the cave.

"I'll go out and try to find a town," I told them.

"No Rose, you can't go alone," Eddie said worry in his eyes.

"I have to. You both need to stay here and watch over her." He was about to argue, but I stopped him.

"Eddie, I am head of the royal guard, you are my subservient. You will obey. Don't make me hit you," I threatened. He backed off.

"Here take this," he said pulling off his sweater vest. I'd always teased him for wearing layers, but today I appreciated it more than he would ever know.

"Thanks Eddo, take care of her." He nodded and I set off.

I walked for a few hours in the freezing cold. "Siberia is not the arctic wasteland you imagine it to be Roza," I muttered quoting Dimitri. Stupid Russians and their warm blood. I wondered what he was thinking right now? Did he know we were alive? He wouldn't give up on us that I was sure sun would be setting soon and I'd still yet to find signs of life. Just as I was about to give up and turn back I came upon an abandoned gas station. There was a small store attached and a garage to one side. It looked to have been boarded up for a while, but as I peeped through the window I saw two things I was in dire need of. I busted through the glass with my stake and unlocked the door. I ran for the phone, but upon picking up the receiver realized it had no dial tone.

"Damn it!" I cursed slamming the phone back down. I only hoped the other was in working order.

I opened the door to the old, dilapidated van and got inside. Man was it warm in here compared to out there. I knew there was no heat in here yet, but it was at least ten degrees warmer. I could still see my breath, but it was a little better. I used what little knowledge I'd gained from my road trip through Siberia with Sydney to hotwire the car. She had babbled endlessly about cars and I'd barely paid attention, but I guess it was enough because it roared to life and I nearly wept at the sound of the engine. I got out and grabbed some winter gear that I'd seen hanging on hooks by the front door slipping one pair of the coveralls on myself and throwing the others in the back. They were old and dirty, but warm as hell.

I filled up an old jug with water from the old tap that still happened to work and threw it into the back seat. I revved the engine a few time and drove right through the garage door bracing myself for the impact. I sped back as fast as I could to the caves and reached them just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Lissa was still not awake, but her vitals were good.

"Here throw these on!" I told Phillips and Eddie throwing the coveralls at them. Eddie helped me put Lissa into one and they loaded her into the van.

"Where the hell are we going Hathaway?" Phillips asked as I peeled away from the catacombs. I pulled a map out of the glove compartment blowing the dust off of it. I pointed to a tiny blip on the map.

"Here, we are going here," I told him hoping upon hopes that this rickety old van would make it there.

DPOV

We reached the end of the tunnel and there was nothing there. It opened up into the middle of nowhere. I sighed in frustration.

"What now?" Christian asked looking forlornly out into the darkness. Glancing at my watch it had been dark for a while now as it was nearly human midnight.

"I don't know," I told him shaking my head. "I just don't know."

"Does anyone else think that this boulder has been shattered recently?" Abe asked kicking pieces of rock around.

"How do you figure?" Janine asked.

"It doesn't look like it eroded or even broke naturally. It looks like someone used a jackhammer or explosive device to blow it to smitherines," he commented. He would be an expert on that.

"Now that you mention it, I agree," I told him picking up a piece of rock. It wasn't jagged like a normal rock. It was smoothly broken.

"Who could have done that?"

"Only one thing I know has enough power to shatter rocks," Christian mused.

"Strigoi," I uttered once again losing hope that I'd ever see my Roza again.

APOV

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked as I began throwing things into a small suitcase.

"We are going to Russia," I informed her. "Pack light," I said thrusting a duffel bag at her.

Her eyes widened, but she did as she was told. I'd overheard several of the royal guardians at court talking about how Abe Mazur was at the hotel demanding to be allowed into the board room where the fire had occurred. All I knew is that I needed to be there. If my theory was correct, the jet I'd seen take off not less than ten minutes ago was carrying Christian and Belikov. Of course they wouldn't include me in their plans. It was only two of my best friends that were presumed dead and all.

Luckily for me my Auntie had left me nearly her entire estate in her will, yet another reason my father was entirely pissed at me. You'd think he'd be a little nicer since I was not the wealthiest Ivashkov around. A fact that no one else but I and them knew. I'd never tell Sydney. She'd just freak out like she did when I gave her that necklace for Christmas. If she only knew how little of a dent that even put in the cash I had stashed in my wallet. She'd hate it, so I kept it under wraps, but right now I needed to use the private jet my Auntie had been so generous in leaving to me. I knew sucking up to that old bat had been a good idea. I loved her and all, but she really was a mean old witch sometimes.

We made it there just in time to join the rest in the board room. I of course smelled Rose's blood right away. I'd only drunk from her once, but I would never forget the way she smelled. It was fantastic. It was shameful to admit, but If we had stayed together it would have been hard for me not to ask her to let me do it again. That was another thing I could never make known to Sydney.

I followed the scent of her blood to a ladder that led to the catacombs. I prayed to God they were alive. I knew I shouldn't ask to go with. It would just piss Belikov off and I didn't like the idea of leaving Sydney and Jill alone as it was so I decided to stay with them.

"Lord Ivashkov, we were very sorry to hear about your Aunt, but if it pleases you we have the suite she preferred available. Would you like to use it compliments of us of course," the manager asked hoping to schmooze me I supposed.

"No I would like the room that our current Queen was staying in," I told him looking him straight in the eye. To an outsider it would look as if I was merely making a request, but to Jill and Sydney I knew they saw me use compulsion on him.

"Sure right this way," he obliged.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sydney hissed smacking me in the back of the head.

When we got to the room, I could easily see that Lissa and Rose were sharing a room. Everything was as they last left it. Lissa's suitcase was tidy with all of her clothes neatly hung in the closet while Rose's clothing hung out the sides of her duffel and her things were strewn about on a small cot that rested in the corner.

Jill went over to Lissa's suitcase and picked up a sleep shirt.

"I'm going to bed," she announced disappearing into the bathroom with the shirt.

"We should get some rest as well. The wards are back up and Pavel and Sergei are outside," Sydney suggested.

"There's a reason your last name is Sage," I told her teasingly. "It's because you are so wise my love." I drew her to me kissing her forehead softly.

As I lay awake I wondered why I hadn't been able to reach either of them in a dream. It was possible that they were not asleep at the same times I had tried, but it was still a possibility that they were dead and that made me sick.

RPOV

We'd been driving for a little over three hours when I let out a small sob.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"We're here and we're safe," I told him pulling up in front of a familiar house.

I got out of the car and scanned the area for Strigoi. Sensing it was all clear Eddie and I grabbed Lissa and Phillips followed behind us on high alert.

It was the middle of the night and I'm sure they were fast asleep being is that they lived on a human schedule, but I hoped they'd open up their home to us.

I knocked loudly tapping my foot with anticipation. The lights flicked on and I saw someone pull back the curtain probably being cautious of the fact that we could be Strigoi, although I doubted that Strigoi would knock.

The door opened to the most welcoming sight I'd seen in two days.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Can we come in?" I asked pointing to the rest of the crew. She nodded her eyes widening as she took in our appearances and the fact that Lissa was passed out. She opened the door and allowed us inside.

"I never thought I would see you again," she gasped enveloping me in a huge hug.

"That's me always full of surprises," I joked.

**So where do you think they went? Do you think that Dimitri and Christian will give up hope? Now you know why Adrian couldn't find them. They were not asleep at the right times. Reviews make me write faster as you can see so if you want a fast update. Tell me your thoughts=)**


	29. Chapter 29: Safe House

**Chapter 29: Safe House**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

OPOV

It was after midnight when I was startled awake by a loud banging on the front door. My husband was already awake next to me with his stake grasped firmly in his hand. I shook my head at him.

"I highly doubt Strigoi would knock," I chastised him, but nevertheless he was protective of me and jumped out of bed first.

"Who do you suppose it is? Something must be terribly wrong to cause such a disturbance at this hour," he grumbled.

I flipped on the light as we entered the living room. Mark pulled the curtains aside and sighed in relief, but had an expression of concern on his face.

"It's Rose," he said before allowing me to open the door. I gasped at the sight before me. There wearing dirty clothes, covered in blood was Rose along with two male dhampirs and a petite blonde moroi girl who was unconscious. At once I recognized the golden aura on the girl and figured she must be Rose's bond mate. The strange thing was that Rose's aura was no longer darkened by the shadows the way it had been the last time I'd seen her.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Can we come in?" she asked. She looked tired as she gestured to the three others with her. Mark nodded from his position on my left and I ushered them into the house.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I breathed hugging her tightly despite her less than cleanly appearance.

"That's me, always full of surprises." Of course she would be the type to joke at a time like this.

"Can I ask what you are doing in Russia and who are your friends?" She had promised Mazur that she would go back to the states. He had put her on the plane himself. Anyone who would dare defy the almighty Zmey was asking for trouble. I glanced curiously at the two dhampirs who laid the moroi girl on the sofa where Mark had spread out a clean bed sheet as not to sully the cushions with blood.

"Are you the only two here?" she asked glancing around nervously?

"Yes," I responded confusedly. She seemed paranoid as if she was being watched.

"You have to swear that what you hear and see will not leave this room," she said in a very serious tone. The other two dhampirs stood on either side of the couch and seemed to be guarding the injured moroi. She was covered in dirt and blood and her clothing covered up most of her body so I couldn't even get a hint as to what she looked like under there with the exception of her blond hairs poking out every which way. The only thing I knew for sure was that she was a spirit user.

"You have our word Rose," Mark told her coming and putting his arms around me protectively. We both trusted Rose, but we were unsure of her companions. They seemed like guardians, but who knew. The last time Rose was here she had broken out of the Academy and left her duties behind along with her bond mate. One couldn't be too careful these days especially with the major attacks that had occurred just over a day and a half a go at the Eastern European Council meeting.

"This is Guardian Eddie Castile and Guardian Anthony Phillips two of my guarding partners at the royal court," she explained.

"The royal court?" I asked. I had no idea she'd been working at the royal court. I'd expected they'd have kicked her out of the Academy after running away. They were usually very strict about those things.

"Yes, and this is my charge and my former bond mate Lissa," she continued pointing to the girl.

"Lissa?" I asked and Mark gasped beside me.

"You don't mean Queen Vasilisa do you?" my husband stuttered. Surely he was mistaken.

"Shhh!" Rose said over excitedly. "Yes I do." She gazed at the girl on the couch who was resting contentedly.

"But she was killed two days ago," I sputtered looking back and forth between the girl on the couch and my husband's wide eyes.

Rose shook her head. "We got her out, but no one knows. We were trapped in the catacombs and just barely managed to get out. I didn't know where else to go or who I could trust," she whispered. I could tell she was being strong and trying not to fall apart. Her aura burned with fear and exhaustion.

"It's okay Rose, you know you can trust us. We will keep you safe. What does she need?" I asked.

"She hit her head. She should wake up soon. She also used a lot of magic. That is why it is taking longer for her to come out of it," she said trying desperately to hide the fang marks on her neck with her hair.

"It's okay Rose, she is your charge and the Queen. No one thinks any less of you," I told her. She nodded her eyes betraying her guilt. I knew she had fed her charge in order to keep her alive. There was nothing more noble than that. I hated the idea of it, but sometimes it was the only option.

"Let's get you all cleaned up," I told them.

"Mark can you find some clothes for Guardian Castile and Guardian Phillips and I will see what I can do for Rose and the Queen. Also bring me the first aid kit," I told him. He nodded disappearing into the bedroom.

"You can call her Lissa. She hates when people use her royal names," Rose said following me into the spare bedroom. We kept some of our clothes in here due to lack of closet space in the bedroom.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her rummaging through the closet. Rose was much shorter than I was. My pants should fit her, but my tops would definitely be too tight. She had a beautiful figure and I was typical stick skinny moroi.

"This should fit you. It's one of Mark's old sweatshirts," I told her tossing her the shirt and a pair of lounge pants I wore around the house. They would be long, but they were loose fitting so she should be alright. The Queen would be easier to fit. She was around my size. I grabbed a warm pair of flannel pajamas and waited as Rose changed.

"We should burn these," she said grimacing at the dirty coveralls. I could tell her regular clothes had been blood soaked as well.  
"Are you injured?" I asked as she removed a bullet proof vest tossing it on the pile of clothes.

"I'll be okay. I just got clawed by strigoi," she responded casually. I gasped at the sight of the gashes on her back. They were long and jagged and would definitely need to be bandaged. There were dark purple bruises covering her arms and abdomen as well as on her lower back as well proving just how tough she really was.

"Before you put on your shirt, let me clean you up," I told her.

"Thank you," she responded after I had cleaned her wounds and applied antibiotic ointment. I covered the area with bandages and she winced as I taped it on.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked feeling guilty for not offering to heal her. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but Mark and I had found out a few weeks ago that we were expecting a baby and I didn't want my magic to affect our child.

"Not too much," she responded. "Lissa needs to be bandaged up as well," she said taking her dirty clothes and stuffing them into the garbage bag Mark had brought from the kitchen. I noticed the two male guardians take turns watching over the Queen while the other changed. I watched as Rose lifted her charge off the couch and into the sitting position.

"Hey guys, why don't you take a break while I clean her up," she told them. They bowed out and Mark offered to make them some tea in the kitchen.

"Should we call the courts to let them know what happened?" Guardian Castile asked.

"No!" Rose and Guardian Phillips cried at the same time.

"Okay," he said backing off.

"Sorry Eddie, it's just that it's better for us to stay off the radar until Lissa is feeling a little better. We don't need the entire royal guard storming the house alerting every Strigoi in the world of our location. They think she's dead right now and I think it's best to keep it that way until we get home."

She had a good point. There were rarely any Strigoi attacks in Baia. There was no one noteworthy around to provoke an attack. It was mostly a peaceful community of dhampir women and their children intermingled with humans.

"What about Belikov and Christian?" he asked pointedly. An odd look came over her face as she pondered his question. I'd almost say it was longing. I wondered what Belikov they were talking about. I know she was staying with them the last time she was here and it was rumored that she knew their son who had been turned.

"We'll call them when it is daylight. For now we stay quiet," she said leaving no room to argue.

I watched as she took special care to clean the blood and dirt from her charge's face and limbs. She then tended to the wounds on her shoulder and arm bandaging them tenderly. I could see the love and worry in her aura as she cared for her best friend. I'd never seen anything like it before. When she was finished she dressed her in the pajama's I'd laid out and covered her with a blanket kissing her forehead.

"Rose can I ask you something?"

She turned towards me hesitantly. "You've noticed that we are no longer bonded huh?" she guessed.

I nodded. "How did that happen without one of you dying?" I asked.

She gulped. "It didn't."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I died." My eyes widened.

"What? How? When? She didn't heal you again? How are you alive?" I hadn't meant to sound rude, but it bewildered me. This peaked the interest of my husband who joined us from the kitchen.

"You probably heard about Queen Tatiana's murder?" she asked. I nodded and then she went on to explain a very complicated sequence of events from her being accused of murder to finding the long lost Dragomir to jumping in front of a bullet to save the then Princess's life.

"You are a miracle, you know that," I told her amazed at her strength. "Are you glad to be free of the darkness?" I knew I was being nosy, but I often wished Mark could be free of my senility.

She sighed heavily taking a sip of tea Mark had brought in for her. He sat listening as intently as I was.

"Yes and no. Yes, I feel better without her darkness seeping into me, but now I have lost the ability to know where she is twenty-four seven and my Strigoi radar is gone and now instead of me going crazy it is affecting her," she said. I could see the regret in her aura. In order for her to be free, her bond mate had to suffer. Mark gave her a sympathetic look patting shoulder lightly. I knew he understood what she was feeling. I would give anything for him to be free of my spirit darkness, but he would never allow me to suffer like that. He wanted to shoulder the burden for me just the way Rose did for her friend. That was what love was all about.

"You should all get some sleep. I can keep watch while you're resting," Mark offered.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"It would be our pleasure. We have the highest respect for Queen Vasilisa and all that she stands for. We also consider you our friend Rose," he assured her. She looked exhausted.

"Why don't you take Queen Vasilisa into our room? You two can share the bed in there. Guardian Phillips you can have the spare room and Guardian Castile can rest on the couch," I suggested.

After they'd all fallen fast asleep I sat at the kitchen table with my husband.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me taking my hand in his.

"I just knew Rose was something special the last time she was here," I told him remembering the things Yeva Belikova had told me. She said she'd seen Rose do great things and she just needed a little help finding her way.

DPOV

We walked back through the caves and climbed back up the trap door ladder into the charred board room dirty and discouraged. I checked my phone realizing I probably did not have a signal down there in the catacombs. There was one missed call from a private number. I put my phone back in my pocket and followed Christian, Janine and Abe back into the hotel. Adrian and Sydney had taken Jill back to the suite Lissa and Rose had been sharing. I didn't know if I wanted to go in there, but I figured we owed them an update.

When we arrived up there it was already morning and the sun was rising. Adrian and Sydney sat at the table fully dressed while Jill was sprawled out on the ottoman at the end of the bed flipping through the television channels.

"Did you find anything?" she asked hopefully clicking the television off and standing to greet us.

"Nothing concrete," I responded.

"What's our next move?" Adrian asked as Sydney handed the four of us steaming cups of hot coffee. I felt like I hadn't slept in day and in reality besides the few minutes of rest I'd gotten on the plane, I hadn't. Truth was I didn't want to sleep without her by my side.

Supposing they were the ones to bust through that rock, where would Rose go? She doesn't know anyone around here?" Janine wondered aloud.

A light bulb went off in my head and I could tell that Sydney, Abe and Adrian were having the same moment of clarity.

"Yes she does. She knows people in Baia," I breathed. She knows my family. My heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of seeing my family again. I hadn't considered it an option. Rose had been pestering me about it for months, but I wouldn't hear any of it. In our culture once someone was turned, they were dead. I didn't know how they would feel about me being back and I wasn't sure I could handle their reactions to the things that I'd done while I was Strigoi. It would be too painful. In reality I supposed I was a coward and Rose was too kind to tell me about it.

"Belikov, you gonna call home?" Christian asked with a hopeful expression on his face. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Mazur why don't you do it?" He eyed me suspiciously, but agreed.

"You haven't told them you're alive yet have you?" Jill asked bluntly as Abe stepped aside to make the call. Leave it to the youngest one to call me out. I shook my head and I could feel the pity in the room as everyone nodded in understanding.

Abe was speaking to who I guessed was my mother rapidly in Russian. I longed to hear her voice and as childish as it sounded all I wanted to do was go back to a time when she could hold me in her arms and tell me everything would be alright and assure me I'd see the woman I loved again.

He hung up with a grim look on his face stroking his beard lightly.

"They haven't seen or heard from Rose or anyone else," he said and I could feel the energy that had been present in the room snuff out along with the hope that we'd see our loved ones again.

"They actually seemed confused as to why I asked and very eager to hear any news concerning her and asked me to call if we heard from her saying she left abruptly last April without explanation. Olena seemed very worried about her. I'm not sure they have been informed of Rose's position as a guardian to the Queen and why they should really be worried," he added. I knew that was a dig at me and I deserved it.

"So what now?" Jill asked and I sighed in exasperation.

We all knew we were out of ideas.

"Let's let those of us who haven't slept rest for a few hours and we'll regroup around ten am?" Janine suggested.

"Why don't you guys go get some food and see the feeders and we'll meet back here at ten." We all agreed reluctantly and Adrian, Jill and Christian headed to the feeders, Sydney joined them and Abe and Janine went to the connecting room leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sat down on the edge of the small cot in the corner of the room. I knew full well that although her stuff was strewn all over it, Roza had not slept here. Lissa would never allow it. I picked up her night shirt and brought it to my nose inhaling deeply. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball and I broke down and wept into her nightgown. As I continued to break down my eyes fell on a little black box on the table. It was open and revealed the necklace I'd made her for Christmas. I wept even harder as I lifted the delicate chain out of the box and held it in my hand.

Suddenly my sadness was replaced with anger. "Why her?" I roared slamming my fist down on the cot so hard that the cheap metal snapped in half. My chest was heaving and I felt myself losing control as I grabbed the nearest object hurling at the door. It was a vase and it shattered into a thousand pieces. The door to the adjoining room opened cautiously revealing Janine armed with her stake in hand.

When she saw I was alone she glanced around the room seeing the broken cot and the shattered glass she gave me a look of understanding and closed the door behind her. What am I doing? I thought to myself sitting down on the edge of the bed. I realized I was still clutching Roza's necklace and that the Rose had made an imprint on my hand.

I sighed unclasping the necklace and putting it around my neck. I wanted to keep it safe and close to my heart until I could put it around her neck where it belonged. I lie down on the bed and crashed hard. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I closed my eyes.

I was woken several hours later by my phone buzzing in my back pocket.

"Belikov," I rasped still not entirely awake.

"Did I just catch the almighty Dimitri Belikov sleeping on the job?" I shot straight up in bed as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, my angel's voice and she was wisecracking.

"Roza," I breathed into the phone. If I'd have been standing I would have fallen to my knees and thanked God for keeping my Roza alive.

**Aww so now we know that they ended up at Mark and Oksana's and that Rose contacted the Russian. Next chapter will be one you won't want to miss. Reunions of all kinds=) Reviews make me write faster=)**

**Those of you waiting for my first chapter of "The Next Nine Months" the Sequel to "When He Returns" be patient. I only have five more days of work and it should be up before then. I just got a little carried away with this story. Look out for an attention on "When He Returns" by the end of the week. **


	30. Chapter 30: Reunions

**Chapter 30: Reunions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

I was awakened when I felt Lissa stir beside me. For one blissful second I thought I was back at court in my own bed waking up next to the man I loved. God I would give anything to feel his strong warm arms wrapped around me right now. I groaned and stretched out my legs. They were still sore from the fight.

"Rose, what happened?" she asked. "Where are we?" I sat up and turned towards her. I could tell it was light out because although the shades were drawn there were cracks of light peeking through.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. I was a little mad at her for tricking me, but glad that we had all made it out of there alive. We probably wouldn't have without her magic.

"My head hurts," she moaned putting her hand on her forehead. "Well you hit it pretty hard."

"Where are we?" she repeated.

"We're safe. We are at Oksana and Mark's in Baia," I told her.

She nodded in understanding, but didn't make a move to get up.

"Are you mad?" she asked timidly looking into my eyes. I paused before responding.

"Mad about what? Mad about you tricking me into letting you use me as your blood whore or mad at you for healing Phillips, or for compelling Eddie or am I mad at you for blasting that boulder to bits and saving our lives?" I finished.

"That is a lot of stuff to be mad about," she said her lower lip quivering a little.

"I'm a little mad, but I'll get over it," I told her.

"You know I had to. I rely too much on you guys to keep saving me. There wasn't another way out and you know it."

"Shh, I know. I just don't like that you tricked me is all." She looked down guiltily.

"I needed blood Rose. I didn't want to trick you, but I knew you'd say no."

"It's okay, just promise next time you won't put yourself in danger like that without discussing it will me first."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay then I am going to get you some blood," I told her getting out of bed.

"I want to come with," she responded sitting up wincing in pain as she did so.

"Let me help you," I told her rushing to her side of the bed to support her as she stood. She was still a little woozy and a bit weak. She needed to feed.

"Good morning Rose, your highness," Mark greeted us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mark," I told him noticing that Phillips and Eddie were already awake and sitting at the table drinking coffee. Both of them jumped to their feet as we entered the room.

"Sit," Lissa commanded. "It's daylight and you're not on duty. You either Rose," she said giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, mam," I told her saluting like an officer causing a chuckle from Eddie and a small smile from Phillips. Mark just looked between the four of us with a look of wonder on his face. I wanted to tell him to snap out of it and that yes the Queen was a person too and she had friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mark. I am very grateful to you and your wife for opening your home to us last night," Lissa said extending her hand.

"It was our pleasure your majesty," Mark responded shaking her hand.

"Please call me Lissa," she asked politely.

"As you wish. I'm sorry we don't have anything fresh for you, but my wife gets her blood in the bag," he apologized warming up a mug full extending it to Lissa.

"No problem, it's very kind of you. I myself have mine delivered to my dorm room and usually don't have a means to heat it. They don't allow freshman to have microwaves," she said laughing. He seemed surprised that the Queen would not have her own feeder. But that was Lissa for you humble as can be.

"You should have heard the sound she made the first time she tried it. You would have thought someone was killing her," I snorted grabbing a mug for coffee.

"Hey you try drinking three day old cold coffee and see how you feel," she griped. Several minutes passed before Oksana joined us in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she greeted us warmly. Her eyes fell on Lissa who had just finished her blood and had moved on to a cup of coffee.

"It's good to see you awake your highness," Oksana said bowing her head out of respect.

Lissa looked up from her coffee gazing intently at Oksana.

"Auras can be tricky," she commented with a slight laugh as Lissa continued to scrutinize her.

"I'm sorry," Lissa gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean to stare. It's rude."

"No harm done. I catch myself reading people's aura's unintentionally sometimes." She walked over joining Mark by the sink. He handed her a mug of blood and kissed her cheek lightly. That made me miss Dimitri even more.

"Rose are you going to call Dimitri and Christian?" Lissa asked as if reading my mind. She was probably just now wondering why we hadn't called them yet.

"I tried Dimitri a while ago from the line in the living room, but was sent straight to voicemail. I will try him again," I told her. I was so eager to hear his voice that I'd snuck out of our room around four and called him. It had gone straight to voicemail.

The phone rang five times before I heard Dimitri pick up. I nearly wept at the sound of his voice. I could tell he had been asleep because he had that raspy voice I loved waking up to in the mornings.

"Did I just catch the almighty Dimitri Belikov sleeping on the job," I teased hoping he wasn't a complete wreck if he thought that we were dead.

"Roza," he breathed and I could hear the relief in his voice. Yup he'd definitely thought the worst. Sparky was probably falling to pieces by now.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" he asked. I could hear him fumbling in the background I assumed he was trying to get dressed while still remaining on the line.

"We are tired and a little bruised up, but other than that we are fine," I told him.

"Where are you?" he repeated in desperation.

"You can't come charging in with the entire royal guard," I told him. "I don't want anyone to know where we are, not until I feel we are entirely safe so you can't tell anyone except my parents and Christian," I warned him.

"Roza please tell me where you are?" he pleaded.

"Baia," I whispered. I heard him inhale sharply at the mention of his hometown.

"Abe called my mother and she said she hadn't seen you," he responded.

"We are at Mark and Oksana's," I told him.

"We'll be there in a few 't leave," he ordered. A few hours?

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Omsk," he replied. My stomach dropped. He had come to see the place where he thought I had died. A tear escaped my eye. I thought of all the things I'd lost at the hotel, the rose necklace he had made me for Christmas amongst them.

"I am coming for you Roza," he said before disconnecting. I couldn't hold it in anymore I rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. The hysterics didn't stop there. I locked the door behind me and slumped up against it. Hearing Dimitri's voice even for a few seconds was all I'd needed to throw me over the edge. I came so close to never hearing his voice again, to never waking up to his beautiful smile. I hadn't realized until just now how grateful I was to be alive and for Lissa to be alive. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Rose, it's Lissa open up," she called. I sniffled wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

I opened the door and she threw herself into my arms.  
"I was so scared I'd lose you," she cried. "I thought I'd never get to see Christian again. What have I gotten us into by becoming Queen?" she sobbed hysterically into my shirt. I had a feeling that we would need a lot of Kleenex later when Christian and Dimitri arrived.

DPOV

My heart was soaring. My Roza was alive and well in the care of good friends in Baia. I'd sprung out of bed and began throwing her things into her travel bag and Lissa's as well.

In the middle of doing so Janine and Abe came through the door to their room.

"What are you doing" Abe asked quizzically.

"We're going, Rose called. She and Lissa are in Baia," I told them in a hushed tone. Janine had never been one to show too much emotion, but I saw that for a moment her mask dropped and a look of pure joy crossed her face. It was only there a few seconds, but it was enough.

"Thank God for that. Let's go," Abe commanded. I texted Christian, asking that everyone come back to the room immediately.

"We found them," I announced and Christian went white.

"Alive," I added and in an instant he crying tears of relief.

"Who's them? Who else is alive?" Jill asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Rose and Lissa for sure." I hadn't thought to ask about the others. I assumed there were others unless Rose had done it all by herself. Surely she'd had help. She was a tough cookie, but even she needed help sometimes.

"Where?" Adrian asked. He, Sydney and Jill looked beyond relieved.

"Baia," I responded. "They are with some friends of my family, Oksana and Mark. I believe you've heard of them, I directed at Abe. He nodded. We packed up the rest of Rose and Lissa's stuff and piled into the limousine that Abe had waiting.

"I knew Rose wouldn't let my sister die. She's too badass!" Jill sang happily. I think everyone here was in higher spirits.

It was a two hour drive to Baia, but I knew the way well and it would be high noon when we reached them so we'd have plenty of daylight to deal with.

My heart ached as we passed up the road I would take to my family's house, the house I grew up in. I wasn't ready to face them yet, but how could I be so close and not be with them? I'd figured that out later. What mattered now was getting to Roza.

We pulled up in front of their house and Christian all but sprang from the car and was at the door in two seconds flat followed closely by Jill. Adrian and Sydney hung back and Abe and Janine followed Christian and Jill. I stayed in the car a moment. If I revealed myself to them they'd know I was turned back. I thought it better to wait for Roza out here even though I was dying to bust the door down in order to hold her in my arms.  
"Tell her I'm out here when she's ready," I told Abe and he nodded. I stayed outside allowing them to have their reunion first because as soon as she was in my arms I was never letting go.

I leaned against the side of the house pulling at the chain around my neck waiting impatiently for Rose to come out.

"Comrade," she called. I watched as she made her way down the stairs of the house looking for me and I'd never seen a more beautiful sight than she was right now standing before me in old sweats, her hair in disarray.

"Roza," I cried out rushing to envelop her in my arms lifting her off the ground into a tight embrace. I caressed her cheeks softly with my hands basking in the fact that she was here and alive and in my arms.

"Вы обещали, что Вы никогда не будете оставлять меня."I whispered clutching her against me tightly.

"Никогда," she responded before I crashed my lips to hers. She responded back hungrily as I pressed her up against the side of the house. My kisses were needy and conveyed everything I'd wanted to say to her these past few days, but thought I'd never get the chance. I continued to assault her with my mouth never taking my hands off of her. I needed her so badly right now and if we weren't outside in broad daylight I would have taken her.

"Are you really here?" I asked breaking away so we could catch our breath.

"Are you?" she asked. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and we stood there just holding onto each other for a few minutes.

"Are you hurt?" I asked checking her over for injuries. I could see some bruising along the right side of her face.

"Just a few scratches, nothing too serious," she replied giving me one of her heart stopping smiles. Damn she was beautiful.

"You are never leaving my side again," I growled pulling her into my arms again. She giggled.

"That is going to make for one crowded dorm room."

"мой Бог," I heard a gasp and then something crash. Rose and I broke apart, both on high alert drawing our stakes.

The threat was not a threat at all. A young girl about Rose's age with dark hair and dark eyes stood several yards away. Her mouth was agape and there was a basket full of grocery products on the ground next to her which accounted for the crash.

"Dimka?" she gasped looking at me with fear in her eyes. I studied the girl in front of me for a few seconds and made the connection just as Rose stepped forward.

"Vika, don't be afraid. He can't hurt you. He is not Strigoi anymore," Rose said cautiously taking a few steps towards the girl who I now recognized as my sister Viktoria.

"Roza," she gasped taking a good look at Rose only taking her eyes off me for a moment.

"I don't believe you," my sister challenged backing up in terror. It was my worse fear come true. This is why I didn't want to come here in the first place.

"It's true. He is a dhampir. Queen Tatiana put him through a battery of tests," Sydney's voice caught us all off guard as she and Adrian stepped out of the limo. They'd been giving us our privacy up until now, but I was glad to have an alchemist confirming that I was no longer a threat. It gave me a little more credibility.

Viktoria eyed her closely looking back and forth between the three of us before settling her gaze on me.

"Моя дорогая сестра пожалуйста не бойтесь меня," I pleaded with her not to fear me.

"Look around Vika it's daylight," Rose stated pointing at the sun. Viktoria looked at the sky and then back at me holding a stake in my hand standing outside in the direct line of the sun. She must have realized then that it was true because before I knew what happened she had barreled into me hugging me and kissing me while sobbing words of love.

I hugged her back tightly tears rolling down my cheeks.

When? How? Wait Queen Tatiana? She's been gone for months." she asked pulling back. "Why didn't you call home!" she cried slapping me upside the head.

"It's a long story and we will explain everything later," I said rubbing my head. Damn she hit hard.

" What are you doing here?" Rose asked her.

"Babushka sent me with a basket for Oksana. She said I had to come now. It was important. She practically shoved me out the door." Rose put her hands on her hips.

"I figured she knew, crazy old bat," she muttered earning a confused look from both my sister and I.

"Your grandmother knew all along. She knew why I was here last time and she probably knows that the mission was a success and I have no doubt in my mind that she knew we were here and that is why she sent you over." Rose explained.

"I don't understand? What do you mean why you were here? I thought you came to tell us about Dimka," She asked.

"Well that was part of it, but not everything. If that was it I probably would have stayed, but I had something I had to do," Rose continued. I knew what that thing was, but I'm pretty sure my sister didn't.

"I came to Baia to kill Dimitri and free his soul," Rose confessed.

My sister gasped. "You were hunting Strigoi? Were you crazy? You could have gotten killed."

"Nearly did," Rose responded. I shot her a warning look. I didn't want her to go into detail. I didn't think she would, but I was not ready to share any of that with anyone else. I don't think I would ever be ready.

"I thought you left because of our fight," Viktoria said kicking at some pebbles on the ground biting her lip nervously. Fight? She had a fight with Rose? Rose had never mentioned any bad blood between her and my family. She and Viktoria were a lot alike. I wondered if that had caused conflict.

"I did and I didn't. I promised the Zmey that if he helped me help you then I would leave. Even if we hadn't fought I would have left. I probably would have said goodbye though," Rose said apologetically.

"Mama was upset that you weren't there in the morning. I told her it was my fault," Viktoria said sadly.

"It wasn't," Rose corrected her. Again I wondered what their fight had been about. Neither looked like they would explain it to me if I asked so I kept quiet.

"Rose what are you guys doing out here? Come inside," Lissa called from the front porch.

"I don't think I should," I told them hesitantly.

"Don't worry Comrade, I told them to keep an open mind. I need you with me. Remember what you said about never leaving my side," she pleaded using my own words against me tugging on my arm. Now how could I refuse that?

I sighed following Adrian, Sydney and my sister inside. To say that the tension was thick was an understatement. Obviously I met no surprise from the people I saw every day, I was relieved to see that Eddie and Phillips had survived the attack as well. I could see the look of confusion pass across Mark's face and that Oksana was studying me intensely.

She seemed to relax after a minute as did her husband.

"Well I'll be damned Rose. You really did it. I thought it was just a fairy tale," Mark gasped shaking his head. He stepped forward extending his hand to me.

"It's good to have you back Guardian Belikov," he said. I shook his hand and relief shot through me as I realized that they were not cowering in fear and there were no looks of disgust.

"How did you do it?" Oksana asked directing her question to Rose. "Did you track down the Spirit user we told you about?" Wait they are the ones who filled her head with those thoughts? I winced as I remembered that Oksana had been the one to heal my Roza's injuries after our fight to the death in Novosibirsk. She had healed the damage I'd inflicted on her. The thought of that haunted me.

She nodded. "I did and he explained that in order to restore a strigoi to their former state you needed a spirit user to charm a stake and drive it through their heart."

They looked at her in disbelief. "How is that even possible. That means a moroi would have had to stake him. How would they have the strength and how would they get close enough to a Strigoi without being killed? Who was the moroi who staked him?" she asked glancing back and forth between Lissa and Adrian. "Certainly it wasn't one of you?"

"I did," Lissa confessed from where she and Christian were sitting on the couch. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her and his chin leaned on her shoulder. I smiled a little at my own firm grip on Roza's hand. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"Christina lit a fire using his magic and that is how I was able to get so close."

"Why would you risk it?" Viktoria asked suddenly to Lissa.

"He could have killed you." I winced at her comment and Rose squeezed my hand supportively.

"I did it for Rose. She was so in love with him and I couldn't bear to see her in such pain. He was supposed to be my guardian and I felt guilty that he was taken, besides I wanted to know if it could be done."

Viktoria looked at Rose and started to cry.

"What's the matter Sestra?" I asked her.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have said those awful things to you. I know you were just trying to help me," she cried. Rose looked at her compassionately.

"You didn't know. It's okay," she said stepping forward letting go of my hand to embrace my sister tightly.

"What did you say Vika?" I asked not being able to reign in my curiosity any longer.

"I told her she didn't love you," she sniffed. Why didn't that surprise me?

"I assure you she did and she does," I affirmed putting my arms around both of them.

"We can't all stay here. We've imposed enough on our gracious hosts," Abe pointed out sometime later. It was nearly three in the afternoon and we only had a few hours of daylight before we'd have to worry about guarding the perimeter.

"Where can we go?" Christian asked.

"I have a place on the other side of town. It's being secured as we speak. I have four guardians paroling the perimeters at all times and temporary wards. There is a feeder on hand as well. It's inconspicuous and is large enough to accommodate everyone."

"Dimka you're not coming home?" Viktoria asked incredulously. I took a deep breath.

"Not tonight, but I will in the morning," I told her. "I cannot show up in the dark and expect them to believe I'm not evil," I told her.

"That's true, I guess. Dimka you have to promise to come. Don't wuss out on me." She made me promise.

"You have my word Sestra," I told her giving her one last hug. "I want to be the one to tell them," I told her.

"Don't worry they wouldn't believe me if I told them. Well except for Babushka."

We made our goodbyes thanking them for their hospitality with Adrian and Lissa convincing Oksana to come by the next day to talk about spirit.

Abe had a decent sized estate on the outskirts of town. There were enough rooms for everyone.

Rose spent a little time before bed with her parents and Adrian and Sydney. Christian and Lissa put a very tired Jill to bed and then went straight to their bedroom to make up for lost time, which is exactly what I planned on doing once I got Rose alone. I couldn't complain because she was alive. All odds had been against her and being the miracle she was, she had survived it. She had loving parents and good friends that had been devastated at the thought of her death. I couldn't deny them their chance to spend time with her. I was nervous as hell about seeing my family tomorrow and I needed to hold Roza in my arms tonight so badly.

"Hey Comrade," she said slipping into the door to our room.

"God I missed you," I said before sweeping her into my arms. As our lips connected it was as if the rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of us in our own world. Nothing else mattered except for the woman in front of me.

"Do you know what it was like seeing the hotel burning on television?" I asked slipping her shirt off over her head tossing it to the floor. I saw that her back had been bandaged. "It was like someone was holding me under water and as hard as I tried I couldn't break the surface. You are the air I breathe Roza." She let out a small sob.

"It's okay to cry my love." She sniffled, but held it together as I pulled off her bra.

"Let me see," I told her peeling the gauze away from her skin. I inhaled deeply as I ran my fingers lightly over her exposed flesh. There were three long gashes indicating that a Strigoi had gotten its claws on her.

I spun her around gently pulling her against me kissing each and every cut and bruise. I could feel her breathing heavily as I skimmed my nose up her neck pausing to kiss her softly several times. She turned around to face me grasping the edges of my shirt and lifting it up over my head. We continued to remove clothing slowly until everything was on the floor.

"Krasaveetsa," I breathed gripping her hips firmly as I bore my eyes into hers.

"I don't want to know what it's like to live without you Roza," I told her.

"Make love to me Comrade," she begged.

I lay her down gently on the bed careful not to cause any more damage to her back. I raked my eyes over her voluptuous body taking the opportunity to caress every inch of her before brushing my lips across hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as we became one. We clung to each other desperately making love as if the world were ending tomorrow and it was our last night on earth. I shuddered as we found our release together. I was still hovering over her when the necklace I had put on for safekeeping caught her eye.

"You saved it?" she gasped reaching out fingering it gently.

"I did," I told her rolling onto my side next to her unclasping it from around my neck.

"I was saving it until I could put it back where it belongs," I told her. She held up her hair as I clasped it around her neck placing a kiss on either side.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," she said stifling a yawn.

"It wasn't your fault my love," I told her tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You made sure you came back to me and protected Lissa. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

We lay together for a few minutes enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"You're really going?"

"It's now or never and I want you by my side," I told her. I'd spent far too much time pushing her away before. She loved my family and I couldn't wait to have all the people I loved in one room together. I knew my mother would be upset if she wasn't there. I only hoped that it didn't upset her that I was.

"You should sleep. You're exhausted." I told her as she yawned again. She was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I will, just promise you won't let go of me tonight."

"I promise Roza. I'll never let go." I wrapped my arms tightly around her burying my face in her hair.

**Okay this chapter was a little harder to write. I hope you liked it. Isn't Yeva sneaky sending Viktoria over? If you're wondering why she isn't in school it is because she was in the class that graduated early because of the age law. They were the only class affected. Dimitri will hear about that tomorrow when he meets up with the rest of the Belikovs. If you want me to write RPOV of what happened inside with the reunions between Abe, Janine, Jill, Lissa and Christian let me know. I will write it into the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Russian translations:**

Вы обещали, что Вы никогда не будете оставлять мен- You promised you'd never leave me

"Никогда," – Never

мой Бог- my God

Моя дорогая сестра пожалуйста не бойтесь меня Dear sister please do not fear me

Sestra- Sister

Krasaveetsa-Beautiful


	31. Outtake Reunions

**Outtake Reunions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Some people wanted to see this, but they didn't want it as a whole chapter so I decided to do a short outtake. The next chapter will start where the last one left off. Thanks for all of your reviews they make my day=)**

LPOV

We were sitting in the living room and I was chatting with Oksana about her ability to brush people's minds when there was an incessant pounding on the door.

I jumped to my feet as did Rose, Mark, Eddie and Phillips. They all took their protective stance in front of us two moroi as Rose went to open the door. It was broad daylight, but who knew what could happen.

"Rose!" Jill squealed throwing herself at Rose hugging her tightly. "You're alive!" I had to chuckle a little at her excitement. Rose hugged her back for a moment and Jill's eyes settled on me at the same time as Christian's. Christian did the selfless thing and allowed Jill to have her turn first. I was surprised they'd allowed her to come. It was dangerous. I'd have to speak to Dimitri about that later. Right now I was too happy to see them to give a lecture.

"Lissa, I'm so happy you're alive. When I thought about what it would be like without you, it was horrible. I don't want to know what it is like to be a Princess," she sobbed into my neck.

"Shh, Jill it's okay. You don't have to worry. I've got Rose protecting me. I will be fine. I'm sorry you had to go through this," I soothed her stroking her hair gently. I knew first hand what it was like to be the last Dragomir and the privileges, problems, and loneliness that came along with that title. I would never wish that on her. Everyone always thought I had it so good being sole heir to the fortunes, the jewels, the properties, and I had a title. Well I would have traded it all in a heartbeat to have my family back. What good is having everything if you're all alone in the world? That is why my friends were so important to me. They were my family. Rose had been my only family for so long.

After a minute Jill stepped back and it was only a matter of seconds before Christian's strong arms were around me.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he growled pulling me tight against him.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. "For everything, I love you so much. I should never have left things like that."

He cradled my face in his hands. "No, Liss, I should have been more patient with what you were going through. I love you more than anything in the world. If I'd lost you, I don't know what I would do. I need you. You are the only good thing in my life and I will never take you for granted again. I should have told you how much you meant to me every day instead of picking silly fights," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine. Kissing him right now made me feel like all was right in the world even if it was only for the moment.

After arriving at Abe's complex we fed and then escorted Jill to her room saying our goodnights.

"What?" I asked as Christian stared at me, his mesmerizing eyes, the color of the ocean boring into my soul.

"Are you injured?" he asked breaking our gaze so he could give me a once over.

"Not too bad," I said removing my pajama top to reveal the claw marks on my shoulder and arm.

He gulped tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" He asked stroking my arm gently.

"A little, it would be a lot worse if Rose hadn't taken the brunt of the claws," I told him.

"Remind me to buy her something nice," he said removing his shirt.

"Why?" I snorted.

"Because she saved the woman I love for the second time. I owe her my life. If you die, I cease to exist," he murmured.

"It's been so long," I groaned as he began trailing soft kisses down my neck.

"Too long," he breathed removing the rest of the barriers between us and lying me down gently on the bed. He made slow, passionate love to me showing me without words that our love could survive anything.

RPOV

When there was a knock on the door, I knew immediately who it was. I rushed to the door opening it wide, but instead of my sexy Russian comrade I was met with a bone crushing hug from Jill. Not that don't love Jill, but what I was craving right now was my boyfriend. Gosh that word sounds so weird, but I guess that's what he was.

After she let go, I was sandwiched between my parents. Dimitri was nowhere in sight. I was happy to see them though and reveled in the love and attention they gave me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" my father looked me over running his hand over the bruising on my face.

"Abe, quit coddling her! She's a big girl," my mother tisked.

"She's my daughter and I just spent the last three days thinking she was dead, let me be Janine!" he growled. I stifled a laugh as he was the only one who could put my mother in her place. They had a really wierd relationship.

"Baba, I'm really fine," I assured him sharing a smirk with Jill who was off to the side observing our reunion.

"You truly are your mother's daughter," my father commented shaking his head. "The only two dhampirs in the world that could be stubborn enough to fight their way through a mess of Strigoi, survive a fire and bust their way out of a cave."

"How did you bust out of that cave?" my mother asked.

"Don't look at me, look at Lissa. She used her high aptitude in Earth magic to blow it up."

My mother's eyes went wide, whereas Abe didn't look too surprised.

I spoke to them for a few more minutes, but I couldn't help but keep glancing at the door hoping Dimitri would come bursting through it. I knew how difficult it would be for him coming here to Baia and the memories it would conjure. I just thought he loved me enough to come anyways. I wanted to see him so badly and it hurt that he hadn't come.

"If you're looking for Belikov, he won't be coming through that door," my father announced.

My heart dropped and my face fell.

"He told me to tell you that when you are ready, he'll be waiting for you outside."

My head shot to the door. I knew he wouldn't just leave me here. He'd said he was coming for me hadn't he? My parents both laughed and for Janine to laugh she must truly be amused.

"Did you really think he wouldn't come?" Abe chastised.

"Go Rose," my mother told me.

"Ah to be young and in love," Abe teased as I sprinted for the door.

"Comrade," I called and in two seconds he had me in his arms. I knew I never wanted to be anywhere else as we stood in the street making out like horny teenagers. Well in my case that was true, but it was so much more than that. Being apart for seven weeks was far too long. There was no way I was letting it go like that again.

Vicktoria showing up was definitely a surprise, but after she said Yeva sent her it made more sense. She wanted to make damn sure Dimitri came home and guilting him by sending Viktoria was just the way to do it. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed that he wasn't evil and we all went inside.

I could see that Christian and Lissa made up. I knew it wouldn't take long before they were sucking face again. After explaining things to Mark and Oksana and having a little heart to heart with Viktoria it was nearly time to go. Abe had a house not far from here. It was a short ride through the familiar streets of Baia. Dimitri held me tightly against him as Abe's driver took us across town.

"Hey Little Dhampir it's good to see you alive. I'm sorry I couldn't find you in your dreams," Adrian apologized hugging me tightly as soon as we were in the house.

"You were looking for us?"

"Of course, I had to do something, this one over here was falling to pieces," he said pointing to Sydney.

"Hey now that's not true, you were just as bad as I was," she huffed.

"Aww Syd, I didn't know you cared so much about us evil creatures," I said hugging her. She remained stiff at first, but relaxed into my hug. "You'd better watch it or your kind is going to give you the boot." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You have to stop scaring us like that. You vampires might live a long time, but us humans have heart attacks and such," she said.

"You guys didn't have to come all this way you know, but I'm glad you did."

"It was a good thing this one was here," Jill piped in pointing to Adrian.

"Why what happened?" I asked. Adrian shook his head and Sydney squeezed his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm not mad. You can tell her," she told him.

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously. Dimitri had already gone to our room and I was itching to join him, but I didn't want to neglect my other friends either especially since they had come so far to rescue us.

"The only reason we knew about the trap door was because Adrian could smell your blood on the ladder."

My eyes widened a little and Adrian grimaced. That could not have been a comfortable discussion.

"Well I'm glad you are all here. It makes me feel really special to have so many people who care about me. I hugged them both and my parents before heading to the bedroom where Dimitri was waiting.

We made love like it was the last night we'd ever spend together because the way things had been going we never knew when it would come down to that.

**Next chapter will be the long awaited Belikov reunion. How do you think they will react? What do you think Yeva will do? Also, Karolina has Paul and Sonya was pregnant, but does anyone remember if there was another child or those are the only two? Leave me some love or the Russian might chicken out and not see his family. **


	32. Chapter 31: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 31: Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

It was amazing how little had changed in my hometown in the past three years in comparison to the changes that had taken place in my own life in the past year. Those were my thoughts as Rose and I pulled up in front of my childhood home.

"Did you text Viktoria?" I asked her.

"I'm doing that now," she replied.

The idea was for Rose to go in first and explain some things before I just showed up and freaked them all out. For the first time in my life, I was intimidated by the thought of seeing my own family, the people who had loved and cared for me my entire life. I was nervous and sweaty despite the frigid temperature outside.

"Game on Comrade, are you ready?" she asked squeezing my hand supportively. In truth I'd never be ready, but I guess I had to face the music sometime.

"Don't worry, they're your family. They love you and you've already won over Viktoria and you know that your grandmother already know so you'll have support," she reassured me. It wasn't that reassuring. In truth my grandmother was the one I feared the most.

She leaned in pressing her lips to mine softly. "I love you," she said before exiting the car. I watched her walk up the front steps and tried not to lose my breakfast while I waited for her signal.

RPOV

I had never seen Dimitri like this before. Sure he'd been worried about me and slightly cautious of Mark and Oksana, but the nervousness that was rolling off him right now was palpable. His palms were sweaty and his brow was furrowed. I tried to reassure him that things would be okay, but I could never even begin to imagine what this must be like for him. I knocked and waited anxiously on the front porch. Dimitri was not visible from this angle. Viktoria had made sure that everyone was home and I'm sure they were all wondering why.

The door opened suddenly breaking my train of thought. It was Viktoria who answered the door.

"Hey," she greeted me. "Is he nervous?" she whispered glancing towards the car. I nodded before following her inside.

"Mama, come and look at who I found yesterday," Viktoria called out.

"Who is it Viktoria?" Olena asked wiping her hands on her apron. She had obviously been in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

"See for yourself," Viktoria said stepping aside.

The look on Dimitri's mother's face was one of shock and then relief right before she threw herself at me.

"You silly girl, you had us worried sick, the way you left in the middle of the night," she exclaimed looking me over. She touched the side of my face lightly examining the same bruise that had caught Dimtri and my father's attention as well.

In the meantime Karolina, Sonya, and Yeva had joined us his two sisters with looks of surprise on their faces. Yeva of course just scrutinized me. Sonya was holding a tiny bundle of joy who would be around six months old at this point. Paul and Zoya stood behind Karolina. I smiled as Olena motioned for all of us to sit down in the living room. Sonya put the baby and Zoya upstairs telling Paul to watch over them.

"What has been going on with you?" she asked. First you are here and then after a meeting with the Zmey Abe Mazur you leave like a thief in the night and then we hear that you were arrested for the murder of Queen Tatiana. What are you doing back here? You know Abe called looking for you, please tell me you're not involved in one of his shady schemes," she said with a scowl and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well I am involved with Abe, but not in any shady schemes," I said. She eyed me curiously.

"As it turns out Abe Mazur is my father," I revealed. They all gasped in shock.

"So that is why he was so desperate to find you the last time and that is why he called looking for you the other day," she mused. "You know you look like him."

"So I've been told," I said smiling.

"You never did say what brought you to Russia," she went on curiosity in her eyes.

"Well I was brought here to attend a meeting of the Eastern European Royal Council," I told her.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Why would you be there? How are you here? There were only four survivors," she stammered.

"Eight survivors," I corrected her. "I was there because I am head guardian to Queen Vasilisa and I am here because I and two of her other guardians were able to get her out of there."

"Queen Vasilisa is alive?" Sonya gasped. "That is not possible."

"Sure it is. I threw myself in front of her," I said raising my shirt in the back to show them the claw marks. They all gasped.

"It's true Mama. I met her yesterday at Mark and Oksana's," Viktoria chimed in. Yeva just smirked from where she was sitting.

"You are head guardian to the Queen? How did that happen after you were accused of murdering the last one?" Karolina asked incredulously.

"That's easy. I broke out of jail, found the lost Dragomir heir, exposed Tasha Ozera as the true murder and died taking a bullet for Lissa," I blurted out.

They all stared at me mouth's agape, all except for Yeva. She looked slightly bored.

"You died?" Viktoria asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry it wasn't my first time and it was only for a few seconds. Miracles of modern medicine and all," I went on.

"Well you've had quite a busy year haven't you?" Olena said. I nodded again.

"Actually though it has been busier than that," I started. Viktoria looked slightly nervous.

"What else could possibly have happened? Your life has been so full of drama as it is," Sonya asked.

"Well the last time I was here I lied to you. I wasn't here to tell you about Dimitri's death," I told them.

Olena looked pained at the mention of her son's death.

"Why did you come then?" she asked.

"To find him and kill him to release his soul," I confessed.

"Did you find him?" she gulped. I nodded.

"You won a fight against my brother as a Strigoi?" Karolina asked in disbelief.

"Yes and no," I responded. They all looked at me eagerly.

"I thought I'd staked him. He fell into the water off a bridge, but when I got back to the States I found out that was not the case. While I was here Mark told me a story about a moroi who claimed to have restored a Strigoi to its dhampir state," I continued.

"That is just a myth sweetheart, a fairy tale, we've all heard it," Olena said shaking her head sadly.

"It's not a myth," I told her. They looked at me skeptically.

"I found that man, he told us a spirit using moroi has to charm a stake and then stake the Strigoi."

"Well how would a moroi have the strength to do that? It's absurd," Sonya interjected.

"No moroi would be able to get that close to a Strigoi and live. Sonya's right that is absurd. You shouldn't believe in such nonsense," Karolina agreed with her sister.

"Not as absurd as you would think," Viktoria spoke up and they all turned to look at her.

"Anyways to make a long story short, my bond mate at the time Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, a spirit user agreed to charm a stake and her boyfriend Christian Ozera lit the Strigoi on fire to distract him allowing Lissa to ram the stake through his heart and the transformation took place. Dimitri is no longer Strigoi," I announced breathlessly.

"Oh Roza, you don't know what you're talking about, you've been through a lot and I think you need to rest," Olena said warily. She thought I was crazy. That's about what I'd expected. I looked to Yeva to help me out, but she didn't say anything. Instead it was Viktoria who came to my defense.

"No Mama she's telling the truth. I've seen him. He walks in the sun, his skin is warm and soft, his heart beats," she exclaimed.

"You stop it!" Olena screamed jumping to her feet. "You will not disgrace your brother anymore with these ridiculous stories. I don't believe it! Rose, I know you loved my son and you are still hurting, but why would you bring that pain and hurt into our home?" she asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Why would you lie to us like this?"

"She is not lying Mama," Dimitri's voice came from the doorway. He must have heard the screaming.

All three Belikova women turned to stare at him. Sonya went as far as to shriek in terror causing Dimitri to back up several feet, a look of pain crossing his face.

"You brought a Strigoi to my home?" Olena gasped.

"No, he is a dhampir. I assure you," I tried to reason with her.

"Viktoria back away from him," Karolina said fearfully glancing between Dimitri and Viktoria who was standing mere inches from him. She was also shooting glances towards the stairs probably worried about the children.

"No, I won't. I love him and he is not evil." She went over and hugged Dimitri tightly. I heard Olena inhale sharply a small sob escaping her.

"Mama, it's me, I am your son. I am not that evil being anymore. Roza saved me," he said opening his arms for me to come to him as well. I went to him kissing his cheek softly as he held me in one arm and Viktoria in the other.

"It can't be," she gasped shaking her head.

"It is," Yeva said finally interrupting everyone. He has been saved." It's about damn time woman. Viktoria and I moved aside as she embraced Dimitri tightly. Then after a few seconds she pulled away and shouted at him loudly in Russian slapping him clean across the face causing squeals from Karolina and Sonya. They were probably stunned that she would slap a Strigoi. Dimitri hung his head.

"I deserved that," he said looking ashamed.

"You sure did," Viktoria told him. I'm guessing she'd ridiculed him for taking so long to come home.

"Dimka is that really you?" Olena asked taking a tentative step forward.

"Yes mama," he said and then began saying things I couldn't understand. She began to weep as she stepped forward reaching out her hand to touch Dimitri's face cautiously. She caressed it lightly before placing her hand on his corroded artery to feel his heart beating. Finally realizing he truly was her son, she threw herself into his arms Karolina and Sonya following suit soon after. Dimitri hugged them back tightly tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Viktoria, Yeva and I stood back and let them have their reunion.

"I knew you would do it," Yeva said taking me aside. "You were very brave. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for this family," she said hugging me tightly. I hadn't expected that, but I hugged her back.

"It was selfish. I wanted him back for myself as well," I told her.

"There is nothing selfish about your love for him. You were willing to risk it all to free him and then again to save him. True love can work miracles," she said with a gleam in her eyes. She truly was a little bit scary at times.

Dimitri talked with his family and it felt so good to see the happy looks on their faces. He apologized for not telling them right away and they said they understood that he needed to work things out for himself and that they weren't angry with him. They marveled at how the Queen was the one who staked him back to life.

Karolina brought the children down and Paul ran straight for his uncle's arms.

"Uncle Dimka," he shouted embracing him tightly. They wrestled playfully for a few minutes before his eyes settled on me.

"Aunt Roza," he all but squealed scampering out of Dimitri's lap and running until he was in front of me.

"You came back," he said smiling. "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"I missed you too squirt," I told him ruffling his hair. Dimitri was now holding Sonya's baby. I gasped in awe at how natural he was with her. Sonya had named her Aleksandra after Dimitri because his middle name was Aleksandr. Watching him hold a baby tugged at my heart. I would never be able to give him a child. I wondered if he'd ever contemplated having children. I know that it wasn't something I'd ever fantasized about and that I would be content having just him for the rest our lives, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was holding him back from having a family. Our eyes met and he looked at me with concern probably sensing my emotional confusion. He stood and walked over to where I was standing still holding the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked smiling at me. I nodded and he handed her over to me. It was not the first time I'd held a baby since I'd held Zoya a lot the last time I'd been here, but it was still a little scary. His eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly at me rocking his niece in my arms. She was so beautiful. She had his eyes and little tufts of reddish brown hair. Her tiny hands were clenched into fists as she squirmed happily in my arms as Dimitri tickled her tummy. I held back tears as I watched the happy smile on his face as he continued to play with Zoya on the floor, stacking her blocks. Each time they fell over she would clap her tiny hands in delight. She squealed with laughter as Dimitri scooped her up into his arms and whizzed her around the room making airplane noises.

"He's always been so good with the little ones," Olena said coming up behind me. She had gone into the kitchen a while ago quickly throwing together some of Dimitri's favorite foods.

I inhaled sharply, her comment hitting me where it hurt. She must have sensed my discomfort.

"Oh Roza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You two are made for each other. There is no one that would ever make him happier. The way he looks at you speaks volumes to his feelings for you. I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm really fine," I assured her although I think she knew I was lying.

"Lunch is ready!" Karolina announced and we all piled into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispered pulling me close to him as we took seats next to each other around the table.

I nodded putting my guardian mask up. "Just happy to be here," I lied. He nodded and I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't press it. He just held me up against him and kissed my forehead lightly.

"How long will you be staying in Baia?" his mother asked as she and I cleared the table allowing Dimitri to continue visiting with his sisters.

"I'm not sure. Everything has been so chaotic. We need to get Lissa back to the Royal court soon. We've also got school and midterms are coming up," I groaned at the thought.

"School?" she asked.

"Lissa and I and Eddie, one of her other guardians attend Lehigh University," I explained.

"Where does Dimka stay while you are there?" she asked.

"He stays at court with his charge, Christian. They come to visit and we make trips home. Dimitri and I have an apartment in the royal palace."

Her eyes went wide. "You live in the royal palace?"

I laughed. "Yea, Lissa wants us close. We are her family," I explained.

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman Queen Vasilisa," she mused.

"She really is," I agreed.

"Will you stay the night here or do you have to get back right away?" she asked.

I wanted Dimitri to spend time with his family, but I hadn't wanted to leave Lissa too long, but she'd assured me that she was perfectly safe with Abe's guardians and Eddie and Phillips and that she, Adrian and Oksana would be talking about spirit all day so to stay as long as we liked.

"We can stay tonight, I'm not sure when we are leaving, but Lissa told me that it will not be tonight."

"I cannot thank you enough for bringing him back to us," she said tears glistening her eyes.

"Even before he was turned he was never truly happy after Ivan's death. You have brought him back to life in more ways than one Roza," she said hugging me yet again.

Dimitri was still visiting and I wanted to let him continue, so I headed upstairs to grab a hot shower and a change of clothes. I was used to raiding Viktoria's closet and I knew she wouldn't mind. I let the hot water run over me relieving some of the tension from the past few days. I realized that the quick wash up at Oksana's had been the only time I'd washed in days. My hair was beyond gross so I gave it a good wash. I winced as the shampoo ran down my back stinging my wounds.

"Damn it," I cursed having realized why I didn't shower before now.

I continued to rinse the soap out of my hair and lathered up the rest of my body scrubbing off the rest of the dirt and blood. It stung like a bitch, but it was worth it to be clean. I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel only to realize it was gone. I stared at the towel hook. I knew I'd grabbed one before I came in here. Looking down I realized that my clothes were gone as well.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Now now Roza it isn't nice to swear in my mother's house," Dimitri's voice startled me from the corner.

I spun around to face him. "What are you doing in here?" I hissed.

*******ALERT: Slightly Racy Content Ahead. Skip if you don't want to read it. *******

"Looking for this?" he asked holding up my towel with a smirk on his face as he ogled my wet naked body.

"Dimitri we're in your mother's house, now give it to me!" I demanded.

"I like it when you're assertive," he growled tossing the towel to the floor and grabbing me around the waist pulling me flush against his body.

"Comrade," I moaned as he began teasing me running his hands over my damp, heated flesh.

Much to my surprised he began shedding his clothing until he was just as bare as I was.

My heart began to race. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having my way with you in my mother's bathroom," he said calmly before snatching me off the ground and into his arms. I stifled a shriek as I wrapped my legs around him so as not to slip out of his arms.

"Don't tease me Comrade," I warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered shifting us so he could slip inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming his name as he brought me to the edge of ecstasy and back again. He deftly held me against him with one arm while bracing his other against the wall being careful of my injury as he kissed me senseless.

"It would not be possible for me to spend the night under the same roof as you and not have you like this," he breathed as he grazed his lips across my aching breasts eliciting a low moan from me.

"Shh Roza, my sisters are in the next room," he whispered causing me to blush which I hardly ever did. The smirk on his face showed that he was amused by the fact that I would be embarrassed if we were caught.

"You worry too much Roza," he laughed after we were finished wrapping my towel around me. I cringed as the rough material scraped against my wounds.

Dimitri scowled. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Nah, it's fine," I insisted.

"It isn't fine," he responded taking my towel off and lifting my hair up to examine my back. He swore a few times in Russian as he walked over to the medicine cabinet and retrieved some things.

"This is going to sting," he warned before rubbing some anti-biotic ointment on my back massaging it gently. I hissed as pain shot through my back. He then proceeded to bandage it kissing my shoulder softly when he was finished.

"I miss this when I am at school," I told him as he rewrapped my towel around me.

"What?" he asked.

"You taking care of me."

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Roza as you have proven over and over again, you don't need someone to take care of you."

"I know I don't need it, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it," I responded.

"Good, because I will never stop taking care of you," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Roza, we are both adults. They know we are together. We can leave the room at the same time," he told me after I suggested that he leave first and I'd follow in two minutes.

Luckily we didn't run into anyone in the hallway on the way back to his room, the room I had slept in the last time I was here. Only then I was wishing he was lying next to me and now he would be.

He stripped down to his boxers and tossed a sleep shirt at me.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Vika left it for you," he said climbing into bed and patting the spot next to him.

"You know the last time I slept in this bed I was wishing you were here with me," I told him yawning as I snuggled into his warm embrace.

"You slept in here?" he asked. I nodded a tear trickling down my cheek as I remembered the night of his funeral.

"Shh Roza, don't cry. I am here with you now and I will never leave you again," he murmured against my neck.

"I'm going to hold you to that Comrade," I told him before succumbing to sleep.

**Aww wasn't that touching? And wow our Comrade is really taking some risks getting kinky in his mother's house. I hope no one heard them. So what did you think? Do you think Rose and Dimitri will have to talk about her fears of not being able to give him a family? Don't forget our Russian is very perceptive. He won't forget her reactions. I believe that they will be returning to the royal court shortly. They'll definitely have some explaining to do. **


	33. Chapter 32: Lissa's Law

**Chapter 32: Lissa's Law**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the wait. I got caught up reading a really good story by . It's called "One Note Away From Hearbreak" It is really good. I urge you to check it out. **

DPOV

Seeing my family again was something I had dreaded, but being here with them was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't believe how natural it felt to be sharing dinner around the table and how easily they accepted me after they realized I wasn't evil. It was remarkable how well Roza fit into our family as well. She and Viktoria despite having fought the last time they'd seen each other seemed to get along thick as thieves. I could tell my mother had accepted Rose as her daughter just by the way she treated her. Rose had been so great with Paul and Zoya and baby Alecksandra yesterday. It was nice to get to play with my nieces and nephews. I hadn't seen my family since before Ivan's death. Paul was very young when I left and I had no idea that Karo had a daughter or that Sonya had been pregnant the last time Rose had seen her.

As I lay next to her I watched the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest. This past week had been a nightmare and I was glad to finally be free of it. I'd been observing Rose since we'd been here and for the most part she seemed to be dealing fairly well with the latest crisis, but several times yesterday she had gotten a haunted look on her face only for a few seconds, but enough to make me worry that something with her wasn't right. She'd shrugged it off as usual, but I had a feeling that one of these days she was going to breakdown from all the chaos in her life. I wanted to make sure she was okay. All I could hope was that she would open up to me about what was bothering her, but I didn't want to push her. Not until we were home.

She began to stir and I leaned down to kiss her awake.

"MMM Comrade," she moaned stretching out her body. Her eyes fluttered open and I was nearly lost in the depths of them.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the mornings?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'll bet my hair is a rat's nest and I have dark circles and I have terrible breath."

"I'll have to check on that last one," I told her swooping down to capture her lips for a heart stopping kiss.

"Nope, not terrible," I told her with a smile.

A few seconds later my phone beeped with a text.

"Ugh," she groaned as she looked at it. "As much as I'd love to stay here and cuddle with you all day we'd better get downstairs to make our goodbyes. The text was from Lissa. Abe has the jet ready and fueled and we're leaving in an hour," she said much to my disappointment.

"Don't worry Comrade," she said sensing my downcast mood. "We'll come back or they can visit. We've got connections remember."

I nodded. I was happy to have spent the day with my family yesterday, but sad at the thought of leaving. I knew we couldn't stay, but I couldn't help but wonder if by leaving I was signing Rose's death warrant. If we stayed here she'd be safe and we could live our lives together away from all the danger and violence that came with being in the royal guard, but sadly I knew that would never be an option even if it's what I wanted which I didn't know that I did. She would never leave Lissa and I would never leave her. I sighed heavily before trudging downstairs to have a few last moments with my family.

"Don't you be strangers, I expect a weekly phone call from both of you," my mother warned as we were leaving.

"Roza wait," called Viktoria chasing us down the front walk.

Rose turned around to face my sister. She leaned down and whispered something into her ear causing them both to chuckle. They embraced tightly and we waved goodbye to the rest of the family that was standing on the porch. My grandmother eyed us closely. She had pulled Rose aside earlier and after their talk Rose seemed to be a little on edge. I wondered what she'd said to her. I would have asked, but the way Babushka was glaring at me told me I shouldn't.

After a lot of hugs and congratulations to Mark and Oksana who had announced upon our departure that they were expecting a baby, we headed to the airstrip. I noticed a far off look in Rose's eyes as the car picked us up. It was reminiscent of the look I'd seen on her face at my mother's house yesterday. I tried to catch her eye, but just as quickly as it had come it was gone and she smiled at me. I knew her well enough to know that she was faking it. I really needed to talk to her alone, but now was not the time for that.

As we boarded the plane to the royal court we discussed what would happen when we returned.

"Has the council been informed of your arrival?" Janine asked.

"No, we don't want anyone to know we are coming until the plane lands. They think the plane is carrying Christian, Dimitri, Abe and Janine and Adrian. They don't know the rest of us are on board. Adrian called a press conference for when we return in the throne room and we'll go from there," Lissa explained. She had changed into a white skirt with a matching jacket and pulled her hair back into a sleek pony tail. Rose, Eddie, Phillips, Janine and I had put on fresh guardian attire and Sydney had slipped into her moroi disguise for her own safety.

"Just in case I haven't said it lately, I love you guys and I appreciate everything you've done for me, especially Rose, Eddie and Phillips. I could have died in there, but thanks to your quick thinking and excellent reflexes I am here today."

I smiled as Eddie, Rose and Phillips nodded in response to her praise. They were too humble to enjoy it, but that is the life of a guardian, dangerous, thankless and violent. I was beginning to wonder how much more I could take worrying about Rose getting hurt.

Rose rested her head on my shoulders and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

LPOV

"Are you ready?" Christian asked as he took my hand to help me from the plane.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him allowing him to escort me down the stairs. Rose and Dimitri walked in front of us and Eddie, Janine and Phillips followed behind Jill, Adrian, Sydney and Abe. There wasn't anyone waiting to meet us at the airstrip as they didn't know I was coming. It was the middle of the human day so that meant there was little activity going on. We managed to reach the palace without causing too much of a ruckus. Several guardians watched us pass in disbelief getting down on their knees and bowing to me. I motioned for them to stand and then to zip it. They complied.

"Your highness!" Hans greeted us in absolute shock as we entered the throne room.

"Guardian Croft," I acknowledged him. "Is the entire council present?" I asked. He nodded to where the members of the council sat looking entirely stupefied by my presence.

"Sorry to disrupt your sleep, but this couldn't wait," I told them stepping up to the podium. They all gaped in awe.

"Are the camera's rolling?" I asked. Someone nodded and I began.

"I know it's been a long week and some of you may have heard rumors of my untimely death. I am here today to dispel said rumors. I was in attendance at the meeting of the Eastern European Royal Council when an attack of epic proportions occurred. It is only thanks to three members of my royal guard that I was able to escape virtually unharmed." There were gasps from the council as Rose, Eddie and Phillips stood and joined me on the platform at my request.

"Many lives were lost in this tragedy and I am going to make sure that this never happens again. There would have been far fewer casualties had the moroi including myself been prepared to fight alongside their guardians. There were eight fire users in the room that had they been trained could have incinerated more than half the Strigoi and extinguished the fire that they set to kill the rest of us off. Beginning immediately all schools will begin defensive magic programs for moroi like the one that has been set in place at St. Vladimir's. Starting now all applications to receive guardians will require the applicant to receive defensive magical training at an academy or the royal court unless under the age of fourteen or over the age of 65. All royal moroi and or non-royals who currently have guardians will be given sixty days to enroll in a program as well or have their guardians reassigned to those who comply." I had been thinking about this for a long time and it was time to just do it.

I saw the looks on the faces of the council and they ranged from awestruck to slightly disgruntled to outright enraged.

The cameras were no longer rolling so it was time for me to get real with the people around me.

"I expect one hundred percent compliance from the council or I will revoke your seats and give them to those who are qualified and in compliance with the new law." Their jaws went slack at my new no nonsense attitude. I think they were trying to figure out if I could actually do all of this. I'd spent hours pouring over that paperwork just a few weeks ago and I would have loved to tell them to shove it up their haughty royal asses because it was definitely within my jurisdiction to make these decisions without their consent or approval.

"If Queen Tatiana had been able to fight back she might still be alive," I told them.

"Report to the gym at nine tomorrow to start your training!" I swept out with my friends following closely behind.

"Don't you think you should have at least warned us you were doing that?" Rose hissed.

"Nope, I am Queen it's time I started acting like it," I responded.

"You go girl!" Jill said enthusiastically. I snorted a little.

"Who exactly is going to be teaching these classes?" Dimitri asked.

"Let's go back to my suite and discuss it over breakfast. I can hear Rose's stomach growling from here," I announced.

"The plane food was gross," she complained in true Rose fashion eliciting laughs from the rest of the crowd.

RPOV

Well that's it Lissa had finally gone off the deep end, I thought as the kitchen staff served us a delicious brunch in Lissa's suite. She was having all the paperwork for her new edict drawn up as we spoke.

"Christian, I want you to head up the program. Adrian you can handle Spirit users, Abe you can be in charge of fire, Janine if you could teach basic combat moves and self defense and I'm already put in a call to get Mia to work with the water users," Lissa said taking out her new IPhone which had magically appeared in her hands since we'd been back as well as a matching one for me. Dimitri kept shooting me nervous looks. I smiled back at him knowing I wasn't fooling him.

As if on cue Mia burst through the doors of the room. She looked absolutely terrible, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Edwin Castile," she shouted. "Why the hell did I have to wait and see that you were alive on television after spending the last week thinking you were dead," she burst into hysterics as Eddie shot out of his seat throwing his arms around her sobbing frame.

"I'm sorry Mia," he said softly cradling her in his arms.

"I thought you were dead," she cried pounding on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said clasping her tear stained face in his hands.

"I love you," he said loud enough for all the rest of us to hear him.

"You do?" she asked wide eyed.

"I do," he said sweeping her off her feet and kissing her passionately.

"I love you too," she gasped as he pulled away.

"Way to go Eddo!" I called out obnoxiously causing he and Mia to blush profusely.

We all clapped our hands enthusiastically causing them even more embarrassment.

"So Mia, what do you say to teaching defensive magic?" Lissa asked.

"I'm definitely in," she said as Eddie pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"Great how about everyone else?"

"I suppose we could stay here at the royal court for a while," Abe agreed. My mother nodded.

"You know I'm in," Christian agreed.

"So I'm supposed to teach myself how to use Spirit?" Adrian asked rather confused. He had a point he is the only spirit user at court besides Lissa and she wouldn't be here most of the time.

"No silly, you just need to practice using it defensively," Lissa chastised.

"And I would do that how? I can't dream walk them to death, they don't sleep," he pointed out sarcastically. Sydney slapped the back of his head.

"No, but you can teach yourself to cause hallucinations," she shot back and I gave her a death stare.

"Oh Rose everyone here already knows I'm certifiable," she laughed. They all looked at her for clarification.

"What I mean is that if I tap into my magic in a different way than usual, I can cause people to see things that distract them. It could prove useful with Strigoi," she explained.

"Dark magic you mean?" Adrian asked in a whisper.

"If need be then yes." Dimitri and I shared a look as well as Eddie. We'd all seen Lissa go dark side before and it was not pretty.

"Well it's been a long day. I think everyone should go get some sleep. Rose and I have to get back to school tomorrow," Lissa said. I groaned.

"Really school?" I whined as Dimitri and I walked back to our room. "I saved the Queen. Shouldn't that at least earn me another week off?" I asked.

Dimitri laughed. "The humans have no idea what you did or whom you saved so I would say that's a no."

"Well at least we have tonight together," I said pressing him up against the door as soon as it was closed.

To my dislike, but not to my surprise he put his hands on my shoulders effectively stopping me from taking things any further.

"Rose I know something is bothering you and I want you to talk to me about it. Remember how we talked about us not shutting each other out?" he asked throwing my own words I'd said to him that day in the gym back in my face.

I huffed in annoyance. I only had one night to spend with him in our own home before being shuffled back to school tomorrow and I did not want to spend it talking about my inner turmoil.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I insisted. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Look Rose, I think I know what's upsetting you and it's okay," he told me.

"You do?" I asked. How in the world did he figure it out? It must have when I was watching him play with Zoya.

"Yes, it's okay to be afraid and to be a little upset about the fact that you almost died a few days ago. You went through a major ordeal, it's only natural that you'd been a little freaked out," he said reassuringly. I laughed internally. He had no freaking clue what I was upset about, not that I would clue him in. That was a discussion for another time.

"Yea, it was pretty scary," I told him trying to pacify his need to talk through my "issues". I let him hug me and give me advice about how to cope with disasters, probably something he dutifully read out of those boring guardian training handbooks that I skimmed through.

"When you're ready to tell me what is really bothering you, I'm all ears," he whispered as he clicked off the lights as we settled into bed. Damn him. How does he always know?

I clicked the light back on. Here goes nothing, I thought as I sat up. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I had no idea what to say to him.

"Roza, whatever it is you can tell me," he said taking my hands in his and looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

I took a deep breath. "It's just that I saw how happy you were playing with Paul and Zoya and how natural you were with Alecksandra and I just don't want to hold you back," I blurted out.

DPOV

"Hold me back from what?" I asked confused as to what she meant by that. What did my sister's kids have to do with us?

"Well you know," she said giving me a pointed look.

I let out a deep breath. I really didn't know. I shook my head.

"I really don't understand Rose. How are you holding me back?"

She looked down at the blanket, her demeanor changing from nervous to melancholy in ten seconds.

"It's just that I can't, I mean we can't, I mean with you I can't…"

"You can't what Rose?"

"I can't give you a baby," she cried. My eyes widened in shock. I had no idea she had been thinking about things like that. She was eighteen. Last I checked eighteen year olds did not obsess about having babies.

"What on earth has you thinking about that?" I asked. Maybe she wanted a child. I felt entirely inadequate that I could never give her one. I myself had never thought about having a child. It just wasn't and still isn't something I wanted. My life was dedicated to guarding and even so I would never want a child with anyone but Roza and I couldn't give her one. I had made peace with that long ago. There was nothing I could do though if that is what she wanted.

"I don't know, it's just that people keep reminding me that I can't," she said softly.

"Who said that?" I asked wanting to kill whoever was making her feel like this.

"No one, it's stupid," she said looking down.

"Look at me," I commanded forcefully.

"No," she said defiantly.

I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine and was startled to see tears forming.

"Tasha," she admitted.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to go down there," I said pulling her closer.

"I just don't want you to regret being with me later on," she said.

"Roza, I love you so much. You are everything to me. There will never be anyone or anything I want or love more than you," I told her kissing away her tears.

"Do you want a child? Is that something you want?" I asked holding my breath. If she said yes I wouldn't stop her. I couldn't deny her something she truly wanted, especially something like that.

"What no!" she cried. "I don't. I never have. I just thought you did," she said swiping at her tears. I relaxed a little. "I'd be a terrible mother," she said grimacing.

"No you wouldn't," I told her with a smile. She would make a wonderful mother, when she wasn't off getting herself killed, I thought.

"So you really aren't going to be disappointed if it's just us?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not in the least. In fact I am looking forward to it. I love kids, don't get me wrong, but Roza, that isn't something that is high on my list of priorities. I am a guardian. Children are not conducive to my lifestyle. I made that choice long before I met you."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to have to make the choice my mother did, but I could never leave Lissa either," she said.

"Are you sure you know what you're giving up?" I asked her. If that is truly something she couldn't live without then I would look the other way. It would be difficult, but I would learn to live with it if it meant she was happy.

"I'm sure that I already have everything I've ever wanted," she said molding her lips to mine.

"As do I my love," I told her taking her into my arms and demonstrating my love for her until the wee hours of the moroi morning.

**So what do we think of Lissa's new Law? Isn't our Comrade sweet? Gotta love the Russian. Please review. Next up is a trip back to Lehigh. Things may get a little crazy for Rose and Lissa.**


	34. Chapter 33: Forgotten

**Chapter 33: Forgotten**

**Sorry for the wait. My dog is very sick and today is my husband's and my 2 year wedding anniversary so we were out and about over the weekend leaving me no time to write. Please enjoy.**

RPOV

Being back in class after missing a week was so not the most fun I'd ever had in fact it was mind numbing. After all of the action and turmoil we'd been through I still maintain that listening to the professor drone on about statistics had to be worse. God I hated math. I hated it as a child and at the Academy and really I think I hated it now more than ever. It didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about Lissa's new law. It had caused an uproar just as I suspected it would.

Royals from all over had begun to enroll at academies and the royal court was flooded with an influx of people trying to comply with the new law. Some were eager to learn welcoming the chance to fight alongside their guardians, some were slightly reluctant, but went along with it. The third group utterly refused to comply and had been demanding that the council overrule Lissa's decision.

The laws were old and they were complicated, but after much debate and scrutinizing from the entire council it was decided that Lissa's power to create and enforce laws regarding guardian distribution was absolute and could not be challenged. This came as a huge relief to us and another thing to bitch about to the lazy ass royals who felt they were above the law. People like Nathan Ivashkov for example.

Lissa's popularity had risen immensely amongst the younger generation, non royals who were desperate for a way to protect themselves, and the dhampirs, but had fallen to all time lows with the adult moroi population, especially the royals. Some had gone as far as to protest openly holding demonstrations on the quad of the court in front of the palace.

"Popcorn?" I asked passing the bowl to Eddie who shook his head.

"Oh me, I want some," Lissa called from across the room. We had all settled in to watch the royals make complete asses of themselves from my laptop. So for the past two hours we'd been sitting in the dark throwing popcorn and laughing our butts off.

My phone beeped alerting me to a text.

**Are you rotting in front of the computer watching the protests instead of studying like you should be Roza? ~D**

I giggled and began typing furiously.

**Hey some people watch reality TV to get their kicks. Luckily for me real life at the royal court is far more entertaining~R**

I laughed and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"So if we had friends, what would we be doing right now? I think we're totally missing out on the college experience," I said trying to act like we weren't the lamest people on campus spending Friday night holed up in our room.

Lissa suddenly shot up off her bean bag chair. The look in her eyes was one I'd seen before and it meant trouble.

"We should totally check out that party that's going on tonight over in the Woods Apartments," she cried out excitedly.

"A human party?" Eddie asked scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Oh come on not all human's are bad," Lissa defended. "Take Sydney for example."

"No they're not all bad, just obnoxious," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh come on Rose. You know I can't party with the moroi and you know that none of them will be at that party. Let's live a little. We almost died a few weeks ago. Besides all the spirit I've been practicing has been driving me insane. I need to blow off some steam. I need a good party like we used to crash in Portland," she begged.

"Why do I feel like somehow I'm going to regret this?" I groaned half an hour later as I stood in front of the mirror wearing the slinky black dress from the back of my closet, my hair falling in soft waves all the way to the middle of my back.

"Are you ready?" Lissa squealed in excitement from where she stood wearing a glittery silver dress with matching heels. It was a far cry from her queenly pant suits.

"I suppose," I grunted as Eddie joined us. The two of us would play near guard a usual and it was a real bitch figuring out where to put my stake, but I'd managed. I'd also pulled a Bella Swan wearing black converse with my fancy dress in case I had to run or fight. The rest of the guardians would fan out and surround the apartment complex doing their best to be invisible.

When we got there the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere spilling in and out of about fifty different apartments. Music was blasting from somewhere and there was a guy at the door selling plastic cups for ten dollars so you could drink from the kegs that were randomly set up on the patios.

Sometime around four in the morning after swatting away dozens of drunken co-eds who were chomping at the bit to get in my pants, I decided I'd had enough and it was time to drag Lissa's sorry butt home. She was entirely wasted and I pulled her off the table she'd been dancing on just in time for her to vomit all over my dress.

"Oh my God, Rose! I'm so sorry," she slurred as Eddie came to our aid.

"It's fine Liss, let's just get you home," I told her huffing in annoyance as I slung her arm around my shoulder.

"You know you have puke in your hair," Eddie teased as we hiked across the campus to get back to our dorm.

"Shut up Castile or I'll rub myself all over your nice clean sheets," I hissed.

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"Try me," I said grabbing his hand and rubbing it down the front of my dress.

"Ugh Hathaway you are too gross for words," he complained rubbing the puke on the back of his pants.

"Hey most guys would have jumped at the chance to cop the feel I just gave you," I laughed.

The elevator dinged signaling that we'd reached our floor. Eddie and I hauled Lissa into our room and in a split second I knew we weren't alone. The light flicked on revealing a not so happy looking Christian and an even more pissed off Russian.

"Uh oh busted!" Lissa exclaimed doubling over in a fit of laughter. I groaned and threw her down on her bed.

"Shut up you're making it worse," I hissed.

"Oh I don't think it can get any worse," Christian snapped. "I'll take it from here."

I cringed as Dimitri followed me to Eddie's room. I knew he was about ten seconds from blowing his top so I was surprised when he led me to the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower, stripping me out of my nasty dress and shoes discarding his clothes as well. I was entirely confused, but didn't complain as he climbed into the stall with me. Without saying a word he grabbed the shampoo lathering it up in his hands and began to wash the vomit out of my hair. He then proceeded to wash every inch of my body slowly running his hands up and down grazing my sensitive areas in the process.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked breathing heavily.

"It's called teasing Roza," he murmured nibbling on my ear.

"Well you are very good at it," I breathed.

"That I am," he said shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap around me and then one for himself. I was sorely disappointed that he didn't try to have his way with me. That could only mean one thing. He was pissed.

"Let me have it," I told him as we sat fully clothes, him in the clothing he was wearing when he'd come in and me dressed in Eddie's t-shirt and boxers.

"Have what?" he asked.

"You know the lecture on teen drinking and partying," I told him.

"Were you drinking?" he asked.

"No! Of course not, I'm on duty," I told him.

"Well then no lecture," he responded.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I will however lecture you on appropriate attire," he said pulling out his phone showing me a photo someone had taken of me at the party. Yep you could pretty much see up my skirt and it definitely didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"One of your ex-sorority friends thought it would be fun to text incriminating photos of you and Lissa to Christian and me," he said in a tone that stated that he was not amused.

"Nothing happened. You know I would never…" he cut me off.

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't like the idea of half the male population on this campus looking up your dress," he growled. "You are mine!" he growled crashing his lips to mine clutching me against him possessively. I loved this side of him.

"I told you that dress was trouble. I am burning it," he told me pulling away from me.

I laughed having had the same thought right after Lissa heaved all over it.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He shrugged. "It's okay Roza. This is college. You're supposed to go to raging parties and dress inappropriately," he said reluctantly.

"I am?" I asked eying him closely. "What planet are you from and what have you done with my boyfriend?" I asked putting my hand to his forehead.

"Roza," he warned.

"Okay okay, is that why you're here?" I asked. "To stop us from partying?" I wasn't supposed to see him until spring break which wasn't for another two weeks. Not that I wasn't happy as a clam to have him here unexpectedly even if it was for him to yell at me.

He looked at me confused. "No, that isn't why we came," he said.

"Did you come because you couldn't spend one more day away from my hot body?" I asked climbing into his lap and kissing his neck seductively.

He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him capturing my lips with his.

"Don't you know what today is?" he asked.

"Uh Saturday?" I guessed. He furrowed his brow at me.

"No the date," he stressed.

"Ugh what is this math class all over again," I muttered.

"No idea," I told him after a minute of wracking my brain.

"Apparently," he chastised a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"Happy Birthday Roza," he said in exasperation kissing my cheek softly.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I had forgotten my own birthday? Now that was hilarious. What was even more hilarious was that Lissa had forgotten it as well. She never forgot. I didn't know whether or not I should feel bad about it.

"You really didn't know?" he asked.

"You know me, no sense of time," I reminded him.

"Lissa didn't remind you?"

"Lissa has no clue," I told him. He frowned. "I'm sorry Milaya." I shrugged. "No biggie, I forgot too," I laughed.

"It is a big deal, especially with your habit of dying. You nearly didn't make it to nineteen," he said stroking the side of my face softly.

"Anything beats my last birthday," I said remembering the day I left St. Vlads setting out on my mission to kill Dimitri.

"Why is that?" he asked. I shook my head. "I spent it alone on a bus mourning your death," I said.

He inhaled sharply stroking my still wet hair gently both of us taking a moment to rid ourselves of those morbid thoughts.

"Well like I said before, you're turning nineteen and this year is going to be one hundred and ten percent better than last year," he said with a smile.

"Well then let's celebrate," I told him with a grin. He didn't need me to tell him twice and celebrate we did for the rest of the night.

It was early when I woke to a pounding on the door of Eddie's room.

"Ugh!" I groaned as Dimitri released me from his embrace. Neither of us had clothes on.

"Rosemarie, are you in there?" my father's voice came through the door causing Dimitri to jump out of bed and shimmy into his pants faster than I'd ever seen. Guess he didn't want to get shot by the Zmey.

"What is he doing here?" I gasped fumbling around for the t-shirt and boxer's I had been wearing at one point last night.

"It's your birthday Roza. I'm sure as your parents they remember that day. At least your mother," he joked.

"I guess giving birth would be something you'd remember," I groaned.

"Rosemarie, I know you're in there and I'm pretty sure Belikov is with you. Get presentable and meet us downstairs! You have ten minutes," my mother called.

"Okay!" I called back in annoyance.

"Did you know about this?" I grumbled as we made our way over to the room I shared with Lissa.

"If I say yes will you kill me?" he asked.

"Hmmm nah too messy and jail sucks. Besides it'd be a bitch to find a new boyfriend on such short notice." That comment earned me a low growl as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"You will never have another boyfriend," he breathed against my neck.

We walked into my room to find Sparky curled around Lissa still sleeping. Eddie was draped over my bed face down shirtless.

"You better not have drooled on my pillow," I said pulling it out from under his head.

"What? Huh?" he grunted drawing his stake from his pocket.

"Relax Eddo. I'm just here to get some clothes and wash up a little. My parents are waiting for us downstairs," I told him. He rolled over and continued to snore.

"Rose is that you?" Lissa asked as I emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and, a brown turtleneck and a puffy white vest with a fur lined hood. It was nippy outside and I had no idea what my parents had in store for us. Dimitri had grabbed his overnight bag and was changing.

"How you feeling drunky?" I asked with a grin.

"My head feels like it's ready to explode," she groaned.

"What do you remember?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed where Sparky was still snoring away.

"Not much? I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"If you count dancing on a table and barfing all over my dress stupid, then you sure did," I teased.

"Oh my God Rose, I am so so sorry," she apologized.

"Don't sweat it. Is Sparky mad?"

She shrugged. "I don't really remember much. I hope not," she grimaced.

"Well from the look of it, he's just happy to see you," I said laughing at the way he was cuddled around her.

She smiled and nestled herself closer to him.

"Eeww at least warn Eddie before you guys start humping," I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Dimitri emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Rose's parents are here to take her out for her birthday," Dimitri said.

I glared at him. I knew he was a little ticked at Lissa for forgetting, but I didn't want him to make her feel bad. She had a lot on her mind lately.

She gasped. "No you're birthday's on the 7th," she said shaking her head.

"Look at the calendar," I said pointing to the one next to the bed.

"Ugh, I am such a bad friend," she groaned.

"Nah don't worry about it. Go back to bed. Call me if you need anything," I said before following Dimitri outside and downstairs to where my parents were waiting impatiently I might add.

"Kizim," my father greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My mother gave me a stiff hug as well.

"Belikov," my father grunted shaking his hand stiffly.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well since it's nearly lunch time I thought we'd grab a bite and then see where the day takes us," Abe said putting his arm around me and leading us to the town car. Pavel opened the door for me flashing me a small smile. He wasn't quite as stoic as Sergei, who was as stiff as a Buckingham Palace guard.

They took us to a small restaurant to which my father had obviously rented out a room damn him and his money. After sufficiently stuffing my face with warm blueberry pancakes, yes I love breakfast food at all times of the day, we headed off to what looked to be a poshy country club. It was chilly outside, but I guess they had some sort of indoor driving range which was perfect for Abe's lack of resistance to the sun.

"So I've booked you and your mother for a day at the spa and I'm going to teach Belikov over here how to lose at golf," my father announced.

My mother looked less than thrilled at the idea of spending the day getting pampered, but I on the other hand couldn't wait. My skin was rough from fighting and my hair was in desperate need of a trim and I was all for lazing around getting massaged while sipping a fruity drink.

"Thanks Baba you're the best," I said hugging him tightly. "You always know just what I need."

"You're welcome little girl, now scram, we've got some balls to hit," he said waving us off. I knew this was his way of getting me and my mother to spend some quality time together.

"Have fun you two," I said pecking Dimitri on the lips. He shot me a look that said you'd better enjoy this because he certainly wouldn't be.

I smirked as I watched my father drag him along. Oh what that man will do for me, I sighed dreamily.

Twenty minutes later my mother and I were sitting in chairs cucumbers on our eyes, fruity drinks in hand while soaking our feet in the bubbly water waiting to get pedicures.

"You really seem to enjoy this," my mother mused as she sniffed her drink. I nodded.

"Yes there's alcohol in there," I told her rolling my eyes. She quickly set it down.

"Mom, it's the middle of the day. We're not on duty and there are three of us lethal guardians plus a fire user. Try and relax," I scolded her. "It's my birthday. I make the rules now drink!"

She cringed, but plucked the tiny umbrella out of her drink and began sucking down the fruity pink concoction. She actually smiled afterward.

"See it feels good to be normal doesn't it?"

"I would hardly call this normal," she snorted.

Two handsome men one of which reminded me a lot of Ambrose except they were human, came to tend to our toes. While I'd done this a few times before with Lissa, I was pretty sure my mother hadn't. The man nearly had a heart attack when he took a look at her feet. They were definitely not pretty after forty years of wear and tear and guardian training. She began to squirm as they used what I called the foot peeler on the bottoms of her calloused feet. It tickled a lot and I knew she was trying not to laugh. After a few minutes of me watching her hold it in, she finally broke down and laughed.

"What color?" the man asked. "MMM how about Red?" I asked picking a cherry red that really popped. I was going to ask them to do the same on my fingernails.

"Uh, clear," my mother requested and I gave her a look.

"She'll have the red too," I told the guy.

"Rosemarie," she growled.

"Live a little will you? Besides then we can match. Isn't that great Mommy?" She huffed, but allowed the man to paint her now very pretty, but tiny toes red.

"What size shoe do you wear?" I asked gaping at her small feet.

"Five," she responded and I nearly choked on my drink.

"What are you an elf? Is that even a size?"

"Why what size do you wear?"

"Eight and a half," I responded looking down self consciously at my now seemingly gigantic feet.

"Wow better watch out for Andre the giant," she mocked getting me back for my elf comment.

This whole mother daughter bonding thing wasn't so bad after all.

After our mani-pedis we were led into another room for facials where I thoroughly enjoyed hearing my mother complain about the green goop all over her face. Lastly my genius of a father had booked us a mother daughter massage.

"How lovely," I remarked sarcastically as the lady behind the desk informed me of our last event for the day.

"You don't have to you know take off your clothes for this do you?" my mother asked in terror.

I laughed so hard I nearly peed myself. "Uh that's generally how they do it." She grunted.

"I refuse!" she said simply.

"Have it your way," I said as I stripped off my clothes.

"Rosemarie, you could have warned me you were going to do that," she complained as I stood there in my unmentionables.

"Geez, you act like you've never seen breasts before." I looked her up and down.

"Well maybe you haven't," I retorted dryly. She shook her head muttering under her breath. As she crossed the room to grab a robe from the back of the door she stopped dead in her tracks a pained expression on her face.

"Is that…" she trailed off pointing to the small purple scar just below my left breast.

I nodded. "Bullet hole," I said and she winced.

"Hey if you think that's cool check out the Strigoi claw marks on my back," I said trying to laugh it off.

"That isn't funny," she whispered as she appraised the marks on my back.

"Well it beats the hell out of feeling sorry for myself," I told her discarding the rest of my clothes and slipping under the sheets on one of the tables. She didn't say anything more and I heard her disrobe and get onto the table on the opposite wall.

After an hour and a half deep tissue massage my body felt like a bit relaxed pile of goo. Damn it felt good. I wondered how Dimitri was faring with my father.

DPOV

"So what's on the agenda for this visit?" Christian asked as I drove through the darkness on the winding Pennsylvania roads on our way to Lehigh keeping a strong look out for Strigoi.

"Well it's Rose's birthday tomorrow so I thought we'd spend some time with her. Do you think Lissa has anything planned?"  
"Not real sure. She's been stressed about this new law and all the drama going on with the royals. We haven't really talked much about anything else lately."

"Abe and Janine are coming up in the morning during human daylight hours. That is why I want to surprise her right now," I said glancing at my watch. It was around eight pm human time. We had gotten up early to be ready to go on time.

Two hours later we turned into the parking lot and my phone beeped with a text at the same times as Christians. Rose and Lissa had been watching the riots and demonstrations on television and sending comments via text.

This one however was not from Rose or from any other number I recognized. The heading read

**Just thought you should know what your girlfriend is up to while you're away…**

The photo that followed it was enough to make me want to break my phone into pieces. It was a photo of Rose wearing that slinky black dress I'd been meaning to burn since the day I'd hung it in her closet. She was bending over to pick up a coke out of a tub on the ground and let's just say that at that angle there was no question as to what color her underwear was. At least she was wearing underwear, I rationalized.

I swore under my breath in Russian before realizing Christian was muttering profanities of his own. I glanced over his shoulder to see a picture of Lissa smashed and dancing on a table.

I took a deep breath trying my hardest not to put my fist through the windshield. Christian used a mild compulsion on the front desk to have us admitted to their dorm. There we waited until they returned which was at four am.

When they did come stumbling through the door my anger faded a little to pity at Rose's appearance. I had to stifle my grin that the dress I'd been wanting to burn all night had been effectively ruined after Lissa's digestive pyrotechnics. At least I assumed that it was Lissa who'd been ill. She was heavily intoxicated and from the looks of it I don't think Rose could have managed to vomit that far back into her hair.

Being the loving boyfriend I was, I decided not to yell at her and to help her wash herself. I'll have to admit that teasing her like that was my form of punishment for allowing other men to ogle what was mine.

It shocked me that she seemed confused as to why I was here. I knew without a doubt that she was happy to see me, but I refused to believe that she could forget her own birthday.

It didn't matter. All I wanted was to erase all the bad memories from this past year and start fresh.

I was not amused as Abe decided to send Rose and Janine their separate ways leaving me all alone with him. He was a decent guy, but spending the entire day alone with him was a different story.

"So golf huh?" I asked.

"I think not." He shook his head. "I had to say something to appease the ladies. I have some other entertainment planned for us," he said covertly. I raised my eyebrows as Sergei and Pavel led us through the driving range to a back room of sorts. It resembled a seedy bar with a casino type atmosphere. Once inside I realized that the clientele here was quite different than outside. Not only did they all share the same mobster look as Abe, but most were moroi, some were dhampir. There wasn't a human to be found in the whole place.

"Mazur, so good to see you," a large moroi man with a beard rose from one of the card tables to greet him in Russian.

"You as well Kavur," he said. The man was obviously from the same parts at he was. They seemed chummy. There were several other men at the table who gave the same friendly greeting.

"This is my daughter's uh," he paused looking for the right word. "This is my son in law Dimitri Belikov," he finished my eyes nearly bugging out of my head as he introduced me to his friends, if you could call them that as his daughter's husband.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the one named Kavur answered. "It's wonderful to see that you've won the heart of Mazur's beautiful daughter here and he still allows you to breathe. You must be something."

"Nice to meet you as well," I responded shaking his outstretched hand. I noticed that Pavel and Sergei had pulled up stools at the bar and were engrossed in some sort of conversation with the dhampir who tended it.

"So are you feeling lucky tonight Belikov?" Abe asked gesturing for me to sit down beside him at the table. The rest of the players were all moroi.

"You do know how to play poker?" he asked as one man began dealing the cards.

"Yes, sir I do know how to play," I responded.

"Good then. I'll buy us both in," he said tossing two thick rolls of bills on the table.

"The buy in is still ten right?" he asked. I felt relieved that it was only ten dollars, until I realized he meant ten thousand. I gulped realizing why he'd lied to Rose and Janine about where we were going. I looked at the exit wondering how angry he'd be if I told him I was using the restroom and snuck out instead. I figured I'd better not chance it and looked at the cards in front of me.

I hadn't been given a terrible hand. I just prayed to God that I didn't lose all his money.

As it turns out thanks to years practicing my guardian mask , I had the best poker face in the game. I noticed each man had his own quirks when he was dealt a bad hand or a good hand.

In the end I somehow ended up with over eighty thousand dollars in winnings.

"Good game Belikov. Mazur, you'll have to bring this one back sometime and give us a chance to win back our dignity."

I put the money in a bag and handed it to Abe after all he was the one who bought us in.

"Oh no you don't. You won that money fair and square," he said.

"But it wasn't mine to start with," I argued.

"Okay then," he said pulling out a wad of ten thousand. "Consider us even."

I gaped at the seventy some thousand that was still in the bag. I'd never in my life seen so much money at least not all at once.

"Send some of it home to that family of yours. Your mother works far too hard," he said clapping me on the back.

"You took a big risk putting that money in for me. I've only played a few times," I told him.

"Nah it was never a risk. You've spent years honing your observations skills and practicing that brooding look you guardians seem to all be so good at for years. You had it in the bag before the game even started," he said with a wink.

"Wait you knew I'd win?"

"Sure, I used to take Janine all the time when we were dating. No one could ever figure out how she managed to win every time. Well except for me that is. I finally realized it was her guardian skills that came in handy." Well if he isn't a sneaky bastard.

"Besides I know you don't like it that your salary doesn't allow you to support my daughter. Now you have something to fall back on when times get rough." He made a good point. I did feel inadequate some of the time thinking of the things I could never provide for Rose. I knew she didn't care about material things, but it would be nice to take her out somewhere nice once in a while or get her something pretty. It upset me a little that at Christmas she'd received nice things like and IPAD from Lissa and a set of beautiful wine glasses from Adrian and all I could give her was a handmade gift. Granted I knew I didn't need to impress her with money, but sometimes I envied the things her friends did for her that I never could.

"You know there's a few shops in here that would have something she might like," he said steering me out of the bar and over to the other side of the club. I browsed through the shops that carried everything from antiques to jewelry to fancy scarves. Then I saw something that when I looked at it made me think of Roza. It was a little more than I was used to spending, but well worth it. I made my purchase and met Abe at the front of the store.

"I see you've found something nice," he said peeking into the bag like the nosy person he was.

"The girls should be finished shortly. You should give the gift to her soon. I've booked an evening of dinner and dancing," he said handing me what looked like a hotel room key card.

"I rented a suite for the girls to get ready and for us to stay in tonight."

"Does Lissa know Rose will be gone for the night?" I asked.

"She's been informed and permission was granted. I sent Sergei to take Rose's place now that it will be getting dark.

I nodded and waited for Rose and Janine to come out of the spa.

"How was golf?" Rose asked as they joined us several minutes later.

"It was swell. Your man here is a natural," he said winking at me.

"What's in the bag Comrade?" she asked as we boarded the elevator to the third floor.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I told her with a sly smile.

"Can I see it now?" she asked after we'd gotten ourselves settled into the room which was quaint yet luxurious all at the same time. Always the impatient one my Roza.

"Well I felt badly about your dress last night so I decided to get you a new one," I told her handing over the bag.

She reached inside and pulled out the dress.

"Oh Dimitri it's beautiful," she gushed holding it against her body. It was red and strapless with a skirt that poofed a little and fell a few inches above her knees. It was short, but not too short. There was silver beading across the bodice as well. Yes for a man I knew much more about fashion than I ever wanted to. That came from shopping trips with Lissa, and from years of my older sister's cutting supermodels out of magazines.

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly with the dress between us.

We spent the evening dining and dancing. Abe and Janine retired early to give us some time alone I'm sure. I was eager to twirl the woman I loved around the dance floor.

"Did you have a good birthday Roza?" I asked later as we lay tangled in the sheets of our hotel room bed, her new dress lying in a puddle on the floor.

"Best birthday ever Comrade!" she said snuggling closer to me and resting her head on my chest. I sighed in contentment drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**I know it didn't do much to move the plot along, but I wanted a happy chapter before anything more dramatic happens. What did you think? I love Abe=)**


	35. Chapter 34: Practical Magic

**Chapter 34: Practical Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

SPOV

It had been nearly a month since Queen Vasilisa had put the new defensive magic programs into effect and I was beginning to worry that it wasn't such a good idea for spirit users. Adrian had been exerting massive amounts of spirit in the past few weeks and was beginning to seem even loonier than usual. He was also drinking a whole lot more as well.

Of the one hundred and seventy-three moroi that had enlisted in defensive magic training here at the royal court fifty-four of them were fire users, thirty-one air users, thirty-seven were earth users, forty-seven water users and four unique individuals that specialized in spirit including the Queen, Adrian, Sonya Karp and a new comer twenty-year old Isla Evers. Adrian and Sonya had been able to harness their dark magic for the most part and were trying to teach Isla. She was daft for a moroi having only recently figured out that she was a spirit user. She had no idea how to read auras, or heal or dream walk. The only thing that even resembled a spirit power was her slight tendency to sense what others were feeling. She seemed to be what some people would refer to as an empath. She was really irritating and having her around these past few weeks had been really trying especially on Adrian. She'd been clinging to him more than the others and asking all sorts of annoying questions that required him to use extra spirit.

If I had to see her ask to see him heal a plant one more time, I was going to shove it up her skinny little ass. Yes, I Sydney Sage, religious bigot had taken to cursing. It didn't help that she was tall and thin and absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous with her long strawberry blonde hair, extra long legs and piercing green eyes. If I wasn't mistaken she was using her new found spirit power to install herself into his life as a permanent fixture. I knew that all she saw when she looked at Adrian was that he was the favorite nephew to the late Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and the fact that his bank accounts were extremely well endowed . Most royal moroi women knew he was a lost cause and that no matter how much money he had, he was a drunk and a little crazy and was not a suitable candidate for marriage. They didn't take the time to get to know him the way I did.

This Isla girl though, she wasn't royal and came from a family that didn't have much and I saw the gleam in her eyes the first day she was introduced to Adrian. The way she said his name gushing over how much she respected his aunt and how untimely her death was all the while batting her naturally long eyelashes and twirling her hair around her perfectly manicured . The way she clutched onto his arm laughing at every single thing he said made me want to puke. It was a wonder I hadn't punched her pretty little face in yet. Yes you can add violent to the list of things I'd become since knowing and loving Adrian. I knew he was going to pitch a fit, but I needed to get him to see reason. I approached him while he was getting ready in the bathroom hoping he wasn't in one of his loony toon episodes.

"Adrian maybe you should take a break from practice for a while. I mean you're not even required to take the training seeing is that you don't have guardians," I told him.

"Yes, but I think we're really starting to get somewhere," he said leaning his head back as he dripped moisturizing drops into his bloodshot eyes.

"But it's killing you. You're hallucinating and you don't make sense half the time when you're talking. That look in your eyes isn't normal," I pleaded with him to see reason. I bit my tongue before I could add that I didn't want him spending any more time with that Isla bitch.

"This is important Sydney. We need to learn to defend ourselves. We can't just sit on the sidelines and be helpless like before. It just isn't practical." He pulled a sliver flask out of his shirt pocket and downed half of what was inside. It wasn't even eight in the morning and already he was drinking, thus proving my point.

"Please Adrian, can't you see you're hurting yourself? Take a look in the mirror. You're crazy to think that keeping this up is healthy for you. I won't sit around and watch while you go insane and rot your liver with that stuff," I shouted grabbing the flask from his hands in anger. I knew it was futile to argue with him. When he made up his mind about things he could be stubborn as a mule.

"You're overreacting," he said trying to downplay his symptoms. "Everything is fine."

"Keep telling yourself that," I muttered in disbelief that he could be in such denial.

"What do you want me to do? I need to be able to defend myself, to defend you," he responded putting his hands on my shoulders looking me straight in the eyes.

"How are you supposed to defend us if you go insane and end up killing yourself?" I cried more than a little upset.

"That isn't going to happen. I promise you. Now stop worrying. We need to go find me a test subject," he said kissing my cheek softly as if that was supposed to pacify me.

"Go yourself. I can't take anymore of this." Having said my piece I stalked out of his apartment. As I was walking back to the palace my mind was obviously otherwise occupied and I didn't notice when I ran smack into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized looking up at the moroi man I'd practically plowed over.

"Miss Sage, just the alchemist I was looking for," said none other than Abe Mazur who had recognized me through my moroi suit.

", what can I do for you?" I stuttered nervously. I knew there was no reason to be nervous. He was Rose's father for God's sake, but I'd spent so much of my life in fear of him that it was hard to think of him any other way. He'd done my family a huge favor ten years ago and ever since, I'd been waiting for him to collect.

"It's funny you should ask because I have a little mission I'd like to send you on." He pulled me aside and explained the details. I sighed in relief that it wasn't as hideous as I thought it would be, but then again one never knew about things when they were dealing with moroi.

"So you understand the mission?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good, then it's all settled. My jet will pick you up in an hour. I always knew I could trust your family with my important jobs," he said smiling. Yes it was definitely that smile that made me uncomfortable. I was a little miffed at Adrian right now, but I figured I should probably tell him I was leaving.

I entered the gym without thinking that right now it would be a battle zone and immediately dodged a flying flame. Before I could get up from my crouching position I was surrounded. There were hundreds of them with cold dead, pale white skin, red rings around their irises and sharp claws and fangs. They were all sneering as the advanced on me licking their lips hungrily. There was nothing I could do. I had no weapons and no fighting skills. I was going to die. As I cowered in fear the only thing I could think of was how had they broken the wards? As they continued to draw nearer to me, I shrieked in fear praying for God to spare me from this evil. Just as they were about to grab me I heard shouting.

"Everyone stop! Sydney Sydney can you hear me?" I heard someone calling my name and then someone was touching me.  
"Get off me, oh my God!" I lashed out at my attackers. If I was going down it wouldn't be without a fight.

"Babe, stop fighting. It's me Adrian." I recognized his voice and then his breath was on my neck and his arms were around my waist.

"Shh! It's okay. You're alright. You got in the middle of our training. Whatever you saw wasn't real," he assured me stroking my hair in comfort. My eyes began to focus on the room around me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the crazy girl who was cowering on the floor from hallucinations of strigoi. I couldn't have been any more humiliated than I was right now.

"Can you stand?" he asked helping me to my feet. I was shaky, but otherwise fine.

He took me outside.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling me into his arms.

"No I am not alright. What the hell were you doing in there?" I shouted pulling roughly out of his grasp.

"It was a compulsion spell to cause the test subject to see their greatest fear come to life. I'm so sorry you got caught up in it. It's okay now though. It was only a hallucination," he reasoned.

"Only a hallucination?" I cried bitterly causing him to back up at my loud voice.

"Sure it was only hundreds of strigoi red eyed and blood thirsty trying to kill me," I shrieked.

His eyes widened. "Hey at least we know it works," he laughed trying to lighten me up I'm sure.

"I'm glad that my pain and terror could help further your evil plans," I bit out.

"They're not evil plans," he defended.

"You might not think so, but what I felt in there was pure evil. You're playing with something very dangerous. You need to stop before you hurt yourself or me."  
"Syd, I'm sorry," he repeated taking a step closer. I held my hand up.

"Sorry isn't good enough," I told him, tears blurring my vision as I hurried away.

I dabbed my eyes as I sat on Abe's private jet. I never did get the chance to tell Adrian I was leaving, but in retrospect it was good that I was getting away for a few days. I just couldn't handle being around all the chaos.

In truth, this little project for Abe couldn't have come at a better time. When I looked in the mirror this morning I barely recognized myself. I had been living here at the royal court amongst the moroi and dhampirs for only eight months and I couldn't figure out how in such a short time I'd managed to abandon everything I'd ever been taught. All of the things that had been instilled in my head since birth had flown right out the window and I'd become accustomed to, no wait gotten comfortable living amongst the race my family had taught me to abhor. To make matters worse I'd been cavorting about as one of them. I ripped the ring off my finger and threw it on the ground.

"Stupid spirit magic," I growled kicking the ring to the other side of the cabin. I thought about my family realizing for the first time since I'd been exiled here that I didn't really miss them. Sad as it was we weren't as close as we once were. When I was a child I adored my parents and my older sister. I'd taken everything they taught me to heart and followed them blindly like a sheep, believing all of the hypocrisy and lies. I'd been as happy as a twelve year old child could be skipping to school and listening to tales of evil strigoi and moroi that my father and grandfather and uncles would tell over dinner.

I had always been fascinated by architecture and had already begun to research the places I wanted to visit and the universities that had the most outstanding reputations. It was that year though, when I was twelve that all of my hopes and dreams were slashed like tires on a car. That was the year the incident that forever changed the course of my life happened. I shuddered just thinking about it trying to push those ugly thoughts out of my head. This was not the time to be thinking of a thing like that. I needed to get past that day. It was what it was and it was the reason I was stuck where I am right now. I couldn't change the past and I wondered if looking at where I was today if I really wanted to.

After all it was because of that day that I'd met Rose and was able to help her clear her name and bring Dimitri back to the living. It was because of that day that I'd met Adrian, the love of my existence. No, I guess looking back on it even though it was horrific, I wouldn't change anything. I only hoped that when Abe finally did collect that it wouldn't be too high of a price.

I unbuckled my safety belt and walked across the room snatching the ring off the floor and placing it back in my pocket. I wouldn't need it where I was going, in fact it would be a lot easier to procure the item I was after if I was in my human form.

APOV

Finally practice was over for the day and I could go apologize to Sydney. I knew I messed up royally this morning after she'd accidentally stumbled into our spirit experiment. The way she'd been screaming I'd known what she'd seen had to have been traumatic for her, but I hadn't imagined she'd seen hundreds of strigoi. I knew I should have gone after her, but the rather annoying new spirit user Isla who had been following me around non-stop for the past three weeks attached herself to my arm claiming to need extra tutorials. I could see right through her. I'd met her kind before and I knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to get it from me. I'd seen it a hundred times before. Some moroi women thought they could subtly make a move on me, find their way into my bed and then eventually my bank accounts.

What really irked me was that she knew that I was with Sydney and yet she was still pursuing me even going as far as to ask me to dinner tonight to quote 'work on spirit'. I'd turned her down flat, knowing that she wouldn't take a subtle hint and hurried off to grab some peonies before heading over to the palace to beg Sydney's forgiveness. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I let her think she wasn't.

I rapped on her door lightly at first, but when there was no response I knocked louder.

"I know I've been acting horrible lately and I'm sorry. Please let me in little bigot." I thought that by using my nickname for her would soften her up a little. There was still no answer. Wow she was really going to make me work for this one. That didn't surprise me. I loved that she wasn't just easy to let things go. A challenge always suited me.

"You looking for Sage?" one of the guardian's asked as he passed by her door.

I nodded.

"You won't find her in there. Mazur sent her on a mission earlier this morning. She boarded a jet around ten o'clock."

"Thanks," I told him my shoulders slumping a little. That's probably why she had come to the gym to tell me that and instead she'd gotten caught in the crossfire and we'd fought.

"Stupid magic," I grunted tossing the peonies in the trash and trudging back to my room.

I tried her cell a few times and after leaving three or four apologetic voicemails, I called it quits and tried to sleep. I couldn't of course missing her lying next to me. I couldn't even dream walk her since I was so worn out from too much spirit as well as the fact that I'd been abusing the liquor cabinet heavier than usual as of late. The next few days and nights were the same. I'd received a lone text two days ago from Sydney saying she was sorry to have left without telling me and we'd talk when she got back.

I was just about ready to hit the sheets when there was a knock at the door. I was positive it was Sydney as Abe assured me she'd be back sometime tonight. I jumped up in just my boxers and rushed to the door eager to see her.

I flung open the door, but instead of seeing Sydney's beautiful face I was met with Isla's irritatingly fake smile.

"Oh Adrian thank God you were home. I didn't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy from all this magic," she said pushing past me invading my home. The audacity of some people never ceased to amaze me.

"Well I told you it comes with the territory. Here try this it will help you sleep," I said shoving a bottle of vodka into her hands and grabbing her arm pushing her back towards the door. It was only then that I realized she was only wearing a short silky robe and her feet were bare.

"I don't want to be alone," she said setting the bottle down and untying the belt on her robe. I gasped and tried to shove her towards the door, but she wouldn't budge.

"You need to go," I told her forcefully.

"Will you hold me and make it better?" she asked letting her robe drop to the floor revealing a very short see through negligee. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why do these things always seem to happen to me? I wondered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sydney's voice broke the silence. I was stunned as she entered the room glancing between me and Isla. She did not look happy at all. I was in deep shit.

"Sydney, I thought you were out of town," Isla said not making a move to put her clothes back on.

"I'll bet you did you whore!" Sydney shouted.

"Oh please honey, it's not like he was saying no," she responded. I was about to interrupt and set her straight as to the fact that I was for sure saying no, but was interrupted when Sydney pulled back her fist and rammed it into Isla's face. Blood squirted everywhere as she slammed against the wall behind her.

"Get the hell out of here right now. You stay away from him. He's mine if you hadn't noticed! Do you get it?" Sydney barked.

Isla just stood there clutching her nose and whimpering.

"Do I need to explain it to you again bitch?" Sydney menaced pulling back her fist again.

"Babe, I think she's got it," I told her clasping her tiny fist in my hand breaking her gaze away from Isla who seemed relieved that she would not again be on the receiving end of Sydney's fist.

"You'd better get out of here and don't come back," I warned throwing her stupid robe out the door after her.

"How's your fist?" I asked turning my attention to Sydney who was cradling her fist in her other hand.

"Hurts like hell," she said.

"I'll get you some ice," I told her bringing her into the kitchen and making her sit down on a chair.

"You sure throw one hell of a right hook. Where'd you learn that?" I asked washing the blood off her hand with a cloth and gentle placing the icepack on top of it.

"Rose taught me," she admitted guiltily.

"I didn't think you had it in you, little bigot," I told her.

"I've done a lot of things since I've met you that I didn't think I was capable of," she muttered.

"You know nothing would have happened with her?" I asked.

She nodded. "I know, but it frustrates me that you don't seem to notice that she'd blatantly hitting on you all the time," she said.

I laughed. "I'd have to be blind not to have noticed," I told her.

"You knew?"

"Sure I knew. I just figured you'd know that I was only into you," I told her crouching down so that we were eye level.

"I love you Sydney Sage. I know that I've been a pain to deal with lately and I've been extra crazy and supped up on spirit madness, but I love you and if you want me to stop then I will." I looked deep into her eyes to show her I meant every word I said.

"I love you too Adrian. I don't want you to stop using your magic all together. It's just that you are a good man and I don't want you to lose that by practicing this black magic you've been doing lately."

"I'll stop, I promise. You're the most important thing in the world to me and all I want is to make you happy."  
"You do make me happy Adrian. I just worry about you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it."  
"Move in with me," I whispered taking her hand in mine and healing the bruises.

"What?" she asked, her eyes shooting open.

"You heard me. I want to live with you," I repeated.

"Here?" she asked nervously. Well at least that wasn't a no.

I thought for a minute.

"No, too conspicuous. You'd always have to wear that stupid ring," I told her taking it off and throwing it on the counter.

"I can arrange a larger suite in the palace for us if you want," I offered.

"You really want to move in together?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do, more than anything," I breathed pulling her up against me roughly.

"I don't ever want to be away from you."

I kissed her softly at first, but my need to feel her skin against mine was overpowering and I swept her up into my arms carrying her to the bedroom.

"Adrian please," she begged as I teased her slowly running my hands up and down her smooth creamy skin. Her urging made it hard to restrain myself and I couldn't resist any longer so I tore off the only remaining barriers between us and made us one. In my entire life I'd never felt as whole as I did when I was with her. She was my destiny, my soul mate and nothing was ever going to come between us.

**So what did you think? I think hanging out with Rose is making Sydney a little badass. I hope you liked it. Next chapter Spring break. Lissa and Rose will be back at the royal Court. 3 guesses as to what Abe did for Sydney's family. I want to hear your theories.**


	36. Chapter 35: Dark Visions

**Chapter 35: Dark Visions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Hello anyone home?" I called out dropping my duffel bag just inside the front door. There was no answer.

"Comrade?" Still nothing. The lights were off and it was quiet. It was early, only around five and the sun was just setting. I wondered where he went. It was Saturday or was it? We'd had midterms all week and my brain was more burnt out than a chicken fried steak. I thought about it while realizing that it was still Friday in fact it was Friday morning in the moroi world. Damn stupid human schedule screwing with my system. If it was Friday morning then he was probably at the gym warming up before his moroi combat class. I texted Lissa to see what she was doing. She replied that she was heading to her office to sign some important documents, but then she was heading over to practice Spirit with Sonya, Adrian and Isla, some new spirit user.

They were all practicing in the same gym so I decided to get into my workout gear and head over there. I wanted to see Dimitri, but I was also curious as to how Adrian was holding up under the strain of constant spirit use. Lissa had been a little nuts, but was holding her own after making a few spirit rings to keep the darkness at a manageable level. I didn't really think it was a good idea for her to be tapping into that black magic. I was afraid she'd snap at any second all I could do was watch for the signs. Arguing with her was useless. When I'd pointed out that spirit is not an active power she'd actually yelled at me accusing me of wanting to keep her weak so she'd always need me.

What she'd said had hurt my feelings and even though she'd apologized profusely many times, it still stung. I wanted her to be independent and be able to protect herself when I couldn't or if something happened to me. I couldn't believe she'd think I liked her being so dependent on me. I don't think she realized how much I'd sacrificed for her over the years. If she thought I'd rather be studying political science at Lehigh than be home living comfortably with Dimitri then she was denser than I thought. I was trying hard not to let her ignorant comment get to me, but there was only so much I could take before I exploded.

She'd also been really remorseful over forgetting my birthday. I tried to get her to see that it wasn't a big deal, but she was adamant that she'd make it up to me. I was a little afraid of what she meant by that. Now that we were back at court and protected by the wards she could pretty much do whatever she wanted. Lissa without limits was asking for trouble.

I sprinted to the gym relishing the crisp March air. It was slightly warmer than usual in the lower forties and it felt good to breath in the air without my lungs growing icicles in the process. I slipped into the gym virtually unnoticed. I caught of glimpse of Dimitri and my mother training their group using free weights. I watched in amusement as some of the moroi huffed and puffed at even the slightest amount of effort. The frustration was radiating off of my mother and I knew after this session she was going to be breaking in a load of new practice dummies. Dimitri had slightly better control that my mother. He didn't look quite as flustered at their lack of agility, muscle control, frailty and non- existent lung capacity.

I laughed at the absurdity of their calisthetics. Even on my worst day I was never as uncoordinated as they were.

"Don't laugh Little Dhampir, it's mean to pick on those less coordinated than you."

"Hey Adrian, how are you?" I asked hugging him.

"Strangely mad with spirit, but it's nothing my friend Jack can't fix," he replied. I didn't really like the sound of that.

"So how is practice going?"

"Don't ask," he moaned slapping his forehead.

"That well huh?"

"Well it would be going better without the new girl." He pointed to a tall, leggy moroi with long red hair.

"That's Isla?" I asked. He nodded sighing heavily.

"Why aren't you over there practicing with her and Sonya?"

"Long story."

"I've got time," I pried. I gave him the look that said I wasn't going to stop questioning him until he spilled.

"She's annoying and flirty and she sexually harassed me the other night," he blurted out.

I laughed heartily. "She sexually harassed you? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Want to hear something even more unbelievable?"

"Of course," I responded intrigued.

"See the black eye she has?" I squinted making out that she in fact did have a black eye.

"You gave her a black eye?" I gasped my eyes widening in utter shock. Adrian might be crazy and a little drunk, but abusive to women he was not, even if they were harassing him or so he alleged.

He shook his head in negation. "Two nights ago she accosted me in my room. Sydney walked in and socked her right in the eye," he recounted in a gleeful tone.

"What? Sydney punched a moroi?" Sydney was the last person on earth I would expect to be violent, but then again I had been teaching her how to throw a punch. She needed to defend herself and all, but wow.

"That is unbelievable. I wish I could have been there to see it," I said a little proud that she was able to hit hard and with enough accuracy to mame her victim.

"That is very impressive," I said.

"What is?" Sydney asked as she joined us.

I looked at her with a smirk. "How's your hand Xena?" I teased.

"You told her?" she hissed smacking Adrian upside the head.

"Who knew little Sydney Sage would turn out to be a badass?" I stroked her ego.

She snorted. "I'm not a badass, I just hang around with you too much," she grumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So is the annoying newbe the only reason you're not out there practicing?"

"Not exactly," he said running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I asked him to stop for a while. He's been having hallucinations and losing time, the other day he even blacked out while he was completely sober," Sydney explained.

"I knew that was going to happen. I'm worried that the same will happen to Lissa. Has it gotten any better since you stopped?" He shook his head sadly.

"Only a little, but it's only been two days. I am hoping it will fade over time."

"I need you to help me convince Lissa that Spirit should only be used for good and only when absolutely necessary," I told him.

"I'll try Little Dhampir, but you know Lissa. She's as stubborn as a mule."

"How were exams?" Sydney asked trying to steer the topic of conversation onto a more pleasant note.

"I do not ever want to see another scantron form or blue booklet in all my life. They are evil and should be burned," I said doing my best at an evil laugh.

"If I were you, I'd keep your day job," Dimitri joked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"If you weren't so damn hot, I would beat your pretty face in for that comment Comrade," I menaced.

"You're sexy when you're an angry kitten, Milaya," he breathed. I could feel the tingle of his breath on my neck and it sent my heart racing.

We chatted for a few minutes with Adrian and Sydney before heading back to our place for Dimitri's lunch break.

"Why is it that my mother looks so frustrated out there and you seem calm and collected like usual?" I asked as I watched him spread peanut butter on four slices of bread.

"It must be hard dealing with people who are uncoordinated and sloppy and have no strength," I mused.

"It's not as trying for me as it is for your mother," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because I trained you remember?"

My jaw dropped. "I was so not as weak and helpless as they are," I huffed crossing my arms.

He laughed. "No you weren't, but you were very frustrating," he said setting down the knife so he could take me in his arms.

"Was I really that difficult?" I pouted.

"Sure you were, but I wouldn't have you any other way. You may have been difficult, and insolent and lacking technique, but you had the drive to succeed and that is what set you apart from the rest. It's what made you better than the rest," he said kissing me softly first on the forehead and then on the cheek before slowly capturing my lips between his. He gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and let it out again. I opened my mouth allowing him full access. Our tongues stroked each other fighting for dominance.

Lunch was forgotten as he swept me off the counter and lay me down on our bed.

"Tell me what is bothering you my love," he whispered as he lay behind me stroking my hair softly.

"I'm just worried about Lissa exposing herself to so much spirit. She's already a little unbalanced. Adrian has stopped his training because he's having extremely adverse side effects."

"Like what?" he asked propping himself up on one elbow so he could look into my eyes.

"Blackouts, hallucinations, dizzy spells, dark thoughts," I rattled off just a few of the things Sydney had told me. Adrian had sugar coated it a little, but she'd given it to me straight. He was two grapes short of a fruit basket and was in serious danger of remaining like that.

"Sydney told me that one minute he seems fine and completely coherent and the next it's like he can't remember his own name or how to put on his shoes. It really scares me. She's playing with fire and I know she's going to get burned."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" he asked sympathetically. I knew he was as worried as I was, but didn't want upset me more by acting like it.

"I have, but she won't listen. You know how she gets when she wants something. She even accused me of wanting to stop her from using her magic to keep her dependent on me," I admitted.

"You know she didn't mean that right?" he said. I could see the shock flitter across his face.

"I dunno, maybe, but it was still a hurtful thing to say. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close against his warm body.

"Everything will be alright, Roza. I promise," he said kissing the top of my head. I hoped he was right.

"Again," Lissa called. It had been three days that we'd been home now and she'd been using an exuberant amount of Spirit without cease.

"Liss, don't you think you've had enough," I whispered pulling her away from the others.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask," she growled retching herself out of my grasp. Her eyes were wild with spirit madness and the rings had long since stopped working.

Adrian stood next to me shaking his head. "She's in too deep. Her aura is nearly as dark as yours used to be. You need to stop her," he said.

She was concentrating hard on her test subject who happened to be one of the feeders here at court. It was extra money and extra bites for them and they were eager to please the Queen.

I stepped in front of her breaking her concentration.

"Lissa you've had enough, we're going," I grabbed onto her again.

"Leave me alone!" she screeched.

"Who are you to make decisions for me? You're just a guardian. Know your place dhampir!" she shouted shoving me backwards.

"Lissa, you need to stop. Do you hear yourself? This isn't you!" I tried again.

"Maybe you're just jealous that if I learn to defend myself I won't need you anymore," she spewed venomously.

"You don't mean that," I told her.

"Don't I?" she asked pure evil showing in her eyes.

Suddenly I was no longer with Lissa. I was alone in the dark gym and Dimitri was standing not ten feet away from me. I called out for him to help me. He just stood there laughing sadistically his eyes rimmed in red.

"No, no this can't be happening. We saved you," I cried.

"Yes, but maybe I didn't like it. I was weak as a dhampir, powerless, but this way, the way I've chosen, we can be strong. We can dominate. We can do whatever we please."

This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. There was no way Dimitri would willingly turn Strigoi.

"No you hated what you were, you wouldn't have chosen this. This isn't you," I tried reasoning with him.

"No, what I hate is that you decided to bring me back. I had everything wealth, power, the strength of one hundred humans. Roza the only thing I didn't have was you," he growled advancing towards me.

"No, this isn't real. I'm going to wake up soon," I chanted over and over, but it didn't end. Instead he rushed forward grabbing me roughly.

"Don't worry Roza, this time I'm not asking your permission." Before I knew what was happening he was sinking his fangs into my neck and I was screaming.

"Roza, it's not real! I'm here, please come back to me," Dimitri's voice was soft and soothing, not like when he was strigoi. I felt like everything was hazy. I blinked my eyes furiously trying to get a grip on reality. When I opened them Dimitri had me in his arms. I tried fighting him. I was not letting him turn me. No way!

"No, get away from me!" I screamed trying desperately to escape his hold.

"Roza, calm down, everything is okay. It was only a vision," he said keeping a strong grip on me forcing me to look at him. I trembled in fear as I looked into his eyes. I let out a ragged breath as I realized they were the same chocolate brown eyes I'd woken up to this morning. My shoulders began shaking as sobs ripped through my chest.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered lifting me up into his arms. I was vaguely aware of Adrian and Sydney's voices as well as my mother and Eddie.

"What the hell is going on here?" Christian demanded.

"Lissa let her magic get out of control and when Rose tried to stop her she hit her with a vision," Adrian shouted. He was more than a little upset.

"It was an accident right Liss?" he asked. She was standing off to the side staring down at the floor.

"Right?" he pressed.

"She shouldn't have gotten in my way," she bit out.

"You did that on purpose?" he cried. "What is wrong with you?" he asked shaking her shoulders.

"I don't know!" she screeched before rushing out of the room.

"Rose are you alright?" my mother asked. It must have freaked her out that I was still sobbing like a baby. After everything that had just happened, I couldn't form a coherent response. I looked around the room and my friends. They were scared and so was I.

"I'm going to take her home," Dimitri said. He carried me back to our room and set me down on our bed. He held me as I sobbed uncontrollably. It wasn't just what I'd seen that had frightened me, but the feeling that came along with it. It felt evil, much more so than anything I'd ever felt before. I knew I should have realized it was a vision, but it was so hard to distinguish a spirit dream from reality. I shouldn't be letting it affect me like this either.

"What did you see Roza?" he asked rubbing my shoulders supportively.

"I don't want to talk about it," I responded pulling out of his arms. "I need a shower," I told him locking the door to the bathroom behind me leaving him hanging in the other room. I couldn't upset him by telling him my worst fear was him becoming strigoi again. I knew he would never do that. It was an irrational fear.

I let the hot water run over my tense muscles. The only thing that bothered me more than the vision was the person who caused it. I knew without a doubt that it wasn't an accident. She had a malicious look on her face just before hand. I knew it wasn't her and she didn't mean the things she'd said and that it was the darkness seeping into her brain, but that didn't excuse her behavior. I'd asked her so many times over the past several weeks to stop using her magic for her sake and everyone else's, but she wouldn't listen. She was out of control and I needed to get through to her somehow. I shut off the water more determined now than ever to convince her to stop.

When I emerged from our bedroom fully clothed Dimitri was waiting for me at the dining room table with two cups of his special hot chocolate. It was his way of saying I could tell him what was wrong, no judgment, but I knew I could never tell him the truth.

"Please don't make me," I pleaded. The tone in my voice must really have gotten to him because ordinarily there was no way he would let it go. He nodded in understanding, a look of sadness flashing through his eyes. He knew even without me saying it that my vision somehow involved him.

We were sitting silently at the table sipping our hot chocolate when there was a loud banging on the door. Dimitri got up and answered it.

"Rose, you have to help me!" Christian cried busting into the room. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were ragged and there were deep, bloody scratches all along his cheeks and on his neck and chest.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"No, it's Lissa. She attacked me when I tried talking to her. It took everything I had to get her off of me. She was like a wild animal or the exorcist or something."

"She did that to you?" I asked assessing his wounds. She must have been having a fit of rage. He should have been able to fight her off.

"Yes and then she had some sort of seizure. She started convulsing and babbling incoherently. Rose she didn't even know who I was," he cried in defeat.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in our room. I was going to take her to the infirmary, but I thought it best that I call a private doctor instead. We don't need this becoming public knowledge. The doctor has to keep things confidential. Eddie and Adrian are with her right now. Will you come?" he asked.

Dimitri and I exchanged worried glances before following Christian down the hall to their room.

"I don't know what to do," Christian said. Lissa was still shaking violently while Eddie held her feet and Adrian kept her head steady so she wouldn't hit in on anything. I took his place and tried talking to her.

"Liss can you hear me?" I asked. She didn't answer. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her limbs were extremely stiff.

"Liss you need to calm down and take deep breaths," I instructed. In truth I had no idea what to do.

It was nearly five minutes before my mother came in escorting Dr. Mozorov from the clinic.

"How long has she been like this?" she asked shining a light in Lissa's eyes.

"About fifteen minutes," Christian croaked. He looked about seconds away from losing it.

"I'm going to give her an injection to calm her down and stop the seizure," she said pulling out a needle and filling it halfway with a clear liquid.

About thirty seconds after the injection Lissa stopped shaking and her head lolled to one side, her eyes closing.

"She's going to be a little out of it for a while. I gave her a mild tranquilizer so she can sleep off the effects of spirit as well as get some rest. I don't want her practicing any more magic. I'm giving her a large dose of her anti-depressant to suppress it," she explained pulling out a second needle.

"She hasn't been taking those pills I take it?" she asked looking at me.

"You knew they were for her?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Of course, you don't seem anxious or depressed in fact you seemed very happy, so when you asked for them, I figured they were for her," she said.

"No she hasn't been taking them," I told her.

"Well she needs to start and right away. I'll send a script to the pharmacy in your name if you'd like. You can pick it up in about an hour. She needs to take it every day."

I nodded.

"Put a cold compress on her forehead and dim the lights. She should be out cold for the next twelve hours or so. Call me if things worsen or if she doesn't regain consciousness within twenty-four hours. I'll come back tomorrow around this time to see how she is."

"I think it's time to stage an intervention," Adrian said after the doctor was gone.

We all nodded in agreement.

**Sorry this was short, but this seemed like a good place to cut it. So what do you think about Lissa's little explosion and the things she said to Rose? How will she react to their intervention? Please Review! **


	37. Chapter 36: Scandalous

**Chapter 36: Scandalous **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

I was just finishing combat with the moroi when I heard her screams. It was the sound I feard the most. Rose was in pain. I rushed to where she was standing. Her eyes were filled with terror and she was backing away from something invisible. Lissa stood off to the side her arms raised. There was an evil look in her eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was deliberately using her dark magic to make Rose see I don't know what. Adrian and Sydney were yelling for her to stop.

"Roza," I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. Her shrieking became louder as she struck out violently.

"Roza, it's not real! I'm here, please come back to me." I held her in my arms stroking her hair gently trying to bring her out of her vision.

"No, get away from me!" she screamed thrashing in my arms.

"Roza, calm down, everything is okay. It was only a vision," I kept my hold on her trying to force her to make eye contact with me. Her eyes began to focus and they searched mine and after finding what she needed, she broke down into hysterics.

She refused to talk about it, but I already knew. The moment she opened her eyes, she looked at me with fear. The same fear she'd looked at me with when I was Strigoi. She was searching for the red in my eyes. When she didn't see it she relaxed into my arms. I had been trying my best to forgive myself for the things I'd done to her, but it was an everyday process. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't feel the guilt, but today, the terror in her beautiful eyes was my breaking point. I needed to push it out of my mind once and for all. If she could forgive me after everything I did, then I had to find a way to let it go. That meant talking about it. I didn't know with who right now, but it had to be someone and soon. It would never be over for either of us, but talking out our issues was a necessary step towards healing, one that we'd both been putting off for too long.

Waiting for Lissa to wake up went from twelve hours to twenty four and stretched on. The doctor had been in twice to check her vitals and assure us that she would wake when her body was ready. It had now been thirty-six hours since she'd slipped into her mini coma. Christian was a mess, Adrian and Sydney had gone back to their room and Rose had been pacing a hole in the floor. She hadn't slept, she wouldn't eat. She maintained a constant vigil at her side and there was no arguing with her.

"Roza," I started, but she cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say, but I can't. I can't leave her until I know she's going to be okay."

"Come here," I requested taking her in my arms. "Just rest my love. I will wake you if she comes to," I told her motioning for her to climb into my lap. She shot one last look at Lissa in hopes that she had magically regained conciousness, disappointed she curled her body into mine burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Comrade," she whispered crying silent tears. I could feel them running down my neck.

"You won't ever have to find out," I promised kissing her forehead gently. I stroked her back until I felt her breathing even out. I meant every word I said. I was going to get help and rid myself of the guilt and pain I was carrying around. I wanted to be the best man I could be for her.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice cut through the silence several hours later . It was scratchy from being asleep so long.

"She's sleeping," I told her shifting my weight and lying Rose down in the chair I'd been sitting in. She didn't stir. She was so exhausted, I didn't want to wake her just yet. I had a few things to settle with Lissa and I didn't want Rose to had gone to speak with the doctor so it was just the two of us.

"Can I get you some water?" I asked holding up a cup with a straw so she could take a drink.

"Thank you," she rasped her voice still hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" I asked helping her into a semi-sitting position.

"Not so good," she admitted.

"Would you like me to get the doctor? Christian is speaking with her at the moment," I offered.

"No, I'm okay, just tired and a little shaky. Go ahead and let me have it," she said looking me in the eye.

I paused wondering if I should say what was on my mind.

"Oh come on, I know you want to and I deserve it, so have at it," she ordered. It was now or never and she needed to be set straight whether she was in the condition to hear it or not.

"Do you know what you did to her?" I asked trying to keep calm when inside I was a raging mess. She nodded tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I made her see the thing she fears the most."

"Do you know what that is?" I growled.

"Losing you again," she sniffled.

"She's not unbreakable you know. By letting the darkness get to you it's been hurting those around you, especially Rose. Do you know what it was like for me to see her like that? What it was like for her to live her worst nightmare like that?"

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to go that far. I thought I could handle it. I never meant to hurt Rose. She is one of the two most important people in my life and I would rather die than cause her pain." She was full on sobbing by now. I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I had wanted to get through to her, but I wasn't in the business of bullying woman, especially not the Queen.

"I know it is hard and you feel helpless and I know that you want to help, but sometimes asking for help is the best course of action. You can't keep going on like this. The things you said to her, she would never repeat them. I've only heard from Ivashkov, but if you truly feel that way then you need to let her go. She may just be a dhampir to you, but she is everything to me and I won't allow you or anyone else to hurt her. She's been through enough."

"I love the way you love her. She deserves the best and you're right. The things I said to her were awful. I don't think of her like that. I never have. She's my sister and that is the only way I've ever thought of her. I love her so much. I'm so sorry Dimitri. I promise I will stop using dark magic for good."

"I hope you really mean that," I told her pointedly.

"Does she hate me?"

I smiled a little. The old Lissa had returned. "Does Rose have it in her to hate anyone?" I asked.

"That makes me feel worse," she sobbed. "She's always there for me, helping me, dying for me and all I do is cause her pain. I even forgot her birthday. I am so selfish."

"You just need to focus more on being a good leader and a good friend than on saving the world. We dhampirs do know a thing or two about killing Strigoi. Can you trust us to do our jobs."

"I think I can do that," she nodded.

"I should wake Rose up, she'll be angry that I didn't wake her the minute you woke up."

"No, let her sleep. If I know her she needs it," Lissa said. "Besides I need a few minutes before I can face her."

Christian came back and he and Lissa shared a few words and tears before embracing lovingly. Rose began to stir shortly after.

"Is she awake?" she asked rubbing her still tired eyes.

"I'm awake," Lissa said softly. Rose jumped out of the chair.

"Hey," Rose said awkwardly.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. It was the darkness ," she said. "But it was my fault. I should have listened when you asked me to stop. I'm so sorry," Lissa cried. "The things I said were terrible. You didn't deserve that and hitting you with that vision was the most malicious thing I've ever done. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm ashamed of myself."  
"Do you honestly think I care about any of that? You know you could have died or become brain dead like Avery don't you?" Rose seethed. "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you weren't going to wake up!" she screeched. Christian and I stood back allowing them to work this out on their own.

"Rose I'm so sorry."

"I thought I was going to lose you. Liss you're my best friend. I need you. The court needs you. You can't be taking risks like that. I can't live without you," she cried throwing her arms around Lissa and holding her tight.

"You're not mad?" Lissa asked.

"It wasn't you. I know what it is like to be possessed by the darkness. It's not easy to fight it. Luckily there was someone there to bring me back from it," she said looking in my direction and smiling.

"Now I want a promise that you're going to rest for the rest of spring break and not use any magic. They've given you a shot of anti-depressants so you can't use them anyhow," she explained.

"I promise. I meant what I said. I love you Rose."

"I love you too Liss. I'll let you and Sparky have some alone time. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She grabbed my hand. "I need food," she groaned dragging me back to our suite.

"What would you like Milaya?" I asked.

"Anything that's fast. I am so hungry my stomach is eating itself."

"Well you haven't eaten in two days," I reminded her pulling out the ingredients to make grilled cheese with tomato soup. I found it an odd combination, but most people liked it.

"Do you think she can abstain?" I asked setting a large bowl of steaming soup in front of her.

"I hope so. She can't handle the darkness."

"It isn't good for anyone. You have no idea how relieved I am that you are not affected by that anymore," I told her sitting next to her as we ate.

"You were afraid I would go crazy and kill myself like Anna?" she questioned.

"It was my biggest fear," I confessed. "Losing you has always been my biggest fear."

She stopped eating her spoon in mid air. A haunted look came over her face.

"It's okay Roza, I know what you saw. I see it in my dreams all the time."

"You do?" she asked turning to me. I nodded.

"I'm going to talk to someone," I told her. "I would like for you to come with me."

"Really you want me to come?"

"I do. As much as I don't want you to hear the things I've done, I think I need you to know so that I can fully move on. So that we can move on together."

"I'm proud of you Comrade. I would love to come with you, but I'm going to be back at school."

"We'll work it out," I told her.

"Do you want to sleep a little?" She nodded.

"Come hold me," she requested.

There was no way I could deny her that.

RPOV

It was good, but a little scary that Dimitri had finally decided he wanted to talk about his time as a Strigoi. I knew some of the things he had done including the things he'd done to me, but I knew that the things I knew about were only the tip of the iceberg and that it would be unpleasant to hear, but I knew that part of him needed to get it off his chest.

There were only three more days until Lissa and I had to go back to Lehigh and tonight Sydney and Adrian had invited Dimitri and I over to see their new place. I was baffled as to how he'd convinced the most bigoted girl I knew to move in with him in only eight months time. I was so happy that they'd hit it off so well. It was so ironic that a former womanizer and a human religious nut fell in love. They were so sweet together though. I'm glad I was right about Adrian finding his other half. She truly brought out the best in him.

"Should we bring something like maybe a bottle of wine or an appetizer?" I asked walking into the bedroom where Dimitri was getting ready.

"What's with the good pants?" I asked. He was not wearing his usual old worn out pair of jeans. He was wearing his dark ones that I had nick named his fancy pants.

"Well our hosts are both impeccably dressed pretty much all the time. I thought it would be best not to look schlocky."

"Good idea, I never thought of that," I said looking down at my own crappy jeans and t-shirt.

"Why don't you put on that black sweater thing? You look really hot in that," he said looking me up and down. "Wait on second thought how about you wear your guardian attire," he corrected himself.

"Comrade, you have nothing to be jealous of," I said stripping off my clothes and rummaging in my closet for the black sweater. I threw on a pair of leggings and the zebra print scarf I'd found at this really cute vintage shop a few weeks ago.

"Better?" I asked seeking his approval.

"Definitely not!" My face fell. I thought I looked really cute.

"What's wrong with it? Is the scarf too much?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. I just prefer you naked," he said grabbing me and slamming me against the wall kissing me senseless.

"The feeling is mutual Comrade," I managed smoothing out my disheveled hair and straightening my sweater. He smirked.

"We'll finish this later," he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

I ended up grabbing a bottle of wine from the collection my father kept bringing us even though there was no way two people would ever be able to drink that much wine. Well maybe Adrian and Lissa, but not two guardians.

I knocked on the door to their new suite which was a little further down into the old Ivahskov wing. I hadn't seen it yet and I wondered if it was nice.

Sydney opened the door. Just as Dimitri had expected she was wearing a dress.

"Hey guys, come on in," she said rather loudly. Too loudly.

"You're so dead Comrade," I growled realizing I'd been set up right before everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he said snaking his arm around my waist pulling me in for a kiss.

"Sneaky bastards," I muttered forcing a smile onto my face.

"You were actually surprised!" Lissa exclaimed smiling brightly. She looked much better than she had a few days ago. It was worth putting up with her crazy party to put that smile on her face. I also knew from talking to Christian that she was heavily medicated.

"Would you care for a drink? We're serving Rosalitas in honor of the birthday girl," Sydney said pointing to the wet bar where Adrian was skillfully playing bartender. He was mixing up some sort of red drink in a shaker. He poured it into a martini glass, popped an olive into it and handed it to me.

"What's in there if you don't mind me asking?" I eyed the glass cautiously.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir it's just vodka and pomegranate juice. They're delicious, I've taste tested them," he said raising his own empty glass, winking at me. He handed one to Sydney and one to Mia and we all raised our glasses in a toast. Lissa was drinking water. She wasn't allowed alcohol with her meds.

"To Rose, the guest of honor," Mia toasted.

"You guys are too much," I said taking a sip of my drink. Adrian was right, it was delicious.

"Thank you though. It's nice to feel appreciated."

"It's no problem Rose. You're the one always sticking your neck out for us," Christian said.

"Aww you're so sweet Sparky," I said pinching his cheek. He scowled walking away in embarrassment.

My parents ended up dropping by the party and while everyone else was occupied dancing and talking and drinking my father approached me.

"Heard you had a rough week little girl," he said handing me another drink.

"It was not one I'll forget, that's for sure."

"Well this should cheer you up," he said handing me a small box.

"Baba what did you do?" I asked hoping he hadn't been using his huge bank accounts.

"Just open it," he commanded.

I flipped open the box and inside lay a very expensive looking man's watch. I looked at him in confusion.

"It's a very nice watch and I know that I'm a guardian and all and I wear a lot of black and I can kick most guy's asses, but I'm still a girl," I told him.

He laughed heartily. "It isn't for you."

"Oh," I said confused once again.

"It's for Belikov," he said.

"You bought him a watch?" I asked. "You know Dimitri is rather punctual."

"I didn't buy him a watch. This watch belonged to my grandfather. I don't have a son, but I'd like to think of him as my son-in-law," he said with a wink. My eyes widened.

"You know we're not married right?" He nodded. "And we're not going to get married," I continued.

"Marriage is just a piece of paper. I believe that the love the two of you share transcends the law," he replied.

I smiled. "You really are something else old man," I told him wiping a tear from my eye.

"So when are you going to give it to him?" I asked.

"I'm not. You are," he said. "When you feel the time is right. No pun intended." I snickered and gave him a hug.

He walked over to where Sydney was chatting with Eddie and Mia. The minute she saw Abe she stiffened and averted her eyes. He proceeded to pull her aside and they had a brief tense conversation. When he left to find my mother she looked entirely relieved. I walked over to where she was standing alone.

"What exactly is it that makes you so afraid of Abe?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm not afraid of him," she stuttered.

"Oh come on. Every time he gets within a hundred feet of you, your whole body starts to quiver. He's my father and I deserve to know what's going on. Is he blackmailing you?"

"Not exactly," she said. "Come on out with it," I told her. I was tired of wondering if my father was as shady as people said he was.

"Okay, but only you," she relented pulling me towards the bedroom. We had just sat down on the bed when Adrian stumbled into the room.

"Hey there if you guys were going to have some girl on girl action you should have asked me if I wanted to watch," he said winking.

"Adrian this is not the time," I growled.

"Geez I guess you two really do want to be alone," he muttered.

"No, he can stay. I want him to know. I'm tired of carrying around this huge secret. It's tearing me up inside." Now I was really wondering what kind of dirt my father had on her.

"Abe is not blackmailing me or at least not really. It's just that my family owes him so much," she started. Adrian had closed and locked the door and we were now all sitting together each of us on one side of her for support. She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"You know how I told you that I wouldn't be stuck doing this if it weren't for my older sister deciding not to be an alchemist and running away with her boyfriend?" We both nodded.

"Well when I was ten my older sister Florence **(don't know if that is right, but go with it.)** decided that she was tired of studying to be an alchemist and wanted nothing to do with us."

"So she ran away?" I asked.

"Not exactly. Well she did run away with her boyfriend, but it was more than that." The look in her eyes as she spoke was haunted like she was remembering something traumatic.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want," I offered. She seemed distraught and I didn't want to be the reason she came apart.

"No I need to do this for myself. I need to stop being afraid of what people will think."

She took a deep breath before continuing and Adrian rubbed her back supportively.

"She didn't run away and get married. That is what my father tells people. It's the cover story. She ran away and…" she paused.  
"She willingly turned Strigoi," she said breaking down into sobs. Of all the things I was expecting to hear that was not even in the top ten. I'd thought drugs, alcohol abuse, unwanted pregnancy or maybe she'd run off to become a stripper, but an alchemist turning Strigioi was unheard of. It was the biggest scandal I'd ever heard. It was even bigger than Tasha killing Queen Tatiana.

"It was so shameful. My father was devastated." From the way she was trembling I knew there was more to the story.

"One night she came back for us. She was going to turn us all against our will to teach my parents a lesson for trying to control her. She and her boyfriend who also turned broke into our house and would have killed us except my parents had a guest that night."

"Abe," I breathed. She nodded.

"We were helpless, defenseless against two strigoi and we would have all died, but your father heard the commotion from his room and he and his guardians came to our rescue. He lit both of them on fire and then his guardians took them down. We owe him our lives."

That definitely sounded like Abe. My father the hero, I thought. Her story was tragic and I felt nothing but compassion for her, but I couldn't help but be proud of my father.

"So your family owes Abe for saving your lives?" Adrian asked.

"Not just for that. If the rest of the alchemists found out what happened and it got out to the council that my sister turned willingly, our family would have been shamed and probably killed. It's an unwritten rule amongst the alchemists that if one of us were ever to turn, the entire family would pay with their lives." She sniffed.

"Your father took care of the bodies and paid to have our house fixed. He came up with a cover story and paid witnesses to say that our house was burglarized by a human gang. He also faked pictures of my sister and her boyfriend from their supposed wedding so no one would wonder what happened to her. Abe Mazur is the kindest man I know, but my family has lived in fear that someday he would ask us to repay the favor. That is why I do everything he asks. He doesn't make me. I'm just afraid if I get on his bad side that he will tell."

"Oh Syd, I had no idea you'd been through so much. You know that you have nothing to worry about. My father would never tell anyone. Like you said he is a good man."

"Everyone has skeletons in their family closet. The Ivashkov's have more scandals than anyone. We just pay people to keep quiet," Adrian said sympathizing.

"You know we of all people would never judge you or your family," I told her.

She nodded. "I know. That is why I helped you and Dimitri when you were accused of murder. I know what it is like to have someone I love turn into an evil being. I would give anything for a second chance with her. I couldn't let yours go to waste because you were framed."

"You are one hell of a woman Sydney Sage," Adrian told her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That you are," I agreed.

"I won't tell anyone and Abe will keep it a secret as long as he lives, I'm sure of that, but if I might suggest something," I said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Talk to Dimitri. He needs someone to talk to and I think that the two of you could help each other work through your pain and fear. You could also talk to Christian. He's been through the same thing."

"If there is one person who would truly understand it would be him," Adrian agreed.

"Maybe I will," she said. I left her and Adrian and rejoined the party having wiped the tears I'd shed for her and her family out of my eyes. It was good to finally know her story, but hell to know what she'd been through. It made me love Abe more than ever though. I was so proud that he was my father.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Eddie said he thought he'd seen you, Sydney and Ivashkov go into the bedroom." He looked at me questioningly.

"Yea, we like a little ménage a trois every now and then," I said with a wink, watching in amusement as his jaw dropped and his fists clenched.

"You know I'm kidding right?"

"It wasn't funny," he growled grabbing me around the waist. "Remember what I said about finishing it later," he whispered in my ear, sending tingling sensations all through my body.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"It's later," he said excusing us from the party and thanking our friends for a lovely evening.

**So we have answers about Sydney's family secret. How many of you guessed it? Next chapter we are back at Lehigh. Beware it is going to be a really bumpy ride. In case you were wondering, the errand Sydney ran a few chapters ago was to go to Istanbul and pick up the watch. Abe wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. It's a family heirloom. He also only asks her to do those things because he is fond of her family and feels fatherly towards her. He's not a blackmailer. He got her the job at court so she could be safe and escape a worse punishment from the alchemist's council. How many people think Lissa's issues with the darkness are over? Please Review=)**


	38. Chapter 37: Free Fall

**Chapter 37: Free Fall**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

******Caution! This chapter contains slightly dark themes. Proceed at your own risk. Happy reading!**

RPOV

Spring break had come and gone and Lissa and I along with Eddie and the rest of her royal guard had returned to Lehigh. She had nearly recovered from her bout of spirit madness and was hopefully on the road to recovery. I watched her take her meds every morning before we went to class. She said it was like part of her was dead, but she was trying to deal with it the best she could.

We only had about a month until Easter, it was so late in April this year that afterwards there would only be two weeks of the semester left before finals. It was going to be pretty hairy so I tried my hardest to keep Lissa focused on her studies. It was hard because she had tons of royal business to take care of regarding the moroi who had complied with the law and the unfortunates who hadn't. Paperwork kept piling up and she had pulled all nighters at least three times this week.

It was Thursday night and Mia had come up for a visit with Eddie this weekend so it would just be Lissa and I studying for our huge business law exam we had on Tuesday.

"Can you go over it one more time?" she asked. I sighed heavily and repeated the cause of action in the case we were studying.

"Ugh, my brain is fried. Do you want to take a break and get some food?" she asked. We'd been at it for nearly three and a half hours. I'd made flashcards and everything. She was determined that she wasn't going to let me get higher marks than her this semester. We'd kind of made it into a competition. So far we were neck and neck with Eddie trailing by two points. Blowing off studying this weekend wouldn't help him any, but by the noises that were coming from his room, school was the last thing on his mind.

"Did Christian say when they were leaving?" I asked.

"Yea, he said they were leaving today. Their plane leaves just after dusk."

Christian and Dimitri were headed to Alaska to Tarasov. Tasha was now permitted one visitor every three months. He would only be able to stay a few hours, but being the compassionate man he was, he wanted to make the best of a bad situation. As his guardian Dimitri had to accompany him. He didn't have to like it and he wouldn't be setting foot in a room with that hideous excuse of a woman at least those were his words the last time I spoke to him about it.

"He said they would call before they left."

It was a seven hour plane ride and they were going to stay the entire weekend. It was kind of a man date or so I'd named it poking fun at them as if they were vacationing together, which technically they were. According to Lissa they were flying out tonight and he'd see Tasha on Friday and they were going to see the sights on Saturday and fly home late Sunday evening which meant Monday on our human schedule. I wished Dimitri were coming to see me instead of escorting Christian, but as they say in France c'est la vie.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked tossing an assortment of take-out menus from local venues all over the middle of the floor.

"Hmm, we had pizza last week and I'm really not in the mood for Mexican. How about we try that Lucky Bamboo place on the corner?" I suggested.

"MMM, I could go for some Chinese," she agreed.

Thirty minutes later Phillips came to the door with two large bags. There were six more downstairs. Lissa had ordered enough so that all of her guardians could eat in shifts.

After dinner it was back to the grind of studying for our test. Mia and Eddie were still in their room and hadn't even come out for dinner. Around eight my phone buzzed.

"Hey Comrade," I answered. Lissa's phone went off just seconds later and I knew they were saying their goodbyes. There was no cell service where Tarasov was. Once they boarded the plane they would be incommunicado until Saturday morning when they reached their hotel outside of Tarasov's confined grounds.

After reminding me to be careful and that he loved me, we hung up. I would be sad not talking to him for a few days, but it was a necessary evil in our lives. Moroi came first. Whatever they wanted to do and wherever they wanted to go we would follow, even if it was as stupid as visiting their crazy loon aunt in her padded cell.

That night we went to bed around eleven both being exhausted. I woke up with a start, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have had that third egg roll, I thought rolling over to see if Lissa was feeling as bad as I was. Only when I looked at her bed, I realized it was empty. I hoped she wasn't puking her guts out like I felt right now. I put on my slippers and made my way to the bathroom. It was dark and flicked on the light finding it empty. The funny thing was that there wasn't anyone in there, but all the drawers had been opened and ransacked.

"Oh shit," I cried, quickly pulling on my jeans and slipping into my hoodie.

"Phillips, I need a visual on Lissa. Have you seen her?" I asked into my ear piece. There was no answer.

"Phillips are you there? I need a visual on Lissa, she's missing," I repeated trying not to sound as frantic as I was.

"Anyone? Is there anyone there?" I called out, but all I got in return was static. All I knew for sure was that Lissa was in danger and it was possible that the rest of the guard had been taken out. I pounded frantically on Eddie's door.

"What is it?" he groaned opening the door. He was just wearing boxers and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Lissa is missing and the rest of the guardians aren't answering." I told him. Suddenly he was on high alert.

"Where did she go? When was the last time you saw her? How come you didn't hear her leave?"

"If I knew where she went, I wouldn't be here bothering you at three am would I?" I hissed causing him to flinch as he flicked on the lights and began a mad search for his clothes.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"Lissa is missing, the royal guard has been incapacitated. All I know is that before she left she ransacked the bathroom."  
"So you don't think she was taken?" Eddie asked.

"Not originally, but anything could have happened after she left.

"Why would she leave without telling you?" Mia asked.

"How should I know? Everything was fine before bed. We studied for our business law test, ate Chinese and then went to bed. Mia you should come with us. It isn't safe for you to stay here. We have no idea if there are strigoi on campus or what is going on. Get dressed, we need to find Lissa and fast."

Ten minutes later we'd confirmed from the human coed behind the front desk who reeked of pot, that Lissa had come down looking distraught around one am, only two hours after we'd gone to bed. He said that she was still in her night clothes.

"She's bleeding," Mia whispered as we exited through the front of the dorm.

"What? How do you know?"

"I can smell it. It's all over the floor. Well not really. There's only a few drops, but it is strong to the moroi sense of smell," she explained.

"Do you think you can follow it?" I asked.

"I'm not a bloodhound," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I can try."

My heart was pounding in my chest as we followed Mia in silence, the only sound was our heavy breathing. No one wanted to speculate on what had happened.

"Shh, I hear static," I said creeping quietly over to the bushes that were behind the small campus pond. I gasped at the sight before me. There is a heap on the ground were all the ear pieces from every member of the royal guard sans Eddie and I. There was no one around, just a pile full of very expensive equipment.

"Why would they all ditch their equipment back here? That doesn't fit a strigoi's pattern. Usually they just mame and kill," I whispered.

"She's right it doesn't fit and there is blood here too," Mia said.

"Who's blood?" I asked fearing that the rest of the guardians were already dead.

"Same as before so I'd have to say Lissa's."

Her response did little to ease my worry.

"I hate to say this, but have we thought about the possibility that Lissa is behind their disappearance?" Eddie asked timidly knowing there was a chance I'd snap at him for even suggesting that and in the past I would have no question. Now though after what she had done to me under the influence of spirit just a few weeks ago, I was inclined to agree with him.

"Yes, I've thought of that and I think you might be right. Whatever the case, we need to find her and them too."

"Shouldn't we call the royal court?" he asked.

"And tell them what? Lissa may or may not have butchered the entire royal guard or she may have been taken by strigoi or she might just be a little punch drunk and have wandered off? We need to know what happened before we tell anyone or this place will be swarming with guardians and news teams. I'm surprised that none of the rest of them had time to make the call though." That fact really set me on edge. What the hell had happened to them?

We kept walking through the woods following Mia as she sniffed out Lissa's blood. I was betting right now that her injuries were more self inflicted than accidental. She had been searching the bathroom for a razor blade. I was pretty sure she'd found one and as we came to a clearing in the woods I knew I was right. There at the top of an old abandoned, dilapidated, three story house that was once used for a fraternity, was Lissa. She was alone and walking back and forth on the square roof blood dripping from her wrists and a half empty bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Don't startle her. I'm going to go up there."

"Rose, be careful. You know how unstable she is."

"I'll be fine. It's her I'm worried about," I said pointing to where Lissa was teetering back and forth as she paced like a madwoman. I went into the house and climbed the stairs quietly as not to alert her to my presence. I didn't want to startle her into falling.

I stepped out onto the roof. It was a lot higher than it looked. A fall from this height would surely be fatal. Luckily I wasn't clumsy, but she was drunk and uncoordinated. The sooner I talked her down the better.

"Liss," I said her name calmly. She turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Rose! What are you doing up here? Do you want to fly too?" she giggled. Okay she really had gone off the deep end.

"Liss why don't we go downstairs and talk about this?" I asked trying to coax her inside.

"No, that's okay. I like it out here. I feel free when I'm up here."

"What do you mean free?" I asked cautious not to get too close to her.

"No more tests, no more stupid royal duties, no more deadlines and no more drugs!" she cried pulling a bottle of pills from the pocket of her robe and tossing it over the edge.

"You haven't been taking them?" I guessed out loud.

"Nope!" she giggled nearly falling over the edge herself.

"Be careful!" I cried.

"Rose, I really tried to be good, honestly I wanted to, but it's like cutting off my own arm when I'm separated from my magic. You will never understand. I just can't do it. It makes me want to DIE!" she screamed emphasizing the word die.

"Okay, I get it Liss. I totally do and it's fine. You don't have to take them anymore, but why don't we go home? It's late and I'm tired and everything will look better in the morning." I was terrified that she was going to jump.

"No, I want to stay here. It feels good up here. I'm Queen and I get to make the rules. You'd think that would make me feel like I was on top of the world, but guess what? It doesn't. It just makes me stressed and unhappy and I feel like I'm living in a pressure cooker. I can't please everyone and I certainly can't succeed in school. All that stuff we were studying for the test made absolutely no sense to me. You could have been speaking Japonese for all I knew!"

"Liss, this isn't the answer. You don't have to be Queen. You can resign. Then we can just be normal college co-eds. I had no idea what to say to calm her down. She was acting entirely out of her mind. I was really worried she was going to jump. I gave Eddie a pleading look as he stood with Mia out of Lissa's line of sight.

"Liss can we please go inside and talk about this?"

"No Rose, we can't. Look at what I've become. I don't even know myself anymore. I've been awful. I've done horrible things to you and to Christian. I don't deserve to live anymore. I should have died in that accident with my parents."  
"Stop saying that! You know that wasn't you. You used way too much spirit in the wrong way in a short period of time. The medication was supposed to keep the darkness at bay, but you didn't stick with it long enough. You can be better Liss. I know you can. If you had died in that accident, then I would have too. I am so grateful every day that you brought me back. I want to live. I am in love and you gave me the chance to have a second shot at life. I would never have met Dimitri or gone to college or become a guardian. Don't you see? Everything is meant to be. Please come down and we can work this out," I pleaded.

"You think you can solve everything Rose, but you can't! Not this!" she said taking a step towards me. She was only inches from my grasp now. All I had to do was grab her and shove her through the window into the house and we'd be home free.

My eyes darted between her and the window gauging the distance. If I hit her with enough force at the right angle I could pull it off. I prepared myself mentally and physically and just as I was about to throw myself at her she figured out my plan.

"No, I won't let you talk me out of this. I'm going to end it!" she shouted pushing me out of the way just as I moved forward to grab her causing me to lose my footing. I stumbled and a look of panic came across her face.

"Rose noooooooooooooooo!" she cried trying to grab onto me as I plummeted from the top of the roof. These were going to be my last seconds on earth and as I fell my life flashed briefly before my eyes. I registered Lissa's piercing shriek, but I couldn't think about her now. My last thoughts before I hit the ground were of Dimitri and the warmth his love had brought into life. I saw his smile and imagined the sound of his voice earlier as he'd told me he loved me and then there was excruciating pain. It only lasted a few seconds before everything went black.

**Okay don't kill me! I had to leave it there. You know I did=) (Waves white flag) So what do you think happened to the guardians? Why didn't Rose hear Lissa leave? Do you think Rose is dead? Answer my questions and I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner. I promise=)**


	39. Chapter 38: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 38: Sleeping Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Wow you all blew me away with your response to my last chapter so I posted this especially for all of you today. I hope you like it. **

LPOV

This past week back here at school has been the worst I'd had in a long time. Rose and I were sitting on the floor amongst piles of note cards and all three of our study notes and still I had no clue what she was babbling about. I'd been so caught up with all the drama at court, conference calls and a million complaints from disgruntled moroi. I had stopped taking my pills the second day back here because I felt like I'd lost an appendage without my magic. I figured if I only used my healing powers that I wouldn't go as insane as if I was still using the dark stuff.

Only I figured wrong, dead wrong to be exact. As we sat eating our Chinese I could feel the crazy begin to overpower my brain. The small amount of compulsion I'd been using on Rose to make her think I was taking my pills every morning was even too much for me. I felt just terrible about using it on her like that, but she was not going to budge on me taking those pills and I just couldn't do it. She couldn't understand what it was like for me. The only people that could were spirit users.

I lay awake in bed long after Rose's breathing had evened out. I couldn't sleep. My brain felt like it was on fire. I got up as quietly as I could and rummaged in the bottom of my closet trying desperately to find the bottle of tequila I had stashed in there. To my disappointment all I found was a note from Rose that said "Sorry Liss, poured it down the drain. You can do better." Damn stupid smiley face staring back at me. The alcohol temporarily blocked out the crazy and my magic, but it never really cut me off from it. I could see why Adrian chose to be drunk most of the time. He could still use his magic at will, but was a lot less bothered by the darkness.

"Ugh!" I cried out a little too loudly causing Rose to stir.

"Liss what's up? Why are you over there?"

"No reason," I lied hoping she'd drop it.

"You're looking for liquor? You know you can't drink with your medication," she said scrutinizing my face as I tried avoiding her gaze as I slipped back into bed.

"You haven't been taking your pills have you?" she cried jumping out of bed.

"I have," I protested feebly.

"Let me see the bottle," she demanded flipping on the light.

"No," I said trying to stand my ground.

"Liss how could you? After what happened? You nearly shorted your brain out and what you did to me was horrible. I thought you were done with all of this. You promised," she cried angrily shaking my shoulders. I saw the look of desperation and pleading in her eyes. I hated disappointing her. She was the one person I never wanted to hurt, yet the only one who kept paying the price for my mistakes.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the intense amount of magic I was going to have to call on to compel her. Her eyes showed understanding that I'd been compelling her every morning. Now that she knew I wasn't above it she'd put up her walls and it would be tough to convince her that this never happened. The worst thing was the betrayal I saw in her eyes.

I called upon everything I had in me right now which was let's face it was a really bad idea, but I seemed to be having a lof of those lately.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," I started acting like it was an apology to get her to look me in the eye willingly.

"It's okay Liss, you just need to get on track," she said making eye contact. That was my opening and I prayed for absolution for the heinous crime I was about to commit.

"Rose you didn't catch me tonight. You went to bed the same time as me. You won't remember this conversation. You ate too much and that is why you feel uneasy." She swayed slightly and nodded her head.

"Now go back to sleep," I told her steering her in the right direction. Her eyes were glazed over and I broke down into sobs as she dutifully climbed back into bed.

"What have I become?" I cried out. I could feel the darkness swirling around me and I needed some sort of release. I went into the bathroom and opened the drawer only to find that Rose had taken out all of the razor blades. Luckily I had hidden some around here. I checked a few of my hiding spots only to come up empty. She must have searched the place. My last resort was the one I'd taped to the inside of the toilet tank. It was heavy, but I managed to get the top off and was thrilled to find that she hadn't thought to look in there. I took the plastic baggie out and held the cold metal to my skin. No I couldn't do it here. I'd go out in the hall. That way I wouldn't risk waking her.

I ran the cool blade in shallow lines across one wrist and then the other, but instead of feeling my tension fade like usual all I felt was sharp pain from the cuts. I needed a bottle of something really bad.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. I passed the guy at the front desk barely taking notice of him. Once I was outside I was approached by Guardian Phillips.

"Queen Vasilisa, you are bleeding. Where is Guardian Hathaway?" he asked about to get on his radio. I knew I shouldn't and I didn't have a lot left in me before I went entirely out of my mind, but I had to get rid of him.

"Guardian Phillips, I need to send you on a special mission," I compelled him.

"I had him call the rest of the royal guard and tell them to meet us at the pond. Then I had them dump all of their equipment into the bushes.

"Now I want all of you to go to the all night diner on Route 53 and have pancakes. Stay there until I call and tell you to come back." They all nodded with blank stares on their faces.

After that I don't remember much. I found some drunken frat boys with a liquor stash and took a bottle of something cheap from them. It burned as I chugged it down. Sometime later I hear Rose's voice calling to me. We argued and most of it was a blur. I couldn't control myself or my words. She tried to grab me and I shoved her and then she was falling. That was when I realized we were not on solid ground.

"Rose noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cried trying to grab her as she lost her footing. I watched in horror as her eyes widened and she pitched over the edge. She didn't scream as she fell, but when her body hit the ground, I knew. Rose was dead and I had killed her.

The next few minutes were excruciating. I heard Mia shrieking and Eddie shouting as I rushed through the house and down the stairs. I flew out the front door and nearly vomited at the sight in front of me.

"What have you done Lissa?" Mia shrieked. Eddie was just frozen in place gaping at Rose's body. There was blood pouring out of her head and her neck was twisted into a very unnatural angle. The worst part was her eyes were open frozen in terror. I couldn't stifle the scream that rose in my throat.

"What did you do?" Mia repeated hysterically. "She's dead. You killed her! She was your best friend!"

Eddie bent down to check Rose's pulse. "She's dead," he confirmed. He didn't look like he knew what to do.

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I'll bring her back," I said sobs wracking my body.

"No, you can't do that!" Mia shrieked. "Tell her she can't," she said looking at Eddie.

"No, she has to try. Do you know how bad it will be if Rose is dead? Let's give her some room," he said pulling Mia back. She clung to him tightly.

I knelt beside Rose sucking in a breath of air trying not to dwell on the fact that I'd just killed my best friend. There would be plenty of time to fall apart later, right now she needed me. I lay my hands over her neck and focused all my energy into healing her. Nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working?" Mia asked looking up from where her face was buried in Eddie's neck.

"Alcohol, I need to get it out of my system. I stuck my fingers down my throat. It didn't take much before I was emptying my stomach all over the ground. I did it again and until there was nothing left. It was still in my system though.

"I need blood," I commanded.

"What?" Eddie gasped. I knew he was uncomfortable with the whole feeding thing after he'd been used as a strigoi blood whore in Spokane, but I was desperate and Rose's life was at stake.

"Now!" I yelled.

"You can have mine," Mia said stepping forward. I knew she was trying to protect Eddie. She exposed her neck to me and I bit down hard. She flinched having never been bitten before. I took a little more than usual to make sure I was strong enough and she stumbled back to Eddie.

I lay my hands over her neck again and felt the magic well up inside of me. Slowly it returned to it's natural state, but she didn't start breathing.

"Do you know CPR?" I asked Eddie frantically. He nodded. Of course all guardians knew CPR. He stepped forward and began compressions on Rose's lifeless body. Mia was lying on the ground recovering from my bite. He gave her mouth to mouth and after ten agonizing minutes she took a shallow breath gasping for air. I cried tears of joy.

"Rose," I called out. "Rose please open your eyes," I pleaded, but she didn't. "Let's get her back to the dorm. We can clean up the blood and make her more comfortable," Mia suggested clutching her neck. Plus, I need some blood from your fridge.

Eddie lifted her off the ground into his arms. "Wait someone might see the blood," I told him taking off my robe and wrapping it around her pulling the hood up over her head. That left me in only my silky see through nighty, but at this point who the hell cared?

"What did you do with the rest of the royal guard?" he asked as I helped support Mia's weight as we walked back to campus.

"Sent them to the diner for pancakes," I said realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"So basically we are unprotected. I can't protect all of us. You need to get them back."

"They can't know about this," I hissed.

"Of course not, I always get the assignments to clean up after the crazies," he muttered.

We had reached our building. Luckily as the RA Eddie had keys to the back door so we could bypass security. He laid Rose down on a towel I laid out in the bathroom.

"I'll clean her up," I told him attempting to close the door.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving her alone with you," he growled taking a protective stance in front of Rose.

"It was an accident. I said I was sorry."

"You've been having a lot of those lately. She died for you not nine months ago and already she's done it again. Do you think sorry is going to cover it this time? Do you think she'll forgive you for this? I wouldn't!" he cried.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, this is Rose's decision. When she wakes up, it's her call. Knowing her she'll cover for you, but when Belikov finds out you're in some serious shit," he warned. I knew he was right. Even if Rose didn't turn me in she'd tell Dimitri and he would be livid, especially after I promised him just last week that I would never put Rose in danger again. There was no doubt about it, my life was over, but as long as Rose was alive, I could live with that. Christian would leave me, Rose would hate me, and they'd probably lock me up, but none of that mattered right now. Rose had to wake up. She just had to.

"Leave the door open!" He barked as he walked over to the fridge taking out a bag of blood for Mia.

"Rose, I am so sorry," I said tears blurring my vision as I stripped off her blood soaked clothes. Underneath there were many cuts and bruises that I would have to fix later on. She was breathing and her heart was beating and that is what mattered right now.

I cleaned all of her wounds and washed the blood off her face and out of her hair. Then I changed her into a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Can you put her on the bed?" I asked Eddie softly. By now the sun had risen and in the light of day things seemed so much worse. I, Vasilisa Dragomir was a murderer. The question is if she woke up, would Rose ever forgive me for what I'd done?

EPOV

I stood there watching Mia shriek as Rose fell from the roof and landed on her neck. The weird thing was that Lissa and Mia were screaming bloody murder, but Rose didn't make a sound as she fell to her death. We rushed over to where her body had landed. There was no doubt in my mind that she was dead. No one, not even a guardian could survive a nasty fall like that, especially the way she'd landed, neck first. There was blood everywhere.

Even after Lissa managed to somewhat revive her, she didn't wake up. Lissa ended up calling Phillips on his cell and getting the rest of the guardians to return to campus. They knew nothing of the incident, just that Rose and Lissa were going to take it easy for the rest of the weekend and hang out in their room having some girl time. I wanted to scream that she'd let herself get out of control and I'd had to live through the death of another one of my friends. Mia wanted to call Dimitri immediately, but I knew Rose would want to protect Lissa at all costs. The cost this time had been her life.

"We'll wait until she wakes up. It's her decision," I told her. We'd been arguing for nearly two days while Rose remained unconscious. Lissa had called a local hospital and ordered home care for her elderly grandmother including an IV and oxygen. She'd then compelled the nurse to hook Rose up to a bunch of monitors and then leave telling her she was never there. It sickened me how easy it was for her to make you forget. I was afraid she would do it to us so I made it a point never to look her in the eye.

For the first day Rose made no signs of improvement. Her blood pressure was low, her heartbeat was faint and her breathing was labored, but she hung on. I wondered what she'd be like if she woke up. I had to keep correcting myself saying when she woke up and not if. Would she be the same or would she freak out when she figured out Lissa, her best friend had ended her life.

It was Saturday afternoon now and a little color had returned to her cheeks and Lissa was able to heal her a little bit more, but she still hadn't regained consciousness. Mia and I took turns watching over her vigiliantly. Neither of us trusted Lissa alone with her. Who knew what types of things she'd do? She was certifiably insane.

I was sitting next to Rose reading her the local news from the newspaper when her phone began to ring. Comrade flashed across the screen.

"Shit," I cursed. "Dimitri is calling her, what do we do?"

"I'll handle it," Lissa said swiping the phone off the dresser. She didn't answer it, but let it go to voicemail and then texted something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him we were working on a big project and I'd call him later," she said.

"That doesn't sound like Rose. She hasn't seen Dimitri in over a week and hasn't talked to him in two days. There's no way she wouldn't pick up," Mia told her.

"Well what do you want me to do? She obviously isn't going to be able to talk to him," she said sighing in frustration. There was a chime signaling she'd received a text back.

"What does it say?" I asked knowing we were doomed.

"It says pick up the phone Roza, I want to hear your sexy voice," she read raising her eyebrow.

"Kinky," Mia said cracking a small smile.

"Yea, well he's going to get pissed and come up here," I warned her.

"Good point. Mia you need to call him and talk to him," she said shoving the phone at her.

"What why me?"

"Just make your voice sound scratchy and tell him you've got laryngitis. Hang up as quickly as possible," she ordered.

"This isn't going to work. Dimitri knows Rose better than anyone. He's going to know it isn't her."

"Well we don't have any other options right now. Do it."

She dialed the number reluctantly. He picked up quickly.

"Put it on speaker," Lissa hissed.

"Roza?" His voice came across the line. "Hey Comrade," Mia said doing her best to sound sandpapery.

"What's the matter, you sound like you have a frog in your throat," he commented. He sounded worried.

"I'm fine, too much screaming at the campus baseball game last night," she lied smoothly. He seemed to buy it.

"I miss you Roza, Alaska is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are my love, I wish you were here with me. There is some very beautiful scenery and a lot of snow. Do you remember the time we made snow angels behind the gas station?" he asked.

"Yes," Mia squeaked. "It was fun. Hey my voice is tired. Can we talk later?" she rasped into the phone.

"Okay, but don't forget to text me before you go to sleep, which should be soon. You need to rest if you're going to get your voice back."

"Good idea Comrade," she said.

"I love you Roza. Let's Skype tomorrow, I need to see your beautiful face," he suggested.

"Uh okay, I love you too," she said before disconnecting.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he bought that," she squealed. "I'm not doing that again. It was nerve wracking."

"Hopefully Rose will be awake by tomorrow, Lissa said sounding hopeful.

But Sunday dawned before we knew it and still Rose remained asleep. I wondered just what was going on in that brain of hers.

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. It inspired me to write this last night and into this morning. I hope you like where this is going. A few questions. When Rose wakes up do you think she'll be okay? Do you think she will rat Lissa out? Will she ever forgive her? Did Dimitri really buy Mia's story about losing her voice? If she wakes up will they be bonded? Reviews make me write faster=)**


	40. Chapter 39: You Killed Me!

**Chapter 39: You Killed Me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Wow your responses totally made my day and I was inspired to keep going so here is the next chapter for you. Can't wait to hear what you think. I know we all want to kill Lissa right now!**

LPOV

It was Sunday afternoon and Rose was still out cold. I tried to remember how long it had taken her to wake after the car crash, but in all the chaos and in the wake of losing my entire family, I couldn't remember. Hell, we hadn't known she died so I hadn't paid much attention. They'd said it was a miracle she'd even survived. Of course they hadn't realized that she didn't.

Eddie and Mia had taken turns sleeping, but wouldn't leave me alone with her. I didn't blame them. I was a murderer and didn't deserve much better than the hostile treatment they offered. Twice we had food delivered and I'd even ordered a pepperoni pizza and brownies to see if the smell would entice Rose into waking up, but it hadn't.

Christian had called me numerous times in the past twenty-four hours. He asked if anything was wrong and I'd lied telling him everything was fine and we were studying for a big exam. He asked about Rose's laryngitis and told me that Dimitri was worried that she hadn't Skyped him like they'd agreed to yesterday. I told him we'd been holed up in the library and hadn't been able to get home yet and assured him that she'd call tomorrow. Truth was, I knew he hadn't bought it and I was waiting for the two of them to come bursting through the door at any second.

Mia had gone next door to catch up on some sleep and Eddie was sitting next to Rose trying to concentrate on the baseball game that was on television when it happened. Suddenly without warning Rose opened her eyes. Before either of us could get a word out she began thrashing and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Nothing we said or did seemed to calm her.

"What is going on?" Mia asked having heard the commotion all the way from the other room.

"She's not reacting well to waking up," Eddie growled trying to hold her down as she continued to thrash about.

"People are going to hear her. She's really loud," she said. "Why is she screaming?"

It hit me then. If she had died and I had brought her back then she was once again bonded to me. That meant she could see the ghosts. We weren't in a warded area and after being rid of the bond for nearly a year she would be defenseless against them. They wanted her and they had now let her go twice. Would they leave her alone a third time?

I grabbed one of the spirit charms Adrian had made for me. It had since lost its magic. I concentrated hard infusing it with my spirit magic.

"What are you doing with that?" Mia asked.

"I need to get it on her finger. Can you hold her down better?" I asked Eddie. He nodded and restrained her wrists all the while she was screaming like a banshee. I forced the ring onto her pinky finger and in an instant she stopped struggling. Her demeanor became calm and she lay there, her eyes open. She was seeing, but not really seeing. Her eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Eddie asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move or blink or give any other indication that she had heard him.

"She's catatonic," he said sighing.

"She'll snap out of it. She has to," I tried reassuring myself. It wasn't working and I didn't know how much longer we could keep Dimitri from finding out the truth.

DPOV

I called Rose's phone for the second time after she'd sent me a strange text about working on a project. I hadn't heard her voice in several days and it was pure torture. There was no way I was going to let her get away with just a text. Let me just tell you that whoever it was that answered her phone did a poor job of impersonating her. For some reason she wasn't talking to me. At first I thought something had happened, but when I called Guardian Phillips to see if anything was wrong, he assured me that they were fine, up in their room studying for some business law test they had on Tuesday.

It had eased my worry a little that something bad had happened, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Usually she couldn't wait to talk to me and now it had been four days and she'd missed our date to Skype. I wondered if I'd done something to upset her and then it hit me. She was pissed that I had gone to Tarasov with Christian. She was mad that I had been in the vicinity of the woman who had framed and nearly killed her. She has insisted maybe a little too incessantly that it didn't bother her that I was going there. I told her I wasn't going to see Tasha, just wait in the corner while Christian had his visit, but she must have had an underlying issue with it. I needed to make it right and the only way to do that was face to face. I was dying to see her anyways.

Christian and I finished out our trip and after bothering him numerous times to check in with Lissa to see how things were, I'd given up. She kept telling him everything was fine and they were at the library. That didn't sound plausible to me. Lissa was covering for Rose because she didn't want to talk to me. As soon as our plane landed at court, I told Christian that whether he was going or not, I was going to drive to Lehigh and get the truth even if she was angry with me. I stopped by the bakery to get her some donuts hoping that they would soften her up a little. I hated when she was mad at me.

RPOV

It was hazy where I was. I tried hard to fight through it, but it was difficult. I wasn't quite sure where I was. The last thing I remembered was being with Lissa on the roof of that old frat house. Oh my God Lissa! Where was she? She certainly wasn't here where I was. It was dark here and I could feel that I wasn't alone. Shadows began to manifest. They were shapeless at first, but after a while it became clear that they were people, people I used to know, people who had been dead the last time I saw them.

It came rushing back to me in an instant. I had tried to grab Lissa and she had pushed me and I had fallen. It was obvious from where I was now that I hadn't survived the fall. I didn't have time to mourn the loss of my own life because the words that Robert Doru had said to me stuck fresh in my mind. The world of the dead wouldn't give me up a second time or was this the third time since technically I had died taking that bullet last year.

Soon I began to recognize the spirits that surrounded me. Some were friendly and some were ominous. I saw Mason and the Dragomirs, but I also saw Viktor and Tatiana. The pressure I felt in my head was so strong I thought it would explode. I thought in death I wouldn't be able to feel. It was then I realized that I wasn't dead, not exactly. I was hovering in the in between, not of the living, not of the dead. Lissa must have tried to heal me. I didn't expect any less, but she had been wasted out of her mind. She hadn't been strong enough to heal me all the way.

The pain was beginning to worsen and I felt myself fighting hard to return to consciousness. My eyelids were heavy and as I finally gained the strength to open them the ghosts began to swarm me. They grabbed at me trying to keep me from waking up. I used every ounce of energy I could summon to fight them off, but it was no use, they had a tight hold on me and they weren't letting me go.

"You belong with us now Rose," Mason's voice filled my ears. Eerily it sounded exactly as it had when he was alive.

"No, I belong in the real world. Let me go. There are people that need me there," I argued.

"We already let you go once. We can't let you go again. Rosemarie, you are one of us now," Viktor's grotesque ghost called out to me.

"I'm not staying here. I will find a way back. You know I will," I shrieked still trying to pull out of this hideous place of pain and sorrow. I didn't want to stay. I had too much to live for. My parents and I were finally in a good place, Dimitri and I were finally happy and Lissa was in more danger than usual. She needed help. If I could just wake up, I could take the darkness from her like I used to. She could live a normal life again and maybe someday we could get past all of this.

I could hear muffled voices around me and I knew I was getting closer to breaking the surface. If I could just touch reality for a few seconds, I knew I could pull myself out of this. Then I felt it, the warmth and comfort spread through me like wildfire as I finally managed to open my eyes for real. I could feel the spirits grasping for me as I departed their world and thrust myself into reality.

I shot up panting heavily my body drenched in sweat. Eddie was asleep sprawled out next to me. Lissa sat at her computer staring blankly at the screen.

"Rose?" she asked glancing over at me realizing that I was awake. She shot out of the chair and was at my side in seconds. I held up my hand for her to stop.

"Don't," I told her the realization of what had happened hitting me like a ton of bricks. In my dream induced state I hadn't realized the gravity of the situation. Lissa had stopped taking her medication willingly knowing full well that she could hurt someone and that someone had been me.

"You killed me," I stammered unable to meet her gaze. I couldn't even believe what I'd just said.

I heard her inhale sharply. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I can't even believe what I did. It was an accident. I never meant to hurt you," she rambled on and on. I could feel the depth of her sorrow through our now rekindled bond. The fact that I could feel her so vividly really made it hit home. I had died at her hands. My best friend in the entire world, the closest person to me besides Dimitri had pushed me off the roof to my death.

She placed her hand over mine and I jerked it away like she had burned me.

"No, don't touch me," I growled.

"But Rose," she started and I held up my hand. I knew what she was going to say.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time Liss. You are out of control and I'm through paying the price. I want out," I told her looking her directly in the eye. I could feel her shock.

"You're upset. You don't mean that," she rationalized.

"I do mean it. I'm done. I want out of this crazy mess. Do you even understand what you did? You MURDERED ME!" I screeched causing her to flinch and Eddie to wake up.

"I died again only this time it was your fault. You knew there would be consequences to your actions, yet you did it anyway. You are by far the most selfish person I've ever met. I'm through enabling you."

"Please give me another chance," she cried throwing her arms around me. "I need you," she sobbed.

"I've given you every chance in the book," I told her. "It's time to help yourself because I can't do it anymore. You cost me too much."

"Rose please," she begged collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"I resign effective immediately," I told her standing up unsteadily.

"How long was I out?"I asked Eddie trying hard not to care that Lissa was still lying on the floor sobbing hysterically.

"Three days," he said hugging me tightly. "We were so worried."

"Did anyone call Dimitri?" I asked hoping to God they hadn't. It wouldn't do him any good to come crashing in here like a lunatic ranting and raving. I knew that he wouldn't let it go easily.

He shook his head. "We thought you might want to tell him yourself," he said.

"No, I don't want him to know. He won't handle it well and I don't need any more drama right now.

"Are you going to press charges?" he asked. I looked over at Lissa trying to find some compassion. She truly was sorry and I could feel that she'd learned her lesson. She knew what she did was unforgivable and she held no false hope that I wouldn't turn her in. In fact I could feel her begging me to do it. She was silently pleading with me through the bond to end her misery. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she'd crossed the line. The line she'd been straddling for some time now. She knew she needed help and I was going to make sure she got it. If I left it would teach her a lesson.

"No," I said sighing heavily. "I should, but I can't. Not taking the meds is her fault, but the fact that she is so affected by the darkness isn't. Adrian had a lot more time to get used to it. After the crash, when she was just coming into her powers I was there to take it from her. It affects her so much more because she never learned to handle it."

"Are you really leaving?" he asked pulling me aside so we could talk privately. I put my hand on my forehead.

"I don't know. I need to. This has all been too much for me. I'm going to ask for a leave of absence. I need time to clear my head. Now that the bond is back I can check in on her and pull the darkness from her when necessary. I can do that from anywhere."

"So you're going to take a leave of absence, but not tell Belikov why?" he asked scratching his head.

"I'll just tell him it is a vacation for the two of us. Lissa will go along with that right?" I asked knowing she was listening. She was still on the floor, her face red and streaked with tears.

"Anything, I'll do anything," she agreed nodding her head. "Take as much time as you need. Dimitri too, I will find temporary replacements,"she said.

_You are coming back right?_ she asked internally. I didn't answer and I could feel her extreme unhappiness at the thought of us being separated. She also realized it was completely her fault that things between us had gotten so bad. It was like my emotions were on overdrive as hers entirely consumed me. I tried hard to block her, but having been out of practice it was difficult.

"If you leave in the middle of the semester it will look conspicuous," Mia piped in. I hadn't seen her come in.

"Hey," I told her. She came forward embracing me tightly.

"She's right. I will finish out the semester and then take my leave once it is finished," I told them. I could feel Lissa's hopefulness that maybe she could change my mind.

"You can't," I told her and her spirits sunk down into the dumps.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she pleaded.

"How do you make it up to someone for taking their life?" I snorted bitterly, my lip beginning to quiver. I had been in shock when I first woke up, but now it was hitting me that I had come really close to never seeing Dimitri again.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

"What did you tell him? If I've been out for three days, what did you tell him when he called?" I asked frantically.

They all had guilty looks on their faces. "Someone answer me!" I demanded.

"Mia pretended to be you. I don't think it worked though. He's probably on his way here right now," Lissa said feeling worse than ever.

As if on cue my cell phone began to buzz on the table. Sure enough Comrade flashed across the screen. I took a deep breath preparing myself before answering. I didn't think I could handle talking to him right now, but I knew if I didn't answer it would raise even more suspicion.

"Hey Comrade," I said cheerfully trying to sound normal.

"Roza?" he questioned. "Yes, it's me," I said. "Were you trying to call your other girlfriend?" I teased doing my best to joke around like normal. I could almost hear him relax over the phone.

"No, for me there is only you," he said softly.

"Same here," I told him grateful I was alive to do so.

"I have a surprise for you," he stated making me uneasy.

"You do?" I asked trying to sound excited. "What is it?"

"Come downstairs and let me in," he said and my heart began to race.

"You're here?" I squeaked. "Dimitri is here and Christian is probably with him," I hissed covering the mouthpiece. Everyone scrambled to make the place look normal.

"Wash your face," I told Lissa. She scuttled into the bathroom to make herself presentable.

"Roza? Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just so surprised and happy," I told him. "Eddie will come and let you in. I'm just finishing up in the shower," I told him ending the call. I had to go and make myself look like I hadn't fallen off a three story building and broken my neck three days ago.

"Go let them up and for God's sake don't tell them anything," I ordered. "Act normal!"

I went into the bathroom and appraised myself in the mirror. I looked exactly how I was not three days earlier, dead. My face was pale, my hair was lifeless and my eyes held no spark. I ran the water and quickly jumped into the spray. The hot water felt good as it tumbled down my body. I had the overwhelming desire to breakdown, but resisted holding in my anxieties and tears. Five minutes later I emerged hoping l looked better than I felt. I didn't, but I'd have to settle for it. I threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and towel dried my hair before coming out to face the Russian inquisition.

To my great surprise Lissa and Chrsitian were nowhere to be found and neither were Eddie and Mia leaving just Dimitri and I.

"Hey," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized handing me a white paper sack. I gave him a bewildered look.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A peace offering," he said looking hopeful. I opened the bag to find half a dozen chocolate donuts from my favorite bakery at court.

"You sure do know the way to a girl's heart," I joked. "Now what are you sorry for?"

"For going with Christian to see Tasha. You kept insisting that it didn't bother you, but I should have known better," he said taking me in his arms. I sighed in relief relaxing into his strong embrace. He thought I wasn't talking to him and had let Mia answer my phone because I was mad at him. Thank God for small mercies, I thought to myself.

"So can we make up now?" he asked giving me his most dashing smile. I nodded. Nothing in the world could keep me away from him right now. All I wanted was to feel him pressed up against me proving that I in fact was still alive. I didn't wait for him to make a move before attaching my lips to his dropping the bag of donuts on the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He allowed me to take the lead and I practically ripped his clothes from his body before allowing him to remove mine. He laid me back against the pillows caressing my body softly. My skin burned at his touch. I needed him so much right now, more than I ever had. He closed the inches between our bare bodies easing himself into me gently. As he hovered over me making love to me with passion I couldn't help the flood of emotions that washed over me as I realized I might never have had the opportunity to be with him like this again. I clung to him in desperation tears flowing silently down my cheeks.

"What's the matter Roza?" he asked looking into my eyes with concern as I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Nothing, I just love you so much," I told him pulling him closer.

"I love you too Milaya," he responded.

"Something isn't right," he commented a half an hour later. I hadn't been able to stop crying and every time he asked me what was wrong, I only sobbed harder.

"Roza, what happened? This isn't just about Tasha," he said stroking my hair softly as I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"I'm fine. I just missed you so much. Let's go somewhere," I told him. "Just the two of us."

"What you mean like a vacation?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where?"

"Who cares, spin a globe and point out a place and we'll go. I just want to be alone with you for a while."

"You're really beginning to scare me. Did something happen with Lissa?" he asked hitting it right on the head.

"I'm just so stressed," I told him. That was pretty true, he just didn't know why.

"What about school? Is that it? Are you nervous about your test?" he asked scrutinizing my tear stained face.

"Yea, maybe. It's a lot harder than I thought," I said taking the coward's way out.

"My poor Roza, I know things have been stressful, but with Lissa on her medication, it will get better. You'll see," he said trying to cheer me up. If only he knew just how bad things really were.

"Do you want some donuts? I can hear your stomach growling," he laughed trying to lighten the mood. I was starving. I hadn't eaten in three days, he didn't know that though.

He stared at me in awe as I punched down all six donuts in less than five minutes.

"What? I was hungry."

"Apparently, do you want to go get some real food?" he asked. I nodded eager to get out of this room.

I radioed Phillips that Dimitri and I were leaving campus for a while and then we got in the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Let's go to Russia and stay with your family," I told him. That definitely set off warning bells in his head and I resisted the urge to kick myself for being so obviously distraught.

"Rose you need to tell me what's going on right now. I'm really worried about you." He pulled the car over to the side of the road. I needed to pull myself together or he was really going to pull it out of me. I hated lying to him and making him worry, but I wasn't ready for him to know.

"I'll be fine. Let's get pizza," I told him putting a fake smile on. He looked at me questioningly, but continued driving to the nearest pizza joint.

DPOV

Something big happened and Rose wouldn't tell me what it was. Every time I brought it up she burst into tears. It was all I could do not to take her straight home to court with me. I had no idea what could have possibly happened to cause her to act this way. She'd blamed it on stress, but I knew her better than that. I decided to let her come to me in her own time. I was really worried about her and I didn't want to leave her at Lehigh, but she had classes to attend and I had classes to teach.

"I'll be fine Comrade," she told me Tuesday morning as she practically shoved me out the door. She seemed a little better after she'd eaten nearly an entire pizza.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me," I told her kissing her softly.

"I know," she said closing the door behind me. It was strange because as much as I felt like she was trying her best to get rid of me, she had clung to me like she never wanted me to let go.

"Is it just me or did something happen that we don't know about?" Christian asked as soon as we were in the car.

"They're all hiding something," I told him.

"It was like there was a huge pink elephant in the room," he commented. "Lissa was on edge the entire time we were there. She just kept rambling and when she wasn't rambling she was crying and when she wasn't crying she just seemed wouldn't tell me what was bothering her though."

"Rose was the same way," I responded. I'd never seen her cry that much before.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will blow over. They probably had a fight or something. It couldn't have been that big a deal. You know how women can get all emotional and crazy over a little spat," he reasoned.

He was right, but it wasn't like Rose to be so emotional, Lissa maybe, but not Rose. I'd just have to hope she'd confide in me or that Christian was right and it would blow over soon.

Easter was nearly upon us and I had tried a few times to get Rose to talk to me about what had happened. She hadn't opened up to me, but she seemed to be doing a lot better so I dropped it at least for the time being. We were so busy with our moroi classes that neither Christian nor I had time to go up and see them. Today she was coming home for a long weekend for the holiday. I couldn't wait to see her and was waiting for her at the carport.

"Much to my surprise she and Lissa exited two different cars. Rose hadn't driven either of them. She had exited the car Eddie was driving and Lissa had ridden with Phillips and some of the other royal guard. That played right into Christian's theory that they'd had a fight. If they had then it was serious. Usually they made up within a day or two.

"Hey Comrade," she said rushing over to greet me, not sparing a look at Lissa as Christian came to greet her. As she hugged me I couldn't help but notice the sad look in Lissa's eyes as she watched Rose forlornly.

That night after we'd spent the day catching up I lie in bed awake. She hadn't seemed herself. She was trying too hard to act like nothing was bothering her. It wasn't fooling me. Whatever was going on hadn't blown over. I was more worried now than ever. She was tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep.

"No, I don't want to. You can't keep me here," she cried striking out in her sleep.

"I don't belong here!" she screeched.

"Roza, wake up," I said shaking her. She woke up and began screaming bloody murder thrashing beside me.

"Get off me! Don't touch me, I'm not staying here!" she cried out.

"Roza, you are awake now. No one is here, but us. You are safe," I told her.  
She took one good look at the concern on my face and burst into tears. I held her close to my body. She was sweating profusely.

"Here let's take off these clothes," I told her. She was wearing long sweat pants and a sweatshirt. It was stifling hot in here.

"No, I'm okay," she said swatting my hands away as I tried undressing her. She'd never been this combative before.

"Roza, it's warm in here. You'll feel better," I told her pulling her sweatshirt over her head. She didn't try to stop me this time.

As I pulled it over her head I gasped at what was underneath. Her body was grotesquely thin. Her ribcage and collarbone jutted out from her bone thing physique. Her stomach was concave. She looked like a skeleton.

I held her against my body tightly. "You have to tell me what it is Roza. I need to help you. Please let me in," I begged nearly breaking down myself. She just continued to sob as I rocked her back and forth in my arms. Tomorrow I was taking her to the infirmary. She could try and fight me, but with her weakened condition she was sure to lose.

I underestimated her strength and she fought me tooth and nail when I tried to get her to go to the infirmary with me. I had given up after she'd dug her nails into my arm so hard she'd drawn blood.

"Rose, you are obviously sick. You need to see a doctor. You're so thin it's unhealthy," I told her.  
"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Have you been eating?" I asked gently stroking her back.

"I've just been stressed," she insisted. "Please just drop it," she begged, but I couldn't. I loved her too much to watch her go on like this.  
"You're lying to me and I hate that. We promised to always be open with each other. What is going on? If you don't tell me I will have to involve Abe and Janine," I threatened. She didn't even flinch at my threat.

The next two nights were the same. She woke up screaming and thrashing having difficulty distinguishing dreams from reality. She was trying hard not to show it, but she was exhausted from not sleeping. She was withdrawn and unfocused. She barely ate and she wouldn't speak directly to Lissa who kept shooting worried looks at her. I needed help. I couldn't do this on my own. I had to call for reinforcements. If she nor Lissa was going to talk then I would have to rely on the resident lie detector.

"Hey Ivashkov," I called as I saw him walking on the other side of the street. I'd been trying to track him down all day.

"Belikov," he greeted me. It was a step up from Dhampir, which is what he used to call me.

"I need your help," I told him. I explained Rose and Lissa's odd behavior, the nightmares, the sudden weight loss and the way she was avoiding social interaction.

"I'll talk to her," he said looking perturbed. He followed me back to our suite. Rose was sitting on the couch flipping aimlessly through the channels on the television.

"Hey Little Dhampir, I heard you're feeling under the weather," he said. She looked up as he entered, her eyes widening. As he approached her, his face paled three shades and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I had warned him that she looked bad, but he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. I couldn't decipher the look she was giving him. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say it was fear.

"Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?" he asked his eyes never leaving her face. I shrugged. It was worth a shot. I would do anything to make her better.

**Well that was a long chapter. Do me a favor and answer a few questions for me. I'm dying to know what you think. Do you think Rose is serious about taking a break from being Lissa's guardian? Do you think Dimitri will figure it out and how? What is causing Rose to be sick? Why did Adrian's face pale the minute he saw her? What do you think her nightmares are about and do you think they are really nightmares?**


	41. Chapter 40: Guilty Conscience

**Chapter 40: Guilty Conscience **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

The three weeks between when I had died and Easter break were absolutely awful. Between Lissa's overwhelming guilt, the darkness I had unknowingly been taking from her, studying Dimitri's worrying and the nightmares it was a wonder I hadn't gone completely insane yet.

Lissa had been the picture of her old self these days, which made it extremely difficult to stay angry with her. She wasn't cutting, she'd stopped drinking all together and actually seemed to be handling her work load with ease, both school and her queenly duties. She was also picking up the slack for me. The only thing that was different was the twenty-four seven guilt she was emitting. 

"I get it you feel terrible," I snapped as we headed to class. I couldn't handle anymore of her self- loathing. It was eating at me.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" she asked her voice trembling.

I hadn't meant to snap at her. Without the darkness eating at her she was completely normal like before the bond was broken. It was so hard to stay angry with her when I knew it wasn't entirely her fault and I could feel her constant emotional turmoil over what she had done.

"Look, I need time. Everything is a mess right now," I told her shaking my head.

"Rose you don't have to do this alone. Just tell Dimitri. He can help. I'll tell Christian, hell I'll hold a press conference and tell everyone and they can lock me up in Tarasov. You have to do something. You're starting to scare me." I could feel deep down that she was worried.

"I can handle it," I told her. I wasn't quite sure I could though. The ghosts were plaguing me day and night. When I was in class I saw them, when I was studying in the library or in line at the cafeteria, they were there taunting me. It was so bad I started to avoid leaving the dorm unless Lissa made me. She'd made me a steady stream of charms and things to keep the darkness and ghosts away, but that only worked if I could put up blocks, but I was so messed up right now, I couldn't maintain them for long periods of time. It was like starting at the beginning again. Being normal for nearly nine months had caused me to lose all the progress I had spent so much time working towards.

Even when I was asleep I couldn't get a respite. The ghosts were there the minute I closed my eyes. When I fell asleep, I would dream about them. I would feel them grabbing at me trying to drag me back into the afterlife with them. Thing was, it felt so real. When I woke up they were still there and I couldn't tell what was real and what was fantasy anymore. I'd woken up in a sweat every night since the night Dimitri had spent here.

It was worse when Lissa was asleep because I was getting sucked into her dreams as well. She relived my death over and over again every night and in turn so did I. I knew she couldn't control her dreams and she couldn't force me to watch them, but I couldn't pull out, so every night I watched helplessly through her eyes as I fell to my death. Watching my body hit the ground and hearing the sickening crack of my neck as it snapped upon impact was not something I had ever wanted to see. Lissa stayed by my side the entire time and even though I was mad at her and was not even close to forgiving her, I accepted the cold cloths she laid on my head and allowed her to hold back my hair when the images got to be too much and I wretched violently which was at least twice a day.

It was a wonder Dimitri hadn't fought harder to drag me to the infirmary. I knew I was scaring the shit out of him, but I didn't know what to say to him. As much as I hated what Lissa did, I wasn't sure I wanted it to be public knowledge and with the way he was going to blow when he found out that is exactly what would happen. I hated lying to him and I knew that if I told him, he could help me get better. I promised myself each night before I went to bed that I'd tell him the next day and every morning when I woke up and looked into his beautiful, worry filled eyes, I chickened out not wanting to drop the bomb on him. He'd be furious, but a part of him would mourn the fact that I had died yet again. He'd blame himself and become unnecessarily overprotective and I didn't need that right now. I just wanted things to get back to normal.

I knew when he saw how thin I was, he would freak and freak he did when he'd pulled off my sweatshirt. He tried his hardest to drag me to the infirmary, but I knew there was nothing they could do for me. Physically I was the picture of health. Lissa had healed me completely while I was unconscious. It was my psyche that needed help. So he did what he could and held me while I screamed and cried, force fed me and did his best to hold himself together in the process.

I was sitting home flipping through the channels aimlessly trying to force down some of the lasagna he'd made for me in hopes that I'd gain back some of the weight I'd lost, when he came home and he wasn't alone.

"Hey there Little Dhampir, I heard you were feeling a little under the weather," Adrian's voice startled me. My eyes widened as he gaped at me. I had been avoiding him like the plague since I'd been home. He was the one person who could tell just by looking at me that I had died. I had hoped that if I did run into him that he would be drunk, but no such luck, he was as sober as I was today.

"Can I talk to her alone?" he asked Dimitri his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll be at the gym if you need me," he said bowing out no doubtedly hoping Adrian would be able to shed some light on my irrational behavior. I knew he had to be at his wits end to involve Adrian.

"Oh Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry," he said sadly sitting beside me, taking me into his arms gently.

"How did it happen?" I could see a tear escape his eye as he continued to frown at my appearance.

"It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it," I told him.

"Well unfortunately your options are to tell me what happened or I call the Russian back here and tell him you died," he said resolvedly. I assume he doesn't know or he wouldn't be so desperate as to come crawling for my help."

"Lissa was drunk and high on spirit darkness and pushed me off the roof of a frat house," I told him bluntly. Hey he asked for the truth.

He laughed heartily. "I know you want to make me feel better by joking, but seriously Little Dhampir, what happened? Was it strigoi?" I should have figured he wouldn't believe me. I should have made up some sort of lie involving strigoi or something along those lines, but I'll have to admit the minute I'd confessed what Lissa had done, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I shrugged. "That's what happened believe it or not," I told him. He regarded me closely. I could see it in his eyes the minute he realized I wasn't lying.

"You're shitting me?" he gasped.

"Nope, you can add stabbed in the back by her best friend to the list of reasons why it sucks to be Rose Hathaway," I grumbled.

"Why did she do it?" he asked still not wanting to believe that sweet, little, innocent Lissa, the picture of all that was good and pure could kill someone.

"Same way I killed Viktor. It was an accident. She was hopped up on darkness and she shoved me when I was trying to talk her down. It wasn't intentional." It felt good to say that as well. I knew she hadn't meant it, that didn't make it any less painful to endure though.

"You're angry with her though?" he asked reading me again.

"Rightly so, she ended my life after all. She's the reason I'll never be normal," I sighed tears leaking out of my eyes. That had been happening far too often for my liking lately.

"The ghosts are trying to take you back with them," he stated in understanding. I nodded and he took me into his arms holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. Is there anything I can do?" he asked sympathetically.

"Maybe one thing," I told him.

"Anything you want."

"Can you heal me?" I asked.

"What do you mean heal you? Are you still in pain? Did she not heal all of your injuries?" he asked looking me over checking for cuts and bruises and what not.

"I meant heal the darkness out of me, like Oksana taught you in Baia."

"I'll try, but you know I'm not as good at healing as Lissa. Have you asked her?"

"I have, but every time she uses magic of any kind I get sicker. She's sworn off using all magic and has gone back on her pills for real this time. She made me a bunch of spirit rings right after it happened and I took all that darkness away, add that to what I took from her the night she killed me and it's a whole lot of darkness as you can probably see. If I could just get rid of what I've taken from her, then I will be able to put up my blocks and her spirit charms will start working, at least I hope they will."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to do this here? What if Belikov comes back?" he asked looking around nervously.

"He won't. Secretly it's killing him to see me like this. He's been really good trying to take care of me and all, but it's making him a nervous wreck. He's going to stay at the gym as long as he can so he doesn't have to watch me suffer," I told him. "He needs a break. He usually takes it about now for a few hours, then comes back and holds me all night. It's been really rough on him," I said feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world for making him suffer.

"Okay close your eyes," he said placing his hands on either side of my forehead. I could sense his deep concentration and as it continued I felt a sense of calm envelope me like a warm blanket. It was the best I'd felt in a long time. He broke contact with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked a little dazed.

"Yea, I'm okay," he said slowly rubbing his head.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that," I told him remorsefully. "You don't have a bond mate to take the darkness. I was just being selfish," I said berating myself for causing him harm.

"I wanted to help, besides you are much worse off than I am. You had no choice. You can't go on like this. It isn't healthy. You look terrible."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I didn't get that from Dimitri's gasps and stares."

"He is just trying to understand what's going on Little Dhampir. You really should clue him in. I feel bad for the guy. He deserves to know the truth. It isn't fair that you shut him out like that."

"I know," I sighed heavily. "I hate that I'm keeping it from him. I just don't know how he will react."

"Well he's going to erupt like a volcano, even I can see that."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You're afraid he'll hurt Lissa?"

"No, he would never physically hurt her, but he could expose the truth in his angry state of mind and I just don't think that is going to help things. She has learned her lesson. I can feel it."

"You think that seeing that she was capable of murder did it or just the fact that it was you that paid the price?"

"A little bit of both, but it's also because I'm leaving at the end of the semester," I confided in him.

"Wait leaving as in leaving court?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Olena about Dimitri and I coming for an extended vacation."

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I need some time away from here and from her. I need to get better and I need to work through what happened and I can't do that with her constantly apologizing and giving me sad puppy looks. It makes me want to forgive and forget and it's just not an option this time."

"I completely agree with that. Are you going to come back?" His eyes were sad, but with a hint of hope.

"I don't know," I admitted wanting to be honest.

"I hope you do, but that is selfish on my part. Sydney loves having you around. You're her best friend. I understand why you would stay away though."

"You know you can always visit," I told him.

"You can count on that and if I can't fly there often, then I can visit you in your dreams."

"You mean stalk me in my dreams?" I joked laughing for the first time in weeks.

"Take my advice, tell him sooner rather than later. As hard as it will be for him to hear, he needs to hear it and he needs to hear it from you."

"I'll take that into consideration," I told him. "Thanks again for everything. I understand if you don't want to keep it from Sydney, but please ask her to keep it quiet."

"I will and promise you won't leave without saying goodbye," he said closing the door behind him.

"I won't," I called after him.

I decided that it was time for a much needed shower, but not before stuffing down the entire plate of lasagna that had long since gone cold. I had finished my shower and was pounding down the donuts Dimitri had been trying to force into me for the past several days when there was a knock at the door. I checked and it wasn't Lissa.

"Come in," I called pouring a large glass of milk to wash down the pile of donuts I had just eaten.

"Kizim, how are you?" my father's voice boomed as he let himself in. My mother was right behind him.

"Hungry," I told them polishing off the last donut licking the chocolate off my fingers. I wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but definitely much better than I had in a long time. I just hoped the ghosts would leave me alone in my sleep. I couldn't see them while I was awake within the wards, but they'd still been making cameos in my dreams.

"Did Dimitri send you over here?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"No, in fact he made up some excuse about you being sick and not wanting to see people for Easter tonight," my mother piped in.

"He's right, I feel kind of crappy. I should probably stay home." What I was really trying to avoid was being in the same room as Lissa all night while she shot me pleading looks and apologized profusely through the bond. I needed a break from her constantly trying to make it up to me.

"It's odd for a dhampir to get sick, but you do look a little pale. Have you been sleeping well?" my mother asked.

"No actually. I've been really stressed about school and a lot of other things. I haven't been sleeping much. I just want to take the next two days to rest so I'm up to the pressure of final exams," I told them. I was not exactly lying. I wasn't sleeping well, it was just not because of my studies.

"Baba can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything you want Rosemarie," he answered. My mother shot him a dirty look. She probably thought I was going to ask him to whack someone or something.

"Dimitri and I are planning vacation for the summer and I thought maybe we could stay with Olena in Baia for a while and then maybe use your compound in Istanbul." I asked hopeful that he would say yes.

"You're leaving court? Is Queen Vasilisa going with you?" my mother asked.

"No, just Dimitri and I. Lissa has given us some time off for working so hard this year. She will be behind the wards and we can have some time to relax. Neither of us has had a day off in nearly a year," I reminded her.

"Well I don't see why it would be a problem. Just let me know when and I will have it all ready for you and have my jet at your beck and call," Abe said smiling.

I knew he figured out that something was up, but he would let me come to him in my own time. He was cool like that. My mother on the other hand eyed me suspiciously, but didn't press the issue, probably because Abe was there. She'd wait until we were alone to ask me what she really wanted to know. That's how she rolled.

DPOV

I hadn't the slightest idea of what was affecting Rose. I knew whatever it was it started the weekend we went to Tarasov. Neither she nor Lissa was talking and I'd brought Ivashkov into it this afternoon. It was difficult as hell to actually ask him for his help, but I would do anything to get her to open up to me. I'd spent three hours at the gym taking out my anger and frustration on the punching bag and practice dummies.

I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't open up to me. It had to be something big and my brain was beginning to hurt from trying to figure it out. On my way back from the gym I swung by Ivashkov's.

He answered the door and came out into the hallway, closing the door behind him obviously not wanting to clue Sydney in on whatever he was going to tell me.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked knowing how incredibly desperate I sounded.

He nodded. "She told you?" I asked incredulously. Why the hell would she tell him and not me? It made my heart ache that she didn't trust me enough to confide in me.

He shook his head in negation. "I guessed and then she confirmed it," he said sadly. That made me feel slightly better, but how was he able to guess spending only a few minutes with her and I had been trying to figure it out for weeks and hadn't come up with anything solid?

"So what is it?" I asked somewhat dreading his response.

"You need to hear it from her. It isn't my place to say. Be patient, she'll come around and when she does try not to do anything rash. It will only hurt her more." He retreated through the door closing it swiftly behind him.

"Thanks for nothing," I muttered before turning back towards our room. On the way I ran into Lissa. She was alone and pacing in front of the grand staircase. She often did that when she was upset.

"Lissa," I called out and she must have jumped a mile.

"Oh hey Dimitri, you scared me," she said looking around nervously.

"Look, I know that something happened a few weeks ago. I know you know what it is and I'm really worried about Rose. She won't talk to me. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation. Did you two have a fight?" I asked.

A look of extreme guilt passed across her face. "If she wants you to know, then she will tell you. I've done enough to upset her and if I tell you anything it will only make matters worse. All I can say is that I wish I could take back these last few months and go back to the way things were, but I can't. Nothing will ever be the same again and I guess I'll just have to live with that. I'm so sorry Dimitri, for everything," she cried bursting into tears as she fled from the room.

That was definitely unexpected and didn't bring me any closer to the answers I sought.

"Roza?" I called as I entered our suite.

"In the bedroom," she called.

"Hey Comrade," she said and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. She was sprawled out on our bed wearing a purple and black corset, sheer black panties with fishnet knee high stockings and stilettos. Her hair was loose and fell in waves down her back and her breasts were practically spilling over the top of her tiny outfit. She looked almost normal. She was still abnormally thin, but she had color in her cheeks and her eyes were filled with love instead of the blank stare I'd become accustomed to over the past several days.

I dropped my gym bag on the floor. Her talk with Ivashkov looked to have done wonders for her. That made me even more curious as to what he'd said to her or did to her for that matter. It was hard to focus on that though with her looking so sexy lying there trying to seduce me.

"Are you just going to stand there and drool or are you going to come over here and pleasure you're really horny girlfriend?" she asked seductively. I stood rooted in place my jaw practically on the floor. If this wasn't a fast turnaround I didn't know what was.

"It's not nice to keep a girl waiting Comrade," she pouted sitting up beaconing me towards her with one finger.

Shit, how could I say no to this? It was the first normal thing she'd done all week. Not to mention I missed being with her like that terribly. No, if I took her like this now, when I knew something was terribly wrong that would make me a selfish pig, but not giving her what she wanted would make me a bad boyfriend. I wrestled with myself internally until she made up my mind for me getting off the bed, walking over to me, grabbing my ass with her hands.

"Ugh," I groaned as she moved her lips to my ear sticking her tongue inside effectively removing any inhibitions I had as I grabbed the back of her bare thighs lifting her into the air. I turned pressing her against the bedroom door capturing her soft lips with my own while my hands roamed the length of her body.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as we broke apart to catch our breath, my overprotective side rearing its ugly head.

"Please don't stop," she pleaded. I couldn't deny her so I did the only thing I could. I let her undress me and I ripped off her panties as we fell into bed. I gazed at her lying beneath me realizing that whatever happened and I would make it a point to find out, but whatever it was didn't matter. I had her here lying beneath me begging me to make her mine and that was everything.

I woke early the next morning and reached out for her, but my hand hit air. She was already awake and I could hear her in the bathroom. Last night had been the first night she'd slept relatively peacefully. She'd tossed and turned a little, but hadn't woken from a nightmare. I thanked God for that.

"Roza can I come in?" I asked knocking softly on the door.

"Yea, I'm just brushing my teeth," she said her words muffled by the toothbrush in her mouth.

She looked pretty normal this morning standing there brushing her teeth. The bags under her eyes were still prevalent, but she looked refreshed from a good night's sleep.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as she finished spitting into the sink.

"Whatever you want," I told her smiling as I washed the rest of the soap off my face.

"Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, donuts and hot chocolate," she rattled off quickly.

"Is that all?" I asked pulling her close and nuzzling her neck, thankful her appetite had returned.

"Hash browns wouldn't be too much trouble right?" she asked.

"No they wouldn't, anything you want my love. Anything you want."

"Where are the donuts I bought yesterday?" I asked looking for the bag.

"Uh, I ate them," she said sheepishly.

"All of them and the lasagna?" She nodded as she sat on the counter top swinging her legs. She looked so damn cute in my t-shirt.

"That's my girl," I told her as I finished pouring the batter into the waffle maker, setting the timer for three and a half minutes.

"Hey can you hand me the whisk?" I asked her. I needed it to whip up the scrambled eggs. She didn't answer.

"Rose can you hand me the…," I trailed off as I looked over at her. She was still sitting on the counter, but she had stopped all movement. Her eyes were open and blank. She was breathing, but other than that it was like she had checked out.

"Roza?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. There was no response. She didn't even blink.

"Roza?" I repeated her name as I shook her shoulders gently. Something was wrong. I should have insisted on taking her to the infirmary. I paced the room frantically trying to think of what I should do. I looked back at her unmoving form. She'd been out of it for nearly five minutes. Had she gone catatonic? I couldn't tell.

Just as I was about the lift her into my arms and carry her to the infirmary she blinked and slowly snapped out of it.  
"Uh Comrade, the waffles are burning," she said pointing to where black smoke was billowing out of the waffle maker. She acted as if nothing had happened.

I yanked the plug out of the wall and quickly scraped the burnt waffles into the trash.

"Where were you just now? It was like you went somewhere." I searched her eyes for answers and what I saw was guilt. She tore her eyes away from my gaze and refused to look me in the eye again.

"I was right here, what are you talking about?" she asked. I knew she was hiding something and I'd be damned if I was going to stand here and allow her to lie to my face.

"Don't lie to me. It hurts that you don't' trust me. Rose I know something is wrong. You wouldn't answer me. You had a blank look in your eyes. It was like you were somewhere else. It reminded me of the times you used to get sucked into Lissa's head," I told her.

Her eyes widened and her whole body tensed at my comment. Her reaction caused realization to hit me like a bucket of ice water. My heart stopped beating. In an instant I knew what had happened that weekend and why Ivashkov was able to figure it out so quickly. I didn't want to believe it. I needed her to assure me it wasn't true, that it was my imagination, that she and Lissa had had some petty fight about sororities or redecorating their dorm room. Deep down though, I knew I was right and the thought of it made my blood run cold.

"How did you die?" I whispered grabbing her roughly by the shoulders forcing her to look me in the eye.

**Okay I know you're all going to come at me with pitch forks for leaving it here, but I had to. It makes it all the more exciting waiting to find out what he does. Do you think he will hurt Lissa? Do you think he will be angry with Rose for keeping it from him? Will he tell the authorities? Will Christian find out and what will his reaction be?**

**I will try and update as fast as possible, but I do need to add a chapter to my other fic to be fair to those who are reading that one. I will try to post the next one before the fourth. Remember reviews make me right much faster as you can see=)**


	42. Chapter41Confesstions of a Teenage Queen

**Chapter 41: Confessions of a Teenage Queen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Dimitri cook when it happened. It wasn't the first time I'd been sucked into Lissa's head since we rebonded, but it was certainly the worst timing. Dimitri was sure to notice. She was sitting at the table in her dining area. Christian was yelling at her.

"What the hell happened that weekend Lissa and don't tell me nothing. Something is really wrong with Rose. Dimitri is out of his mind with worry and you've been crying and acting guilty for weeks now. You can't keep hiding things from me. It isn't fair. If we're going to be together, you have to trust me." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. I had a feeling that I'd be having a similar discussion with Dimitri in a few short minutes.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you. It's so horrible. I wish it never happened, but I can't tell you until Rose says it's okay. I don't want her to be any angrier with me than she already is," Lissa was trying to explain rapidly. Christian wasn't buying her sob story and quite frankly I didn't blame him.

A knock at the door startled her and me.

"Lissa open up it's Adrian!" Uh oh! He did not sound happy. I'll bet he was going to confront her about what happened. I wanted to pull out of her head and go and stop him, but her emotions were far too strong and I was out of practice. So there I stayed as Christian opened the door allowing Adrian to storm inside. This was not going to be pretty. Lissa was nervous as hell. She knew he knew and that he was about to blow her out of the water. For once in my life I didn't have the urge to protect her. In fact the more I thought about it, the more I wanted him to give her a piece of his mind.

"How could you?" he spat advancing towards her. Christian didn't know what to make of things yet, but he didn't like anyone threatening Lissa.

"Hey back off," he said stepping in front of Lissa protectively.

"You wouldn't be so quick to defend her if you knew what a lying conniving back stabbing sorry excuse for a friend she was," he snorted backing off a little.

"Rose told you?" she asked resignedly.

"She didn't have to. I realized it the minute I saw her. She's in a sorry state because of you," he growled.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. If I could take it all back and go back to the way things were I would, but unfortunately for everyone, I can't," she sobbed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here!" Christian shouted causing both of them to stop arguing and stare at him.

"Ah so you're such a coward that you haven't told him yet. I can fix that if you want!" Adrian cried.

"Go ahead. I deserve it and so much more," she said in utter defeat.

"Nah, I won't rat you out. I want to, but I'm going to let Rose tell him what you did or better yet let you face the wrath of Belikov when he figures it out. You know he's not an idiot and it will happen. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's figuring it out right now if you catch my drift," he said. He was speaking in code, but both Lissa and I knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew if she was this upset then I would be here listening and that Dimitri would be left wondering why I had spaced out for so long.

Panic flooded through her, but she stayed strong.

"Whatever he does or says will be completely justified," she responded. "Like I said, I deserve so much worse."

"You know, she gave you every chance in the book, but you just couldn't leave well enough alone. You are by far the most self centered, ego centric, bitch I've ever met. I hope you rot for what you've done," he said giving her one last disdainful look before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the room. I was finally able to pull myself out despite Lissa's feelings of utter despair as she stared and a very confused, but cautious Christian.

From the look on Dimitri's face when I returned, I knew I was in trouble. He had figured it out.

"How did you die?" he whispered his eyes full of sorrow and fear. He was gripping my shoulders so tight that I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said loosening his grip. He searched my eyes as I tried to put what had happened into words. Whatever I said was liable to make him go off the deep end so I decided to be straight with him.

"Can we sit in the living room?" I asked trying hard to control my shaky voice. He nodded and helped me off the counter leading me over to the couch. He sat down so we were facing each other mere inches separating us. I took his hands in mine before speaking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I haven't been myself and things have been just awful," I started. He didn't say anything he just sat there absorbing the information.

"Before I tell you what happened, I need you to promise me that no matter what I tell you, no matter how angry you are, you won't do anything rash."

He shook his head. "I can't promise you that," he said.

"Then can you promise not to do anything illegal?" I rephrased my wish.

"That I can do," he said. I took a deep breath knowing that from this moment on my life or whatever was left of it was completely fucked.

"The weekend you and Christian went to Tarasov Lissa went off the deep end. She compelled me to go to sleep and the rest of the royal guard to go to the diner and stay there until she told them otherwise. Eddie was with Mia so she left him alone and walked around until she got her hands on some liquor. She had been compelling me into thinking she was taking her meds, but she'd been cheeking them.

She drank about half a bottle of liquor before I woke up and noticed she was missing. I got Eddie and Mia to help me and Mia smelled her blood. She had been cutting herself before she left."

I stopped for a minute to make sure he was with me. He squeezed my hands urging me to continue even though he and I both knew he didn't want to hear what happened next.

"We followed the scent of her blood to an abandoned fraternity house in the woods. When we got there she was on the roof talking to herself and walking back and forth unsteadily. Eddie and Mia stayed out of sight and I went up to the roof to talk her down. She kept telling me she wanted to be free and wanted to fly. I tried to get her to see reason, but she just kept saying she wanted to end it and that I couldn't possibly understand. I tried tackling her, but she fought me and we struggled I lost my footing and fell off the roof." I gulped before finishing. "I broke my neck," I whispered tears falling steadily from my eyes.

He looked at me completely destroyed. I had to remember that I'd just described to him in great detail how the woman he loves fell to her untimely death.

His eyes were haunted as he took in a shaky breath.

"Roza," he murmured cupping my face with his hands.

"Oh my Roza," he whispered his voice catching in his throat as he began to lose control. The remainder of his mask fell as he crumbled right in front of me. He began to sob violently as he tangled his hands in my hair the way he had in the alley after we'd taken out that strgoi at the tattoo parlor.

"The only thing I've ever feared is losing what I value the most and that is your life," he said trembling as he continued to clutch my hair in his hands.

"I'm here, Comrade. I'm not leaving you. I promise you. I won't let them take me. I belong here with you," I tried reassuring him taking him into my arms as he continued to full on sob. He clung to me like that for a long time without saying anything. He just held me pressing his head against my chest.

"The sound of your heartbeat is the most precious thing in the world to me," he said looking into my eyes.

"As is the sound of yours to me," I responded smiling through my tears.

He slowly disentangled himself from my arms and rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret. I've already told her that I'm leaving at the end of the semester for a long vacation, just you and me," I told him grasping his hands willing him to leave it alone.

"This is something I have to do. I want you to stay here. I mean it Rose. I have never asked you for anything. I need you to do as I say," he ordered. "Just this once." The gruffness and emotion that laced his voice was something I'd never heard before. I was never one to follow orders especially his, but this time I would. I owed it to him.

I nodded watching as he exited the room.

I focused all of my energy on invading Lissa's head and managed to get in just as Dimitri reached her door. I'd promised him I wouldn't physically leave the room. I made no promises on mentally leaving the room.

Lissa was petrified when she saw who was behind the door, but allowed him into her suite anyways. Christian was just emerging from the kitchen a garbage bag in hand when Dimitri began his rant.

"I can't even begin to tell you all the ways in which you've gone wrong," he started. Christian didn't try to stop him, but kept his ears peaked. He wanted to know once and for all what had happened.

"I know what I did was unforgivable and that I was acting out of selfishness and that it was completely my fault. I also know saying I'm sorry won't do any good."

"Then shut up and listen to me," he commanded forcefully.

"You took the one thing in this fucked up world, the only thing that means anything to me and you took it away. There is nothing you can ever say or do to make up for that!" he spat angrily.

"Are you going to tell the authorities?" she asked.

"Is that all you're worried about?" he shouted. "What the authorities will think? You're not at all worried about what you've done to Rose's life? To mine? The pain you've caused her? Answer me!" he bellowed.

"You think I don't know? You think I didn't hear here crying out in her sleep for them not to take her. You think I don't have nightmares about seeing her lifeless body lying on the ground. Do you think I don't know that it's my fault?" she screamed.

"Wait a minute Rose died?" Christian asked stating the obvious.

"You didn't tell him? Now there's a surprise. You really are a coward," Dimitri growled.

"You tell me!" Christian demanded looking at Dimitri.

"Your girlfriend, the Queen, Rose's best friend in the entire world decided to stop taking her meds, went crazy, tried to kill herself and instead killed her best friend!" Dimitri roared at the top of his lungs.

Christian's face paled even more so than usual.

"Is that true?" he stammered looking at Lissa. His eyes pleaded with her to deny what Dimitri had said. He didn't want to believe she was capable of such an act.

She nodded. "It's true. It was an accident." She looked at him in shame.

"I was just about to go over and report Ivashkov for being an asshat for the way he treated you earlier, but I can see now that it was you that I should be turning in," he said eying her with revulsion in his eyes.

"If that is what you want, then you can do it," she said. She'd already become accustomed to the idea of being hauled off to prison.

"Rose wouldn't want that," Dimitri said with a sigh. I could see the struggle warring within him. He wanted to see her hauled off to Tarasov and locked in a padded cell, but he loved me enough to respect that I would never want this to be public knowledge, that no matter how much she hurt me, I would rather die all over again than put her through that humiliation. I still felt an ingrained sense that told me to protect her. I think I always would.

"I just came here to let you know that Rose and I are leaving tonight," he said. Lissa's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked completely taken aback as I was I. He hadn't said anything to me about this.

"You heard me. Rose needs time to heal. She's not dealing well being around you. I'm taking her away from here where I can protect her and guarantee her safety. This isn't a healthy environment for her right now and I'll be damned if I let you keep her here for your own selfish needs," he snarled his voice laced with malice.

"I'm sorry to leave you unguarded. I know it is entirely unprofessional of me, but I can't worry about that right now. I can understand if you ask for my removal as a guardian and I am willing to face the consequences," he said.

"I would never do that. Rose needs you. Take all the time you need. I can get a temporary guardian assigned to me right Queen Vasilisa?" He snarled in her direction.

"Anything you want. You and Rose will be put into the books as on a mission assigned by me. No one will know why you left or where you are going. You can return anytime," Lissa said. I could feel that deep down she knew that Dimitri would react like this. She just hadn't expected our departure to be so abrupt. "I will have the jet fueled and waiting for you whenever you're ready," she added.

"I seriously hope that you've learned your lesson. Rose is the kindest, most pure hearted loving person on this Earth and you have done nothing but take her for granted. I hope you get the help you need so that when and if Rose every decides she wants to come back she will be safe and she won't be coming back until I can be assured that you are no longer a threat to her safety."

"Lord Ozera, I wish you the best," he said before bowing out. Thankfully he hadn't hurt her physically. Emotionally she was a wreck and it was about to get worse.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Christian went into the bedroom. He grabbed a large black suitcase and began throwing things inside.

"You actually think after what you did that I'm going to stay? I've had enough of this. You need to get your shit together. Rose is my friend too! I can't believe you killed her. Sometimes I wonder why they don't lock you up in a padded cell!" he shouted.

"You're lucky as hell that it was Rose you killed and not me. She might be able to let you get away with it, but I wouldn't have been so nice. Dimitri is right. You don't deserve her or me for that matter."

"I'll come back for the rest," he said wheeling his suitcase past her and out into the hallway.

"Please Christian, don't go. Without Rose, you're all I have left!" she sobbed throwing herself in front of him blocking his path.

"You should have thought of that before going off your meds! Now get out of my way or so help me I'll light you on fire!"

She didn't move so he stepped over her and continued towards the door.

"You made your bed now lie in it!" were the last words he spoke to her.

She watched as he left without even glancing back at her where she lie in a crumpled heap.

I pulled out of her head and returned to see Dimitri staring at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You knew I wasn't going to stay out of it," I told him.

"Pack a bag," he said grabbing our suitcases off the top shelf of the closet. He began rifling through his drawers looking for our important documents like passports.

"Please don't fight me on this Roza. I need to take you away from here. I need to know you are safe."

"Okay I won't fight you. Where are we going?" I asked nervously. I'd never seen him like this. He was agitated and fumbling.

"As far away from here as possible," he said continuing to fumble.

"Comrade it's okay," I said putting my hands over his to steady them as he located our documents.

"No it's not okay Roza! It will never be okay!" he cried sinking to the ground. I held him in my arms as he fell apart.

An hour later we were both packed, showered and ready to go.

"I promised Adrian I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," I told him.

"I'll meet you at the airstrip in a half an hour," he said grabbing both our bags and heading for the door. I took one last look at our room before shutting the door behind me. On my way to Adrian's room I ran into Christian. He was having trouble carrying his large suitcase and his duffle bag.

"Hey Sparky you need help?" I asked. He looked up at me and as soon as our eyes met he rushed forward enveloping me in a gigantic bear hug.

"I am so sorry Rose. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. How are you?" he asked pulling away. Wow that was a surprise. Sparky seemed really worried for me.

"I'm trying, but it's hard," I told him.  
"I won't presume to know what it feels like, but I can only imagine," he replied.

"It's cool. You going somewhere?" I asked pretending I hadn't been eavesdropping on their private discussion.

"Like you weren't there?" he snorted.

"Okay, I was," I admitted.

"She really is sorry," I told him.

"Doesn't matter. She needs to learn a lesson. She needs to hit rock bottom before it will truly hit her," he explained.

"Just promise me one thing Sparky?" I asked.

"Anything," he said.

"Just keep an eye on her. Even if you're not going to be involved don't let her do anything rash."

"I promise. I love her more than anything, but I just can't be with her right now."

"I understand," I told him. "It's the same for me. I have to do what is right for me just this once. This is what Dimitri wants and I will support his decision to leave now."

"Keep in touch Hathaway," he said.

"You know I can't go too long without teasing you," I joked ruffling his hair.

I continued on until I reached Adrian's door. Sydney opened it. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Rose," she cried throwing her arms around me and dragging me inside.

"I take it Adrian told you what happened?" She pulled away slowly.

"He did," she nodded.

"Hey it's okay. I'm going to be fine," I told her. I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't want her to worry.

"Adrian says the ghosts are trying to take you. I remember that time in the barn when you let them out to get the Strigoi. Rose it was so frightening. How are you going to be fine?"

"You're so cute when you're worried about me," I told her pinching her cheek. I was trying to lighten the mood. She didn't seem amused by my antics.

"Hey is your creature of the night, blood sucking fiend boyfriend here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Always with the poor manners Little Dhampir. You can't insult a man in his own home," Adrian came out of the bedroom.

"There's a man who lives here? Do I know him?"

"At least you haven't lost your snarky personality," he said.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I just came to say goodbye," I told him.

"You and Lissa heading back to Lehigh?" he asked.

"That's a negative. My angry Russian jailor is whisking me off to God knows where."

"So he figured it out?"

"Oh please you knew it was going to happen. Thanks for standing up for me the way you did."

"You saw?"

"You know I did. It was brave of you."

"It wasn't anything a good friend wouldn't do."

"You yelled at the Queen?" Sydney asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh yea, he gave it to her good."

"That's my man," Sydney said beaming with pride.

"You'll keep in touch right?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll still have my phone and Adrian can always visit in my dreams. I don't know where we're headed, but when we get there I'll let you know."

"We're going to miss you Little Dhampir," he said pulling me in for a hug. Then it was Sydney's turn.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here in the middle of all this chaos."

"You'll be fine. You love it here and you know it," I told her with a smirk.

Exactly a half an hour later I met Dimitri at the tarmac. He took my hand as we boarded the plane.

"Where are we going Comrade?"

"Baia," he responded. I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Home is wherever you are," I told him snuggling deeper into his chest.

**So was it all that you expected? Did you agree with Dimitri's reaction? Do you think Sparky is serious about leaving Lissa? Will she resign as Queen? Will Rose and Dimitri decide to stay in Baia forever? In case you haven't figured it out yet this story is rapidly coming to an end. I am thinking there will be one more regular chapter and an Epilogue. As always reviews are appreciated=) Happy 4****th**** of July everyone!**


	43. Chapter 42: Healing

**Chapter 42: Healing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I woke up in a cold sweat shooting up in bed for the third straight night. I thought I'd put all this behind me. Turns out that I had, but Lissa hadn't.

"Another nightmare?" Dimitri asked sitting up beside me. I nodded. It had been nearly a year since we'd left the royal court and Lissa's dreams still haunted me every once in a while, but lately they'd been more frequent. She still dreamed of my death, but instead of me falling it was death by strigoi or car crash or any other means she could think of. The woman was a nervous wreck.

"Maybe you should call her," he suggested.

"I'll call her in the morning," I responded snuggling up in his arms. One glance at the clock showed that it was five-thirty and the alarm would be going off in a half an hour.

"Ugh, I don't feel like work today," I groaned. He laughed.

"When do you ever feel like work?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do," I argued. He shook his head.

"You know you don't have to work right? I'm more than happy to take a few extra shifts to support us," he said caressing the side of my face.

"We talked about this Comrade. I cannot stay home all day doing nothing while you go off and make the money."

"You wouldn't be doing nothing," he argued. "You could tidy the house, get groceries, make me dinner…" I knew where he was going with this and he'd tried it more than once.

"Wow have you got a fever? Maybe you should stay home today, you seem to be suffering from delusions," I said putting my hand to his forehead.

"What's so wrong with wanting to play house with you?" he asked grabbing my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"There isn't time enough in the day for me to go into all the ways that is wrong. If you wanted Holly housewife you should have chosen her instead of me."

"So if you're not Holly housewife then who are you?" he asked.

"G.I. Jane," I said with a grin. "But with better hair," I clarified.

"Mmm yes much better hair," he said burying his face in it.

All too soon the alarm went off and it was time to start the day. I put on a pot of coffee and we hopped in the shower. Sadly there was no time for funny business. I had a breakfast shift at the diner and Dimitri's construction crew was breaking ground on a new project today.

"Hey Comrade, catch!" I called tossing him a brown paper sac.

"What is this?" he asked as he caught it deftly.

"I made you lunch," I said with a smirk.

He peeked in the bag. "I thought you said you weren't Holly housewife."

"Doesn't mean I can't masquerade every now and then."

"I love you," he said pulling me close and kissing me with passion.

"Mmmm, I love you too," I said. "See you at six?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll have the take-out menu ready and waiting," I said.

"That's my Roza," he said grabbing his lunch and thermos and heading out the door.

"Don't forget to call Lissa," he said. I groaned. I really didn't feel like listening to her beg me to come back. I already got that twenty-four seven through the bond. She'd never come right out and call for me. She knew that was only appropriate if there was actual danger, but I could feel her longing and loneliness. I had learned to put up my walls again, but sometimes her emotions were just too much to block entirely. It had been really bad a few months ago on my birthday.

She had sat alone in her suite with a cake from my favorite bakery. She'd had it decorated with red roses and it read Happy 20th Birthday Rose in black icing. She'd eaten the entire cake by herself crying the whole time, except for the one piece she'd stuck in the freezer, just in case I came back. The entire day she wallowed in misery that she had forgotten my last birthday and now I wasn't here to celebrate this one. Her sadness made it hard for me to enjoy the cake that Olena had made for me. I ended up crying in my ice cream and Dimitri had to take me home. He of course had understood that as much as Lissa missed me, I missed her too.

I put on my teal dress and white apron, pulled my hair back into a high bun and headed to the diner. The sun was nearly blinding today and I enjoyed soaking up as much of it as I could. Living on a human schedule really agreed with me. I loved that Dimitri and I could spend long hours outside in the bright sun on our days off. You could hardly tell that I was half vampire now that I was sporting a dark golden tan. Dimitri was also twice as hot all bronze and Godlike. Ugh if I didn't stop thinking about that I would never be able to deal with the morning rush.

"Dobre Utro Roza," one of my co-workers Sasha greeted me. My Russian had improved greatly since moving here. Olena and Viktoria had helped me out a lot at first, but now I was pretty much fluent. I still had a lot of trouble reading and writing, but magazine's in English were pretty easy to come by so I didn't worry too much.

"Well hello there," I greeted my first table with a big smile. "Aren't you getting big?"I said pinching her cheeks.

Oksana was having breakfast with Yeva and she'd brought Yelena, her nine month old daughter. She giggled and spit. They were regular customers and I knew their order. When I'd seen Oksana for the first time she'd looked at me with pity and a few tears in her eyes. She never asked how it happened and she didn't mention it until I brought it up one day, but I always knew that she knew.

"You look tired child," Yeva said eying me. Dimitri's family had been surprised to say the least to find us on their doorstep with suitcases in hand nearly a year ago. It had taken me a few months to open up to them about why we were really there although I suspect Yeva had known from the start.

They had been very understanding and said that we could stay as long as we liked. I didn't like inconveniencing them and after three months insisted that Dimitri and I get jobs and our own place. We didn't have any money so I figured we'd get jobs first, but one day I had come home and Dimitri blindfolded me telling me he had a surprise for me. I figured it was something kinky and was entirely shocked when he led me down the street a few blocks to an apartment building.

_Flashback_

"_How would you like to live here?" he asked taking off the blindfold. I gasped at the one bedroom flat with a small kitchen and living area. It was fully furnished and quite quaint. It was just what I'd imagined for us back at the Academy. It was no royal palace, but who wanted it to be?_

"_Are you serious?" I asked looking at him incredulously. He nodded dropping the keys into the palm of my hand._

"_Already signed the lease," he said sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to the bedroom. _

"_I believe this room needs to be christened," he said lying me down on our new bed. _

"_You are the best Comrade," I squealed. We'd spend the entire first day in our apartment making sure no room was left un christened. We hadn't brought over more than a duffel bag's worth of stuff and the rest of the family was going to help us move our stuff in over the weekend. _

_As we lay in bed that night a strange question popped up in my mind. _

"_Where did you get the money for the deposit?" I asked curiously hoping he hadn't asked his mother for it. He stiffened beside me. _

"_I was afraid you were going to ask that," he grumbled. He then launched into the events of my last birthday._

"_You let my father take you gambling?" I cried. He nodded sheepishly. _

"_How much did you win?" _

_He took a deep breath before answering. "Seventy thousand dollars," he admitted._

"_Seventy thousand dollars?" I screeched. He nodded. _

"_When were you going to tell me?" _

"_Now," he said earning a strong punch to his shoulder. _

"_Why did he take you there?" I asked. _

"_Well I think he wanted us to have something to fall back on in times of need. I also think he would have just given it to you if you wanted, but he knew you'd never take it. I think it was his sneaky way of providing for you." _

"_It was a nice thought, but what did he imagine we'd need that much money for?" _

"_Well, I think and don't shoot the messenger, but I think he was hinting that he wanted me to buy you a ring," he said._

"_A ring?" I asked. "For what?" _

_He raised his eyebrow at me in question. "Uh, an engagement ring." My eyes widened._

"What? He said that to you? Why would he do that?" 

"_Not in so many words. Although he did introduce me as his son-in-law." _

"_What?" I slapped my forehead in mortification. _

"_You're surprised?" he asked. _

"_Well yes. We're guardians, and besides that dhampirs. We don't get "married"," I said rolling my eyes._

"_So if I got down on one knee right now you'd say no?" he asked sitting up, his eyes twinkling._

_I shook my head. "Uh uh, don't even think about it," I stammered entirely freaked out. _

"_Relax Roza," he chuckled. "I'm not going to propose." I sighed with relief. _

"_Geez you almost gave me a heart attack," I told him thankful he hadn't taken my father's crazy advice. _

"_You should have seen the look on your face," he said. "Wait should I take that as an insult?" he asked suddenly not finding my aversion to a proposal so funny. _

"_What no? Why would you think that?" _

_He shrugged. "Does the idea of being married to me really make you that uncomfortable?" he asked in a very serious tone._

"_Well no, it's not you, it's just, well I thought, I kind of just figured…" I trailed off not really wanting to explain myself. I felt really stupid. _

"_What is it?" What did you think?" he asked placing his hand on the side of my face. _

"_I just figured since we live together and we love each other and we've pledged that we'll never love another that I was kind of already your wife, you know without the paperwork." I turned my head away not wanting to face the embarrassment of my assumption, especially if he didn't feel the same. _

"_Look at me Roza," he commanded tilting my face so I had no choice other than to look at him. _

"_You don't know just how much you saying that means to me. You are and always will be моя жена, paperwork or not, ring or not," he said tipping my head back so he could kiss me full on the lips. _

End Flashback

Speaking of Abe, he and Janine had been absolutely furious when they found out that Dimitri and I had left court without a word. Abe had aninkling to begin with that something hadn't been right, but was none too pleased that we hadn't told him we were going.

_Flashback_

"_Queen Vasilisa, I wondered if I might have a word with you?" I could feel Lissa was about to shit her pants as my father approached her. We'd been in Baia for a little over a week and this was the first time I'd gotten sucked into her head. I could feel that it was slightly intentional on her part which was new. She could now pull me in at will which was not good news, at least not in my opinion. She thought it was spectacular to have some control over the bond this time. She was still at court because she didn't feel it was important to go back and finish out the semester now that I was gone. It would feel lonely and depressing living in our dorm with another guardian and she didn't want to replace me as a friend. For safety purposes she'd had to replace me guardian wise. _

"_Of course, how are you Mr. Mazur," she asked deducing from that fact that he didn't come right out and throw fire at her, that he didn't know what had happened._

"_I'm alright, but I'm having a hell of a time pinning down my daughter and that boyfriend of hers. Do you have any idea where they went? I am surprised that you're not back at Lehigh and wondering quite frankly why my daughter would drop out of school only three weeks prior to the end of the semester." His face took a hard line and I could feel Lissa getting tenser by the minute. _

"_She and Dimitri have taken an extended vacation. I've lent them the use of the jet and have found suitable replacements. I assume they are starting out in Baia visiting family," she said hoping to God that she was right. We hadn't disclosed our destination, but she figured it was a safe bet that we'd stop there first. She was a smart girl. _

"_You assume?" he asked. _

"_Well Rose and I are not currently speaking at the moment and although I hope that changes soon, she hasn't told me exactly where she is headed."_

_He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't comment further. _

"_I suggest you try calling the Belikov house, you do have the number," she asked. He nodded. _

_Five minutes later the phone rang and I hurried to answer it. _

"_Little girl, you have some explaining to do," was all he said before telling me he and my mother would be flying out immediately to meet us. _

_I was terrified at the thought of telling my parents that Lissa had thrown me off a building. We hadn't even told Dimitri's family why we had come and I certainly didn't want to tell my mother of all people. She'd certainly be rotting in Tarasov with Tasha if I told her the truth. Dimitri and I talked it over and we decided to tell them a half truth. So when they arrived we met them at my father's house and explained that Lissa and I had a huge falling out due to her abuse of magic and that I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. We also told them that Lissa had asked us to take a leave of absence in hopes that we'd work things out when we came back. Luckily they seemed to buy it and if they didn't, they showed no indication._

"_You could have at least told us you were leaving," my mother grumbled among other things. She of course was none too pleased that we would just up and abandon our charges and perceived our little vacation as she called it as a way to evade our duties. I let her believe that as the truth was so much worse. _

_End Flashback_

Adrian and Sydney had been to visit us twice this past year and had filled us in on the odds and ends at court. Of course Adrian himself had visited at least once a month in my dreams. According to him, Lissa had put a ban on Spirit users participating in active duty and issued a decree that they should cease all use of offensive or defensive magic and only engage in hand to hand combat.

She had been taking her medication vigilantly and had been seeing a counselor three times a week to help her work through her troubles. She'd also stared deep meditations in hopes to keep the darkness at bay. She was doing pretty well and despite the fact that she'd had to leave school, lost her boyfriend and her best friends, she seemed to be holding up pretty well. She of course was unhappy with her personal life, but she didn't let that affect her duties as Queen. She was far more focused and was doing some really good things.

The first had been to convince the council to give dhampirs civil rights. We were now allowed to vote, get a higher education and we were permitted to live in better housing which she was having constructed right now. She'd also upped the minimum guardian salary from fifteen thousand a year to twenty thousand. It wasn't much, but it was huge to us.

After we'd been gone six weeks I began receiving letters from Lissa. At first I had been reluctant to open them and as she was sending one a week I had accumulated quite a stack in a few months time.

_Flashback_

"_It couldn't hurt to open just one," Viktoria told me. We were sitting in my living room staring at the stack of unopened envelopes. To tell the truth, I feared that if I opened even just one, then I'd want to run back home to her. I was that weak when it came to taking care of her. I took a deep breath and opened the first envelope._

_**~June 18, 2011**_

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**I know that you said you didn't want to talk to me and I understand completely. My therapist however thought it would be therapeudic if I wrote my feelings down. I've been seeing one now three times a week for about a month. The first thing on my road to recovery is to thank the people in my life who've always loved and supported me and the first person to come to my mind was you. I'm also supposed to apologize to those who I've wronged and believe me that list is quite long, but I wanted to start with you. **_

_**Rose you've been my best friend since the day you stood up for me in class. Even then I was getting you into trouble. Since that day there hasn't been one single time that you've let me down. Every time I've needed you, you've managed to be there to save me. The first time after my parents died and then when we left the Academy and every time after. You've taken the blame for crazy stunts I've pulled, you were willing to give up your life for me and have on more than one occasion. **_

_**I just wanted to say that throughout all of these years and despite how ungrateful and self centered I've been, that I appreciate you and everything you've done for me. I took you for granted and now I am dealing with the consequences. I don't think that there will ever be words to express just how sorry I am for taking your life away from you and not just when you fell from that roof. I've been robbing you of the life you deserve for far longer than that. I understand now that I want you to have everything I want for myself and by staying with me and protecting me you were giving up all of those things. I want you to have happiness, true love, a loving family, good friends and a safe place to call home even if none of that includes me. What I want most of all is for you to be free, free of the responsibility to take care of me, free of your guardian oath and free of the darkness I cause you and the destruction I've brought into your life. You are the most kind hearted, loving and generous person I've ever known and you deserve nothing but the finest things in life. **_

_**I am going to do one last selfish thing and ask that someday if you can find it in your heart, please forgive me. There will not be a single day that I don't regret the things I've done, but most of all that I hurt you and that because of my selfishness I've lost the only true friend and sister I've ever had. Please be safe and know that you are welcome in my court at any time guardian or not, best friend or not. **_

_**I love you, I know you might not think so, but I do. I always have and I always will. I won't ask you to come back as I know you are better off where you are, but I do hope that someday somehow our paths will cross again. I'm better for having known you and it is for you and for myself that I am undertaking this path of self discovery. I truly wish you all the best things that life has to offer. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Lissa**_

_By the time I finished the last letter I was balling my eyes out. Viktoria had left me to my own devices and was tiding up the kitchen. _

_That was the first time I picked up the phone since I'd left. It rang four times before I heard her voice on the other end. _

"_Hello," I hung up quickly sniffling as I did. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. _

_Since then I'd called dozens of times sometimes hanging up on the first ring, others I would wait until her voicemail clicked on juts to hear it. I never once said anything though. I didn't really know what I wanted to say, but I kept calling. A few months ago she seemed to catch on to my pattern and picked up the phone on the first ring. _

"_Rose?" she questioned. I could feel in her heart that she knew it was me, but I still couldn't say anything. I held on the line though crying silent tears. _

"_Rose it's okay if you don't want to say anything. I just want to know if you are okay. Adrian won't tell me anything. Can you just press a button if you're alright? Maybe you could do once for yes and two for no." _

_If I wasn't in such a sorry state I might have laughed at her child like request, but I didn't and instead I hit the button once signifying that I was okay. _

_I heard her breathe a huge sigh of relief. _

Since that day though I hadn't called back. I knew I should, I wanted to, but something was always holding me back. Dimitri had been encouraging me every week when the letters arrived to make the call, but I never did.

I brought Oksana, Yeva and Yelena their food and went about my business. My shift was over at two and after that I decided to go home and make a phone call.

The line rang three times. 

"Hello,"

"How you doing Sparky?" I asked.

"Hey Rosie, I'm doing just fine. How are you? It's been what three months since we've talked?"

"What, you miss my wisecracking so much you're keeping track?" I joked. Christian had stayed at court for the first few weeks after we left to finish out his sessions of defensive magic, but after that had elected to leave and travel a bit. Lissa had insisted he take a guardian with him, but being the stubborn ass he was, he'd refused saying he had all the firepower he needed and until Dimitri returned he didn't need a guardian. I admired his courage, but he was also extremely stupid and reckless. Lissa had two guardians tailing him at any given time. It was her way of saying I still love you, but also keeping track of where he was. I never told him about it though because I didn't want him to be in danger.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked. I already knew he'd been in China instructing moroi classes, but I didn't tell him that.

"Just heading back to the States," he said.

"Are you going back to court?" I asked.

"I think it's time, don't you?" he responded. I knew that was a hint that he thought I should go back as well. I sighed.

"Still haven't called her yet have you?"

"You're one to talk. You haven't either."

"Nope, but she's got two guardians tailing me so I think she knows that I'm okay," he replied.

"How, wait how," I stuttered.

"Oh please Rose, guardians are stealthy, but I'm not stupid. I know you knew they were there too so don't pretend you didn't."

"Well then, what are your plans once you get there?" He knew as well as I did that I was asking whether or not he was going to go back to her.

"I'm going to play it by ear," he said. I could just imagine him smirking at me showing just a hint of his fangs.

"Well good luck, I'm sure I'll be seeing you once you're back. You know once she sees you she's going to have an aneurism, thus causing me one," I groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll wave!" he snarked.

"Bye Sparky."  
"Bye Rosie, I hope to see you soon and I mean in the flesh, not through Lissa's eyes."

If only it were that easy to go back. I felt like a stranger to that world now. Dimitri and I had been in our own little bubble for so long playing like this was our real life that I didn't know if we could go back. Over the past year I'd been healing, adjusting to the bond again, learning to put up walls, dealing with the ghosts and the darkness again and I was getting better, but things were far from okay. I was still having intermittent nightmares, Viktor's ghost would taunt me whenever I was feeling down and couldn't keep up my walls and I was still extremely angry with Lissa despite the fact that she was entirely remorseful and sincere in her recovery and halfway around the world. Seeing her face to face or even talking to her didn't seem doable at this point. I wasn't ready. I don't know if I ever would be.

**So what do you think so far of their time apart? By popular demand I have decided to carry this a bit further. I make no promises to how much further, but this will not be the last chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also do you think Rose and Dimitri will go back? How will Lissa and Christian's reunion go? Answers mean more writing which means more chapters=) I find bribery works very well. **


	44. Chapter 43: Call of Duty

**Chapter 43: Call of Duty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

When I said I'd get sucked in when Christian hit Lissa's radar, it was an understatement. She freaked out big time. I hadn't felt too much from her in the last several days just the usual longing and regret, but she'd been really busy with her new programs, which were becoming a huge success. She's managed to smooth things over with almost all of the formerly disgruntled royals. I had to hand it to her once she focused her mind on being Queen, she was doing a fabulous job. I was very proud of her. She spotted him walking across the lawn while she was eating dinner with some of the royal council members.

"Christian!" she screamed practically knocking her chair over in her haste to vacate it as she chased him across the quad.

"Christian wait!" she scurried after him kicking off her designer heels in an effort to run faster. She didn't give a second thought to the crazy looks people were giving her as she hiked up her dress and ran as unladylike as possible. By the time she reached him she was completely out of breath and if I wasn't mistaken sweating quite profusely. She came to a dead stop in front of him her eyes and her heart begging him not to turn her away.

"Hi," he said simply, a small smile playing on his lips. I could tell he was smugly amused at the fool she had just made of herself all in an effort to get to him.  
"Hi," she said trying desperately to catch her breath.

"How have you been?" he asked. He had a bag slung over his shoulder which told me he hadn't been to guest housing yet to get situated.

"I've been good," she said. I could feel that she was holding back a little, not telling him about the misery she wallowed in six days a week, but that was what one did when they saw their long lost love for the first time in almost a year.

"You know I don't believe that, but I know you're trying and that's what counts," he said.

"Where are you headed?" she asked trying hard not to sound as desperate as she actually was. She was like a lit firework ready to throw herself at him at any time. The energy was flying through her like a live wire.

_Please don't turn me away. Just ask me for coffee._ She kept repeating that mantra over and over in her head.

"Guest housing. I'll be needing a room for a bit," he stated with a completely neutral expression on his face. Her heart sunk in her chest. She hadn't really expected that he'd just move right back into their suite like nothing had happened, but she still felt badly that things between them were not like they used to be and might never be again. She'd pined for him this past year not even thinking of another guy. She wondered if he'd been faithful. It was stupid of her to hope so or so she thought, because really they weren't together, but she really wanted to be the only one he thought of. I had it on good authority that he hadn't been with another woman while he was gone. He was still completely in love with her. He was just angry and needed time away to collect his thoughts. I knew he would go back to her eventually and although it would take time, I truly felt that they'd rekindle their romance. It was just a matter of time.

"Well I can call ahead and get you a good one," she said recovering impeccably.

"Thanks," he replied and they fell into step beside each other easily. When they reached guest housing they stopped.

"So have you heard from Rose?" Christian asked turning to her and looking directly into her eyes or more accurately into mine. He smiled and waved at me. He fucking waved. Now she knew for sure I was there. I was going to kill him.

"Wait, what are you doing? Who are you waving at? Rose? Is she with me? How can you tell?" I could feel her excitement. I also saw the look of regret pass across Christian's face.

"I'll take that as a no you haven't heard from her yet," he muttered still looking directly at me. Damn Sparky!

They started walking again towards the door to the building and I pulled out of her head. I grabbed my phone.

_**Christian you are a dick! ~Rose**_

I only had to wait a few seconds before receiving one back.

_**Time's up Rosie! You've been playing hide and seek too long. Stop being a coward and face the music! Call her! ~Christian a.k.a. the Dick**_

"Well the nerve of some people!" I cried tossing my phone on the couch with force.

"Let me guess, Christian pissed you off?" Dimitri asked having witnessed me beating on my phone. Besides only Christian, my parents, the Belikov's Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Sydney had my number and when I was pissed at someone Christian was the likely suspect. The only other being my mother, but I had just talked to her yesterday.

"Something along those lines," I grumbled.

"You know he's right. You can't hide forever," he said putting his arms around me drawing me into his chest.

"Are you reading my texts again?"I asked.

He laughed. "No, but you always have that look on your face when someone points out the obvious."

"What would the obvious be?" I challenged.

"Call her!" he said fishing my phone out from behind the couch cushion and handing to me. "I know I'm the one who asked you to leave, but I was just scared. I wanted to put some distance between the two of you. I wanted to keep you safe, but a phone call to keep your sanity isn't going to hurt anything. It's been a year. You need to make amends as part of your recovery. You will never fully be able to heal if you don't face your past."

"Ugh, damn zen lessons!" I groaned.

"It's just one call," he said waving me phone at me again with a hopeful expression."

"I'll think about it," I promised. And think about it I did all day and all night until the next time I got pulled into her head. There she was standing outside Adrian and Sydney's door. She raised her hand nervously, but then decided that she was being stupid. She pounded on the door furiously. If it was the middle of the human night here then it was the middle of the moroi night there. After a minute or so the door opened revealing a very sleepy and disheveled Adrian. He had a baseball bat clutched in his hand and Sydney was hiding behind him.

"What is it?" he asked realizing it was Lissa and lowering the bat.

"I'm through playing games. Where is she and what's her phone number. I know you know," she accused pointing her finger at him. I found it slightly comical that it was the middle of the night and they were all in their night clothes.

"I've told you time and again Lissa, she doesn't want you to know. When and if she does call or write or visit it is up to her," Adrian said for what had to be the thousandth time according to Lissa.

"I swear to God if you don't tell me I'm going to…"

"You're going to what? Throw me off a building?" he growled. I could feel the pain course through her at his comment.

"Adrian," I could hear Sydney's soft voice beside him. "That was uncalled for, apologize!" she hissed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're doing better and you miss her, but it's not up to me to give you that information. Please don't put me in this situation," he requested more calmly. They hadn't had the best of relationships since I left. Adrian was still angry with her for killing me and she was resentful of him because he was in touch with me. Things between them were getting better. Mostly because I'd yelled at him the last time he was here.

"No, it's fine. I deserve that and so much more," she cried breaking down into sobs. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to breakdown outside of the comfort of her own lonely bedroom. She fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. Adrian's face softened and he took pity on her, helping her to her feet. He gently sat her down on the sofa and Sydney dutifully brought over a box of tissues.

"I just want to hear her voice. I know I don't deserve it and that I am scum, but I can't help it. My heart aches without her. Please Rose you have to come home," she bawled.

I sat up in a cold sweat and began to sob. Her emotions were hitting me hard, but it took me a few minutes to realize that it wasn't just her emotions, they were partly mine. I missed her. After a few seconds of sobbing Dimitri was awake beside me.

He handed me the phone. "Now would be the perfect time," he said vacating the bed to give me some privacy.

I knew she wasn't back in her room and I didn't think she had her cell on her seeing is that she was in her nighty so I rang Adrian instead.

"Hello," came Adrian's voice through the phone.

"Let me talk to her," I said deciding to skip the formalities before I changed my mind. He seemed stunned.

"Uh are you sure?" he asked. "Please just do it before I chicken out," I begged.

"It's for you." I heard him say before I heard some static and then the voice I had been dreading to hear over the line for nearly a year.

"Queen Vasilisa speaking," she said in a stiff voice. She had no idea it was me on the other end of the line.

I took a deep labored breath before speaking.

"You really shouldn't go trapesing around in your nightgown in the middle of the night, what will your loyal subjects think?" I asked opening with a mood lightening joke in typical Rose Hathaway fashion.

I heard a gasp and then a loud thunk and then some shuffling.

"Rose oh my God Rose, it is so good to hear your voice," she said softly.

"Did you drop the phone?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "It's just that I'm so happy you called. I've been.."

"I know," I told her. The line was quiet for a minute or so, neither of us knowing what to say. It saddened me greatly that things between us were so awkward. Our friendship had always come so easily in the past.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing better and that you don't have to worry about me," I told her.

"It's good that you are doing better, but you know I'll never stop worrying about you" she said. We talked for a few minutes about trivial subjects.

"Are you happy?" I knew it was a loaded question. If I told the truth, I'd break her heart, but I didn't want to lie.

"Yes, I am very happy," I told her. I heard her inhale sharply on the other end and through the bond I could feel that she thought she'd lost me for sure. She finally realized that I didn't need her in my life to be happy. She feared now that she would never see me again and began to cry softly.

"I'm so glad you are happy Rose. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Even if it is without me, she added silently.

"I can see that you are doing better," I told her. "It eases my mind that you've been sticking to your meds and focusing on your duties as Queen."

"Yea, I think it was too much for me to want to go to school full time and be Queen and still have time for myself and Christian and my friends and family. It was unrealistic for me to think I could handle all of that." I knew that this was her way of blaming herself for every bad thing that had happened since she became Queen.

"Well at least now you realize that and are moving on." At that her heart broke in two. By me saying that she should move on that was the final knife in her heart.

"I meant what I said in my letters Rose. I wish you the best of everything and every happiness life has to offer." I knew she was biting her tongue because what she really wanted to say was how dare you be happy without me! I'm your best friend and yes I fucked up, but you're better than I am. You can forgive me. I know you can and although she never spoke those words aloud, I knew she knew I heard them.

"Well I better go. Dimitri and I have work tomorrow and it's really late."

"Will I ever see you again Rose?" she asked feebly.

"Never say Never Liss," I told her and I could feel the tiniest glimmer of hope spark within her.

"Goodbye," I said before hanging up the receiver. I sat back against the headboard of the bed letting the emotions course through me.

Was she right? Am I that much better than her? Should I be able to forgive her?

"Penny for your thoughts," Dimitri said sitting down beside me.

"How about a donut for my thoughts," I replied with a grin.

"Okay then," he replied taking my hand in his and pulling me into the kitchen with him. He put on a kettle to boil and soon we were both sipping hot cocoa made his special way and I had a donut in front of me.

"Do you think I'm being petty?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know it's been over a year and I should have forgiven her by now."

"There is no set time limit on grieving for your own life Roza," he said softly.

"Yes, but Christian is right. At first we came here so I could heal, but now I don't know. Why are we staying away? Am I doing it to punish her?"

"Only you know the answer to that," he said.

I looked down at the rapidly melting marshmallows in my cup.

"I think I am," I whispered.

He moved his chair closer to mine and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever think about going back?" I asked.

"No, not really," he responded.

"Never?" I asked incredulously.

"Roza, we've both paid our dues in our guardian lives. We both gave our lives for our charges, you more than once. In my opinion that is enough. We've served our purpose."

"So you never want to be a guardian again?" I asked. It was then I truly realized that I did want to be a guardian again. As much as I enjoyed staying her playing house with the man I loved, that was not what I was meant to do with my life. I had a greater purpose and a higher calling.

"I wouldn't say that, I just don't feel the need to dedicate my life to people who don't value it at least not anymore."

"So if I wanted to go back someday…"

"Then I would go with you," he finished for me. Would it really be fair of me to ask him to make that sacrifice and go back for me? I didn't know.

"Roza, I will go wherever you are. You are my life. Without you I have nothing."

"Even if that means being a guardian again?"

"Yes, even if it means being a guardian again."

"So you would be okay if I wanted to go back?"

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I love being here with you and I love you so much and I want us to be together…"

"But it isn't enough. You still feel that duty deep inside you. The duty to protect her," he mused.

"Is that wrong?" I stammered.

"No, Roza it isn't wrong. In fact, I knew the first day I met you that you would never stop protecting her."

"But she killed me," I said softly.

"I know and at first I was so angry I couldn't see straight, but having been away from things for a while I realize that it just as easily could have been you who killed her."

"What? I never would have hurt her like that!"

"Normally, you wouldn't have, but consumed by darkness you were animalistic Roza. Don't you remember that day in the cabin? It took everything I had to restrain you. If I had let you go, you would have killed Jesse Zeklos. Am I wrong?"

"No," I said thinking back to that day and realizing he was right.

"Rose whenever you want to go back, I will pack my bags and go with you. Until then I am going to enjoy every last minute I have alone with you, my love," he said pulling me out of my chair and whisking me into the bedroom. I too wanted to enjoy our freedom while we had it. Being with him like this just the two of us being able to be together all the time and make love whenever we wanted was the ultimate temptation. I could see why he'd want to stay here and live our lives in peace, but that just wasn't who I was. I knew as well as he did that deep down in my heart that I would go back, that we would go back, but not today. Today I was content to lie in the arms of my lover and dream about what would never be.

**So Christian is back, Rose called Lissa. Next chapter we are going to hear from Eddie and Mia, Adrian and Sydney and Christian to see what they've been up to this past year and what their feelings are about Lissa. As always reviews are much appreciated. As some of you probably already know from reading my other story this will be my last update for over a week. My husband and I are leaving bright and early tomorrow morning for vacation in Orlando. I'm very excited to visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter for the first time. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think about Lissa and the decisions Rose is going to have to make. I will update hopefully next on the twenty-first of July. **


	45. Chapter 44:Life Back at Court

**Chapter 44: Life Back at Court**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

SPOV

"You want me to meet you where?" Of all the absurd things I'd endured in the past two years this had to be the most ridiculous. I hung up my phone and grabbed my keys. I headed down the hallway trying to find the place that Adrian had described to me over the phone. He called me piss drunk saying he couldn't walk himself back to our suite. It surprised me because over the past year he'd been really good about keeping his drinking to a minimum.

My heels clicked on the wooden floor as I weaved my way in and out of the deserted corridors trying to figure out where exactly he was passed out. I was all dressed up to go out to dinner. I guess we weren't doing that now, I thought bitterly. I had wasted an hour making myself look pretty even putting on a silky pink dress I bought when we were visiting Rose in Baia. I was frustrated because I couldn't find my spirit ring. I guess that meant we couldn't go out to dinner anyways.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," I muttered. I made a promise to myself the last time this happened that I was done picking his drunk ass up off the floor. We'd had a huge fight and he'd assured me he was done with all of that. As much as I wanted to teach him a lesson, I couldn't just leave him there. I love him too much to see him suffer. He'd been so good for such a long time. I wondered what had caused him to fall off the wagon. He had spent quite a few days wasted out of his mind after Rose had left. He was in mourning as was I.

As I turned the corner to get to the hallway I thought he was in I was met with a sign. It had my name on it in big glittery silver letters. A few steps later there was another one, it said will. It was then I realized there were rose pedals all over the floor. I was very confused. As I continued on there were more signs. The next one read you. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I reached the last one. Standing in front of it was Adrian. He was neither drunk nor passed out. In fact, he was impeccably dressed, smiling nervously and holding a small box in his hand. He stepped to the side revealing the last sign which read marry me. I gasped putting my hand over my mouth in complete shock as he got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Sydney, this is the place where my life changed forever. Here in this very spot, two years ago today I met the girl of my dreams. She was lost and I ran into her because I was smashed. It was the happiest accident I've ever experienced. She hated me and thought I was evil and against her better judgment gave me a chance to prove her wrong. These past two years with her have been a dream come true. I never thought anyone could touch my heart the way she has. For her I would do anything, be anything. I love her more than anything in this world and feel like the luckiest evil creature on Earth that she saw past all of my flaws and believe me there are many. Sydney that girl is you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. I was frozen in place as he knelt there in front of me baring his soul.

Tears leaked out of my eyes and my heart was hammering in my chest as I finally found my voice.

"Yes, you evil creature. I will marry you!" I shouted. He jumped to his feet, his face lighting up as I threw myself into his arms hugging him tightly.

He pulled away from me and took my hand in his. I held my left hand out shaking like a leaf as he slipped the ring onto my third finger. It was gorgeous. It was understated which was odd coming from Adrian. It was definitely me though. I was glad I couldn't find my spirit ring. That way when he proposed, he was seeing me and not my disguise.

As soon as it was on my finger it hit me. This was the turning point in my life. There was no going back now. I could never show my face with my family again. I would forever be known as the traitor that turned my back on my people and married an evil creature of the night. They might even order me exiled and killed. I smiled down at the ring realizing I didn't care in the least. My place was here with the man I loved and the people I cared about.

"I can't believe you said yes," he murmured kissing me softly.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd say no," I responded.

"Did I mention I'm flawed?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes I believe you did, but I love you flaws and all." I pressed my lips to his once more.

"I can't wait to call Rose!" I cried my face falling when I realized that I wanted to go out and celebrate with my best friends, but they weren't here.

"I know you miss her," he said stroking my back softly, but she'll come back."  
"How are you so confident in that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I know Rose pretty well. She can't give up being a guardian. It's in her blood."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

"Come on now cheer up. We've got some celebrating to do," He said pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough," he said with a devilish smirk.

EPOV

It had been over a year since that awful night at Lehigh. Lissa had dropped out of school, Rose and Dimitri fled the country. Christian had left shortly after. Things since then had been a lot better, but I missed being a part of the close group of friends we had formed over the years. It was weird for me being the only guardian left. Dimitri was gone and so was Rose all the guys I used to work with had been killed in the Omsk raid and that left me and Phillips.

Mia and I had grown closer over the past year. We tried to spend as much time together as we could, but with Rose gone I was left to pick up the slack so I didn't have a lot of free time. For the first few months I was incredibly angry with Lissa for what she did. Rose was my best friend and I promised Mason I'd protect her. I felt like such a failure. After numerous talks with Rose though, she had gotten me to see that staying angry wasn't healthy. She admitted that she was trying to deal with her anger as well and it wasn't easy. I was trying hard not to let it get to me, but being here and having to work as Lissa's guardian day in and day out watching her wallow in self pity was maddening. I wanted to scream at her that it was her own damn fault and to quit blubbering about it. She was lucky she wasn't in Tarasov. Being the professional that I was though I stood there stoicly day after day after day not speaking a word letting the anger fester inside of me like a disease until one day I lost it and shouted at her. Luckily she was understanding about it and didn't have me fired on the spot. She told me to take the day off and we'd pretend it never happened. For once I was grateful to be keeping a secret.

About six months ago a letter was slipped under my door. I was surprised to find a detailed letter of sincere apology from Lissa. It was written in her own fancy handwriting. She didn't deny that everything was her fault and even gave me permission to turn her in the proper authorities. She apologized for the hard position she'd put me in, for the undue stress of keeping the secret and for witnessing her hideous act of murder.

She even offered to send Mia and I on vacation to the destination of our choice saying she appreciated our hard work and support. I nearly scoffed at that, but the next time I saw her my anger faded just a little and every time after that until being around her was nearly tolerable. Mia and I took her up on her offer and spent two weeks at a moroi resort in Hawaii. It really helped to have that time away. I felt a lot better and more refreshed when we came back.

The biggest shocker happened about three months ago. I was standing guard while Lissa ate lunch with some of the royal council, when she suddenly jumped to her feet without warning and took off running across the courtyard. She kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt in order to run faster. At first I thought maybe she was in danger and followed at a distance alerting the others to keep watch, but then I saw where she was running to or rather to whom she was running. Christian had come back and I'm guessing he hadn't called her to announce his arrival.

It was good having him back. It made things a little more normal. What was strange was that he rented a room over in guest housing, but more often than not he ended up spending a lot of his time playing video games or having dinner at my place. He, Mia and I got on really well. It was really good having part of our group back together.

Tonight we were all assembled in a banquet room in the royal palace and when I meant everyone I meant Mia and I, Christian, Lissa, Jill, Sonya Karp, Mikhail Tanner and Daniela Ivashkov. We were celebrating Adrian and Sydney's engagement that is assuming she said yes. The only thing missing or should I say person missing was Rose and I guess Dimitri. Lissa and Christian were on somewhat friendly terms although he never did spend too much time alone with her. She seemed happy though that he would at least talk to her in passing or in group social settings.

"She said yes!" Adrian shouted as he and Sydney burst through the door. They were both smiling like fools in love. There was a chorus of congratulations as everyone hugged the happy couple. Thankfully Nathan Ivashkov had chosen wisely to stay home. Not that he was welcome by any means after what had happened at Thanksgiving dinner.

We celebrated with a champagne toast and the head of the kitchen staff Griselda had catered for us telling Adrian how proud of him his Aunt Tatiana would be. I wasn't too sure the old bat would have been happy her nephew was marrying an alchemist, a human no less, but then again she might have been happy that he'd finally straightened out his act.

LPOV

Christian had been back three whole months and although he wasn't outwardly avoiding me, he wasn't seeking me out either. He was friendly in passing and we'd seen each other at social gatherings like when Sydney and Adrian got engaged or when I threw Jill a birthday party a few weeks ago. It was hard having him away, but having him be here, but not be with me was pure torture. I deserved it though and had to pay my dues. I wasn't surprised that shortly after he came back he'd put in a request to resume teaching offensive magic. I of course granted him what he wanted. I would do anything for him even if we were never together again.

It saddened me to see how easily he fell back into a comfortable friendship with Eddie and Mia and he even hung around with Sydney and Adrian. I can't deny my jealousy when they would all hang out in a group without me. It hurt a lot to watch as an outsider to the group I'd once been a part of. What hurt even more was that the person who really should be there as part of the group was not. Although Rose had called me that one time, I hadn't heard from her since. I held out little hope that she would ever come back to court and if she did even less hope that she'd ever be my guardian let alone my best friend again.

I woke up lonely with an ache in my heart today. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning and I was wide awake with nothing but my thoughts which was never a good thing. I'd cleared my entire schedule today so I could be alone. It was my birthday and I knew that I had no friends to celebrate with and I didn't feel like going into my office to do paperwork so alone I sat. I watched television for a while flipping aimlessly through the channels. That got boring after a while so I decided to clean something. I spent a good hour with my rubber gloves on scrubbing out the Jacuzzi tub. I didn't let the maid staff into my suite anymore for fear they'd catch me lying in bed stuffing my face with chocolate and crying. I thought maybe a hot bubble bath would make me feel better. School was in session so I wouldn't even see Jill today. I doubted anyone else knew it was my birthday and those who did wouldn't care.

I soaked myself in the tub until the water was cold and my fingers were pruny deciding that maybe a little shopping would make me feel better. I didn't feel much like sprucing up so I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Christian's sweatshirt's he'd forgotten to take, threw on a pair of boots and grabbed my purse. Retail therapy here I come. I wandered aimlessly through the shops not really feeling like buying anything. It just wasn't the same without Rose. I didn't have a near guard here at court so it was just me with my other guards tailing me at a distance. Shopping had lost its appeal for me. I didn't need anything. I had no one to hang out with so besides my pant suits and formal gowns I had little need to buy anything. I didn't even have the excuse of buying stuff for Rose anymore. I was about to go home when I passed by the salon. A mani-pedi always made me feel better.

"Queen Vasilisa, what brings you in today? I didn't see you on my schedule, has there been an oversight?" Ambrose greeted me warmly. He was one of the few people I could talk to who didn't know the horrific things I'd done.

I shook my head in negation. "No, there's been no mistake. I don't have an appointment. I was just wondering if you had any cancelations today and could fit me in for a mani-pedi," I asked hopefully. He smiled looking at the schedule.

"Actually I did have one cancelation today and would be happy to fit you in. Have a seat and I'll be with you in a few." I sat down and picked up one of the glossy magazines on the table. As I flipped through the pages I couldn't help but remember the time Rose and I came here after Viktor's trial. I smiled thinking of all the good memories of birthday's I'd spent with Rose. For my nineteenth she'd woken up early and draped the entire room with streamers. She must have blown up a thousand balloons because when I woke up I was surrounded by them. She's thrown confetti at me and we'd danced around the room in birthday hats and our pajama's listening to music. We ditched classes and went to the mall and after we'd gotten our nails done.

As I sat in the same chair I had all of the times I'd been here soaking my feet in the hot water a single tear slipped down my cheek. I had never felt more alone in my life.

"What's the matter your highness? Is the water too hot?" Ambrose asked with concern.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I just miss Rose. It's my birthday and we usually spend it together," I blurted out. I had no idea why I was telling him that, but it felt good to admit it to someone who would be slightly sympathetic.

"She's been gone a long time. Whatever mission you have them on must be really important," he mused. We all miss her around here. Do you have any idea when they might be finished?" he asked.

"It's a difficult mission. It's a very long process. I'm not sure if it will ever be truly finished," I whispered.

"So it's your birthday huh? Big plans?" he asked.

"Something like that," I said faking a smile not wanting to admit I was going to go home and drown myself in a tub of ice cream.

"Do you want the usual pale pink polish?" he asked holding up the bottle I usually chose.

"No, do them fire engine red," I told him. I was tired of always being the sensible, boring one. I wanted to live a little so I chose the one Rose sometimes picked. She was far more daring with her wardrobe and style than I was. Last time we were here she'd had him paint each fingernail a different neon color. I wished I was as secure with myself as she always was. She was different, never confining herself to stay within the lines.

After my time in the spa I decided to hit the feeders. I hadn't gone this morning. I'd been too depressed. On the way home I stopped at the grocery store and bought a large gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I trudged back to my room in silence. I threw my keys on the counter and began rummaging through the drawers for a clean spoon. I sat at the counter and ate nearly the entire carton while listening to my Kate Voegele CD. It was a tradition that when one of us was in a bad mood, we'd eat ice cream and veg out with our favorite CD. Only this time I was doing it alone. I wallowed for a little while until my phone rang. I plopped down on the couch and hit silence on the I-home.

"Happy Bithday Big Sister!" Jill's cheerful voice came over the line. We'd all agreed that it be best that Jill didn't know the truth about what happened just yet. She was too young to handle such a big secret and we didn't think she should shoulder the burden of keeping it. Of course I'd tell her when she was older. She deserved to know the truth about what a horrible person I used to be. I was trying so hard now not to be that girl and I thought I was doing such a good job of it. I guess I was wrong because here I sat at seven o'clock in the evening alone with no friends on my birthday. I was heading into the bedroom to lie down when a bright pink envelope caught my eye. It was lying on the floor like it had been slipped under the door to my suite. There was nothing on the front of the envelope indicating who it was from. I opened it carefully pulling out a card. It had a picture of a pug puppy on the front eating a birthday cake. It was covered in frosting with a sheepish grin on its face. I opened it up and wept at the handwriting inside.

_**Happy 21**__**st**__** Lissa! Even though I am not there, I am thinking of you today. Eat a piece of cake for me, you can start with that one in the freezer. Hope you have a good one=)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rose**_

I laughed a little before sending her a silent thank you. I held the card to my chest and finally let the sobs that had been threatening to overcome me all day rip out of my chest.

It was only nine o'clock and I was ready for bed. How pathetic was that? I was nearly asleep when there was a soft knock on the door.

I figured it was one of my guardian's come to tell me my schedule for tomorrow so I put on my slippers and robe and trudged to the door. I opened it to reveal a really nice surprise. There stood Christian looking more handsome than ever. In his hand he held two chocolate cupcakes with pink icing. One of them had a lit candle in it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping aside so he could come in.

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday did you?" he asked like it was the silliest thing in the world.

"No, I didn't think you'd forget, but I also didn't think you'd want to see me," I told him.

"I always want to see you Liss," he said setting down the cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"You do?" I asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Of course you silly, silly girl. I love you," he said simply.

"But you left," I sputtered.

"I was angry. I needed time."

"But you've been avoiding me since you came back," I tried again.

"That is true. I was still figuring things out," he said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"So you're here to make up?" I asked excitement welling up inside me.

"Woah, slow down, not so fast. I am here because I want us to start spending time together, just the two of us. I'm not saying things will be like they were before, but I want to give us another try," he said.

"That is if you want to," he added looking me in the eye.

"Oh Christian of course I want to," I said not being able to hold myself back any longer. I threw myself at him hugging him with all my might. He stiffened, but slowly relaxed so he was hugging me back.

"We're taking thing slowly," he reminded me. I nodded eager to accept whatever he was offering.

"Now let's eat these cupcakes before they spoil," he said with a grin.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about his travels and my life at court while he'd been gone. It felt really good to spend some quality time together. We were nowhere near where we had been before, but it was a start.

**So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed your update. I am on a Disney hangover! It is so much more fun there than it is here. We managed to hit all four parks in one day last Sunday. My feet were bleeding, but it was a blast. Thanks to those who encouraged me to try Butterbeer. It was awesome! So worth the twenty minute wait in the blazing sun=) I was nearly sick on the Harry Potter ride though OMG it was fun though. Please review, I wrote this especially for all of you even though I am dead tired=) More drama yet to come stay tuned.**


	46. Chapter 45: The Return

**Chapter 45: The Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"This is pointless! I've already told you everything. What more could I possibly say?" It was Thursday and I was sitting in my usual therapy session with or as I like to refer to him Dr. Asslov. Dimitri went on Mondays alone, we both went on Wednesdays and Thursdays were just for me oh joy. It was no secret that I did not enjoy therapy.

We'd been seeing the same therapist for over a year and I felt like although Dimitri had been making progress with his guilt over what he had done as a strigoi and we'd been making progress as a couple, I felt that I was stuck in the same loop over and over. I wanted to forgive Lissa and move on, but something was stopping me.

"Did you send the card?" he asked referring to Lissa's birthday last week.

"I did," I confirmed picking at my nail beds entirely unenthused at sitting here for the next hour.

"How did that make you feel?" he asked in that annoying tone that was meant to soothe. All it did was sufficiently piss me off. I remained silent.

"Rose, we've been through this before. You will never get past this if you refuse to open up and talk about your feelings."

"You know what my feelings are? I'm pissed off! Is that what you want to hear? My best friend was a selfish bitch whose actions nearly resulted in my death. How does one begin to get over that?" I screeched.

"So you're angry with her?"

"You think?" I responded.

"You've told me all about the months preceding your near death experience, but you haven't spoken much about your relationship with Melissa before that. How were things let's say a year before it happened?"

I'd used Melissa as a code name. He was moroi and I didn't want him figuring out who I was really talking about. He probably had an inkling, but if he did he'd never admitted to it. I thought back to a year before the accident. It was right around the time we were graduating from St. Vlads. She was insistent on figuring a way to save Dimitri and plotting how to break Viktor our of Tarasov with me. She was the best friend girl could ask for. After that she'd broken me out of prison and helped me prove my innocence. She'd given me the best housing in the royal palace on top of that.

"She was a great friend. She was always there for me. She helped me through some rough times in my life."

"So you were very close?" I nodded.

"How did you feel about her prior to all of the poor decisions she was making."

"I would have died for her. She has always been like a sister to me. I loved her more than anything. As much as I love Dimitri, Melissa has always come first," I responded.

"I don't want to overstep, but was Melissa your charge?" he asked picking up on the fact that I said I would die for her.

I sighed.

"Remember everything you tell me is in confidence. I need to know the truth in order to help you."

"She was or rather is my charge," I muttered.

"So when you said you'd die for her, you meant in the line of duty."

"Yes, but even if I wasn't her guardian I would have died for her. It's my job to protect her."

"Do you think you were protecting her on the roof of that house?" he asked.

"I was trying."

"Is it possible that you have already forgiven her for her actions maybe even right away, but it is yourself you have yet to forgive?" he asked.

"What? Why would I need to forgive myself? She's the one who hurt me," I snapped.

"Yes, but from what you've told me over this past year, you were carrying an enormous amount of guilt about letting the 'darkness' as you call it, get to her. You seemed to believe it was your fault that she was suffering. Is that correct?" he asked referencing notes he'd taken during previous sessions. 

"Well yes, I mean, sort of. I used to be able to help her manage the darkness, but that changed. I couldn't do it anymore. It made me feel helpless." It was the first time I'd managed to admit it to myself. I felt guilty. I was so happy to be free from her darkness, yet I felt that it was my duty to take it from her. It was something I'd been struggling with since I woke up from that bullet wound. It was something I hadn't admitted to myself and definitely not to Dimitri.

"I might be reaching here, but what I'm getting from the things you've told me is that you blame yourself for her breakdown. You think that if you had continued to take the darkness from her and let's drop all the pretenses and be frank here. I know you were bonded to her and she is a spirit user. When you became unbounded, you felt free, but guilty about being free when she was suffering. You feel that it is your job to protect her not only from physical harm, but from harming herself as well. You feel that that night you failed her in the worst way. She nearly killed herself because of the darkness that you were unable to take from her."

He paused and I gaped at him. He had no idea just how dead on he was. All this time I'd been saying I was angry with her, but it was really myself I was truly mad at. I did feel like a failure. She was my charge and my best friend and I stood by watching her self destruct and couldn't do a damn thing about it and it made me feel helpless.

"How am I doing so far?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Not too bad," I mumbled.

"I'm going to say one more thing and feel free to tell me if I'm out of line. When you referred to Melissa as a selfish bitch were you really talking about her?"

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I realized where he was going with this.

"No," I shook my head.

"Who were you talking about?" he coaxed.

"Me, okay I was talking about me!" I cried. He handed me the box of tissues sympathetically.

"Why do you consider yourself to be selfish?"

"I was happy when we became unbonded. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, but instead it fell on hers. I shouldn't have been so glad that she was suffering instead of me. I was supposed to take care of her and if that meant taking her darkness so she could be free, then I should have found a way to do that."

"I see, but Rose, the darkness was hurting you too and it wasn't your fault that the bond was broken. You said it happened when you died saving Melissa's life. I think that's pretty unselfish don't you?"

"I suppose," I muttered blowing my nose into a Kleenex.

"Why did you really leave Rose? Was it because of her or was it because of you?"

"I left because Dimitri asked me to, but I was going to go anyway. I couldn't handle being around her anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't stand seeing her like that. She turned into a completely different person, one that I didn't even recognize. She needed me to take the darkness from her and I failed."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Did you leave for any other reason?"

"Yes, the ghosts were trying to take me and I was mad at her for not taking her pills. She knew she could hurt someone, but she didn't take them."

"So those were your reasons for leaving, do you think they were good ones?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I agree. What are your reasons for staying away? From what I've seen you're doing a lot better and so is Dimitri. Why is it you continue to limit contact with your old life and with Melissa?"

"I abandoned her probably when she needed me the most. I'm here playing house with my boyfriend leaving her in the care of others. What if she hates me for staying away so long?"

"So you are afraid to go back and face her because you think she won't accept you?"

"That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"I like it here. It's peaceful and Dimitri and I are free to be together. He doesn't want to go back. He says he will for me, but I don't want to force him if that isn't what he wants."

"But you feel guilty for staying here, like you don't deserve to live a life independent from your charge? You don't feel that you should be allowed to feel happiness and have things for yourself?"

I nodded. "They come first," I replied.

"From what I see you are so concerned with pleasing Melissa and Dimitri that you haven't considered what it is that YOU really want. You need to start thinking about yourself in all of this. What is it that would make you happy Rose?"

"My happiness isn't important. Keeping Melissa alive is what I was meant to do," I choked out.

"So you don't think that there is a way to balance your happiness and still devote your life to your charge?"

"That is what I was trying to do before and it blew up in my face and I ended up dying again. I mean almost dying."

"When you said Dimitri doesn't want to go back, why do you think that is?"

"Well probably because he's afraid for me. He is afraid that the darkness will consume me and I'll go insane and kill myself like Anna."

"But you said that Melissa has been faithfully taking her medications for over a year and that she has become her old self again."

"That's true."

"So maybe you just want to stay here because it's the easiest option. Going back won't be easy. It's going to be a lot of adjustment and forgiveness and things may never get back to the way things were. Is that what you are afraid of?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Answer this for me. What happens if something were to happen to Melissa and you weren't there to protect her? Would you be able to live with that guilt?"

I thought about what he said all the way back to the apartment. He was right, that stupid ass. I was damn lucky nothing had happened to Lissa in my absence. What would I do if something happened to her? It would be my fault for not being there to protect her. I had sworn an oath first at graduation when I received my promise mark and again at her coronation that I would protect her with my life and look at how I was fulfilling that promise.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was done being a coward. Lissa was my best friend. Sure she was misguided and made some mistakes, but Dimitri was right. It could just as well have been me that was consumed by darkness and committing murder. Hell it had happened with Viktor. I was in no position to hold a grudge over an act I had committed myself. Yes, she was wrong for not taking her pills, but I was wrong for staying angry so long. I made up my mind right then and there as I reached the front door. It was time. We were going home.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Dimitri asked as we boarded a commercial flight that would take us to St. Petersburg. From there we would travel to Paris and then to Philedelphia where we would get a car to the royal court.

"Yes, it's time. Are you sure you want to come? I understand if you want to stay with your family. It will be hard, but I would visit," I told him feeling badly for making him leave our cozy little apartment close to his family. After I'd come home three weeks ago telling him my decision, he'd been nothing but supportive. He'd informed our landlord that we'd be moving. He packed all of our stuff, gave notice at his job and we'd spent the last few days visiting with family and friends preparing for our departure.

"Roza, you are my family Milaya. I cannot be where you are not." He allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder as we prepared for take off.

"Are you sure it isn't best to tell them we are coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What if I chicken out?"

He laughed. "Roza, you're anything, but chicken."

LPOV

"So are you like asking me out on a date?" I asked smiling at a very shy Christian. He had been working up the nerve to ask me out ever since the night he brought the cupcakes over for my birthday. Since then we'd eaten dinner together in the cafeteria, had coffee in my suite, played video games at Eddie's and watched movies with Adrian and Sydney, but never anything romantic or anything that would lead to lovemaking.

"Uh, yea I guess that's what I meant," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd asked if I wanted to go to dinner tomorrow.

"Do you want me to make a reservation or have you taken care of that?" I asked.

"No, I've got it," he said. That made me feel good. This had been planned. I held no false hope that anything life changing would happen on this 'date' but I was just happy to be moving in the right direction. I felt like we'd been at a stand still for the past few months.

I hadn't heard from Rose since my birthday card and it was starting to feel like she was never coming home. I figured she'd come home once she heard about Adrian and Sydney's engagement, but weeks had passed and still nothing. If she didn't come home by Christmas I was going to misuse my power as Queen and summon her here and throw her in a cell until she came to her senses. Let's just hope it didn't come to that.

I spent a good two hours getting ready for my date with Christian. It was like it was our first date all over again and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't calm down. I had just finished dusting myself with a fresh coat of blush, when there was a knock at the door.

I took a deep breath before opening it. There stood the love of my life all spiffed up in a charcoal suit with a bright blue shirt. It was unbuttoned at the top and matched his eyes perfectly. He stood there smiling as he held a bouquet of fresh cala lilies, my favorite.

"Hi," I breathed inhaling the sharp scent of his familiar aftershave.

"You look nice," he complimented. I couldn't hide the giddy school girl giggle that erupted from my throat as my face flushed pink.

"Are those for me?" I asked. He seemed to have forgotten he was holding anything and nodded quickly thrusting them at me.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "You're not going to make me wait a hundred years while you change clothes and find the perfect shoes?"

I laughed a little. "I've learned what is important and besides I've had this picked out since you came back," I admitted. What I would not admit was that I started getting ready two hours in advance and had basically had this picked out since the day he left over a year ago. I never really expected that he would come back, let alone take me out on a date, but a girl could hope couldn't she?

"So where are we going?" I asked as he offered me his arm like a true gentleman.

"You'll see," he said smirking. He led me down the hallway in the opposite direction of the exit.

"Uh I think we're going the wrong way," I kindly pointed out.

"Nope, this is the right way. Trust me." I shrugged and continued to follow him down the hall. He stopped when we got to the cafeteria. My heart fell. He was taking me to the cafeteria. Oh how romantic, I thought glancing down at my strapless hot pink dress and black peep toed stilettos feeling majorly overdressed. I'll bet the entire royal guard was eating dinner right now. Wouldn't that be a sight, but whatever. I'd do whatever it took to be alone with him.

"It's dark," I pointed out. "That's strange. They're supposed to be open twenty-four hours. I'll make a call," I said reaching for my bag.

"No, it's okay. I think they're open," he said pushing open the door which was indeed unlocked.

"Christian it's dark in here. Something is wrong," I whined clinging to his arm hoping my guardians were still tailing me even within the confines of my home. We kept walking blindly through the dark until Christian waved his hand simultaneously lighting what seemed like a thousand candles. They were everywhere spread out along the counters, the empty tables and on top of the trays. He led me towards a table for two draped with a blush colored table cloth. It was set for two with real plates, flatware and goblets.

"Oh Christian it's beautiful," I gasped realizing what he had done.

"Well I know how reporters can get and I didn't want us to be mobbed like we usually are when we eat out. I wanted to spend some time just the two of us reconnecting so I asked Ivashkov to pull a favor with the kitchen staff and allow me to reserve this for the rest of the evening."

"Where are all the guardians eating and the rest of the people?"

"I've made other accommodations," he winked pulling out my chair for me.

"Well whoever said chivalry is dead has never met you."

RPOV

Ugh thirty-two hours it took us between all of our flights and layovers. We had finally arrived at the gates of the royal court in our rental Honda which Dimitri refused to allow me to drive saying I was back on restriction now that I was bonded again.

"Story of my life," I groaned.

"I just want you to be safe, my love," he said kissing me softly as we pulled up to the front gates.

"Woah! Is that who I think it is?" Eddie gasped. He had been standing at the gates chatting idly with the guardian on duty.

"In the flesh Eddo, now pick your jaw up off the ground. I know you missed my sexy ass, but you don't have to drool."

"Damn Hathaway you're a sight for sore eyes," he said opening the door so I could get out. He embraced me tightly as Dimitri filled out the necessary forms to be allowed entrance. Of course our clearance was the highest there was and Lissa would never revoke it so it only took a minute.

"We should get together to catch up soon, but mum's the word. I don't want Lissa or anyone else finding out we are back until I'm ready," I told him putting my finger to my lips.

"You got it!" he said waving us in.

"Where to?" Dimitri asked.

"Guardian housing I suppose." Although we were back, I wasn't about to take up residence in our old room here right down the hall just yet.

They gave us a suite in the newly constructed building of course. We were still registered as Lissa and Christian's guardians so we got the best one. As we surveyed the room I think we both agreed that even though this place was damn nice, we'd miss our tiny apartment in Baia.

It had two bedrooms, one full bath and a half bath. The kitchen was spacious with a table and chairs as well as a breakfast nook. The living room was large with a fireplace and an attached dining room. All in all it was pretty good for guardian housing. Lissa did a good job overseeing the newly constructed housing.

We stayed in that first night just unpacking and resting from our long commute.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked as I slipped on my guardian attire and laced up my combat boots.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"You know you don't have to go back to being her guardian right away," he reminded me.

"I know, but I figure why put off the inevitable."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Nah, I think this is something I need to do alone Comrade, but thanks for asking," I said pecking him on the lips.

"I'm just a phone call away," he replied. "Just in case."

I threw my hair up into a bun securing it tightly at the top of my head, holstered my stake and my gun and set off to where I knew Lissa would be right now. It was in between lunch and her three o'clock appointment with Ambrose and she was sitting in her room shut up like usual longing for someone to come and knock on her door. Right now she was thinking about the date Christian had taken her on two nights ago. They'd stayed up talking all night and when he walked her to the door he'd kissed her softly on the cheek. Secretly she hadn't washed that cheek since. Silly girl, I thought to myself. She was wishing he would call her and ask her out again, but hadn't heard from him since his text yesterday afternoon that had said he had a good time with her the night before.

Phillips was standing guard outside her room. His usually guardian mask fell at the sight of me.

"Guardian Hathaway," he greeted me in shock. "I had no idea you were back. Has Guardian Belikov returned as well?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Good to see you Phillips. If you could leave us undisturbed for a bit I'd really appreciate it," I told him.

"As you wish, no one gets past this door while I'm standing here."

I decided to knock even though I knew full well that it was open. I braced myself as she got out of bed and came to the door. She was in a sour mood thinking that someone was disturbing her alone time. It was time she had set aside each day to wallow a little in private.

To say she wasn't expecting to see me on the other side of the door was an understatement.

**So what did you think of Rose's psycho therapy? LOL! She did need to realize that ever since the bond was broken that she was feeling guilty for not be able to help Lissa anymore. That was a big underlying problem for her. She needed to realize that it isn't all her fault, but it wasn't all Lissa's fault either because of the darkness. What do you think is going to happen for their reunion? Sorry for making you wait, but hey I had to give you some incentive to review….=) SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	47. Chapter 46: Bound by Destiny

**Chapter 46: Bound by Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**As you can see the title of this chapter is the name of the story. That means we have come full circle and this will be the last real chapter of Bound by Destiny. ENJOY! **

RPOV

I waited anxiously as she opened the door. I thought she would be shocked, but as she looked me over her face fell.

"Adrian if this is another one of your spirit ring tricks, I'm going to have you evicted from my palace," she cried slamming the door in my face. Wow I didn't see that one coming. I could tell she was pissed and she really believed that she was being duped. She hadn't even considered the possibility that I was actually here. She'd completely give up all hope of ever seeing me again. I had to say that it hurt that she had such little faith in me. I couldn't blame her though. In her defense I hadn't given her any indication that I was ever going to return.

I knocked again louder this time.

"What!" she cried, opening the door. "Seriously I'm not kidding. I will have you evicted. This is just cruel." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Wow I've been back all of a day and you're threatening to evict me already. You're worse than Kirova!" I joked hoping she'd realize it was me.

"That's not funny," she cried. "Stop impersonating Rose!"

"Liss it's me," I told her taking a step forward.

She backed away. "No, Rose isn't coming home. She's happier without me." I could tell she truly believed that and it devastated her.

"Hey maybe you're hallucinating," I told her just for kicks. Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead.

"Oh no no no, it's been so long. I've been so good. How can I be hallucinating?" I could feel that she was about ten seconds away from losing it.

"Relax Liss you're not hallucinating," I said letting myself all the way into her suite and going straight for the stash of flaming hot cheetos she always kept in the bottom drawer of her desk. She used to say they were for me, but I knew better. She kept buying them even after I was gone. She secretly loved them. I plucked a bag out popped it open sat down on the couch putting my feet on the coffee table and began to chow down.

"So how was your date with Sparky?" I asked casually.

She studied me closely and her eyes widened as she finally realized that I was really here.

"Rose is that really you?" she asked hope surging through her body.

"In the flesh," I grinned licking the red cheeto stains off my fingers and then she fainted.

"Always with the dramatics," I sighed pushing myself off the couch. I picked her up off the floor and set her on the couch.

"Hey wake up Liss," I huffed slapping her face. If they find me in here with you all passed out it's going to be like Queen Tatiana's murder all over again," I groaned fanning her face with a newspaper. It took several minutes but her eyes began to flutter open.

"Rose?" she croaked. "Is it really you?"

"Yep it's really me," I told her helping her sit.

"I thought you hated me and were never coming back," she cried throwing her arms around me. I stiffened at the contact at first, but the warmth her heart was exuding was contagious. I allowed my heart to open up to her and soon we were clinging to each other for dear life both sobbing hysterically. After we were able to pull ourselves together we moved so we were sitting turned towards each other on the couch.

"Wow this is awkward," she blurted out. So many questions were flittering through her mind that she didn't know which one to ask first.

"Liss, slow down. We've got time. I told Phillips to turn away any visitors," I told her.

"Are you back for good?" she asked. It was the question she was dreading the answer to the most.

I took a deep breath. "I can't promise forever, but for the foreseeable future, yes." There weren't words to describe the joy she was feeling.

"Where are you staying do you want your old room back? I left it the same and had housekeeping clean it once a week so it's all good to go. Is Dimitri with you? I mean are you still together. Does he still want to hurt me?" she continued to ramble until I stopped her.

"Woah, slow down. Yes Dimiri is here with me and yes we are still together. He doesn't want to hurt you. As for our rooms we have rented out a place in guardian housing for now and we'll see how that goes." Her heart dropped when she found out we weren't going to just move back in like nothing happened.

"Did they at least give you a good one?" she asked.

I nodded. "You did a really good job with all of the new developments," I complimented her.

"Thanks."

"Does that mean you'll be my guardian again?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"If you'll have me," I told her.

"Of course, I'll have your replacement fired right now," she said pulling out her phone.

"You don't need to fire anyone," I told her.

"Well I'm not firing him, but he's going to have to step down." I nodded absently crumpling up the empty bag of flaming hots.

"I do uh need to get into my old suite to get some of our stuff if that's okay."

"Of course. We never changed the locks. Feel free to get whatever you need."

"So what were you doing all this time?" she asked knowing we could skip over what she'd been doing as I'd been in her head for a lot of it.

"We stayed in Baia. Dimitri got us an apartment and we both got jobs. It was hardly glamorous, but it was our own little bubble." I smiled happily thinking about our time away.

"You were happy," she stated.

"Yes, we were."

"Then why did you come back? You seemed to have everything over there. You were happy and at peace."

"Happy yes, at peace hardly. Liss, I was born to be a guardian. I couldn't just waste away my life waiting tables in Siberia."

"But Rose it's so dangerous here. I don't want you to give everything up for me again. It was so selfish of me." I could feel her remorse at the thought that it was her that had compelled me to come back here.

"Don't feel guilty. We need to start over. I didn't come back because you wanted me to. I came back because it is my destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but this was supposed to happen. You and I,we're a team. We're strongest together. You and I Liss, we're bound by can exist independent from each other, but it was never meant to be that way. I belong here. It's my place."  
"I'm so glad you feel that way," she cried giving me one of her Lissa bear hugs again.

After several hours of intense conversation and a lot of emotion we agreed to meet up tomorrow with the boys. I was eager to get back to Dimitri, but there was one stop I had to make on the way.

I stood nervously outside the door. I hadn't talked to them since they'd skyped to tell us about their engagement.

"Rose!" Sydney cried opening the door wide throwing herself at me.

"So let me see it!" I grinned grabbing her left hand. I whistled.

"Wow! That is huge! Way to go Adrian!"

"I know isn't it beautiful?" she asked smiling brightly. Who'd have thought an alchemist and a royal moroi? I'm sure Nathan Ivashkov is going to shit a brick if and when he finds out. That I'd pay money to see.

"When did you get back and why the hell didn't you call and tell us?" she chastised.

"We've been back since yesterday and we didn't tell anyone."

"So when's this wedding taking place?"

"In the Spring, I hope. I want it outdoors at sunset, but I don't want it to be too cold so I'm thinking May."

"That sounds lovely. I'm sure Adrian will give you whatever you want. How does it feel to be marrying the richest moroi at the royal court?"

Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" Uh oh! I should never have opened my big mouth. I didn't know that he hadn't told her about Tatiana leaving him her entire estate in her will.

"Nothing, I was just kidding. Forget I said anything."

"Oh no you don't you sneak. You'd better tell me what you know." I sighed.

"Queen Tatiana left Adrian her entire estate in her will."

"What!" she gasped.

"Yep, Adrian has even more money than even Lissa does."

"I think I need to sit down," she stammered.

"Syd are you okay?" I asked. She looked really pale. She gulped and nodded.

"Why does he want to marry me? I don't have anything," she asked feebly.

"Silly, he wants to marry you because he loves you. Besides Adrian doesn't care about money and wealth or power. He's just Adrian." She seemed to calm down realizing I was right about him.

"Hey there Little Dhampir this is a surprise," Adrian said dropping his keys on the table and coming over to give me a huge hug.

"A good surprise?" I asked.

"It's always good to see you. You look good," he said assessing my aura."

"I feel good."

"Have you seen Lissa?" I nodded.

"How did it go?"

"She fainted."

He and Sydney both busted out laughing at that.

"So what were you two lovely ladies talking about before I came in? You don't have to stop on my account."

"Sydney was just telling me all about her wedding plans," I covered.

He reached over and clasped her hand in his bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Did you ask her?"

"Uh no, I was waiting for you," she replied.

"Ask me what?"

"Well when we called to tell you we were engaged we had high hopes that you'd make it back here in time for the wedding because…"

"I want you to be my made of honor," Sydney interrupted him excitedly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean of course I would be honored," I accepted graciously.

"We're not going to have a huge bridal party or anything. We want an intimate affair so it's just going to be a small guest list."

"I've asked Eddie to be my best man so he'll be walking you down the aisle."

"That reminds me. Rose I was wondering if you'd be angry if I asked Abe to give me away since my own parents aren't invited."

I smiled brightly. "I'm sure he would be honored."

"So you and Dimitri ever think about tying the knot?" Adrian asked.

I shrugged. "We're not the marrying type. We're together and we're happy."

"Are you sure you're content with that?" Sydney asked offering me an iced tea. I took it and curled my legs up under me on their plush couch.

"We're not content, we're blissfully happy," I smiled.

"Glad to hear that Little Dhampir."

I finally made my way back to our apartment to find Dimitri exactly where I liked him. He was in the kitchen standing over a bubbling lasagna.

"MMM Comrade, you always know how to make a new place smell like home." I came up behind him and squeezed his sexy ass. He turned around and gave me one of his heart stopping smiles and then pointed behind me.

"Uh Rose you might want to make sure you're alone before you get all down and dirty in the kitchen." I looked behind me to find Christian chilling on our couch with a soda in his hand. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Ugh Sparky, you're lucky I'm happy to see you or I'd break your nose for that comment," I growled turning around to face my good friend.

"Get over here Rosie," he called and I went and let him hug me.

"I'm really glad you decided to come back."

"Me too," I told him.

After that things seemed to fall back into a routine. Dimitri and I never did move back into the palace. We liked our independence and we made our apartment our home. About a month after we returned to Court my parents came to visit for Christmas and all hell broke loose when Abe found out the real reason Dimitri and I left.

Flashback

"_Rosemarie what is the meaning of this?" my father growled barging into our apartment three days before Christmas without so much as a phone call or a knock on the door. Dimitri was in the living room putting up the tree and I had been in the bedroom digging out his box of trimmings. _

"_What is the meaning of what?" I asked coming out of the bedroom with the large box balanced just perfectly. I set it down with an oomph and took a good look at my father. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were rumpled and there was a murderous look on his face. I glanced behind him at my mother who remained quiet. She looked upset as well, but was doing a better job of masking her emotions as usual. _

"_What is it Baba?" I asked taking the piece of paper he was waving around out of his hands. Dimitri had stopped fiddling with the tree and came to stand beside me. I gasped as I read the first few lines of the letter. It was one that Lissa had sent me while we were in Baia. It clearly stated how she had killed me and how regretful she was. Dimitri put his arm protectively around me as I faced my angry parents. _

"_Where did you find this?" I asked. _

"_What does it matter?" my father rasped. _

"_How could you keep something like this from us and don't you lie to me little girl," he menaced. I sighed heavily. To anyone else Abe's threats would be frightening, but as his daughter I knew he was all bark and no bite._

"_I didn't want you to get angry and make a scene, like what you are doing now," I responded truthfully. _

"_It's true then? You died?" my mother looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown as she questioned me. _

_I nodded. "Yes, it's true. I died again and Lissa brought me back. The bond reformed and I've been pulling the darkness from her."  
"She's a murderer. How could you let her get away with it?" my father choked out trying desperately to control his voice which was on the verge of hysterics. _

"_She's paid, believe me. That is why we left and Christian left. She's learned her lesson."_

"_The hell she has!" he raged. "When I'm through with her she'll have learned a real lesson!" he threatened storming towards the door. _

"_No Baba don't!" I cried retching myself out of Dimitri's grip and throwing myself in front of my father and the door. _

"_Why the hell not?" _

"_Because, you don't understand. I was angry with her, but being away made me realize that it could very well have been me that slipped up while consumed by the darkness," I argued. _

"_How do you figure?" my mother asked. _

"_Well for starters I nearly killed Jesse Zeklos back at the Academy. If it wasn't for Dimitri pulling me off of him and calming me down I would have succeeded."  
"Well that was different. He deserved it," Abe rationalized._

"_It wouldn't have made me any less of a murderer."_

"_How could you just forgive her like that?" my mother asked. She was by far a lot calmer than Abe. _

"_Because I had practice forgiving myself," I whispered._

_They both stared at me in confusion. _

"_Roza, are you sure?" Dimitri asked knowing exactly where I was going with this. I nodded. _

"_It has to come out sooner or later." _

"_You see, I can forgive Lissa for causing my accident in a fit of darkness because two years ago I killed Viktor Dashkov accidentally in a similar fit," I confessed. _

_My mother gasped and my father just stood there. _

"_You killed him? How did you even know where he was?" my mother asked. _

"_It's a long story beginning with Lissa, Eddie and I breaking him out of Tarasov, but that's a whole other story." _

_My mother's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when I mentiond Viktor's miraculous escape and that we had been a part of it. _

"_I had a feeling you and Lissa were behind that," my father admitted stroking his beard. _

"_So you see Baba, she wasn't herself. Please don't say anything to her or anyone else. I'm finally starting to get my life back together and I just want things back to normal," I pleaded giving him the sad puppy eyes that always worked when I was trying to get my way. _

_He sighed. "I don't like that you kept it from us, but if you can assure me that in the future you will be truthful and forthcoming with us, then I will keep my mouth shut," he agreed grudgingly._

"_I promise," I told him. They both embraced me tightly. _

"_You have got to stop dying," my mother hissed in my ear.  
"Believe me I know," I told her._

"_Want to help us trim the tree? You all know how much of a sap Dimitri is when it comes to Christmas," I joked. _

"_Roza, Roza Roza, just for that I'm going to put on the Chipmunk's Christmas Album." _

"_You wouldn't." _

"_I would," he grinned and I spent the rest of the week with that stupid hoola hoop song stuck in my head. _

End Flashback

**So there you have it. What did you think of the reunion and of Abe and Janine finding out? All loose ends tied up! Don't worry there is going to be an Epilogue or two if I have my way. Stay tuned because the best is yet to come! Review and I'll do two Epilogues for sure. =)**


	48. Epilogue:5 Months Later

**Epilogue: 5 months later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**RPOV**

"Are you ready?" I asked as I looked Sydney up and down. She was shaking like a leaf, but gorgeous as hell in her simple, but very elegant long white gown. Her hair which she had let grow out a little was swept back into an elegant twist and her veil draped nicely over the top.

"Why am I so nervous? I want this more than anything."

"You're nervous because you're afraid to be happy. You need to take a deep breath and calm yourself," I told her straightening out the bottom of my dress. It was long, strapless and baby pink. There were faux diamonds all along the top of the bodice and it cinched nicely at the waist before pooling just above my shiny silver sandals. Only for her would I wear pink. I don't even think I'd do it for Lissa. Over the past several months Lissa and I had been working on our friendship. It hadn't been easy and a lot of the time we would get into stupid fights about who was to blame for us not getting along. She was still sore that we hadn't moved back into the palace and I was still annoyed that she was trying to force something that just didn't feel right. In the end we'd decided to see a counselor here at court to help work out our issues.

_Flashback three months ago_

"_Why won't you stop being stubborn and just move back in?" she bit out glaring at me from across the room. Yes our shrink had to physically separate us. Our arguing was that bad. _

"_Why do you always have to have your way? Dimitri and I are happy in guardian housing." _

"_You love him more than you love me!" she cried. Now we were getting somewhere. I knew she was jealous of him and had been since we left for Baia, but she had never come right out and admitted it until just now. _

"_So that's it isn't it? You're finally admitting what's really been bugging you. You can't stand the fact that I've gone out and gotten myself a life outside of you! Did you just think that I'd be alone the rest of my life watching you and Sparky get married and have babies and live your lives to the fullest? Don't you want me to have even the least bit of happiness?" I spat. I could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface ready to explode and her anger flaring up was not helping any. _

"_Maybe you two should take a time out," the doctor suggested. _

"_Shut up!" we both growled in her direction. She sank back into her chair knowing she had to let us go at it once and for all or nothing would ever get solved._

"_Of course I want you to be happy Rose. I've always wanted you to find someone. It makes me feel so good that you have Dimitri to take care of you. I just want us to be close again. I feel like you're closer to almost everyone but me. You've reconciled with both of your parents, you have Dimitri, you're tight with Sydney, you and Adrian are best friends, you're even closer to Christian and Jill than I am. I just want things to be like they were. I want you to love me again," she sobbed falling to her knees. _

_My heart softened a little. It had taken a while, but I finally realized why it was so important to her. She felt entirely abandoned. Her family was gone, Christian still hadn't moved back in, Jill preferred to live at St. Vladimir's and she didn't really have any other friends. Not having me in her life the way I was before was killing her. Us not being close was hurting her more than all of the rest of it combined. _

"_Liss, I do love you. I've always loved you. I could never ever stop loving you. I can't say it isn't partly my fault that we aren't close anymore. I just don't know how to fix it. Yes I have other friends, I am close with my parents and Dimitri is the most important person in my life, but that doesn't mean that you aren't important. Dimitri and I might not be married, but he's my soul mate. You'll always have a special place in my heart. It's just going to take time for us to get back to where we were." _

_She sniffled. "Do you really think we'll get there?" she asked hopefully. _

_I nodded in earnest. "Of course I do. I came back for you didn't I?" She smiled a little. _

"_How do you plan on beginning to mend the rift in your friendship?" the doctor asked. I'd forgotten she was there. _

"_I don't know. We don't spend any time together," Lissa huffed. _

"_What if we made it a point to have a girls night once a week? You know say on Thursdays we have dinner and rent movies, and paint our nails like we used to. You can do my hair and we could online shop and catch up on each other's lives," I suggested. _

"_Really?" she asked perking up. _

"_Really," I assured her._

"_Dimitri won't mind giving you up for a night?" she questioned sarcastically. _

"_He'll figure out something." _

_End Flashback_

After that things had gotten a lot better. We spent every Thursday night doing something together just her and I. She'd confided in me that she didn't think that Christian had fully forgiven her. She said that although things seemed fine on the surface that he was holding back. They hadn't made love yet and he hadn't warmed to the idea of moving back in. By the end of the night she had eaten nearly a gallon of rocky road crying in it the whole time.

I tried my best to reassure her that he just needed time, but three months later she was at her wits end and although our relationship had improved theirs seemed to be at a stand still.

_Flashback_

"_Do you think Christian really wants to get back together with Lissa or is he just playing with her?" I asked Dimitri as we lay in bed. It was early Sunday morning and I hadn't been able to sleep well due to Lissa's extreme sexual frustration. She had been trying to figure out ways to please herself all night. Nothing had worked and she'd finally given up and fallen asleep about an hour ago. _

_Next to me Dimitri sighed heavily. _

"_You know something!" I accused shooting upright in bed. His face betrayed his guilt. _

"_Tell me!" I cried. "Lissa is going insane and it's driving me crazy too."_

"_It's not my place Roza," he argued. _

"_Make it your place or you'll be just as sexually frustrated as Lissa," I threatened. His eyes widened. _

"_He's not playing with her, but he isn't sure what he wants either. He loves her, but he doesn't know if he can go back to the way things were. He doesn't want to jump into things head first only to have them end badly." _

"_So in other words Sparky is a chicken shit," I growled. _

"_Pretty much," he agreed. _

"_She's going to be heartbroken if things don't work out." _

"_I think they will," he said always the eternal optimist. _

"_How are you so sure?"_

"_Well the entire time he spent away he wasn't with another woman and he's been back here six months and he hasn't even looked at another woman. He's still madly in love with her and doesn't know what to do without her. He's just being stubborn. He'll figure it out eventually. You know you two have a lot in common." He smirked._

"_You did not just compare me to fire ball did you? You know that threat is still on the table," I menaced. _

"_You know you don't mean that Roza," he whispered grabbing me and attaching his lips to my neck sucking gently on the spot he knew drove me absolutely wild. _

"_Ugh, you cheat Comrade," I moaned pleasurably as he pushed my panties down around my ankles pushing himself into me with force. _

"_I don't cheat Roza, you just can't resist me." He was right about that. _

_End Flashbak_

Dimitri was right and a few weeks later I was sucked into Lissa's head as she and Sparky rekindled their romance quite passionately.

"Oh I almost forgot, something borrowed," I told Sydney pulling out a pair of earrings Lissa had given me right after my promise mark ceremony. They were tiny pearls that matched the beadwork on her gown.

"Something blue," I handed her the garter I'd picked up at the bridal store last week.

"Something old," I told her pressing fancy comb into the twist in her hair right above the veil.

"Wow that is beautiful. What is it?" she asked. "It's a royal heirloom. It belonged to Lissa's grandmother." She gasped, but smiled at the way it sparkled.

"I assume the dress is new so I think we're all set." I told her.

Abe met us at the back of the church.

"You look absolutely stunning Kizim," he greeted me kissing my hand softly.

"I was rather hoping that I would get to walk you down this aisle one of these days," he growled glaring in Dimitri's direction where he was sitting in a pew near the front of the church.

"Not going to happen Baba," I told him with a rueful smile. He grunted and went back to meet Sydney.

"You ready?" Eddie asked. I nodded.

"Well don't you clean up nice Guardian Castile?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Same to you Hathaway. You look smoking hot in pink," he teased.

"If you value your manhood you'll shut the hell up," I hissed stomping on his foot with my pointy heel." Everyone knew how much I hated the color pink.

"Ooomph," he grunted as we both put on smiles and marched in time to the music. The look on Adrian's face when he saw Sydney enter the room was priceless. He looked like he'd just won the lottery. It meant so much to me that my friends were so happy.

As the priest droned on in the usual fashion I looked out at the small crowd that had gathered to witness the momentous and one of a kind experience. After all it wasn't every day that a royal moroi wed a human alchemist. My parents sat together on one side and Christian and Lissa behind them. Things between them were much better since they'd reconnected physically although Christian had yet to move back to their suite. He did however spend several nights a week there. Dimitri sat to the left of my father. The two had become tight in the last several months. It pleased me that they got on so well.

Mia sat with Jill and Savannah, a young non-royal moroi that Jill had introduced to us as her girlfriend several weeks ago. They both attended St. Vladimir's and would graduate next year. They were so cute together. Off to the side, by herself sat Daniela Ivashkov. She dabbed the tears from her eyes as she beamed proudly at her son. A few months ago when Adrian had told his parents about the engagement his father had flown off the handle and tried to strangle him. Daniela, who was terrified for her son's life had used her magic to defend Adrian against his father. She had later filed for divorce and kicked Nathan out on his ass. She and Adrian reconciled as she had never really had too big of a problem with his choices. She apologized for allowing Nathan to control her so long. She told Adrian how much she loved him and wanted him to be happy. I had a feeling she would come around and I'm glad I was right.

The only other guests in attendance were Mikhail and Sonya, my father's two guardians Sergei and Pavel and Guardian Phillips who had finally manned up and begun seriously dating Guardian Yelena Markov. The two made a very cute couple and he actually brought her as his date. It was a small crowd, but I'd never heard more cheers of joy than when the new couple was announced.

The reception was intimate and beautiful. Adrian had a large white tent set up along the lake. It was draped in organza and lace with thousands of twinkle lights. There were three tables set up. One for Adrian and Sydney and the other two for the guests. Dinner was served just as the sun was setting. I was thankful there was no sheep stomach or whatever that shit they usually served at royal functions. Adrian had gone with a simple, but elegant filet, potato and asparagus. It was pretty good.

"Would you care to dance my love?" Dimitri asked giving me his most debonair smile. He looked very OO7 in his tuxedo.

"Why of course, I'd love to," I said placing my hand in his. Soon the rest of the couples joined us on the dance floor including the happy newly weds.

"So when are you going to start making baby dhampirs?" I asked Adrian with a wink. "I can't wait to be an Aunt." Sydney's jaw dropped at my boldness and Adrian just laughed.

"Roza," Dimitri hissed in my ear.

"What? Someone has to make the inappropriate comments. Did you really want me to leave it up to Sparky? Besides I have a year's worth to make up for," I pointed out.

"You wouldn't be you without your snarky comments Little Dhampir," Adrian said with a smirk.

The night continued on with cake and champagne toasts and more dancing. I took my turn with each of my friends and my father and us girls all got crazy on the dance floor near the end of the night.

"Okay all you single ladies make your way to the dance floor," Sydney called out. I watched as my friends made their way out to the middle of the floor.

"Rose come on!" Lissa called out waving frantically at me.

"Uh no that's okay. I'm taken," I told her smiling in Dimitri's direction.

"Oh no you don't Little Dhampir get your butt out there," Adrian said dragging me by the arm. I followed him reluctantly grumbling the entire way.

I stood in the back with my arms crossed. Sydney winked at me and I gave her a death stare that said do not throw that thing my way.

"One, two, three," the crowd chanted and I watched in slow motion as she launched the bouquet right at me. I took a large step back and watched it fall to the floor smirking as the rest of the girl's dove into a pile fighting for it. I could see my father roll his eyes at me from across the room and I shot him a smirk.

"You hurt my ego Roza," Dimitri whispered against my neck encircling my waist with his strong arms.

"You've already got me Comrade."

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth," he responded grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you forget it," I said slapping his shoulder.

"I got it!" Mia cried holding up the bouquet of trampled flowers victoriously. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed, but she'd won. The rest of the girls muttered as they went to find their significant others. Much to my surprise Eddie didn't even flinch when he saw her with it.

"Time for the garter toss!" Adrian winked at the crowd as he Sydney took her seat in the middle of the floor. I laughed at the nervous look on her face as Eddie tied his hands behind his back. He grinned flirtatiously at his new wife as he slipped his head underneath her dress. Thirty seconds later he stood up clenching the garter between his teeth with a huge shit eating grin on his face. Man that guy sure knew how to use his mouth.

"Don't you dare go out there," I hissed as Dimitri handed his drink to me making his way out to the middle of the floor with the rest of the single men. Damn him he was at least a half a foot taller than the tallest guy out there. This was not going to end well.

"Adrian you better aim low," I called out.

"Not going to happen Little Dhampir." Ugh, men could be so infuriating.

"Oh come on Rose, you really don't want to marry him?" Lissa asked.

"The thought of it is really ridiculous," I said rolling my eyes. I could feel her instant sadness at my comment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing,it's just you could be a little more sensitive to the fact that I would give anything for Christina to ask me to marry him and here you are completely rejecting the idea of marrying a man who would ask you in a heartbeat," she cried a tear leaking out the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that," I apologized. I had never meant to hurt her feelings.

"Drumroll please," the DJ announced.

I watched as Adrian tossed the garter. My eyes followed it as it flew through the air and straight into my boyfriend's outstretched hand. He fisted it tightly blowing a kiss in my direction as the entire crowd including my own father whistled and cheered.

"Don't say a word," I growled at my father.

What seemed like hours later the party was finally over and it was time to go home.

"You two have fun on your honeymoon you lovebirds. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Sydney asked hugging me tightly.

"Not many, but there are several," Dimitri piped in causing me to choke on my own spit.

"Comrade," I gasped. I couldn't believe he would say that after he'd just humiliated me by catching the garter.

"What someone had to make the inappropriate comment," he snarked using my own line on me. Wow he really had a death wish didn't he?

"You've been living with her too long," Christian groaned earning a playful smack on the back of his neck from Lissa.

"Do you think you had enough cake?" Dimitri asked as I stuffed down my third piece as we walked back to our apartment.

I shook my head as my mouth was too full to answer.

"How you manage to eat so much and look so smoking hot is always going to mystify me," he said appraising my body.

"You're just trying to flatter me so I'll forget what you did," I snapped. He just laughed and held me tighter against him as we walked.

"Did I ever mention that I've fantasized about you in a dress like that?" he breathed against my neck. My heartbeat picked up as I swallowed the last bite of cake. Damn him and his sexiness. He made it impossible for me to stay mad at him.

"You've fantasized about me in a poofy pink dress?" I asked glaring down at the monstrosity that was my wardrobe today.

"Mmm not in it, ripping it off of you," he growled as he pressed me up against the door to our room attaching his lips to mine with vigor. I groaned as he continued to hold his body against mine tangling one hand in my hair and the other fiddled with the key in the lock. All thoughts of anger faded from my mind as his tongue invaded my mouth.

"Screw it," he grunted using his foot to kick the door off the hinges. His eagerness to get me out of my clothes was fueling my desire even more.

"I'll fix it later," he murmured against my lips as he lifted me off the ground bringing me to the bedroom.

"How much do you hate this dress?" he asked raking his eyes over my body.

"More than I hate green vegetables," I told him.

"Good," he stated putting his hands on either side of the top of the strapless gown. He assaulted my neck with his lips and it took mere seconds for him to successfully rip the dress off of my body tearing at it like he'd been starved for love. The scraps of material fell to the floor leaving me clad in a strapless bra and black lacy panties.

I gasped as he cupped my ass sweeping me off the ground before throwing me to the bed. What is it about weddings that turns men on? Whatever, I wasn't complaining.

"You are the most beautiful woman and I love you so much," Dimitri whispered as he held me close.

"Do you ever wish that we didn't come back?" I asked him as he traced circles on my bare stomach.

He looked thoughtful a moment before answering.

"I'm glad we are back. You seem happy and I realized that we were running from our problems and that isn't us. I didn't think I'd feel the pull to resume my role as a guardian, but being back here made me realize that I do feel a duty to protect Christian. He's my friend and I wouldn't feel right leaving him unprotected again." I smiled as he finished speaking.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just knew that a part of you would always feel the pull of the oath we took."

"So I know we talked about this, but I just can't help but wonder what makes you so anxious about the thought of marrying me," he wondered aloud fondling the garter between his fingers.

I felt terrible about how my behavior must seem to him and Lissa's words from earlier rang in my head.

"I told you, I just feel like we're already as in love and settled as we can be. Why make a fuss?" I asked.

"What if I told you I wanted to make a fuss?" he asked turning over and looking me in the eye.

I inhaled sharply gulping at the look of pure adoration in his beautiful brown eyes. He wouldn't, he couldn't oh my God. My heart was thundering in my chest as he continued.

"Marry me Roza," he said tracing the contours of my face lightly with his fingertips.

"I uh, well, I …" I stammered, but nothing coherent would come out.

**OMG how much do you all hate me right now! You should be saying how much you love me right now. I know I insisted to high heaven that there would be no proposal in this story, but I caved. I was seriously having the worst writer's block finishing this story and I finally figured out how I wanted to end it. Now you can all resume hating me again as I remind you that even though he asked it does not mean she will say yes and or that there will be a wedding. Okay send me your hate mail now. I really need to know what you are thinking=)**


	49. Epilogue 2: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Okay guys this is it! Thanks for sticking with me to the end and I hope you are pleased with my conclusion. A special thanks to all those who reviewed. Please take the time to hit that button one more time=)**

**RPOV**

"Marry me Roza," he said tracing the contours of my face lightly with his fingertips.

"I uh, well, I …" I stammered, but nothing coherent would come out. What the hell was he thinking? We'd talked about this. He knew how I felt. Why was he pushing this?

"Does the thought of being with me for the rest of your life really freak you out that much?" he asked a look of confusion on his face at my lack of a response to his question.

"No, of course not. You know I am yours mind body and soul. Are you afraid that if it isn't in writing that my words don't mean anything and that one day I'll just change my mind?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"No, there's just something symbolic about the tradition of giving you a ring and pledging our love to each other in public before our family and friends that would give me satisfaction," he responded tracing a soft pattern on my shoulder with his fingers.

My heart fell. Could I truly deny him that if he wanted it? Was it selfish of me to refuse him? What would he do if I said no?

"Roza, it's okay if you don't want to. I won't be angry if you say no. Having you here with me like this is everything to me and I would never force you into anything that made you uncomfortable," he said looking into my eyes. He was so compassionate and always trying to please me that I felt guilty for what I was about to say. I didn't want to mislead him or lie to him. That isn't how our relationship worked.

"I love you and you will always be the love of my life. You have my heart, my soul and my hand, but I just don't want to get married." I held my breath waiting for his reaction. His face betrayed his disappointment, but was quickly replaced with a soft smile.

"I figured you'd say that, but I had to ask."

"Are you upset?" I asked swallowing hard. I hated hurting him.

"Yes and no," he responded.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

"You're right in saying that a piece of paper will not change what we have and I am okay with just being together, but I had high hopes of you wearing this," he said pulling out a small black box from the drawer on the nightstand. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened as he moved to open the box.

"No, don't open it!" I cried jumping out of bed.

"You're not even a tiny bit curious?" he asked seeming amused at my behavior.

I glared at him. "Of course I am, but if I see it I'm going to want to wear it, but that won't change my mind about the whole marriage thing so don't tempt me." I backed away so I was nearly pressed up against the wall holding a sheet over myself.

He seemed lost in thought for a moment and then as if a light bulb flicked on in his head his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"How do you feel about a compromise?" he asked standing up pulling on a pair of boxer shorts.

"What do you mean compromise? I asked wondering how in the world one compromised on a thing like marriage. Either you got married or you didn't. I couldn't see a middle ground there. I looked at him skeptically.

"Just hear me out," he responded sitting on the edge of the bed motioning for me to sit next to him. I reluctantly stepped forward and allowed myself to take a seat on the bed.

"I want us to get married and let everyone know how in love we are, but you don't want that." I nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"What if as a compromise you agree to wear this ring so that even though we're not going to have a ceremony and declare our love publicly that when people see this ring on your finger, they will know that your heart belongs to me. It would be an outward symbol of our commitment to each other."

I pondered his words for a minute. Wearing a ring wouldn't be so bad. I mean it's just a piece of metal. I already wore one that Lissa charmed for me to control the darkness. So what if people would see it and assume we were married. Why should that bother me? While it was true that I didn't want go through with the whole wedding hoopla, I did want people to know undeniably that I was his and he was mine.

"Would you wear one too?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I would if you wanted me to," he agreed. I could see the excitement dancing in his eyes as he realized that I wasn't opposed to wearing his ring.

"Would you want me to like pick it out or would you want to do that?" I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger anxiously.

"I would love it if you would pick it out Milaya," he responded.

"Okay then. I suppose I could agree to that," I told him.

His lips curved into a smile. "Does that mean you'll wear it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I would love to wear it and I like the symbolism, but this does not mean we're engaged," I reminded him.

"I understand that." I licked my lips nervously as he opened the box.

"Wait!" I cried startling him. He snapped the box closed before I could look.

"You changed your mind?" he asked quizzically.

"Nope, I just need to get something from the closet," I told him jumping out of bed. He eyed me as I threw on one of his shirts and began to rummage in the closet. After a minute I managed to locate what I was looking for. I sat back down breathless from my search with the object in my hands.

"Okay then. I'm ready. Hit me Comrade," I told him.

"Are you sure this time?" I nodded.

"Roza, will you wear this ring as a promise to love me for the rest of our lives?" he asked opening the box. I gasped at the beautiful yet simple ring inside. It was a thin white gold band with a solitary round diamond. My guess would be that it was a half a carat.

"Yes Dimitri I promise to love you and only you for the rest of my existence. You are the only one for me," I told him leaning forward kissing him tenderly. I held out my hand allowing him to place it gently on my left ring finger. Once it was in place he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently right over the ring.

"It pleases me greatly that you're doing this for me," he whispered.

"I'm doing this for us," I responded. "Even though I don't want the white dress and the flowers and the church, I want you," I told him.

"Now it's your turn." I handed him the small box in my hand.

He looked at me bewildered. "You had a ring in the closet?"

"No, it's not a ring, but I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you and I think that is now."

He nodded and opened the box revealing the watch my father had given me so long ago.

"Roza it's beautiful," he breathed. "Where did you get this? It looks like an antique. You shouldn't have spent so much money on me."

I laughed. "Well it is an antique and I didn't spend a dime. My father gave that to me almost two years ago. He said he wanted his 'son in law' to have it." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know he calls you that," I reminded him. He nodded with a sly smile. I think he actually liked that my father refers to him as my husband.

"You are right. It is the perfect time," he said pulling me close. We spent the rest of the night making love solidifying our commitment to each other.

**The next day**

"So are you sure you have everything packed?" I asked as I began loading Lissa's luggage into the car. We were only going to be gone for the weekend for meetings, but she had packed her entire closet and the kitchen sink it seemed as her third suitcase surfaced.

"I thinks so," she said. I kissed Dimitri goodbye and Lissa kissed Christian and then Lissa and I piled into the back of the SUV with Eddie in the front and Phillips driving. The other guardians would follow us in a separate vehicle.

I huffed at the thought of being banished to the back seat for the rest of my life. Dimitri was adamant though that I not drive. He was too afraid that I would get sucked into Lissa's head and have an accident. I saw where he was coming from, but it pissed me off nonetheless.

I grabbed my pillow and leaned it against the window hoping to catch a few winks before we arrived. It was only a four hour drive.

"Hey Rose can you hand me my knapsack?" Eddie asked from the front seat. I reached for it with my left hand and all of the sudden I could feel Lissa tense up through the bond.

"What's the matter?" I asked turning to face her. She didn't' say anything. She just leered at my left hand.

"Oh Liss it isn't what you think," I told her. A million things were racing through her mind. She was happy for me, sad for herself, excited about planning my wedding and jealous that it wasn't her getting married.

"What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Eddie just looked at us from the front seat ready to diffuse the situation if necessary.

"It seems pretty clear to me that you said you didn't want to get married and then said yes when he proposed," she hissed.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"Liss it isn't like that," I growled in frustration.

"Well that diamond on your finger begs to differ," she said tearing up.

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you," she cried.

"This is so not happening. I knew this ring was going to cause trouble," I groaned.

"Liss, we're not engaged."

She looked confused. "But you're wearing an engagement ring," she argued.

"Well that is true, but it's not really an engagement ring." Her eyes widened and betrayal shot through her.

"You got married without telling me!" she shouted mistakenly thinking that it was a wedding ring instead.

"No ugh!" I slapped my forehead. Dimitri would be laughing his ass off if he was here right now.

"Liss, we are not engaged nor are we married," I clarified.

"So he gave you a ring, but didn't propose?" she questioned. Eddie snorted from the front seat.

"You'd better shut it Castile," I menaced. He complied, but his focus remained on our conversation.

"No, he did propose," I told her.

"Rose, seriously you're talking in circles. Please tell me what's going on. If he proposed and gave you a ring, then you're engaged." I took a deep breath knowing she was going to crucify me for what I was about to say.

"Well he proposed, but I said no." I winced in anticipation of her throwing something at me. I could feel the shock as it hit her.

"You said no?" she gasped. I nodded.

"But you're wearing the ring?" I could tell she would never get it on her own so I decided to just come out with it.

"Listen, Dimitri and I are in love. We're very happy living together. He asked me to marry him because he wanted to make it public, but I just don't feel that marriage is something I want. So we compromised. There will not be a ceremony and I will not wear a white dress, but we are both going to wear rings as outward symbols of our love and commitment to each other."

"So how is that different than being married?" she asked laughing internally at the absurdity of what I'd just explained to her.

I shrugged. "It just is," I told her.

"If you say so." Internally she was thinking what an idiot I was for not wanting to marry the man I loved. She was also sorely disappointed that she wouldn't get to go overboard planning our wedding.

"See that's why," I said giving her a pointed look.

"Oh come on. You seriously turned him down because you're afraid of what kind of wedding I would throw you?" she scoffed.

"I'll have to tell you that is a part of it. Not all of it, but a part," I admitted. One of the other parts was what kind of crazy ideas my father would get in his head.

"Just save your ideas for when you and Sparky get hitched," I told her.

"Right like that's ever going to happen," she said slumping in her seat.

"You know it will. Just give it time. We're only twenty-one. You act like we're dried up old biddies," I laughed. "Now pass me the prune juice Bernice," I teased her using our old lady names we'd made up as children.

"Have you seen my false teeth Estelle?" she grinned finishing the familiar joke. While things may not have been like they used to between us things had definitely taken a turn for the better. For once in our lives the future looked bright.

It would be two years before Christian proposed and true to form Lissa had a wedding fit for a fairy tale Queen.

Adrian and Sydney both began attending classes at Lehigh. Adrian for business law and Sydney finally got to pursue her love of architecture. Abe and Adrian had worked together and pulled some strings to get her a full time position at the court and then a leave of absence while they were in school. Four years after their wedding they welcomed a beautiful baby dhampir daughter into their lives and named her after me. Her name is Rosalia Elizabeth Ivashkov.

Lissa and Christian went on to have three children. Two boys and a girl. Andree & Aleksandr were twins and Annemarie was their younger sister. Much to my utter dismay I got to experience pregnancy and childbirth through the bond. It was difficult to go through the motions and not bring home the bundle of joy at the end. It wreaked havoc on my emotions bringing out feelings and yearnings I never thought I would have. Dimitri and I went through a rough patch, nearly splitting up, but he was supportive and in the end we came out of it stronger than ever.

Eddie and Mia tied the knot five years ago and have a very adorable son names Mason.

Jill attended university and is now sitting on the royal council in her rightful Dragomir seat. She and Lissa have become close and her niece and nephew love their Auntie Jilly.

Tasha contracted a rare moroi disease from being cooped up in Tarasov and died after serving six years in solitary confinement. Christian was sad and although she wasn't well liked we gave her a proper burial for his sake.

The defensive magic program really took off and the number of guardians had actually gone up seeing as less were killed in battle due to their moroi helping to defend themselves. Also many dhampirs who had previously shunned the guardian lifestyle came forward and went through training now that they felt that their lives were valued. Even Ambrose took his guardian oath and became part of Lissa's royal guard.

Seven years after Dimitri slipped that ring on my finger we welcomed Alisa Adriana Belikova into our lives. While it is true that dhampirs cannot procreate together, it is also true that there are many orphaned dhampir babies and young children. Sometimes they are born to guardian women who are later killed in battle. Sometimes they are born into dhampir communes to blood whores who abandon them or are unable to take care of them. In order to ameliorate the growing number of homeless dhampir children Lissa began work on an adoption program for unwanted dhampir children that would normally be raised at an academy like I was. She said that although being raised in an academy was sufficient that having a loving home would be better. It also gave infertile couples like Dimitri and I a chance to experience parenthood. Dimitri and I were the first adoptive parents.

She was three days old with brown hair and big expressive brown doe eyes. Her mother was a guardian here at court and had died from complications during childbirth. She had no living relatives and no moroi father had claimed her. When Lissa showed up on our doorstep with a tiny pink bundle and asked us to open our hearts and our home it was the best thing that ever happened to us.

That brings us to today. It is our daughter's first birthday and we couldn't be happier. Although our lives are dangerous and things rarely go as planned, we all try our hardest to maintain our friendships and relationships. It isn't easy, but we make it work.

I sighed in contentment as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. We watched as Alisa crawled alongside of all of our friend's children. My parents were delighted to have a granddaughter especially Abe. I could tell he really felt guilty for missing out on my childhood and took every opportunity to spend time with and spoil my little girl. Olena, Yeva and Viktoria came to visit shortly after we adopted Alisa. They fell in love with her the same way we had. Dimitri was an amazing father. She already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"So what do you say Roza, will you marry me now?" he asked kissing my neck softly. I laughed as asked me this every year.

"Ask me again next year," I told him playfully.

"That's what you said last year my love," he groaned.

Who knew someday maybe I'd cave. The odds of that were slim because who am I kidding? I'm Rose Hathaway the most badass guardian there ever was. I never cave=)

**The End**

**So what did you think? Be honest. What was your favorite part of the story? Also keep an eye out for my new story. I will post an attention when I have the first chapter posted. It's going to be all human. Of course it will be DimitriXRose. Dimitri is going to be a really hot Russian private investigator. **


	50. Outtake: Dimitri & Rose Heartache

**Hey all, this was a request by one of my reviewers. This is especially for you XxvampireacademyobsessedxX Ask and your wish shall be granted=) This is an outtake of Rose and Dimitri's rough patch.**

**DPOV**

"How is she?" Adrian asked as he caught me pacing outside of guardian housing yet again. Rose had locked me out for the third time this week. I could have gotten out my spare key, but I'd learned my lesson the last time she'd locked me out and I entered without her permission. She'd thrown a glass vase at my head.

"Worse than the last time," I told him shaking my head.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do. She's suffering and I can't figure out what she wants from me."

"I thought after the last time that she'd handle it better this time, but it's twice as bad. She just lays in bed. Her emotions are all over the place. She can't stop crying one minute and the next she's angry as bear."

"How long until she was back to normal the last time?"

"About a week. That's how long it took for her to block Lissa's euphoria. This time it's like she doesn't want to block it out."

"It's natural for a woman to want to have a child. It has to be awful for Rose to have gone through the entire thing with all the hormones and emotional upheaval and then not bring home a baby at the end of it. I can see how she is devastated. She's prisoner to Lissa's extreme joy. I don't mean to pry, but have the two of you ever spoken about children? Is that something she wants?"

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"We've spoken about it and she was adamant that she didn't want to be a mother. Hell I offered to look the other way," I groaned. His eyes widened.

"You're a better man than I am. I would never be able to live with that."

"I would do anything to make her happy. I just don't know what it is right now. She's inconsolable."

"Well in a way she's suffering a loss. For the past nine months she's felt the essence of a child growing inside of her even if it was only sympathetic feelings from the bond. Lissa now has a daughter to coddle and love, but Rose feels bereft. There's nothing to fill the void she feels now that it is over." Damn him he was too smart for his own good.

"Do you think I should put the offer on the table again? You know in case that is what she wants."

He shrugged. "I don't think that will help. If she turned it down the first time it is because she doesn't want to have a child with anyone other than you." He was right which left me right back where I started.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her?" he asked.

"No and if you wouldn't mind waiting on your announcement for a week or two I would be eternally grateful. I know it is unfair of me to ask, but I just think that it will hurt her even more right now."

"I think you're right. Sydney and I discussed it last night and both agreed to wait until she was feeling better. She's been nothing but supportive of us for all these years. It's the least we can do."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Just see that she gets better."

She had to get better. I loved her with all of my heart, but the way she'd looked at me earlier sent a chill down my spine. She'd told me to get out because I'd never understand how she felt. Although she was right that I could not possibly know how she felt, it pained me that she didn't have faith enough in us to lean on me. Our relationship had always had its ups and downs, but these past few weeks had me terrified that she was going to ask me to leave. I couldn't give her the one thing she was yearning for and I felt beyond useless.

The one person I really wanted to talk to about this was Lissa, but Rose had forbidden me to even mention it in her presence. Lissa nor Christian knew the extent of how much Rose actually felt during the pregnancies. They knew she's experienced the physical aspects like morning sickness and contractions, but they didn't know the emotional turmoil it had put her through. She had felt every movement, every kick and every touch and it had been killing her slowly from within.

Ivashkov left and I made a decision. Even if she threw a fit she could not kick me out of my own house. We were in this together and I was going to be there for her no matter what. If she asked me to leave it would break me, but I wouldn't just stand out here and do nothing.

I took a deep breath before using my spare key to open the door to the apartment. It was quiet so I figured she was sleeping. I crept silently into our bedroom which was dark. She wasn't in bed though. She was curled up on the armchair clutching a pillow. She was indeed asleep, but I could see that it was not a peaceful one. Her cheeks were roughed and stained with tears. She must have heard me because she stirred and her swollen eyes fluttered open. She looked in my direction, but didn't say anything.

"Roza, tell me what I can do," I pleaded my voice thick with emotion. She remained silent and averted her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked hoping upon hope that she'd say no.

She shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care," she said quietly. Her words shattered my heart. Should I leave? Would she be at peace knowing she could be free to find someone who could give her the life she deserved?

She didn't look at me as I sighed in defeat grabbing my travel bag from the top shelf of the closet. I only packed enough things to last a few days. I might be throwing the towel in today, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try my hardest to bring her back to me in the morning. I took one last look at her as I was about to leave. She was focusing her attention on her hands twirling the ring I'd given her all those years ago. I fingered my own ring, the one she'd picked out thinking of the day she'd given it to me. Whether or not it seemed like that at the time, things back then were so uncomplicated. I longed to go back to that time when we were happy.

"I love you Roza," I told her sadly. Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. She saw the bag in my hand and leapt out of the chair.

"I can't do this alone," she sobbed. "I need you. Please don't go Comrade," she begged. My heart swelled in my chest and I dropped my bag to the ground with a huge thud rushing over enveloping her tiny frame in my arms.

"Don't you give up on us Roza," I growled cupping her face roughly in my hands forcing her to look at me.

"I will never let you go. Do you understand that!" I tried to get through to her.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so overwhelmed," she cried. "I don't know how to fix it, to fix me."

"We'll get through this my love. If I could take away your pain I would," I told her crashing my lips to hers pulling her flush against my body. She responded tears flowing freely from her eyes as she tangled her hands in my hair. I lifted her off the ground and into our bed.

"Just rest my love. I pulled her as close to me as possible shielding her body with my own tightly wrapped around her as she continued to sob, whispering words of love and comfort to her. Sometime later when she'd exhausted herself, her breathing evened out. I kissed her neck softly burying my face in her hair. Things would be better in the morning, I told myself and they were, just a little and a little more every day after that. Our love was unbreakable.

**Just a little insight to their troubles. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought! I might do one more showing the day Lissa brought Alisa over. Only if you want me to though=)**


	51. Chapter 51: Outtake: Alisa's Arrival

**Outtake: Alisa's Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is officially the last you will hear from me on Bound By Destiny. Enjoy, Review and look for my new story which will be posted within the week. A special shout out to all those who've followed this story from the beginning. You guys keep me writing with your awesome reviews.**

RPOV

Have you ever thought one thing for your entire life only to realize you were living in complete denial? My name is Rose Hathaway and for a long time I convinced myself that I would never want to be a mother. One because I'd be no good at it, two because my life would be short and brutal and three because I did not want to be woken up in the middle of the night by a screaming poop monster. All that completely changed one day when my best friend gave birth to her sons. I had happily gone through the morning sickness with her, the cravings, the sore back and feeling bloated. I could actually feel her babies kick and move. It was an incredible experience and I enjoyed every minute of it. The pain of the birth was nothing compared to other wounds I'd gotten battling Strigoi, but the immensity of the pain I felt afterwards was indescribable.

It was like having a limb surgically removed. Lissa was overjoyed as she coddled her baby boys and it took everything in me to hold it together long enough to make it home before collapsing in Dimitiri's arms. That was the first time I ever wanted to have a child of my own and the feelings only grew stronger as Sydney and Mia gave birth to their children. Dimitri asked me repeatedly if I regretted him not being able to father my child and I denied it vehemently. What he didn't know was that he was asking the wrong question. He never asked if I was upset at the fact that I could not conceive his child. I was. It made me feel like I'd failed as a woman and as a girlfriend or whatever it was that Dimitri wanted us to be.

The second time Lissa gave birth it nearly wrecked me and almost caused Dimitri and I to split up. I have no idea how he put up with me. It took nearly a year after Annemarie was born to feel even somewhat normal. I had to take a leave of absence from guarding when Lissa asked me to take the position of guardian for her children instead of her. She'd insisted that their lives were more important than her own and that I was the only one she would trust their lives to. I had a mental breakdown and scared the hell out of her. I'd been hiding my pain and grief from her so long and when I broke down and told her everything she held me in her arms while I sobbed and cried my heart out.

She told me to take some time to recover and after six months of rest and therapy I was able to accept her offer to be guardian to her children. I made sure she knew that I would still lay down my life for her as well. As time passed I tried to make the best of the cards I had been dealt. I did as my therapist suggested and enjoyed the little things in life. Dimitri and I started going on weekly dates. I made it a point to spend time with other Guardian women who did not have children due to infertility and or choosing the guardian lifestyle. I also began to enjoy the time I did spend with Lissa's kids as their fun Auntie Rosie who came over to play and spoiled them with cookies. All in all I'd learned to live my life without dwelling on what I considered my shortcomings. I tried to appreciate that I had two loving parents, a man who loved me and would do anything for me and the best friends a girl could ask for.

It was shortly before Christmas and my twenty-eighth birthday was approaching. Dimitri and I had managed to make it through our problems stronger than ever. He had been extremely supportive and patient with me through all of my breakdowns and we were finally in a good place. I was sitting on the floor wrapping the scarf I'd managed to knit for him courtesy of knitting lessons from Olena when we were in Baia, when there was a knock at the door. Lissa had been blocking me all day so I figured she was wrapping my presents so when I opened the door to find her standing there with a tiny baby in her arms to say I was stunned was an understatement.

"Hey, what's up and who is that little cutie?" I asked reaching out my finger stroking her soft cheek with my index finger.

She beamed at me and I could feel her excitement through the bond.

"Call Dimitri in here. He is home isn't he?" She looked anxious as she entered and sat on the sofa still cradling the baby in her arms.

"Uh yea he's home. I'll get him." I walked back to the bedroom where Dimitri was getting ready for his shift.

"Who was at the door?" he asked buttoning up his shirt.

"Lissa. She wants to see both of us." He nodded taking my hand following me into the living room. He looked confused as the baby Lissa was holding was not hers and she was barely a few days old from the looks of it.

"Lissa," Dimitri greeted her. She was fighting hard to control herself and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Liss what did you come here for? You're anxiety is making me crazy," I told her.

"Do you remember that program I was telling you I wanted to start to help the orphaned dhampirs?" she asked. I nodded vaguely remembering her writing up a proposal to start up some sort of adoption process. She'd had a little trouble with the red tape and I thought it had been put on the back burner for a while.

"Well this is our first orphan," she said pulling a pacifier out of her bag and giving it to the baby.

My heart contracted at the thought of that beautiful little girl being all alone in the world. A tear leaked out of my eye and I could feel Dimitri tense beside me. He put his arm around me protectively.

"What happened to her mother? She couldn't be more than a few days old."

She looked down at the floor. Her mother was Guardian Chase."

"What do you mean was? I just saw her last week. She was glowing." Dimitri's arms tightened around me as Lissa explained.

"There were complications and she asked them to save her baby instead of her," she choked out.

"She died?" I stammered.

"She passed shortly after the birth. She held her daughter though and begged that they find her a good home. She didn't want her to be raised at an Academy."

"That's what I would want," I told her. Guardian Chase was a wonderful Guardian and a close colleague. We'd worked together for years. It was hard hearing that after all the fights she'd won with Strigoi that she'd died of a medical complication.

"Thank you for letting us know about her death. Will there be services?" Dimitri asked. I knew he was sad at the loss of a fellow guardian as well. It was nice of Lissa to come and tell us in person.

"The service is being held Saturday. She has no relatives to speak of so it will just be her guardian friends and myself and Christian," she said.

"That's not why I came though."

"Did you need help with anything?" I asked feeling stupid for not asking sooner.

"No everything is covered although you might want to help me shop for a crib and some baby stuff," she said with a smile.

"Don't you already have every baby thing known to man?" I asked not getting why she would want another crib. She already had three.

"Yes, I do, but you don't," she said.

"Why would I need a crib?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Because Rose, It's a girl!" she squealed rising to her feet placing the baby in my arms.

"What?" I cried looking down the squirming infant in my arms getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. She was so perfect with her ten precious fingers and toes.

"She's yours," she told me.

"That is if you want her." She looked between Dimitri and I. My eyes met his and saw tears in them. He nodded and I took a deep shaky breath.

"She's our daughter?" I whispered stroking her soft skin.

"She's your daughter. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes!" Dimitri and I both cried at the same time.

"Good, now let me get out of here. I need to get my guardians and go shopping. You'll need a crib, a changing table, diapers, clothes, milk, bottles, blankets, spit-up rags….," she rattled off a bunch more things, but we'd stopped listening. We were too focused on the most beautiful little girl in the world, our little girl.

True to form Lissa had everything delivered to our apartment by the end of the day. She had thought of just about everything.

"What should we call her?" Dimitri asked later that evening as we lay in bed with our daughter between us. We were both reluctant to let her out of our sight.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about names. It was too painful," I admitted biting my lip.

"What about naming her after Lissa?" he asked. "Ater all she is the one who brought her into our lives." I pondered his suggestion for a little while.

"Not to dis the Russians, but seriously you really think she looks like a Vasilisa?" I wrinkled my nose. I loved Lissa, but that wasn't really a name that would fit our baby.

He laughed. "Well what about Alyssa? We could call her Lissa for short. Or we could call her Melissa," he suggested.

"Oh no, not Melissa," I cringed at the name I had used in therapy to refer to Lissa.

"I've got it. It's still Russian and it will work. It's a beautiful name."

"What?" I asked eager to hear what he had to say.

"Alisa," he replied spelling it for me.

"Alisa," I repeated while gazing at her rosy cheeks.

"It fits and we can still call her Lissa for short," I agreed happily. I suggested Adriana for a middle name because after Lissa, Adrian was my best friend. Dimitri agreed that it fit.

"What about a last name?" he asked. While I would have loved to make her a Hathaway, the fact remained that I'd consistently turned down his marriage proposals and in doing so denied him from giving me his name. He would be the best father out there and it was only fitting that she bear his name.

"Alisa Adriana Belikova," I said with a smile. Shock registered on his face. He'd been so sure I'd want to give her my name. I knew he would have agreed to it if that is what I wanted, but it was my turn to give him some support after everything he'd done for me. I owed him that and so much more.

"Are you sure Roza?" he asked in awe.

I nodded. "Yea, she looks like a Belikova," I told him.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing me softly on the lips.

"Are you happy my love?" he asked stroking my hair softly.

"So happy," I told him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Roza."

We fell asleep that night hand in hand in hand with our beautiful girl between us. We were finally a family.

**THE END**

**My new story should be posted by the end of the weekend=) I will post an attention to this story when it is up. **

**Please leave me some love! I had a rough few days back to work and I need a pick me up lol! Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**XOXO**

**~MadameRozaBelikova**


	52. Attention New Story Posted

**Attention: New Story Posted! **

**It is called "The Search for Rosemarie Mazur" **

**Decription: Twenty-four year old Dimitri Belikov is a private investigator hired by the shady Abe Mazur to hunt down his long lost daughter. He heads to the States and goes undercover masquerading as a high school student. Will he find Abe's daughter? What happens when he inadvertently falls in love with the girl in question and doesn't even know it? What will happen when she finds out why he's really there? All Human. DimitriXRose**

**I hope you will check it out and leave me a review telling me whether or not you'd like me to continue. **

**As always you guys are the best=)**


End file.
